From the Street to the Stars
by PrettyFrog
Summary: An angry young man takes his one chance to turn his life around. Now a former criminal may be the only chance the galaxy has left.
1. Chapter 1

He wiped the blood off his face, and sniffed. His nose had stopped bleeding, but his lip still oozed a little. He threw the napkin away and grabbed another one before looking at his reflection in the mirror. The lip was puffy, and already the area around his eye was beginning to swell. He touched his side gingerly, and while the rib hurt, he felt no movement. Not broken then.

Michael emptied the contents of his pockets onto the sink. Twenty-three credits, a broken comb, and a half empty tube of chapstick. Nowhere near enough for a ticket to anywhere. He replaced the items, and headed out of the refresher.

"You alright there, son?" A voice called as he started walking from the station.

He hesitated. Then he turned. An old man was giving him a concerned look. A stranger. He took a chance. "You headed east?"

The old man glanced at the vehicle beside him, and then back at Michael. "Yeah, back to New York."

"Can I get a lift? I need to get to my dad."

For a moment, he thought the old man could tell he was lying. Then he nodded. "Get in."

"Thanks." He climbed into the passenger seat and buckled up as the old man got behind the wheel.

The small car began heading east. Leaving his father and everything else behind.

Michael didn't look back.

#

The police officer paced back and forth in the interrogation room. Michael sat in the chair, sullen and silent. The officer shook his head. "Michael Shepard. Age thirteen. You're a long way from Montana, son."

"I ain't your son."

"According to the missing person's report, your father is Douglas Shepard." The officer looked down at the datapad. "I imagine he'll be happy to know you are safe and well."

Micheal snorted. "Yeah. I'll bet he'll be thrilled." He looked up at the officer. "Who filed the report?"

The officer blinked at the question, but looked down at the datapad. "Arleen Shepard. Your grandmother." He frowned.

"She's dead, isn't she?" Michael raised an eyebrow. It wasn't unexpected. It should have hurt more than it did.

"Three months ago." The officer met his eyes. "Son, you want..."

"I ain't your son."

"Aside from your father, who is your next of kin?"

He had to think about the question. His father had a brother. "The family dog had puppies a couple years ago."

"This will go a lot more smoothly if you cooperate." The officer sighed. "The owner of the warehouse isn't pressing charges. One of our social workers is on her way to pick you up. She'll take you to a facility until we can get hold of your father."

#

When the vehicle stopped at the signal, Michael simply grabbed her purse, opened the door, and started running. He heard the social worker yelling behind him, and ducked into the first alley he came to. A quick jump got him over a fence, and he kept going. He changed direction several times before finally coming to a stop. Emptying the purse of credit chits took only a handful of seconds. He shoved them into his pocket, dumped the purse, and started running again.

#

"Michael Shepard." The officer looked down at the kid sitting across from him. "Strikes me as we've been here a couple times." He sat down and called the file up on his datapad. "Age fourteen, reported missing from Whitefall Montana almost two years ago. No siblings."

Michael tried not to roll his eyes as the officer went over his background. He knew all this already. Just his luck to trip over a couple cops on stakeout. A few hundred credits of easily fenced goods would have kept him going for a month. At least they couldn't prove he'd actually robbed the shop. All they had him on was possession of stolen property.

"You tell us who gave you those goods, we'll be able to cut you a deal."

He smirked. "Found them."

"Found them?" The cop shook his head. "You were just walking through town, minding your own business, and tripped over them."

"That's pretty much how it happened." Michael nodded.

"You..." The cop trailed off as another officer opened the door and requested a word. He waited, staring at the empty table, until the officer had returned. "Son -"

"I ain't your son."

"I'm not sure how to break this to you." The cop sighed. "Your mother has been dead for a year. And your father died two weeks ago."

The edges of his vision blurred just slightly. He kept his face expressionless. The first bit he'd known already. Wishing it had been the other way around wouldn't help. And he wasn't sure how much it would have mattered anyway. The second... "Good riddance."

"We're trying to track down your uncle. Can you tell us anything about him?"

"Never met him." His grandmother had shown him a photograph once, lamenting how she hadn't seen her younger son since the day he'd started his stint in the Alliance military. He'd never called. Never written. Never got dragged back into the mess.

A sigh came from the officer. "I'm trying to help you here, kid." He ran a hand through his hair. "Molly..." He chuckled. "You remember Molly? You stole her purse. She's on her way here. There is a foster home you can stay at until we get hold of your uncle."

"Wonderful."

"It's a bed, clean clothes, a refresher, and three meals a day." The officer looked him over. "It's a hell of a lot more than you've got right now, kid. Maybe consider not fucking it up."

#

Molly looked up at Officer Montgomery. She saw his eyes narrow at the marks on her face. "Dammit, what happened?"

"It looks worse than it is." She sighed. "I need you to put an alert out for Michael Shepard."

Monty's face darkened. "That little bastard did this?"

"No." She caught his arm and shook her head adamantly. "He's the reason it wasn't worse." She waited for Monty to take a few deep breaths before continuing. "One of the volunteers at the halfway house was messing with the girls. I caught him smacking one of them around, telling her that nobody would believe her. I thought I could intercede and..."

"He attacked you." Monty put a hand on her shoulder.

"Last thing I saw before I passed out was Michael throwing the jackass across the room." She swallowed.

"If he saved you..." Monty frowned. "Why'd he run?"

"Because the jackass is a councilman's son." Molly rubbed her forehead. "And Michael put him in traction." She sighed. "Tina thought I was dead. With Michael's record..." She wrapped her arms around herself. "And Tina said she thought he might be hurt."

"I'll find him." Monty nodded.

"The Councilman is going to be an issue."

"Not for long." Monty shook his head. "I was already on my way when I heard what happened." He smiled. "We tracked down the uncle. He's out on Mindoir."

"Get Michael off planet as fast as you can. I'm going to do what I can to protect the girls from this fallout."

#

"With fourteen vehicles available..." Monty looked down at the report before looking back across the table. "Why the hell would you take the ice cream wagon?"

Michael shrugged. "You guys had me anyway. Figured I'd make your report interesting."

"Plead out." Monty set the datapad on the table and tried not to smile. "You'll do a month. Goes to trial, you could get two to five years."

"A month?" Michael blinked. "I thought..." He trailed off.

Monty's eyes widened. "Oh shit. You..." He ran a hand through his hair, and then smiled. "Molly's fine, kid. That asshole is doing five years. Not near enough in my book, even after the number you did on him." He glanced down at the datapad. "I need you to take the plea, kid. You drag this out at all and Councilman Valince gets wind of it, he's going to make your life miserable." He shoved the datapad across the table. "Thumbprint and voice acknowledgment. Then, soon as you get out, we'll pack you off to Mindoir."

He put his thumbprint down and signed before looking back up at Monty. "Why Mindoir?"

"We tracked down your uncle. He's been nagging me every month wondering where the hell you are." Monty saw the young man's hand shake slightly as he slid the datapad back. "He said to let him know the moment we found you, so he could get a room ready."

#

Michael watched the newsfeed with no expression on his face. Three days left, and the worst part was he'd actually started to hope. To wonder what it would be like to be a farmer out on some colony world. He looked down at the datafeed. His uncle had sent two letters. The first was three pages of apologies for not staying in touch enough to get to him sooner. He called up the second, and played one of the short videos. A red haired woman fretted about he needed to tell her if he wanted berry or custard filling for his birthday cake and how it would still be a birthday cake even if it was two weeks late, and how much she was looking forward to meeting him.

He touched the control, and pulled up the next video. A twelve-year-old girl expressed her hopes that he'd be cooler than her sister, who was apparently a gigantic doofus who never wanted to go anywhere. He flipped through to the next video, watching the faces of the family he'd almost had.

Too bad the universe just didn't fucking work that way. Seemed just learning he existed was enough to get them all killed. He closed the letter, and went back to the next datafeed. Officer Harold Montgomery, killed in the line of duty. Left behind a widow and two kids. He shut off the pad, and lay back on the cot.

#

Molly sighed. She'd tried to block the transfer, but Councilman Valince's friends had run right over her objections. Michael Shepard was going to a 'rehabilitation center'. With a sigh, she reached for her communication unit. It beeped before she could pick it up. She frowned at it, then answered the call. "Gerald, what can I do for you?"

"I just had two officers arrive to pick up that kid you were worried about." Gerald shook his head as he looked back at her. "Except apparently at some point during the night he bypassed my security system and went out the window."

"Michael is gone?" She wasn't sure if she was worried or relieved.

"Like the wind." Gerald chuckled. "Thought I'd let you know. Think he'll try to get in touch with you?"

As much as she wanted... "No. He's not stupid, and he knows its best if he doesn't."

#

Curt pounded Michael on shoulder. "Hah, did you see those bastards run?"

"I was too busy watching our backs." Michael glared at him. "Which is what you were supposed to be doing."

"Bah, it's all good." They followed the other Reds back to the hideout, and dumped the take on the table. Curt whistled. "Not bad at all."

Michael did some mental calculations. "Don't let the fence give you less than seventy."

"I was thinking..." Finch started to say.

"Don't." Michael shook his head. "You're terrible at it."

Finch threw a mock punch at him.

#

Hackett sipped at his drink, and wrinkled his nose. New York had its good points, but its coffee was not one of them. He started walking up the street for his meeting, and a young man bumped into him. He made it one more step before his hand went to where he kept his wallet.

The young man took off like a shot the moment Hackett started to turn around. Hackett sprinted after him, kicking off to tackle the other man to the ground. The younger man came up swinging. Hackett mentally noted that the kid wasn't half bad, right before he proceeded to give the guy a brief lesson in the difference between a talented amateur and a seasoned professional.

It took a bit longer than he was expecting. The guy got back up three times. He couldn't help but feel just a bit impressed. The last time he put his foot down on the kid's chest before reaching down to retrieve his wallet. He opened it to make sure the contents were all there before looking down. "It's your lucky day, kid." He put his wallet away. "I don't have time to give a statement."

He turned, and walked away. He was halfway to his meeting when he reached into his pocket for his security pass and found it missing. He ran a hand down his face, and chuckled before grabbing his comm unit.

#

The reprogrammed security pass worked like a charm. Michael grinned, then winced when it made his split lip reopen. The old geezer certainly knew how to throw a punch. That had been a lot closer than he liked. He was going to have bruises for a month.

Slicing through the security system took him only a few moments. He signaled the others, and watched them move in. Timers set, in and out in two minutes, before any red flags could be triggered.

They cut it closer than he'd like, but the last cleared out just under the wire. He carefully removed the loop from the security feeds, and reactivated the systems.

Finch was practically bouncing. "I tell you, man, soon as we cash this take out, we'll spend your eighteenth on some beach." He sketched an outline in the air. "Topless ladies as far as the eye can see."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Focus, jackass. We're not clear yet." He accepted his share, hiding it in the pockets of his clothing. "Stick to the plan. Everyone lay low for two weeks."

"Right." They split up, and went their separate ways.

#

"Well, well." Hackett narrowed his eyes. "Small world." He saw the pickpocket making his way down the street. He sent a brief message on his communicator before standing up to follow.

He saw the kid make him despite the crowd. The young man turned to run, and then there was the scraping sound of metal on metal. Both turned just in time to see the aircar bounce off the railing before slamming into the nearby building. Flames began to erupt from the engine block.

#

Someone inside the burning car was screaming. Immediately he was over the fence. The door wouldn't open. His elbow went through the window, and hit the lock. The woman in the driver's seat was dead. He grabbed the boy from the passenger seat as the flames started rising higher, and yanked him out of the vehicle. He'd got him clear and ran back for the others.

The old man was behind him. He shoved the little girl at him. "Get her clear." No sooner had the old man taken the girl than Michael dove back into the car for the other kid. The wide eyed toddler stared up at him as he unbuckled her as fast as he could. The air was hot, searing his lungs, and he could feel the flames. He yanked the kid out, burning his hand on the frame of the car as he pushed them both free.

He made it a dozen steps before the car exploded.

#

Hackett handed the girl over the fence to a bystander and started to turn back. The young thief had the other kid, and for a moment it looked like everything was going to be okay.

The explosion sent the thief flying. Hackett watched as the young man curled around the child, twisting to take the brunt of the resulting impact. He slid across the ground, and lay there, unmoving, as sirens began to wail.

#

He woke to the sound of something beeping. Michael tried to raise a hand to rub at his eyes, only to discover it had been shackled to the frame of the hospital bed. "Shit."

"Yeah, you're definitely in that." Michael looked up at the sound of the voice, and found the old man he'd pickpocketed watching him like a hawk.

The events of the previous day flooded into his mind, and he sat up. "The kid..."

"She's fine. Singed some of her hair and bit her tongue, but otherwise she's fine." The old man leaned back in his chair.

Michael slowly lay back down. He saw bandages around his hand, but the only sensation he had was a vaguely fuzzy feeling everywhere. "Nothing said under the influence of narcotics is admissible in court."

"Well, we aren't in court, are we?" The old man folded his arms. "You were carrying almost fifty thousand in stolen goods, not to mention a forged military ID that you acquired by mugging an alliance officer." When Michael gave him an indignant look, he chuckled. "Getting your ass handed to you doesn't change that it was a mugging." He tilted his head. "Most people in your situation would have run the other way."

"Most people are smart." Michael sighed.

"According to your record, you don't turn eighteen for another two days." The old guy unfolded his arms and leaned forward. "Juvenile records get sealed."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about a kid that can hack security protocols, almost manage to hold his own against a guy with thirty years of experience on him, and who didn't hesitate a moment to risk his life and freedom to save a couple of kids." He met Michael's eyes. "I'm Admiral Steven Hackett, Alliance Navy."

"An admiral." Michael sighed. "They told me you were some administrative grunt."

Hackett laughed. "Pretty sure you could have handled some administrative grunt." He leaned back again. "Option one. You go to trial. All charges added up, you do fifteen to twenty." He lifted one hand. "Option two. You plead guilty, save the government the expense of prosecution, and do five to ten."

Michael frowned slightly. "You're offering a third door."

"I am." Hackett nodded. "Join up."

"What?"

"Sign on to the alliance military. You've got skills, kid, and you're a tough little bastard." Hackett looked him over. "And you went back into the fire twice, without hesitation."

"I need to think..." Michael shook his head. Two years and a paycheck versus rotting. Councilman Valince would make sure he never got a deal as sweet as a mere five, and he wasn't looking forward to finding out just how bad a hole the fucker could stick him into. "Where do I sign?"

#

Hackett turned to see a woman approaching him. "Admiral Hackett?" When he nodded, she smiled and held out a hand. "Molly Breton."

"What can I do for you, Mrs. Breton?" He accepted the handshake.

"I wanted to thank you, Admiral."

"Thank me?" He blinked.

"I owe Michael Shepard my life, Admiral." She looked down the hospital corridor. "Thank you for giving him a chance." She shook her head. "He's an angry young man, but I think..." She took a deep breath. "I think he's a lot better than he thinks he is."

"That's what I'm counting on, Mrs. Breton."

#

Hackett opened the message, and chuckled to himself. Apparently, Michael Shepard had decided to set a couple records his first week at Camp Murphy. He'd broken the time record for an obstacle course, and set a new high for number of disciplinary pushups done in the course of a single day. A rather impressive four-digit number.


	2. Chapter 2

He looked down at the datapad. The date stared back at him. Two years. He was a free man, with a rather nice number in his bank account. Enough to go off planet, or live somewhere far from New York. Get a real job. Maybe try his luck as a...

Michael looked at his reflection in the glass of the window. The hair that had once brushed his shoulders was now less than a quarter inch in length. He'd hated the uniform for the first couple months. Now it was hard to picture himself without it. How the hell had a hard bunk and overcooked food started to feel like home? Michael looked down at the datapad in his hand. "That geezer is going to feel so smug about this, isn't he?"

The datapad didn't respond. He tapped the keys to bring up the reenlistment form, and started filling it out.

#

He wrapped his legs around the support beam and hung out of the small shuttle. The sniper rifle felt comfortable against his shoulder. The ship jolted slightly, and he controlled his breathing, anticipating the next movement as he lined up the shot. The shuttle jittered, then went smooth again. He judged the wind, and pulled the trigger.

In the distance, the crates began exploding. Within a minute, the compound was in flames, and the pirates were fleeing in all directions. Michael pulled himself back into the ship, and grinned at the pilot. "Pay up."

"I uh..." Zavala rubbed the back of his neck. "Might be a bit short."

Bai started laughing. "So not only were you stupid enough to bet against him, you bet with money you didn't have?"

"He made the shot." Brekin's voice was gleeful. "Fucking Shepard." He bumped his fist against Michael's.

"Land this thing." Michael grinned up at the pilot. "We've got some pirates to round up."

#

Major Kyle stared at them. Behind him, Shepard could hear Bai trying not to laugh. "Lieutenant."

"Sir?" Shepard kept his face composed.

"When you left here, it was in an alliance shuttle."

"Yes, sir."

The Major turned to look at the landing pad. "Where is my shuttle?"

"In the cargo hold, sir." Shepard stared straight ahead. Taggert was making choking sounds.

"In the cargo hold." Major Kyle nodded as his lips twitch. "Would you care to explain to me just how your team acquired a batarian frigate?"

"Carefully, sir."

Brekin lost his composure completely, and had to lean on Bai for support while he laughed. Major Kyle gave him an annoyed look before he gave up and started laughing as well.

#

Zavala smiled eagerly. "Think they'll let us keep this one?"

"I thought you liked the space ones." Michael glanced down at the pilot.

The other man pulled a lever, and the Mako launched into the air, clearing the ravine. It landed on the other side, throwing everyone against their harness. Zavala let out a whoop.

"Permission to shoot him, sir?" Brekin winced and rubbed his side.

"Granted." Michael rolled his shoulder. "Next time we are stealing something with a mass effect field."

#

"Lieutenant." Major Kyle gestured to Shepard. "Take your team to the north and get that gun offline. It's going to tear our backup apart."

"On it, sir." Shepard waved to his team, and headed towards his target. He pulled up the map on his omnitool as he moved, and let out a small snarl. This was going to get bloody. And worse, it was going to be bloody for his team. He turned and looked over his crew before dividing them in half. "Brekin, move in around back, get the shields down. We'll head in the front with the same objective. Last one to the shields buys the drinks." He yanked his rifle out of its harness.

Nods answered the order. They knew the situation as well as he did. The best they could hope for was one of the teams to draw enough fire for the other team to get in. Half of them weren't going to make it to the bar.

#

He dropped the first of the batarians with a silent shot from his rifle, and gestured to the rest of his team. His second and third shots also took out sentries. They were in the door when they heard the sound of fire from the other half of the building. "Fuck."

"We've got to help them." Aditi turned towards him.

"No." Michael kept his face expressionless. "We've got a mission, same as they do."

"Sir..."

"Move your ass. We don't know how much time they are going to buy us. We don't get those guns down, everyone dies here." He reloaded, and started moving again. Brekin had a girl, stationed on Arcturus. Michael headed sliced the security lock open. He'd asked Michael to be one of the groomsmen.

Batarians turned at the sound of the door opening. Michael opened fire.

#

Michael planted the charges in the shield generator and dove into cover. A few seconds later there were three small explosions, and the faint humming sound ceased.

The rear of the building had fallen silent. He'd tried the communicator, but no one had answered. "How is Monet?"

Taggert looked up from where he was applying the first aid patch. "He should be fine if we get him to medical soon."

There was the sound of footsteps coming in their direction. Michael took up position. "Just get him shooting straight."

#

The batarian held up his hands in a surrender. Michael gestured to Aditi. She and Meyer moved in carefully. Michael started to reach for his omnitool when he saw something flash in the batarian's expression. "Get down..." He grabbed Vasquez and pulled her behind cover just as the grenade exploded.

Dimly, he heard Meyer screaming. Taggert was moving towards the wounded man. Michael started for Aditi, but a second look made it clear there was nothing to be done for her. He looked at Meyers, and realized the same was going to be true there. Meyer's leg was lying across the room, and most of his torso was just char and gore. He screamed and convulsed as Taggert tried his best.

It was almost a mercy when he went still. Michael looked at the surviving faces of his team. Taggert. Vasquez. Monet. Three. Just an hour ago, they'd been twelve. "We need to stop them from getting those guns up again. Move, people."

Their faces were fierce when they saluted.

#

Signals were coming over the communicator again. Bombs were still dropping, but it was mostly a cleanup operation now. Major Kyle radioed for him to head back to the rendezvous point.

Michael got his arm up under Monet's shoulder, letting the man lean on him as they started to make their way through the wreckage. They hadn't gone far when a dozen batarians appeared.

Their weapons came up, and immediately the batarians threw up their hands. "We surrender." The one in the lead actually had a little white flag. None of them appeared to be armed.

Meyers' screams echoed in his ears. He wasn't sure who fired the first shot.

#

Major Kyle's face looked worn and haggard. "They'd surrendered, Lieutenant." He shook his head at Michael.

"Sir..."

"I saw it, Lieutenant." Major Kyle narrowed his eyes.

"I gave the order." Michael met his eyes. "We didn't have the manpower to deal with taking prisoners in that situation, sir."

Major Kyle's tired face gave way to disgust. "I'll add that to my report, Lieutenant." He shook his head. "We'll be picked up as soon as the bombers are..."

The communicator crackled. A voice came over. "Sir..."

Michael stared at the unit, and answered. "Brekin?"

"Sir I..."

"Location."

"Rear of..." The voice was weak. "There's a red pole."

Immediately, Michael started to turn back to the building. One of the nearby MPs grabbed his arm. Major Kyle shook his head. "The bombers have already started their..."

His fist connected with the MP's jaw and he was moving. A couple others tried to grab him and he pulled his way free. He heard Major Kyle's voice calling after him. "Get back here, Lieutenant. That's an order. Shepard. Shepard!"

#

Hackett opened the cell door and stepped inside. Michael looked up from where he was sitting on the cot. He immediately got to his feet and saluted. "At ease." Hackett took a deep breath. "You going to tell me the truth, kid?"

"I stand by my official statement, sir." Michael stood in parade rest, but he didn't meet Hackett's eyes.

"Yeah." Hackett shook his head. He looked down at the datapad. "Major Kyle backed up your statement." He folded his arms, and stared at the man in front of him. Then he sighed, and shook his head. "They want to court martial you, kid."

"I have been informed, sir."

"They want to discharge you and put you in prison for a couple years." He took a deep breath. "That's not going to happen."

Michael blinked. "Sir?"

"You disobeyed a direct order." Hackett narrowed his eyes. "Your freedom, your career, your life..." He chuckled. "To go back into the fire for a survivor. And here you are again, taking the court martial so the survivors of your team don't have too. We both know you didn't give that order."

"Sir..."

"Shut up." Hackett let his arms drop to his sides. "I'm not excusing you. You may not have given the order, but you discharged your weapon same as the rest of them. I thought you better than that." He threw the datapad onto the cot. "This isn't a reward, and you damn well better get that through your thick skull. I put you down for the N7 program."

"N7, sir?"

He let the silence drag on long enough for Michael to shift awkwardly. Military regulations said Michael Shepard should be thrown out on his ass, hard enough to bounce. A waste of a talented soldier. Not to mention it would be trading a problem for one that could be far worse. Michael Shepard with no course to hold was a frightening proposition. "I think the galaxy is a lot better off with you pointed firmly at the enemy, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir."

Hackett started to leave the cell, then hesitated. "Son, do yourself a favor and find an anchor. Or one of these days you're going to find you are so far out to sea you've got no way back." He stepped out of the cell and closed the door behind him.

#

Anderson looked across his desk at his most recent acquisition. The N7 on the man's armor was still fresh enough to be shiny. He scrolled through the datapad. Exemplary sniper. Bypassed security systems easier than some people opened doors. Had a history of getting into fights and several incidents on record of disobeying direct orders. And Sanders had referred to the guy as a thug.

He continued scrolling, this time looking at the commendations. A thug that got the job done when no one else could. "Shepard."

"Sir?"

"You're something of a problem child." He glanced at a note at the bottom of the file. "Most marines learn not to mouth off to their drill sergeants at some point before their pushup total hits six digits." He met the man's eyes. Fourteen years, Hackett had held onto that favor. And now he was calling it in. For the Butcher of Torfan. "Of course, most marines never achieve N7 status, least of all manage it in under a year." He gave the younger man an appraising look. "How big a headache are you going to give me, son?"

"I'm not your son, sir." Shepard met his eyes levelly.

Despite himself, he smiled. "No. You'd be a damn sight better looking if you were." He glanced one more time at the service record, then tucked the datapad into his desk. The most surprising part about the record was that despite the number of hells he'd walked through, the man kept coming back. "It seems you're my problem now."

#

"Well, what about Shepard? Earthborn..." Ambassador Udina frowned as he looked over the datapad. "But no record of his family."

"Doesn't have one. He was raised on the streets. Learned to look out for himself." Captain Anderson leaned back in his chair. He flicked his eyes to where Admiral Hackett was standing. He'd been expecting Hackett to back the suggestion.

"He got most of his unit killed on Torfan." Hackett folded his arms.

"He gets the job done." Anderson nodded in acknowledgment. Torfan had more than its share of disasters, and frankly, it had been a miracle Shepard had succeeded at all. "No matter what the cost."

Udina narrowed his eyes. "Is that the kind of person we want protecting the galaxy?"

Captain Anderson sighed. "That's the only kind of person who can protect the galaxy."

"I'll make the call." Udina took the datapad with him as he left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael walked up to the cockpit. The Normandy still had the acrid smell of a ship fresh from the construction yard. Three days on board wasn't quite enough to grow accustomed. Mentally, he counted down the seconds. Approximately forty of them later, Nihlus joined them. Right on cue.

Joker ran down the checklist. "Drift..." He glanced at the readout. "Just under 1500 K."

"1500 is good. Your captain will be pleased." Nihlus gave the cockpit one more cursory look before heading back down the corridor.

"I hate that guy." Joker muttered.

"Nihlus gave you a compliment..." From the co-pilot chair, Alenko shook his head. "So you hate him?"

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom? That's good. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead. So that's great." Joker shot him a glare. "Besides, Spectres are trouble. I don't like having him on board. Call me paranoid."

Alenko promptly obliged. "You're paranoid." He touched a couple buttons on his display. "The Council helped fund this project. They have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment."

"Yeah, that is the official story. But only an idiot believes the official story."

He shook his head, and looked down at Joker. "You always expect the worst." And the universe rarely failed to disappoint. At first he'd thought Nihlus was just hitching a ride. Now, he wasn't so sure. He just wished he knew what he and Anderson were doing here. Especially since his last shakedown run on a frigate had technically ended in him stealing it. A little.

"Well, bad feelings are an occupational hazard." Joker shrugged. "We don't go anywhere unless there's a good reason, so what are we doing here?"

Michael was about to reply when the comm unit beeped. Captain Anderson's voice came over. "Joker. Status report."

"Just cleared the mass relay, Captain. Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid."

"Good. Find a comm buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime."

"Aye, aye, Captain." Joker started hitting the buttons. "Better brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is headed your way."

Irritation filled Anderson's voice. "He's already here, Lieutenant." Joker winced. "Tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the comm room for a debriefing."

"You get that, Commander?"

Well, this should be fun. "Great. You piss the captain off and now I'm going to pay for it."

"Pff. Don't blame me. The captain's always in a bad mood." Joker shot him a look over his shoulder.

"Only when he's talking to you, Joker," Alenko said.

#

Jenkins was practically bouncing when Michael walked past. He slowed briefly. The corporal was from Eden Prime, if he remembered correctly. "What do you think, Commander?" Jenkins saluted. "We won't be staying on Eden Prime too long, will we? I'm itching for some real action."

Dr. Chakwas gave him a disapproving look. "I sincerely hope you're kidding, Corporal. Your 'real action' usually ends with me patching up crew members in the infirmary."

"Only a fool goes looking for a fight, Corporal." Michael inclined his head towards the doctor. Looking wasn't necessary. Sooner or later, the fights always found him.

"Sorry, Commander. But this waiting's killing me. I've never been on a mission like this before. Not one with a Spectre on board."

"Do your job, follow orders, and there won't be any problems."

"Easy for you to say." Jenkins shook his head. "You proved yourself on Torfan. Everybody knows what you can do. This is my big chance. I need to show the brass what I can do."

Last thing he needed was people following the example he'd set at Torfan. "This mission isn't about personal glory, Corporal. We have a job to do. Don't do anything stupid to mess it up."

"Don't worry, sir. I'm not going to screw this up."

"I should go." Michael headed for the debriefing room. Nice to know if nothing else, he could always serve as a bad example.

#

Nihlus was already in the debriefing room. He still wasn't sure what to make of the guy. Maybe it was the species issue, but the guy didn't quite read as 'cop'. "Commander Shepard. I was hoping you'd get here first. It will give us a chance to talk."

"The captain said he'd meet me here."

"He's on his way." Nihlus's strange eyes looked him over before the turian started pacing. "I'm interested in this world we're going to - Eden Prime. I've heard it's quite beautiful."

"I've never been there." His missions didn't typically take him to the more peaceful worlds.

"But you know of it. It's become something of a symbol for your people, hasn't it?" Nihlus stopped pacing and faced him. "Proof that humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them. But how safe is it, really?" He walked down to the vid screen, and looked at the still that showed the colony spread out before them.

Michael felt the fight instinct starting to rise. "If you've got something to say, just say it."

"Your people are still newcomers, Shepard. The galaxy can be a very dangerous place." Nihlus turned back to him and folded his arms. "Is the Alliance truly ready for this?"

Before he could respond, the door opened to admit Captain Anderson. He walked down the ramp to them. "I think it's about time we told the commander what's really going on."

"This mission is far more than a simple shakedown run." Nihlus nodded.

The surface of the sun was hot. Water was wet. Opening up your helmet in vacuum was stupid. His self-control was improving; he didn't say any of those out loud. "I already figured that out."

Captain Anderson faced him. "We're making a cover pick-up on Eden Prime. That's why we needed the stealth systems operational."

He nodded. "There must be a reason you tell me about this, sir."

"This comes down from the top, Commander. Information strictly on a need-to-know basis." He gestured sharply. "A research team on Eden Prime unearthed some kind of beacon during an excavation. It was Prothean."

Well. Shit. "What else can you tell me?"

"This is big, Shepard. The last time humanity made a discover like this, it jumped our technology forward two hundred years." Anderson waved a hand. 'But Eden Prime doesn't have the facilities to handle something like this. We need to bring the beacon back to the Citadel for proper study."

Nihlus nodded to Anderson. "Obviously, this goes beyond mere human interests, Commander. This discovery could affect all species in Council space."

"But that's not why you're here." Michael narrowed his eyes.

"Well, the beacon isn't the only reason I'm here." Nihlus's mandibles moved in what he thought might have been the turian version of a smile.

"Nihlus wants to see you in action, Commander." Anderson's face was expressionless. "He's here to evaluate you."

That was slightly disconcerting. "What's going on, Captain?"

It was Anderson's turn to start pacing the small room. "The Alliance has been pushing for this for a long time. Humanity wants a larger role in shaping interstellar policy. We want more say with the Citadel Council."

"I was impressed when I studied the results from Torfan. A grim business..." Nihlus was watching him. "But you got the job done. That's why I put your name forward as a candidate for the Spectres."

Michael blinked. He glanced from Nihlus to Anderson, and saw Anderson nod. Spectre was... Something he could deal with later, without a turian watching. "Just tell me what I have to do."

"I need to see your skills for myself, Commander. Eden Prime will be the first of several missions together."

"You'll be in charge of the ground team. Secure the beacon and get it onto the ship ASAP. Nihlus will accompany you to observe the mission."

Going in blind with a team of unknowns and someone standing over his shoulder to grade his homework. This should be fun. "Just give the word, Captain."

"We should be getting close to Eden -"

Joker's voice cut Captain Anderson off. "Captain, we've got a problem."

"What's wrong, Joker?"

"Transmission from Eden Prime, sir. You better see this."

Anderson walked down to the viewscreen. "Bring it up on screen."

The transmission showed marines fighting for their lives. Fighting, and dying. He couldn't make out what they were going up against. A woman shoved the cameraman to the ground. Pirates? An officer's face appeared in the screen. "We are under attack. Taking heavy casualties. I repeat: heave casualties. We can't..." The officer's body jerked as he took a hit to the shoulder. "Argh." He adjusted to get himself better cover. "-eed evac. They came out of nowhere. We need -" The next shot went through the man's helmet, and he fell forward, dropping the camera. It spun as it hit the ground, and there was a strange noise. Someone else picked up the camera and turned it towards a strange shape in the sky. The ship looked almost like a grasping hand, reaching down towards the colony. The screen went to static.

"Everything cuts out after that." Joker's voice came over the comm. "No comm traffic at all. Just goes dead. There's nothing."

"Reverse and hold at 38.5." Anderson stared at the strange ship. Nihlus watched silently. Anderson frowned. "Status report."

"Seventeen minutes out, Captain. No other Alliance ships in the area."

"Take us in, Joker. Fast and quiet." Anderson took a deep breath. "This mission just got a lot more complicated.

"A small strike team can move quickly without drawing attention. It's our best chance to secure the beacon." Nihlus's mandibles made a slight clacking sound.

"Grab your gear and meet us in the cargo hold." Nihlus nodded to Anderson before moving off. Anderson turned towards Michael. "Tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up, Commander. You're going in."

#

Michael passed the order, and grabbed his own helmet. Mentally he ran through what he knew of his new teammates. Alenko was a biotic and a trained medic, with some experience under heavy fire. He didn't have a lot of experience working with biotics, but knew enough to be glad to have one on the team. Jenkins was a rookie, with a lot of training missions under his belt and not much else. Alenko was calm. Michael was a little worried Jenkins was going to bounce out of his armor. He was about to say something when Alenko lightly punched Jenkins in the shoulder, putting an end to the bouncing.

"Somebody was doing some serious digging here, Captain." Joker's voice came over the comm.

Anderson came into the cargo hold. Michael frowned, and tapped Jenkin's harness. The rookie immediately adjusted it to sit properly. He checked Alenko's rig and noted nothing out of place.

"Your team's the muscle in this operation, Commander. Go in heavy and head straight for the dig site." Anderson gave them each his own once over.

"What about survivors, Captain?" Alenko asked.

"Helping survivors is a secondary objective. The beacon's your top priority."

"Approaching drop point one." The ship moved smoothly into position.

"Nihlus?" He could hear excitement in Jenkins' voice. "You're coming with us?"

Nihlus checked over his weapon. "I move faster on my own." He exited the ship, leaping off the ramp to the planet below.

"Nihlus will scout out ahead." Anderson continued giving orders. "He'll feed you status reports throughout the mission. Otherwise, I want radio silence."

"Ready and able, sir." He wasn't sure how he felt about putting his hands in the life of a turian. Though it was likely Nihlus wasn't going to do anything that might jeopardize the beacon.

"The mission's yours now, Shepard. Good luck."

#

"Stay low." Michael glanced at Jenkins.

They hadn't gone far when they saw the first bodies. They were almost too charred to be recognizable as human. The stench of burned meat wafted up on the breeze. He saw Jenkins turn a little green. He bent to examine one of the bodies. No sign of weapon or armor. Civilian then, not one of the marines he'd seen on the vid. A serious case of overkill.

"Oh god, what happened here?"

Michael continued moving, scanning the horizon. If it was pirates, there would be mines or other traps, but he wasn't detecting anything. He held up a fist to signal the others to be on guard. This situation wasn't reading right. He signaled them to move forward carefully.

Jenkins was up too high again. The kid was... Something started firing. Jenkins cried out and was falling almost before Michael could get the target in his sights. A drone. He blasted it out of the sky and was moving to the next target. He and Alenko hit it simultaneously. It exploded in a shower of sparks and debris.

He signaled Alenko, moving in to provide cover as the other man moved towards the downed Jenkins. A moment later, Alenko was shaking his head and reaching up to close Jenkins' eyes. "Ripped right through his shields. Never had a chance."

The two men had been friends. "We'll see that he receives a proper service once the mission is complete. But I need you to stay focused." The temptation to run off an avenge a friend was a strong one. And they didn't have enough information to risk that kind of thing.

"Aye, aye, sir."

#

They hadn't gone much further when they saw a marine running for her life. And two synthetic creatures had hold of a man in civilian clothes. The man was moving, abet weakly. The synthetic laid the man over some sort of... A spike shot up from the device, lifting the civilian into the air to twitch obscenely.

The first shot from his sniper rifle blew the head of one of the synthetics apart. The marine immediately took advantage of the distraction to stop running and dive for cover. She came up shooting. A blue glow surrounded Alenko as he used his biotics to throw a nearby creature into an outcropping of rocks before drawing his sidearm.

Michael scoped his next target, trusting the biotic to watch his back. The marine kept firing, drawing the synthetics to her position. He took out several more before they stopped coming over the hill, then checked his display. Other than himself and the other two soldiers, there was nothing moving nearby. He made his way to the marine.

She stood, and her eyes went briefly to his rank insignia. "Thanks for your help, Commander. I didn't think I was going to make it." She saluted. "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212. You the one in charge here, sir?"

He gestured for Alenko to check out her injuries. "Give me a status report, Williams."

"Oh man..." Williams let Alenko check out the graze on her arm. "We were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit." She pointed. "We tried to get off a distress call, but they cut off our communications. I've been fighting for my life ever since."

"Any idea what kind of enemy we're facing?" Clearly synthetic, but...

"I think they're geth." Williams looked a bit wide-eyed. He couldn't blame her. Geth. Prothean beacons. Turian spectres. How had he pissed Anderson off this time?

Alenko put his medical kit away. "The geth haven't been seen outside the Veil in nearly 200 years. Why are they here now?"

"They must have come for the beacon." Williams shrugged. "The dig site is close. Just over that rise. It might still be there." She pointed.

How had they even known the beacon was here? "You're coming with us, Williams. We need that beacon."

Her smile was fierce. "Aye, aye, sir. It's time for payback."

They started moving. He questioned her a bit as they headed for the dig site. She hadn't seen Nihlus, and didn't know much more than he did about the beacon. And it was clear none of the rest of her team had survived. He signaled to let Nihlus know about the geth, only to discover the turian had just had his own encounter.

#

There were geth at the dig site. He managed to drop a few with the rifle before the geth got close enough for his companions to join the fray. Williams seemed to find it amusing to shoot the geth Alenko tossed into the air. It didn't take the three of them long to find a rhythm.

Once the geth were done, they headed in to find... nothing. Williams looked around. "This is the dig site. The beacon was right here. It must have been moved."

"By who?" Alenko asked. "Our side? Or the geth?"

"Hard to say. Maybe we'll know more after we check out the research camp." Williams shrugged.

Michael was looking for tracks when his comm unit beeped. Nihlus's voice came over. "Change of plans, Shepard. There's a small spaceport up ahead. I want to check it out."

"The beacon's been moved. We're on our way there." Michael replied.

"I'll meet you there." The comm unit clicked off.

#

They found two civilians in the lab who were able to tell them about the beacon being moved. Though one appeared to have been hit in the head. Either that, or he'd been drinking on the job. Michael told them to stay put until the area had been secured, then relocked the door.

Halfway to the spaceport, one of the strange spikes suddenly released, sliding back down. The corpse that had been atop it was riddled with strange blue wiring. As soon as the spike finished retracting, the corpse started moving.

"Oh god, they're still alive." Alenko stared. "What did the geth do to them?"

Michael put a shot between the thing's eyes at it started attacking. He just hoped there wasn't anything human left in it. The alternative was unthinkable.

#

A shot rang out somewhere in the distance. Michael listened, but heard no more. Nihlus taking out a sentry? He frowned, and kept moving. As they passed a shed, he heard a small creaking noise, and signaled his companions. They took up positions as he started opening the lock.

As soon as the door creaked open, a voice spoke up from the back of the shed. "Everybody stay calm out there. We're coming out. We're not armed." Michael stepped back as three civilians came to the doorway.

The woman among them looked around, her eyes wide. "Is it safe? Are they gone?"

"Nobody moves a muscle until we know who you are." Michael looked them over.

"Nice going, Cole. I told you we should've stayed hidden." The second man shook his head.

The first man, Cole apparently, held up his hands. "It's okay. We're all on the same side here. We're just farmers. We've been hiding ever since that ship first showed up."

Michael shot a look at Williams, who gave him the barest of nods. He returned the nod, then questioned them on what they'd seen. They added unfortunately all too little to the researchers report other than the ship had broadcast some sort of strange signal. He was about to take his leave when the second man spoke up again. "Hey, Cole. We're just a bunch of farmers. These guys are soldiers. Maybe we should give them the stuff."

"Geez, Blake. You gotta learn when to shut up." Cole glared.

"If there's something you're not telling me..." Michael narrowed his eyes.

Cole swallowed nervously. "Some guys at the spaceport were running a small smuggling ring. Nothing major. In exchange for a cut of the profits, we let them store packages in our sheds."

Smugglers. No wonder word of the beacon had reached the geth. Information was always worth more than goods. "You greedy bastard. You weren't running for your life. You were running to check on your merchandise.

"No. It's not like that. I just..." Cole held up his hands. "I just knew there were some packages here. Something we could use. I found a pistol. Figured it would come in handy if those things came back. But you'll probably get more use out of it than we will." He handed Michael the pistol.

Michael glanced at it, then passed it to Alenko. It was a slight improvement to the one the biotic was currently using. Cole was doing the thing where he tried to looked someone in the eye just a little too hard to prove his sincerity. Rookie mistake. "I'm only going to ask this once. Think long and hard before you lie to me again. Are you sure all you've got is one lousy pistol?"

"Uh..." Cole rubbed his forehead. "Oh, wait. I just remembered. I just had it in my pocket. Might as well take that, too. That's everything. Really."

A combat scanner, a fair sight nicer than the one he was currently using. Not bad. Next to him, Williams was still furious. "Who's your contact at the spaceport, Cole? What's his name?"

"He's not a bad guy. I don't want to get him in trouble. Besides, I'm not a snitch."

Amateur. The smart thing to do would have been to give a false name. Michael put a hand on his pistol. "Would you rather be a snitch or a corpse?"

The answer came almost before he'd finished asking the question. "Powell. His name's Powell."

Williams smirked. "No honor among thieves." He kind of resented that remark.

Cole was backing up. "That's all I know. Really. So let's try to keep things friendly from here on in, okay?"

Michael shrugged. "I have to go."

As soon as they were out of earshot, Alenko shook his head. "Was scaring the civilians necessary?"

"Smugglers gossip worse than cadets." Michael glanced back at the shed. "There is a chance we can trace the leak. If nothing else, we need to shut down the operation." He glanced down at the scanner before affixing it to his gear. "This is military grade."

"Assholes." Williams glared.

#

He could see geth moving around at the spaceport. "As soon as I start taking out the geth, those..." Michael glanced at the spikes. "Husks are going to start moving. Take up position and cover me." He unslung his sniper rifle.

Alenko and Williams moved into position. Michael took cover, then peered out through the scope. He did a quick headcount to chose his targets, and caught sight of the containment unit. The edge of his mouth lifted slightly as he touched the trigger. The explosion took out the nearby geth. The remaining two were looking around when he took the head off one. The second dove for cover. As soon as it peered out, he sniped it, then shifted the barrel to take out one of the husks.

The rifle dropped, and he grabbed his pistol as he turned to back up his companions. It proved unnecessary. Williams had just taken out the last of the husk things, aided by Alenko's barrier. One of the husks was still floating lazily through the ravine. "Nice."

Williams grinned.

#

"Sir, it's Nihlus." Alenko moved to check the fallen turian, reaching for his medical kit as he did so.

Williams snapped her rifle into position. "Something's moving. Over behind those crates."

Michael moved in to guard Alenko, aiming his pistol as he did.

"Wait. Don't -" The human held up his hands. "Don't shoot. I'm one of you. I'm human."

He lowered his weapon, but didn't holster it. Alenko glanced up at him and shook his head before rising from Nihlus's corpse. Michael sighed, then looked back up at the dockworker. "I like the way you hid behind those crates during the fight. Really helped us out. Thanks a lot." From here, he could see where Nihlus had been shot in the back of the head. Even a small warning would have helped.

"Me? But..." The man swallowed. "But I'm just a dockworker. I don't even have a weapon." He touched his chest. "My name's Powell. I saw what happened to that turian. The other one shot him."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Michael flicked his eyes to the dead spectre before looking back at the dockworker. What other one?

"There were two turians here. Your friend and another one he called Saren. I think they knew each other." He gestured. "Your friend seemed to relax. He let his guard down..." Powell lifted his hands. "And Saren killed him. Shot him right in the back. I'm just lucky he didn't see me behind the crates."

Well. Shit. "Where'd Saren go after he killed Nihlus?"

Powell pointed. "He jumped on the cargo train and headed over to the other platform. Probably going after the beacon." He leaned on the crate. "I knew that beacon was trouble. Everything's gone to hell since we found it. First that damn mother ship showed up. Then the attack. They killed everyone. Everyone. If I hadn't been behind the crates I'd be dead, too."

"You're Cole's contact here on the docks. For the smuggling ring."

"What? No. I mean..." Powell sighed. "What does it matter now? So I'm a smuggler? Who cares? My supervisor's dead. The entire crew's dead. It doesn't matter now, does it?"

Except for the part where it was three of them against a lot of geth. "Anything hidden nearby that we could use against the geth?"

Immediately, Powell nodded. "A shipment of grenades came through last week. Nobody notices if a few small pieces go missing from the military orders."

Williams took a half step forward. "You greedy son of a bitch. We're out here trying to protect your sorry ass and all you can think about is how you can rip us off?"

Powell recoiled. "I never thought you'd actually need those grenades. Who'd want to attack Eden Prime? We're just a bunch of farmers. How was I supposed to know?"

It was tempting to just let Williams shoot the guy. "Hand over those grenades, now."

"They're yours." Powell scrambled to retrieve them. He glanced from Williams to Michael before handing them to Alenko. "Take them. My smuggling days are over. I swear."

Why did they always think they needed to stare intently into your eyes when they lied? These 'criminal masterminds' would last about fifteen seconds on Earth. "Too many people died here for you to start jerking me around."

"Okay." Powell's hands went back up. "There was something else. Could be worth a fortune. Experimental technology. Top of the line. Take it. I don't need it. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Really. I'm sorry."

This time, he thought the guy was actually telling the truth. He gestured. "We need to find that beacon before it's too late."

#

Geth were swarming the passenger tram. He signaled Alenko and Williams into position before reaching for his sniper rifle. A geth was taking aim with a missile launcher. He put his slug into the launcher before it could fire, and it obliged him by exploding in the geth's hands, taking out it and the geth next to it. He scoped the next one, taking it out before it could get to the tram's controls.

He felt a strange hum that he was starting to realize was Alenko using biotics nearby. Out of the corner of his eye he saw geth go flying, giving Williams room to close and go to work with a shotgun and her new grenade collection. It was possible the gunny was working out some issues.

More geth coming their way. He put a slug into the head of the one in back and was scoping the next one before it even realized it had lost its backup.

#

"Explosive charges."

"Cover me." Michael slid in and began disabling the device. There were enough explosives in this thing to level the spaceport, and from the signal on his viewport, this wasn't the only one. Nothing like disarming a bomb while being shot at by geth to get the blood flowing.

Alenko held a barrier while Williams returned fire. He finished quickly, then snapped the sniper rifle up to his shoulder. With Alenko's barrier backing him up, he put two slugs into the geth moving in on Williams. "Move."

#

The countdown on the fourth bomb came to a stop. He held his breath just for a moment, but nothing reactivated. The bombs were a rush job, they clearly hadn't expected anyone to be in a position to mess with them. Michael glanced at his combat scanner, but something was still jamming the signal.

He gestured for his teammates to move forward carefully. Williams took point, freeing Michael up to move into a sniper's position. There were geth moving around the beacon, and more of the husk things. He signaled Williams to focus on the husks before scoping the first of the geth. Alenko took up a cover position where he could watch both of their backs. A few fights in, and they were moving like they'd been working together a year.

Michael fired, and the geth's head exploded into a shower of sparks. The others immediately started reaching for weapons.

#

The scanner showed no more signs of trouble. Michael reached for his communicator. "Normandy, the beacon is secure. Request immediate evac."

As he listened to the response, Williams and Alenko began looking around. "This is amazing. Actual working Prothean technology. Unbelievable." Alenko stared at the beacon. It was glowing faintly with a green light.

Williams tilted her head as she looked it over. "It wasn't doing anything like that when they dug it up." She picked up the rifle one of the geth had dropped, and started back toward Michael's location.

Alenko was still staring at the beacon. "Something must have activated it."

"Roger, Normandy. Standing by." Michael turned towards Williams, looking at the rifle she was holding. He accepted it, looking it over with a critical eye. Behind Williams, Alenko was moving closer to the beacon. He frowned. Something was off. Alenko was moving strangely, as if the beacon was pulling him. The green glow increased.

He lunged forward just as Alenko began rising into the air, tackling the other man to the ground. There was a surge, like electricity in his armor. He threw Alenko clear just before his own body went rigid. Something pulled at him, drawing him towards the beacon. He heard Alenko's voice just as some strange force lifted him into the air. "Shepard."

"No. Don't touch him. It's too dangerous." William's voice echoed strangely right before his senses were overwhelmed.

Images and sensations flooded, too fast for him to make sense of them. Blood and oil. Scattered circuits and bones. A firefight, and burned corpses as far as the eye could see. Lush planets reduced to wastelands, people burned down as they fled. Synthetics opening fire. Faster and faster, until he couldn't make sense of the images at all. And some strange noise, the scream of metal on metal.

Then nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaidan scanned his report before saving it, and leaned back in his chair. He glanced over at the empty bunk above his. It still hadn't quite sunk in. A simple shakedown cruise and an easy covert pickup, and now Jenkins was dead.

He looked down at the report again. And he'd gotten to close to a Prothean beacon. The ship's XO, an N7 who had gotten his nickname by executing unarmed prisoners, was in the medical bay in who knew what kind of shape. The 'Butcher of Torfan'. Frankly, he wasn't sure how much trouble he was in at the moment. Angering a guy who scared the shit out of Batarians wasn't exactly a smart thing to do.

Might as well head down to the medical bay to see just how bad things were going to get.

#

His head was swimming. The sensation was more seasick than pleasant. Carefully, he opened his eyes, only to be rewarded with a vague blur. Michael blinked to clear it.

"Doctor? Doctor Chakwas? I think he's waking up." It took him a moment to recognize Alenko's voice. Slowly, the medical bay was coming into focus. He sat up. His head felt like it was about to fall off.

Doctor Chakwas walked into view. "You had us worried there, Shepard. How are you feeling?"

"Like the morning after shore leave." He rubbed his forehead. It was fading. "How long was I out?"

"About fifteen hours. Something happened down there with the beacon, I think."

"It's my fault." He glanced over his shoulder to see Alenko looking like a man reporting to his own funeral. "I must have triggered some kind of security field when I approached. You had to push me out of the way."

The memories were starting to return. "You had no way to know what would happen." Frankly, he still wasn't sure what had happened. Alenko gave him a nervous smile.

"Actually, we don't even know if that's what set it off." Dr. Chakwas moved so she could peer into his eyes. "Unfortunately, we'll never get the chance to find out."

Alenko walked over to join them. "The beacon exploded. A system overload, maybe. The blast knocked you cold. Williams and I had to carry you back here to the ship."

"Appreciate it." He nodded to Alenko.

"Physically, you're fine." Doctor Chakwas set her scanner down. "But I detected some unusual brain activity. Abnormal beta waves." She folded her arms. "I also noticed an increase in your rapid eye movement, signs typically associated with intense dreaming."

"I saw -" The images that had flashed had been nightmarish. Worse than usual, and certainly more alien. "I'm not sure what I saw. Death. Destruction. Nothing's really clear."

"Hmmm. I better add this to my report. It may -" She cut off at the sound of the door opening. "Oh, Captain Anderson."

"How's our XO holding up, Doctor?" Anderson walked up to where he was sitting on the hospital bed.

"All the readings look normal. I'd say the commander's going to be fine." Doctor Chakwas nodded.

"Glad to hear it. Shepard, I need to speak with you." Anderson looked around the sickbay. "In private."

"Aye, aye, Captain." Alenko saluted. "I'll be in the mess if you need me." Doctor Chakwas followed him out.

Anderson looked him over. "Sounds like that beacon hit you pretty hard, Commander. You sure you're okay?"

"Might have finally found the one thing in the galaxy that hits harder than Admiral Hackett, sir." Michael stood up. The dizzy feeling had gone, and was slowly being replaced by anger. Jenkins had been killed down there. "I don't like soldiers dying under my command."

"Jenkins wasn't your fault." Anderson immediately shook his head. "You did a good job, Shepard."

In a good job, everyone made it home. He sighed, then frowned. "Did we leave Chief Williams back on Eden Prime?"

"I figured we could use a soldier like her. She's been reassigned to the Normandy." Anderson was watching him for a reaction.

The real question is what was a soldier like her doing someplace like Eden Prime? Williams could have kept up with Bai. "Williams is a good soldier. She deserves it."

"Lieutenant Alenko agrees with you. That's why I added her to our crew." Anderson nodded.

He looked down, then shook his head and clenched his fists. "Intel dropped the ball, sir. We had no idea what we were walking into down there. That's why things went to hell."

"The geth haven't been outside the Veil in two centuries, Commander." Anderson held up a hand. "Nobody could have predicted this."

Michael took a few deep breaths. They helped. A little. "You said you needed to see me in private, Captain?" He'd been sent to pick up a beacon, and had apparently ended up destroying the thing. And a council Spectre was dead. Somebody's ass was going to get chewed for this.

"I won't lie to you, Shepard." The captain dropped the formality. "Things look bad. The beacon was destroyed and geth are invading. The Council's going to want answers."

"The Council can kiss my ass." A geth invasion wasn't something even he could pull off. Probably. "I won't let them blame me for losing the beacon. I didn't do anything wrong."

"I'll stand behind you and your report, Shepard." Anderson nodded. "You're a damn hero in my books. That's not why I'm here. It's Saren, that other turian." Anderson turned around, and paced a few steps. "Saren's a Spectre, one of the best. A living legend. But if he's working with the geth, it means he's gone rogue. A rogue Spectre's trouble. Saren's dangerous. And he hates humans."

Well, this human was perfectly willing to hate him right back. "Why?"

"He thinks we're growing too fast, taking over the galaxy. A lot of aliens think that way. Most of them don't do anything about it." Anderson turned back towards him. "But Saren has allied himself with the geth. I don't know how. I don't know why. I only know it had something to do with that beacon." He frowned. "You were there just before the beacon self-destructed. Did you see anything? Any clue that might tell us what Saren was after?"

Nothing that didn't sound crazy. If it had been anyone other than Anderson asking, he might have denied it completely. But Anderson usually called him on the bullshit. "Just before I lost consciousness, I had some kind of vision."

"A vision? A vision of what?" Anderson started pacing again.

Michael leaned against the hospital bed. "I saw synthetics. Geth, maybe. Slaughtering people. Butchering them."

"We need to report this to the Council, Shepard."

He banged his fists into the sides of the hospital bed. "They'll think I'm crazy." And they might not be wrong.

"We don't know what information was stored in that beacon. Lost Prothean technology? Blueprints for some ancient weapon of mass destruction? Whatever it was, Saren took it." Anderson faced him, staring him in the eye. "But I know Saren. I know his reputation, his politics. He believes humans are a blight on the galaxy. This attack was an act of war." He approached, leaning on the hospital bed just a couple feet from Michael. "He has the secrets from the beacon. He has an army of geth at his command. And he won't stop until he's wiped humanity from the face of the galaxy."

Sounded like a problem he could solve with a good scope. Anderson might not care for wetwork, but it would solve the problem. "I'll find some way to take him down."

From the look on Anderson's face, he'd caught on to what Michael was thinking. He shook his head. "It's not that easy. He's a Spectre. He can go anywhere, do almost anything. That's why we need the Council on our side."

Michael sighed. After four years, Anderson was still trying to teach him diplomacy. The man really was an incorrigible optimist. "When have they ever done anything for humanity?"

"If we expose Saren as a traitor, the Council will revoke his Spectre status." Anderson tapped his fist against his palm. "I'll contact the ambassador and see if he can get us an audience with the Council. He'll want to see us as soon as we reach the Citadel." He took a deep breath, then shrugged his formality back on. "We should be getting close. Head up to the bridge and tell Joker to bring us in to dock."

"Yes, sir."

#

Alenko was leaning on the wall next to the mess table. He looked up when Michael left the infirmary, and immediately straightened up. He still looked apprehensive. "Commander. I'm glad to see you're okay. Losing Jenkins was hard on the crew. And I'm glad we didn't lose you, too."

Michael nodded. Jenkins and Alenko had been friends. "Things were pretty rough down there."

"Yeah, you never get used to seeing dead civilians. Doesn't seem right, somehow." Alenko shook his head. "But at least you stopped Saren from wiping out the whole colony."

"I couldn't have done it without you." He'd only worked with a couple biotics, but they hadn't been able to manage half of what Alenko had been tossing around. And they'd followed orders for shit.

"We're marines. We stick together." Alenko gave a brief smile before his face fell again. "I'm just sorry we lost Jenkins."

"Yeah..." If he'd had any hint of the geth at all... He'd been watching for pirates and mines. Snipers, not drones. "I wish I could've done something to save him."

"I was there." Alenko nodded. "You did everything right. It was just bad luck." He sighed. "It's been a hell of a shakedown cruise. Our first mission ends with one Spectre killing another. The Citadel Council's not going to be happy about that. Probably use it to lever more concessions out of the Alliance."

He smirked. "You've got a good grasp of the situation." He looked Alenko over. "You a career man?"

"Yeah. A lot of biotics are." Alenko shrugged. "We're not restricted, but we sure don't go undocumented. May as well get a paycheck for it." He twitched a shoulder. "Besides, my father served. Made him proud when I enlisted. Eventually." He hesitated. "But is that why you're here? Because of your family?"

"I'm here because Admiral Hackett is a surprisingly fast runner." Michael saw a confused look in Alenko's eyes, and decided not to elaborate. The LT was just starting to lose the nervous look around the eyes.

Alenko looked around briefly, then lowered his voice a bit. "Word is we're headed for the Citadel, sir. Can you tell me why?"

He briefly considered just saying Alenko would find out soon enough. But the guy'd had his back and carried him out. That counted for a lot. "The captain hopes the Ambassador can get an audience with the Council. Tell them what Saren's been up to."

"Makes sense. They'd probably like to know he's not working for them anymore." Alenko straightened to a more military stance. "Whatever happens, we'll be ready, Commander."

Michael nodded before continuing on.

#

He watched Shepard head over to check on Chief Williams. Given the guy's reputation, he'd expected... Kaidan frowned to himself. To get yelled at, at the very least. Not for the guy to be actually nice about the whole thing. According to Jenkins, Shepard had at least one court martial for breaking the arm of an MP. Or had it been a superior officer? He'd have to ask... Damn. He needed to write a letter to Jenkins' family.

#

"I'm glad you're okay, Commander. The crew could use some good news after what happened to Jenkins." Chief Williams spoke up as soon as she saw him.

"Jenkins was a valuable part of this crew." He'd only talked to the kid a couple times. Eager and enthusiastic, the kind who'd make a good soldier. If they made it.

"Part of me feels guilty over what happened. If Jenkins was still alive, I might not be here."

Doubtful. Anderson didn't waste talent or skill. Which was probably the only reason he still had a job. "You're a good soldier, Williams. You belong on the Normandy."

Her smile was bright. "Thanks, Commander. I appreciate that."

"Things were pretty rough down there." She'd lost her whole squad. "Are you okay?"

"I've seen friends die before. Comes with being a marine. But to see my whole unit wiped out..." She looked down. "And you never get used to seeing dead civilians. But things would have been a lot worse if you hadn't shown up."

"We couldn't have done it without you, Williams."

She lifted her head. "Thanks, Commander. I have to admit, I was a little worried about being assigned to the Normandy. It's nice when someone makes you feel welcome."

He'd seen her in a fight. She was brave, tough, skilled, and just a tiny bit crazy. "I think you're going to fit in here just fine, Williams."

"Thanks, Commander."

#

Williams and Alenko came up to the cockpit as they headed into the Citadel. From the looks on their faces, he doubted either had ever been before. Not that he was overly familiar with the place. Last time had been when Anderson had loaned him back to Hackett for a run on a makeshift warlord out in Hawking Eta. Hackett hadn't let him out of his sight the whole time they were on the station. He'd claimed it was because he was worried Michael was going to steal the place. Michael had pointed out it would take a team of at least twenty. Somehow, learning he'd actually thought about it enough to have a rough plan hadn't reassured Hackett all that much. Besides, the last time he'd stolen a space station had been because Hackett had asked him to. Sort of.

Anderson ordered Williams and Alenko to join them as they left the Normandy and made their way to the embassies. Having to walk through C-Sec to get there made him a little nervous. Even out in space, a cop was a cop.

They arrived to find Ambassador Udina deep in argument with the council. "This is an outrage. The Council would step in if the geth attacked a turian colony."

The Salarian Councilor's voice held more than a small amount of condescension. "The turians don't found colonies on the borders of the Terminus Systems, Ambassador."

At least the Asari tried to sound soothing when she proved to be completely useless. "Humanity was well aware of the risks when you went into the Traverse."

Ambassador Udina lowered his head belligerently. "What about Saren? You can't just ignore a rogue Spectre. I demand action."

"You don't get to make demands of the Council, Ambassador." The Turian councilor shook his head.

"Citadel Security is investigating your charges against Saren." The Asari councilor's voice was firm. "We will discuss the C-Sec findings at the hearing. Not before." She reached forward to touch something out of sight, and the holographic representations of the councilors vanished.

Udina turned towards them. "Captain Anderson. I see you brought half your crew with you."

"Just the ground team from Eden Prime. In case you had questions."

"I have the mission reports." Irritation dripped from every one of Udina's words. "I assume they're accurate?"

"They are." Anderson nodded. "Sounds like you convinced the Council to give us an audience."

"They were not happy about it. Saren's their top agent. They don't like him being accused of treason." Udina gave Anderson an accusatory look.

"I'm not going to sit on my ass just because the Council doesn't want to do anything." Michael could feel his blood starting to heat. Fucking politicians never changed. Let their own do what they want, and to hell with those who suffered for it. "If they won't stop Saren, I will."

"Settle down, Commander." Udina glared at him. "You've already done more than enough to jeopardize your candidacy for the Spectres." He shook his head. "The mission on Eden Prime was a chance to prove you could get the job done. Instead, Nihlus ended up dead and the beacon was destroyed."

They couldn't be serious about the Spectre thing, could they? Anderson immediately stepped forward, holding up a hand. "That's Saren's fault, not his."

"Then we better hope the C-Sec investigation turns up evidence to support our accusations." Udina gestured sharply. "Otherwise the Council might use this as an excuse to keep you out of the Spectres." Udina jerked his head. "Come with me, Captain. I want to go over a few things before the hearing." He looked back at Michael. "Shepard - you and the others can meet us at the Citadel Tower. Top level. I'll make sure you have clearance to get in." Udina walked away.

Anderson shot Michael a look before following. He knew that look. Behave yourself, try not to set anything on fire, and don't steal the silverware.

Williams watched Udina leave. "And that's why I hate politicians."

"Right." He smoothly pocketed an old-fashioned letter opener and headed out of the embassy.

#

The Council chambers were the usual overwrote political affair. Grudgingly and with a gun to his head, he might admit the trees were kind of pretty. Whole place smelled like cleaning solution. Two turians were arguing at the top of the stairs. One wore a C-Sec uniform. The one in civilian clothes didn't need the uniform.

"Saren's hiding something. Give me more time. Stall them." The one in uniform was all but shaking his fist.

"Stall the Council? Don't be ridiculous." The other one, the boss one, shook his head. The mandibles clacked slightly. "Your investigation is over." He waved a hand as he walked away. Ah. That kind of cop. Great.

The uniform started to walk away, and noticed them coming up the stairs. "Commander Shepard? Garrus Vakarian. I was the officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation into Saren."

Best to figure out all the players. "Who were you just talking to?"

Vakarian sent a glare in the direction of the disappearing guy. "That was Executor Pallin, head of Citadel Security. My boss. He'll be presenting my findings on Saren to the Council."

That was fast. Clearly too fast. Hell, first time he'd been arrested, it had taken them two days to even figure out who he was. "Come across anything I should know about?

"Saren's a Spectre." Vakarian folded his arms. "Most of his activities are classified. I couldn't find anything solid." He shook his head angrily. "But I know he's up to something. Like you humans say, I feel it in my gut."

He was about to ask Vakarian some more questions when Alenko tapped his arm. "I think the Council's ready for us, Commander."

"Good luck, Shepard." Vakarian stepped aside to let them pass. "Maybe they'll listen to you."

And maybe the next planet they surveyed would have flying pigs.

#

Anderson was waiting for them. "The hearing's already started. Come on."

They followed him up the stairs. Michael felt a moment of annoyance when he realized Saren was only present in holographic form. Though at least now he had a vague idea of what the guy looked like. Pretty much just like every other turian he'd met. Udina was arguing with the councilors. And losing. Pretty much as expected.

The Council dismissed the dockworker's testimony. Might have been because the man was a smuggler, but he felt it was more likely it was because the guy was human. At least on the salarian's end. The turian seemed like he was simply backing his home team. It was a bit harder to get a read on the asari.

"I resent these accusations. Nihlus was a fellow Spectre. And a friend." Saren's hologram glared down at them.

"That just let you catch him off guard."

"Captain Anderson. You always seem to be involved when humanity makes false charges against me." Saren unfolded his arms. "And this must be your protege, Commander Shepard. The one who let the beacon get destroyed."

Oh. Was it time for his line already? Maybe he should have read the script. It was growing clear that the Council had made up their minds before the hearing had started. "You're the one who destroyed the beacon. Then you tried to cover it up."

"Shift the blame to cover your own failures, just like Captain Anderson. He's taught you well." He was pretty sure the turian was smirking. "But what can you expect from a human?"

Michael clenched his fists. Anderson wasn't to blame for any of this shit. "You can expect me to kill you next time we meet."

"Your species needs to learn its place, Shepard. You're not ready to join the Council. You're not even ready to join the Spectres."

Udina immediately leapt back into the fray. "He has no right to say that. That's not his decision."

The asari councilor turned and looked up at Saren. "Shepard's admission into the Spectres is not the purpose of this meeting."

Saren waved dismissively. "This meeting has no purpose. The humans are wasting your time, Councilor. And mine."

"You can't hide behind the Council forever." Michael might have said something else, but Anderson stepped forward.

"There is still one outstanding issue: Commander Shepard's vision. It may have been triggered by the beacon."

"Are we allowing dreams into evidence now? How can I defend my innocence against this kind of testimony?"

"I agree." The turian councilor shifted his weight. "Our judgment must be based on facts and evidence, not wild imaginings and reckless speculation."

"Do you have anything else to add, Commander Shepard?" The salarian councilor blinked his large eyes.

That tossing in a grenade and then going for beer would have done more good than attending the meeting? "You've made your decision. I won't waste my breath."

A couple small glanced were exchanged by the councilors, but they didn't bother to discuss anything. Which just proved his point. The asari councilor spoke. "The Council has found no evidence of any connection between Saren and the geth. Ambassador, your petition to have him disbarred from the Spectres is denied."

"I'm glad to see justice was served." Saren's hologram vanished.

"This meeting is adjourned."

#

Udina immediately began chewing them out. "It was a mistake bringing you into that hearing, Captain. You and Saren have too much history. It made the Council question our motives."

Anderson rolled his eyes, and turned towards Michael. "I know Saren. He's working with the geth for one reason: to exterminate the entire human race." He gestured. "Every colony we have is at risk. Every world we control is in danger. Even Earth isn't safe."

"We need to deal with Saren ourselves." Finding out his location was going to be the hard part.

"As a Spectre, he's virtually untouchable. We need to find some way to expose him." Udina tapped his chin.

Alenko spoke up. "What about Garrus, that C-Sec investigator? We saw him arguing with the executor."

Williams nodded. "That's right. He was asking for more time to finish his report. Seems like he was close to finding something on Saren."

Worth a try. "Any idea where we could find him?"

"I have a contact in C-Sec who can help us track Garrus down. His name is Harken."

"Forget it." Anderson shook his head at Udina. "They suspended Harkin last month. Drinking on the job. I won't waste my time with that loser."

"You won't have to." Udina folded his arms and glared at Anderson. "I don't want the Council using your past history with Saren as an excuse to ignore anything we turn up. Shepard will handle this."

Michael straightened. "You can't just cut Captain Anderson out of this investigation."

"The ambassador's right." Anderson held up a hand. "I need to step aside."

"I need to take care of some business." Udina nodded. "Captain, meet me in my office later."

He brushed by Udina as the man walked away before turning his attention back to Anderson. Anderson sighed. "Harkin's probably getting drunk at Chora's Den. It's a dingy little club in the lower section of the wards."

"Maybe there's another way to find evidence against Saren." Playing cop wasn't exactly one of his specialties.

"You should talk to Barla Von. Over in the financial district. Rumor has it he's an agent for the Shadow Broker."

"The Shadow Broker?" Williams raised an eyebrow.

"An information dealer. Buys and sells secrets to the highest bidder. I've heard Barla Von's one of the top representatives." Anderson clasped his hands behind his back. "He might know something about Saren. But his information won't come cheap."

"I should go." Michael nodded to Anderson. Anderson returned the nod, and Michael started heading out of the council chambers. He casually tossed Udina's cufflink into one of the fountains before heading to the transportation terminal.


	5. Chapter 5

"Let's see if we can't locate Harkin." Shepard started walking back towards the transport kiosk.

Kaidan hesitated briefly. "What about Barla Von, sir?"

"You heard Anderson. He's expensive, and I don't think the Council is going to reimburse us for this." Shepard shook his head. "I doubt they are even going to validate our parking. And sticking a gun in the face of one of the Shadow Broker's reps is stupid even for me."

"Just a thought, sir..." Kaidan followed him to the kiosk. "You could try asking nicely. Maybe saying please?" Williams stared at him. He mentally kicked himself. Shepard had just cussed out some of the most powerful people in the galaxy. Maybe provoking him wasn't a good idea.

Shepard turned to face him. "Please?" He tilted his head. "That's one of those strange Canadian concepts, isn't it?"

"Right." Kaidan shrugged, and figured if he was this deep in the hole, he might as well keep digging. "Along with apologies and beer that tastes good."

An amused sound came from Shepard, and he patted Kaidan on the shoulder before gently shoving him towards the just arrived taxi. "Alright, Alenko. Let's go see Barla Von." He shrugged "Any idea where to start looking?"

"He's probably in the financial district." Kaidan tried to hide a smile.

"There is an Avina kiosk." Williams gestured.

"Let's head to the financial district and track him down."

#

"I once had to take out some pirates on Desigo." Michael looked around the clean white park with its lush planters. "Swamps filled with mazes of razor sharp volcanic glass, and a weird atmospheric effect that rendered our sensors useless. There whole place that this dark gray mist that prevented light from penetrating more than a dozen feet." He shook his head at a fountain between two elegant benches. It was like the entire Citadel was allergic to straight lines. Most advanced technology and culture in the galaxy, and they couldn't lay out a city in a way that made sense? "I'm kind of feeling nostalgic for the place right now."

Williams pointed. "There is an Avina kiosk right over there."

"That might be the place." Alenko nodded to where an asari receptionist stood in front of a building.

#

"Alenko..."

"Sorry, Commander." Alenko actually blushed.

Williams was snickering. "Do I want to know why the Consort knows of you?"

"I'm kind of curious why the Consort knows of me." Michael glanced back at Alenko. "Add 'Oraka' to the list of turians we are trying to track down."

"You know, there is an Avina kiosk right there." Williams pointed.

#

"This garden looks familiar." Alenko looked around. "Isn't that the transport stop where we arrived?"

"You know, there is an Avina kiosk right there." Williams pointed. "And one over there." She pointed in another direction. She sighed dramatically. "Just imagine how much further humanity could have explored by now if men would stop and ask for directions."

Michael glared over his shoulder, then shook his head. He turned to Alenko. "You realize now we can't ask for directions."

Alenko nodded. "Because she made it a thing."

#

"Alright, the hanar's shop is..." Michael tilted his head. "Right over there, on the other side of the river."

"How are we supposed to get there from here?" Alenko raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, look, another Avina kiosk." Williams had a smug look on her face as she pointedly didn't look at either of them.

"I don't need to ask for directions." Michael started walking. He made it about five steps. "Chief."

"Yes, sir?" Williams raised an eyebrow.

"I order you to go over to that kiosk and ask for directions."

"Yes, sir."

#

"I'm not sure how helpful a krogan mercenary is going to be." Michael shrugged. "Though the fact that Fist is working for Saren could be useful."

"We can still go find Harkin." Williams pointed to a nearby transport kiosk.

"Right." Michael gestured. "Go get directions to Chora's Den." Sounds like they were eventually going to end up there anyway.

"Yes, sir." Williams gave a salute that failed to meet proper military standards before walking over to the Avina.

"Alenko, remind me to download citadel maps to my omnitool when she's not looking."

"Yes, sir." Alenko's lips twitched just slightly.

#

A shot impacted the wall just a couple inches from where Michael's head had been a moment before as he pulled Alenko down and out of the line of fire. Williams ducked back behind the wall. "This must be the place," she said as she drew her rifle.

Michael drew his own sidearm. "Well, we got someone's attention."

#

And now he was taking his subordinates to a club filled with half naked women. Hadn't Anderson chewed him out for something similar a couple years back? A serving girl was happy to point Harkin out, muttering something about hoping they were there to shoot him.

From the way the man's eyes locked onto Williams' chest, it wasn't a far-off notion. "Alliance military. Hmph. I coulda been a marine you know. Instead I joined the goddamned Citadel Security. Biggest mistake of my life."

"I'm looking for a C-Sec officer." Michael looked down at the drunken mess sitting casually at the table. "A turian named Garrus." Maybe the krogan would have been a better idea.

"Garrus?" Harkin snorted a laugh. "You must be one of Captain Anderson's crew. Poor bastard's still trying to bring Saren down, eh?" He leaned back in his chair. "I know where Garrus is. But you gotta tell me something first. Did the captain let you in on his big secret?"

"Just tell me where Garrus is before this gets ugly." Michael shifted just slightly to block Harkin's view of Williams.

Harkin glared at him. "But it's all related. Don't you see?" He smirked. "The captain used to be a Spectre. Didn't know that, did you? It was all very hush-hush. The first human ever given that honor. And then he blew it. Screwed up his mission so bad they kicked him out. Of course, he blames Saren. Says the turian set him up."

Michael leaned forward, and patted Harkin's shoulder before catching the front of his tunic and pulling him up straight. He kept his face pleasant. "Why should I believe a drunk like you?"

Harkin looked down at Michael's hand, then there was a small glimmer of recognition. He swallowed. "Fine. Ask Anderson. I bet he tells you. He's too stupid and proud to lie right to your face."

He let Harkin go, smoothing the front of his tunic before stepping back. "Just tell me where Garrus went."

"Garrus was sniffing around Dr. Michel's office. She runs the med clinic on the other side of the wards. Last I heard, he was going back there."

"I'm out of here."

#

He was about to leave the bar when Alenko gestured to a turian sitting at table on the other side. "That's General Oraka, sir."

Michael sighed. "Well, this should be fun."

#

"Why didn't Captain Anderson tell us he used to be a Spectre?" Williams asked.

Alenko shook his head. "Maybe it's not true. Harkin's an ass. I bet he's just messing with our heads."

"Williams, I order you to get directions to Dr. Michel's office." Michael glanced down at the datacard in his hand before tucking it into a pocket. "And the elcor embassy." He started walking towards the transport kiosk. A couple teenagers with ruffian written all over them were goofing off nearby. He 'accidentally' dropped Harkin's credit chit as he passed them.

On their way to the clinic, they were stopped twice. The first was by some strange blond man who actually asked him for an autograph. He complied mostly due to surprise at being asked. The second was a reporter who had heard about their investigation and wanted him to pass on any interesting information he learned. Corruption on the Citadel. That should just thrill the Council. He agreed readily.

#

They walked into the medical clinic to find Garrus crouched behind a low wall and several thugs holding weapons on a panicking doctor. "I didn't tell anyone. I swear."

"That was smart, Doc." The lead thug smiled threateningly. On the other side of the wall, Garrus was moving into a shooting position. "Now, if Garrus comes around, you stay smart. Keep your mouth shut, or we'll -" The door behind Michael slid shut with an audible click, drawing the attention of the thugs. Shit. The thug immediately grabbed the doctor and used her as a shield. "Who are you?"

Michael pulled out his pistol and gestured for his companions to start spreading out. "Let her go."

Alenko flared his biotics, and the thug turned towards him. Garrus immediately moved out of cover and put a slug in the lead thug's head. Michael put his own slug through the head of the thug that had been standing next to him. Once clear, the doctor wasted no time in diving behind a desk. He moved in to provide Garrus with some cover fire.

The remaining thugs dove behind a low wall and a file cabinet. Alenko gestured at Williams before simply using his biotics to lift the file cabinet out of the way. Williams chuckled as she shot the man behind it. The two thugs behind the wall both popped up, and Garrus and Michael put slugs in them before they could get shots off.

"Perfect timing, Shepard." Garrus nodded to him. "Gave me a clear shot at that bastard."

"You took him down clean." He returned the nod before briefly checking to see if any of the thugs were still breathing. None appeared to be.

"Sometimes you get lucky." Garrus offered the doctor a hand up. She was shaking slightly. "Dr. Michel? Are you hurt?"

"No." She wiped her hands on her tunic. "I'm okay. Thanks to you. All of you."

"Why were they threatening you?" Michael collected the weapons, handing them off to Williams. "Who do they work for?"

"They work for Fist." Dr. Michel looked from Michael to Garrus as if not certain which of them she should be talking to. "They wanted to shut me up, keep me from telling Garrus about the quarian."

A quarian? "What quarian?"

She wrung her hands and paced nervously. "A few days ago, a quarian came by my office. She'd been shot, but she wouldn't tell me who did it. I could tell she was scared, probably on the run. She asked me about the Shadow Broker. She wanted to trade information in exchange for a safe place to hide."

"Where is she now?" Information was something they could use.

"I put her in contact with Fist. He's an agent for the Shadow Broker."

Well. Shit. That complicated things. Garrus shook his head. "Not any more. Now he works for Saren, and the Shadow Broker isn't too happy about it."

The doctor's eyes widened. "Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker? That's stupid, even for him. Saren must have made him quite the offer."

"That quarian must have something Saren wants." Garrus turned towards Michael. "Something worth crossing the Shadow Broker to get."

"She must have something that proves he's a traitor." Michael frowned and raised an eyebrow at Dr. Michel. "Did the quarian mention anything about Saren? Or the geth?"

"She did." Dr. Michel nodded. "The information she was going to trade. She said it had something to do with the geth."

"She must be able to link Saren to the geth." Garrus gestured. "There's no way the Council can ignore this."

Back to Chora's Den. "Time we paid Fist a visit."

"This is your show, Shepard." Garrus took a small step forward. "But I want to bring Saren down as much as you do. I'm coming with you."

And now he was working with the cops. Though more firepower never hurt. "Welcome aboard, Garrus."

"You know, we aren't the only ones going after Fist. The Shadow Broker hired a krogan county hunter named Wrex to take him out."

Turians. Quarians. "A krogan might come in handy." Maybe they'd pick up an asari while they were at it.

"Last I heard, he was at C-Sec academy." Garrus nodded.

"What's he doing there?" Alenko asked.

"Fist accused him of making threats. We brought Wrex in for a little talk. If you hurry, you can catch him at the academy before he leaves."

"Move out." Michael headed for the door.

#

Wrex appeared to be completely unconcerned about the fact he was surrounded by heavily armed C-Sec officers. Michael liked him already. "Witnesses saw you making threats in Fist's bar. Stay away from him."

"I don't take orders from you." Wrex towered over the human officer.

"This is your only warning, Wrex." The officer glared.

"You should warn Fist. I will kill him." Wrex returned the glare, and leaned forward in a way that made it clear he was fully capable of literally biting the officer's head off.

"You want me to arrest you?" The officer gestured.

The krogan actually chuckled. "I want you to try." He waited a beat, and none of the officers moved. He shrugged, and started walking.

"Go on. Get out of here." The officer spoke to the krogan's back.

He saw Michael watching, and stopped. "Do I know you, human?"

"I'm going after Fist." Michael shrugged. "I don't want you getting in my way."

"Now I recognize you. Commander Shepard, from the Alliance." Wrex looked him over. "I've heard a lot about you." He walked closer. He was slightly larger than the last couple krogan Michael had encountered, and had a fairly impressive scar collection. "We're both warriors, Shepard. Out of respect, I'll give you fair warning. I'm going to kill Fist."

Garrus spoke up. "Fist knows you're coming. We'll have a better chance if we all work together."

"My people have a saying: Seek the enemy of your enemy, and you will find a friend." The edges of Wrex's mouth curled upward.

Michael held out a hand. "I think we're going to get along just fine, Wrex."

Wrex accepted the handshake. "Let's go. I hate to keep Fist waiting."

#

Someone must have tipped Fist off. The only people in the bar were heavily armed mercenaries, all of which were shooting at them. Definitely his kind of place.

They cleared the bar in under a minute. Michael gestured for Garrus and Williams to hold position. Alenko and Wrex followed him through the door.

Where two unarmored men stood, pointing crappy pistols at him. "Stop right there. Don't come any closer."

"Warehouse workers." Alenko shook his head. "All the real guards must be dead."

"Stay back or we'll shoot." The pistol shook a little in the man's hand.

Michael sighed. "I just killed fifty bodyguards to get in here. What do you think I'll do to you?"

"Uh..." The two men looked at each other. "Well..." They lowered the pistols. "Uh..."

The shorter of the two shrugged. "Aw, screw Fist. He doesn't pay us enough for this." Both men walked out. Williams and Garrus let them pass, with slightly amused looks on their faces.

"It would've been quicker to just kill them." Wrex shrugged and started walking towards the next door.

#

For a man with a supposedly scary reputation, Fist went down rather quickly. Michael only had to put two slugs in him. "Wait. Don't kill me. I surrender."

"Tell me where the quarian is and I won't have to shoot you in the kneecaps."

Fist flinched. "She's not here. I don't know where she is. That's the truth."

"He's no use to you now." Wrex cocked his shotgun. "Let me kill him."

"Wait. Wait." Fist held up his hands. "I don't know where the quarian is, but I know where you can find her." He looked up at Michael. "The quarian isn't here. Said she'd only deal with the Shadow Broker himself."

"Face to face?" Wrex shook his head. "Impossible. Even I was hired through an agent."

"Nobody meets the Shadow Broker." Fist stood up, a little shaky. "Ever. Even I don't know his true identity. But she didn't know that. I told her I'd set a meeting up. But when she shows up, it'll be Saren's men waiting for her."

Michael stepped forward and tucked his pistol under Fist's chin. "Tell me where that meeting is before I blow your lying head off."

"Here on the wards." Fist swallowed nervously. "The back alley by the markets. She's supposed to meet them right now. You can make it if you hurry."

He stepped back, and Wrex promptly shot the guy. Michael gave him an annoyed look.

"Oh my god." Alenko stepped back in surprise.

"The Shadow Broker paid me to kill him. I don't leave jobs half done."

Good to know. Michael bent and scooped up the OSDs scattered on Fist's table. "A lot of people died because of him. He had it coming." He straightened up and started back towards the door. He could hear fire. "Now let's move. We have to save that quarian."

#

Williams and Garrus had mostly taken care of the backup problem by the time they left Fist's office. The turian was proving that the thug at the doctor's office hadn't been a lucky shot. Michael put a slug between the last thug's eyes before heading out the door. "Come on."

#

The quarian had clearly already figured out that she was being set up by the time they'd arrived. She took immediate advantage of the distraction they provided to hurl a flashbang at a few of the thugs and dive for cover. With that bit of chaos, taking out the mercs was easy.

She stood up from behind the crates as soon as the fire ceased. "Fist set me up. I knew I couldn't trust him."

"And he got dead for it." Michael nodded to her. "You've got proof Saren is working with the geth. I need it."

"Not so fast." She raised a hand. "Who are you?"

"We're the folks who killed Fist and rescued you. And we are running out of time. I need the evidence you have against Saren."

"I guess I owe you." She adjusted the hood on her envirosuit. "But not out here in the open. We need to go somewhere safe."

Alenko stepped forward. "The ambassador's office. It's safe there. He'll want to see this anyway."

#

Udina started the lecture before he was all the way in the door. "You're not making my life easy, Shepard. Firefights in the wards? An all-out assault on Chora's den? Do you know how many -" He turned around, and then took a step backward when he realized Shepard wasn't alone. "Who's this? A quarian? What are you up to, Shepard?"

"This quarian can help us bring down Saren." Michael shrugged. "I would've told you that if you hadn't jumped down my throat."

"I apologize, Commander." Udina actually looked like he meant it. Maybe he wouldn't steal the man's chair. "This whole thing with Saren has me a bit on edge." He nodded to the quarian. "Maybe we should just start at the beginning, Miss...?"

"My name is Tali. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya."

"We don't see many quarians here. Why did you leave the flotilla?" Udina actually sounded personable when he was playing the diplomat. Perhaps they had given him the job for a reason other than to get him off Earth.

Tali paced a few steps. "I was on my Pilgrimage, my rite of passage into adulthood."

They really didn't have time. "What kind of evidence did you find? How did you get it?"

"During my travels I began hearing reports of the geth. Since they drove my people into exile, the geth have never ventured beyond the Veil. I was curious." She stopped pacing. "I tracked a patrol of geth to an uncharted world. I waited for one to become separated from its unit. Then I disabled it and removed its memory core." The kid had guts.

Captain Anderson raised an eyebrow. "I thought the geth fried their memory cores when they died. Some kind of defense mechanism."

"What did you find out?" Michael gestured for Tali to keep talking.

She began pulling up something on her omnitool. "Most of the core was wiped clean. But I salvaged something from its audio banks."

A recording came out of the omnitool. "Eden Prime was a major victory. The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit."

Anderson actually smiled. "That's Saren's voice. This proves he was involved in the attack."

"Saren won't get out of this one." Michael gestured sharply.

"Wait..." Tali touched a couple more buttons. "There's more. Saren wasn't working alone."

The recording replayed, and this time a feminine voice answered Saren's. "And one step closer to the return of the Reapers."

"I don't recognize that other voice." Udina frowned. "The one talking about the Reapers."

Why would he? The galaxy had trillions of life forms. Something about the Reapers tickled his memory. Where had he heard that? "I feel like I've heard that name before..."

"According to the memory core, the Reapers were a hyper-advanced machine race that existed 50,000 years ago." Tali spread her hands. "The Reapers hunted the Protheans to total extinction, and then they vanished. At least, that's what the geth believe."

"Sounds a little far-fetched." Udina folded his arms.

One of the images from the beacon tried to crawl across his mind. He shoved it away. "The vision on Eden Prime -" It kept trying to come back. "I understand it now. I saw the Protheans being wiped out by the Reapers."

"The geth revere the Reapers as gods, the pinnacle of non-organic life. And they believe Saren knows how to bring the Reapers back." Tali looked from him to Udina and back again.

"The Council is just going to love this." Udina shook his head.

"They won't believe you anyway." With the evidence, he'd be cleared for going after Saren. "Just keep them out of this."

"We have to tell them." Anderson stepped forward. "Even if they don't believe anything else, this proves Saren is a traitor."

"The captain's right." Udina waved a hand. "We need to present this to the Council right away."

Wrex's deep voice came from behind him. "What about her? The quarian?"

"My name is Tali." She turned to face Michael. He couldn't see her face behind the mask, but he was pretty sure if he could, her eyes would be wide and excited. "You saw me in the alley, Commander. You know what I can do. Let me come with you."

Having a geth expert along could be useful. "I'll take all the help I can get."

She actually bounced a little before moving back to join Alenko and the others. "Thanks. You won't regret this."

Anderson and I will go ahead and get things ready with the Council. Take a few minutes to collect yourself, then meet us in the Tower."

#

The husband of one of Williams' former squadmates met them as they were leaving the embassy. A few minutes later, Michael found himself dealing with a clerk who was refusing to relinquish the body of the squadmate. "Look, I'm going to be blunt here." Michael put a hand on the clerk's shoulder. "You won't be the first person I've kneecapped..."

Wrex smirked. "You won't even be the first person he's kneecapped since having lunch."

"Commander, I -" The clerk swallowed nervously. "I don't think threats are necessary. Even if the body were here on the Citadel, would you really risk going in shooting to get it?"

"Didn't you say you were briefed on his activities?" Williams raised an eyebrow.

The clerk looked from Williams to Wrex to Michael. "All right, Commander. You win. It was hard enough refusing Mr. Bhatia. I'm not going to risk an incident by refusing you."

#

"Come on." Anderson was waiting at the base of the stairs. "Udina's presenting the quarian's evidence to the Council."

Michael followed him to the dais. Udina appeared to be fully in his element, complete with theatrics. "You wanted proof. There it is."

It was hard to read the turian councilor's expression, but Michael was fairly confident the man was not enjoying the taste of crow. "This evidence is irrefutable, Ambassador. Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status and all efforts will be made to bring him in to answer for his crimes."

"I recognize the other voice, the one speaking with Saren." The asari councilor clasped her hands behind her back. "Matriarch Benezia."

"She must be working with the geth, too." Michael didn't recognize the name.

"Matriarch Benezia is a powerful biotic, and she had many followers. She will make a formidable ally for Saren." The asari councilor nodded.

"I'm more interested in the Reapers." The salarian councilor tapped his... or her... dammit, he should have looked it up... fingers on its chin. "What do you know about them?"

Anderson stepped forward. "Only what was extracted from the geth's memory core. The Reapers were an ancient race of machines that wiped out the Protheans. Then they vanished."

The image tried to crawl across his mind again. "The geth believe the Reapers are gods. And Saren is the prophet for their return." He was having some trouble believing synthetics even had a concept for a god.

"We think the Conduit is the key to bringing them back. Saren's searching for it. That's why he attacked Eden Prime." Anderson nodded.

"Do we even know what this Conduit is?" The salarian councilor asked.

Michael wasn't sure it mattered. "Saren thinks it can bring back Reapers. That's bad enough."

"Listen to what you're saying." The turian councilor shook his head. "Saren wants to bring back the machines that wiped out all life in the galaxy? Impossible. It has to be. Where did the Reapers go? Why did they vanish? How come we've found no trace of their existence? If they were real, we'd have found something."

Two hundred years ago, most of humanity would have said similar about aliens. "I tried to warn you about Saren, and you refused to face the truth. Don't make the same mistake again."

"This is different." Once again, the asari councilor stepped in to play peacemaker. "You proved Saren betrayed the Council. We all agree he's using the geth to search for the Conduit, but we don't really know why."

"The Reapers are obviously just a myth, Commander." The salarian councilor waved a hand dismissively. "A convenient lie to cover Saren's true purpose. A legend he is using to bend the geth to his will."

The images that had seared into his mind were far too real to dismiss so casually. "Fifty thousand years ago, the Reapers wiped out all galactic civilization. If Saren finds the Conduit, it will happen again."

"Saren is a rogue agent on the run for his life." The turian councilor leaned on his podium. "He no longer has the rights or resources of a Spectre. The Council has stripped him of his position."

"That is not good enough." Udina pointed a hand at the council. "You know he's hiding somewhere in the Traverse. Send your fleet in."

The salarian councilor shook its head. "A fleet cannot track down one man."

"A Citadel fleet could secure the entire region." Udina gestured sharply. "Keep the geth from attacking any more of our colonies."

"Or it could trigger a war with the Terminus Systems." The turian councilor's mandibles clicked. "We won't be dragged into a galactic confrontation over a few dozen human colonies."

As if it hadn't been their Spectre that had set all this in motion. Michael stepped forward. "Every time humanity asks for help you ignore us."

"Shepard's right." Udina nodded to him. "I'm sick of this Council and its anti-human bull -"

"Ambassador." The asari councilor held up a hand. "There is another solution. A way to stop Saren that does not require fleets or armies." She glanced over at the turian councilor.

The turian councilor immediate started protesting. "No. It's too soon. Humanity is not ready for the responsibilities that come with joining the Spectres."

"It was a turian Spectre who betrayed this council." Michael glared at him. "And it was a human who exposed him." If this is what it took to get Saren, so be it. "I've earned this."

Both the salarian and the asari turned to stare at the turian councilor. Though he was clearly reluctant, the turian councilor nodded.

"Commander Shepard." The asari straightened. "Step forward."

Michael glanced at Anderson, who nodded. He stepped forward. Udina was actually smiling. He looked around to see that others in the vicinity had stopped what they were doing to come observe. For the first time in his life, he gave serious consideration to running for it.

"It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel."

"Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle; those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file."

"Spectres are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will."

"Spectres bear a great burden. They are protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold."

"You are the first human Spectre, Commander. This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species."

Well.

Shit.


	6. Chapter 6

The salarian councilor stared down at him. "We're sending you into the Traverse after Saren. He's a fugitive from justice, so you are authorized to use any means necessary to apprehend or eliminate him."

That part was good, at least. "I'll find him."

"This meeting of the Council is adjourned."

Anderson held out a hand. Michael took it. He was starting to feel like one of the times he'd been shot in the head. "Congratulations, Commander."

"We've got a lot of work to do, Shepard." Udina was having trouble not smiling. "You're going to need a ship, a crew, supplies..."

"You'll get access to special equipment and training now. You should go down to the C-Sec Academy and speak to the Spectre requisitions officer."

Udina gestured. "Anderson, come with me. I'll need your help to set all this up." He walked off. Anderson nodded at Michael again before following.

Williams shook her head as she watched him go. "Not even a thank you from the ambassador."

"What do you expect from a politician?" He gestured. "Come on."

"Right behind you, Commander."

#

He stopped when he saw Garrus and Tali standing at the base of the steps. Wrex wasn't far. He walked over to them. "You still want..."

"Yes." Garrus didn't let him finish asking.

Tali bounced a little. "I want to help."

"I'm in." Wrex said from where he was standing.

Michael raised an eyebrow. "You are?"

"Tired of the Citadel." Wrex shrugged. "Too much white."

A cop, a krogan, and a quarian. With luck, he'd be able to convince Anderson to let him hang on to Alenko and Williams as well. They worked well together. And they were starting to grow on him a bit.

He felt his stomach twist. Shit. Did this Spectre thing mean he was a cop now? The universe was laughing its ass off.

#

Wrex and Garrus went to take care of their own preparations, while Michael dealt with his unfinished business on the Citadel. The reporter was absolutely ecstatic about the OSDs. The elcor was something about the datapad the general had provided. And the Consort was... really awkward and never to be spoken of again.

Tali didn't have anything other than what she was actually carrying on her. It occurred to him he'd have to make sure whatever ship he ended up with was stocked with rations for Tali and Garrus.

He took Anderson's advice about checking out Spectre requisitions, and put a dent in his bank account purchasing a new sniper rifle. After a bit of thought, he upgraded his omnitool as well.

#

Udina and Anderson were waiting for them at the docking bay. And there was definitely some tension. Michael headed towards them, hoping whatever was going on wasn't going to bite him in the ass. Udina nodded when he approached. "I've got big news for you, Shepard. Captain Anderson is stepping down as commanding officer of the Normandy. The ship is yours now."

That was... What? Anderson folded his arms, and nodded to Shepard. "She's quick and quiet and you know the crew. Perfect ship for a Spectre. Treat her well, Commander."

"This isn't right." Michael shook his head. "The Normandy belongs to you."

"You needed your own ship. A Spectre can't answer to anyone but the Council. And its time for me to step down."

Next time he was in Udina's office, he was going to steal all the screws from the desk. They could discuss it without Udina as an audience. "Any leads?" They quickly filled him in. Noveria, Feros, and Matriarch Benezia had a daughter somewhere in the Artemis Tau cluster. A daughter that specialized in protheans. "Artemis Tau sounds like the place to start."

"It's your decision, Commander. You're a Spectre now. You don't answer to us." Anderson nodded.

"But your actions still reflect on humanity as a whole. You make a mess and I get stuck cleaning it up." Udina glared.

It likely would have been best if Udina hadn't reminded him that in addition to a stealth warship and unlimited judicial authority, he now had a personal public relations cleanup crew. From Anderson's wince, he agreed. Michael shrugged. "I'll take care of Saren. You take care of the political fallout."

"Not exactly the answer I was looking for, Shepard." Udina shook his head. "Remember: you were a human long before you were a Spectre. I have a meeting to get to. Captain Anderson can answer any questions you might have." He stalked off.

Michael shook his head before turning towards Anderson. "Come clean with me, Captain."

Anderson sighed. "I was in your shoes twenty years ago, Shepard. They were considering me for the Spectres."

"Why didn't you ever mention this?"

"What was I supposed to say? 'I could've been a Spectre but I blew it?' I failed, Commander. It's not something I'm proud of." He waved a hand. "Ask me again later and maybe I'll tell you the whole story. For now, all you need to know is I was sent on a mission with Saren, and he made sure the Council rejected me. I had my shot. It came and went. Now you have a chance to make up for my mistakes."

"Captain, I don't have a great track record of making up for my own mistakes." Michael looked over at the Normandy. "Saren's not going to get away this time."

"I know. You're an asshole, Shepard. But you've never failed a mission." Anderson nodded to him.

Michael shrugged in acknowledgment of the words. "This isn't right. I feel like I'm stealing the ship from you, sir."

Anderson shook his head and chuckled. "It's not like it's the first ship you've stolen." He shook his head. "It's not even like it's the first ship you've stolen from me."

"Not sure the drop shuttle counts, sir." Michael shook his head. "I gave it back." When Anderson raised an eyebrow, he amended the statement. "Most of it."

#

Michael told the aliens where they could settle in, then headed up to the cockpit. Garrus had to pull Tali along when the quarian kept stopping to look at various displays. A lot of the crew turned to stare as they passed.

"I heard what happened to Captain Anderson. Survives a hundred battles, and then gets taken down by backroom politics." Joker glanced over his shoulder. "Just watch your back, Commander. Things go bad on this mission, you're next on their chopping block."

"That's what I like about you Joker." Michael folded his arms. "Your constant optimism and cheer." He shook his head. "Captain Anderson should be here."

"Yeah, the captain got screwed. But it's not like you could've stopped it. Nobody's blaming you." Joker looked up at him. "Everyone on this ship is behind you, Commander. One hundred percent." He pointed. "Intercom's open. If you've got anything you want to say to the crew, now's the time."

He stared at the intercom then leaned forward. "Crew, this is Commander Shepard. We have our orders: find Saren before he finds the Conduit. The galaxy is watching. Let's show them who we are." He straightened back up.

"Well said, Commander. Captain would be proud."

"Fancy speeches won't stop Saren from finding the Conduit." Michael gestured. "If we really want to make the captain proud we better get this bird in the air." He turned to leave the cockpit.

"Yes, sir."

#

He checked on Williams, and learned she'd taken him up on his offer regarding Spectre requisitions. She was all but cooing as she fitted the modifications to her new shotgun. Michael shook his head, and went over to speak to Garrus.

"Thanks for bringing me on board, Commander." Garrus straightened up from where he'd been examining the mako. "I knew working with a Spectre would be better than life at C-Sec."

"Have you worked with a Spectre before?"

"Well, no." Garrus's mandibles clicked slightly. "But I know what they're like. Spectres make their own rules. You're free to handle things your way." He gestured. "At C-Sec, you're buried by rules. The damn bureaucrats are always on your back."

"Being a Spectre does have its advantages." He needed to find out just what kind of reports he was going to be expected to file.

"Exactly my point." Garrus threw up one of his hands. "If I'm trying to take down a suspect, it shouldn't matter how I do it, as long as I do it. But C-Sec wants it done their way. Protocol and procedure come first. That's why I left."

Considering how often he'd been able to game the system, the guy probably had a point. And for that matter, how many cops had wasted their time with his piddling bullshit rather than going after serious criminals just because it was easier? "You quit because you don't like the way they do things?"

"There's more to it then that." Garrus started unpacking some of his gear, checking over his armor as he stowed it into one of the lockers. "It didn't start out bad, but as I rose in ranks, I got saddled with more and more red tape. C-Sec's handling of Saren was typical. I just couldn't take it anymore. I hate leaving..." He unpacked a sniper rifle.

Michael moved in to get a better look, and Garrus offered it to him. The scope was oriented differently than what he was used too. "You did the right thing. Life's too short to sit around waiting for things to happen." He peered through the scope, and realized it must be designed to work with the visor Garrus wore over his left eye. It would be interesting to see how it functioned in the field. He'd always found the eyepieces more trouble than they were worth. He offered the rifle back.

"Yeah. You're probably right." Garrus packed the rifle away carefully. "Either way, I plan to make the most of this. And without C-Sec headquarters looking over my shoulder, well, maybe I can get the job done my way for a change."

"As long as you do your job well, you're free to go about your business as you see fit."

"Thank you, Commander."

#

Wrex was... well, he hadn't pulverized anyone yet, so it seemed he was getting along alright. He seemed inclined to keep more to himself. After a couple minutes of searching, he found Tali in engineering. Adams was all but doting on her. She waved when she saw him enter. "Your ship's amazing, Shepard. I've never seen a drive core like this before. I can't believe you were able to fit it into a ship this small." She waved towards the engine. "I'm starting to understand why humans have been so successful. I had no idea Alliance vessels were so advanced."

"The Normandy's a prototype. Cutting edge technology." He nodded.

She ran a hand along one of the consoles as though it were a work of art. "A month ago, I was patching a makeshift fuel line into a converted tug ship in the flotilla. Now I'm sitting on board one of the most advanced vessels in Citadel space." She made a sound somewhere between a purr and a sigh. "I have to thank you again for bringing me along. Traveling on a vessel like this is a dream come true for me."

Her enthusiasm was almost infectious. "I had no idea you found ship technology so interesting."

"It comes with being a quarian." She examined one of the readouts. "The Migrant Fleet is the key to the survival of my people. Ships are our most valuable resource." He listened as she went on about her people for a while. It took some time before he got around to his reason for locating her, and asked her about the geth. Unfortunately, she didn't have a lot more information to offer than what was available on the extranet. Recovering the memory core seemed it had a lot more to do with her knack at engineering rather than special quarian knowledge.

It did sound as though she could make herself useful as part of his crew. And after listening to gush some more about about her pilgrimage and what coming along meant to her... If he made her leave now, his entire engineering department would mutiny.

#

Kaidan hesitated a moment when he saw the commander walk by. "Commander, do you have a minute?"

Shepard shifted trajectory to walk over. "I always make time for my officers."

He took a deep breath. "Off the record, I think there's something wrong here. This Saren is looking for records on some kind of galactic extinction. But we can't get backup from the Council?" He shook his head. And they'd sidelined Anderson. Shepard had proved to have skills, but he didn't have the same clout Anderson did. "Sorry, Commander. There's writing on the wall, here, but someone isn't reading it."

"The Council doesn't want to believe anything's wrong. I'd call it human nature, but..." Shepard shrugged, then leaned on the wall across from him.

"I hear ya. I -" Kaidan folded his arms and leaned on the railing across from Shepard. "It just seems like a group that's been around as long as the Council should see this coming." He chuckled. "It's funny. We finally get out here, and the final frontier was already settled. And the residents don't even seem impressed by the view. Or the dangers."

"Well, well, you're a romantic." Shepard shook his head. "Did you sign on for 'the dream,' Alenko? Secure man's future in space?"

A small laugh escaped him. "Yeah, I read a lot of those books when I was a kid. Where the hero goes out to space to prove himself worthy of the woman he loves. Or, you know. For justice." He shrugged. "Maybe I was a romantic in the beginning. But I thought about it after Brain Camp -" He caught a moment of confusion on Shepard's face. "Ah, sorry, 'Biotic Acclimation and Temperance training.' I'm not looking for 'the dream'. I just want to do some good. See what's out here." He rubbed the back of his neck, belatedly remembering he was talking to his commanding officer. "Sorry if I got too informal. Protocol wasn't a big focus back in BAaT."

"Tell me about it." Shepard gestured for Kaidan to follow him into what was now his office. He'd only seen Anderson behind the desk once, but it felt a little weird seeing Shepard there. It didn't take him long to start to relax, and he found himself telling Shepard about Jump Zero. Shepard encouraged him to speak freely. "There were other kids in the same boat, right? At least you weren't alone out there."

"That's true." Kaidan shrugged. "We did have a little circle that'd get together every night before lights-out. We didn't have much to do, though. It was a research platform then, and Conatix kept Jump Zero off the extranet. To prevent leaks."

"Must have had plenty of time to get to know each other."

"Yeah. We'd sit around and bull every night after dinner. Play cards or network games." He smiled fondly at a couple of the memories. "There was this girl named Rahna who had a little circle grow up around her. She was from Turkey. Her family was very rich. But she was smart, and charming as hell. Beautiful, but not stuck up about it."

"The one that got away?" Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose you could say that." Kaidan ducked his head. "Things never fell together. Training. You know."

"Sheila." Shepard spun an old fashioned Earth coin on the desk. "We robbed this little boutique, and tripped the alarm." He sighed at the memory. "She took off in the car we'd stolen for the getaway vehicle, left me holding the bag."

Kaidan blinked, and sat up straighter. "Are you..." Robbing a store and stealing a getaway car? He tilted his head. "Serious?"

"Did two months in St. Nicolas Juvenile Rehabilitation Center. I was fifteen."

"Were you successfully rehabilitated?" Kaidan raised an eyebrow.

"I learned a better method of hacking security systems. Almost the same thing." Shepard shook his head.

"So she was..." Kaidan's lips twitched slightly. "Literally the one that got away."

"Alenko." Shepard narrowed his eyes, but the corner of his mouth lifted just a little. "Pun on my ship, and I'll toss you out the airlock."

"Sorry, Commander." Kaidan composed his face again. The commander had a reputation, but he'd never heard anything about the guy doing time. He hesitated. "You make a habit of getting this personal with everyone?"

Shepard actually looked surprised by the question, and it took him a moment to answer. "No." He leaned back. "No, I don't." The communication unit on the desk beeped, and he glanced at it. "We'll talk again later."

"I'll uh -" Kaidan stood. "I'll need some time to process that, Commander." He nodded. "But I'd like that."

#

Michael stared at the communication unit for several seconds before answering. "Just heard the news. Congratulations."

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Admiral Hackett. If I find out you had anything to do with this..."

"You'll get your ass kicked again?" There was a trace of amusement in Hackett's voice.

"Not sure me running around the galaxy with a stealth warship and a free rein is the best idea, sir."

"You're on an alliance warship, Michael. Wearing an alliance uniform. Representing humanity. Our skills. Our drive." Hackett sighed. "Our unwillingness to get pushed around. Our tendency to cause a great deal of trouble for those who piss us off. Our inability to shut up. Our..."

"Getting the point. You know, I was just thinking 'the galaxy at stake isn't quite enough pressure.'"

"You've got a big job to do, son. Get to work."


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm picking up an anomaly, Commander." Joker glanced back at him. "Could be Prothean ruins."

"Take us in closer." He tapped his communicator. "Vakarian, Alenko, suit up and meet me at the mako."

#

"Devlon is .53% more accurate past seventy meters."

"I'm not denying it's a good scanner, but I prefer something that doesn't need to be nursed back to health every time the temperature changes three degrees." Michael shook his head. "I got run over by a mako on an ice planet and the Ariake didn't lose a nanometer of accuracy."

"If you just want to go ahead and pull over, I think I can walk from here."

"Your suit is only rated for ten minutes in these conditions, LT." Michael maneuvered the mako between an icy outcropping and a rather steep drop. "What we really need is the Helix model."

"Good luck." Garrus's mandibles clicked. "I talked to your requisitions officer, and he can't even afford the license. Though if we combine the Devlon with the Volkov barrel..."

"That would be ten minutes of not talking about sniper rifles, right?"

"Then you have to re-seat the scope every time it overheats instead of just waiting for it to cool off. Our enemies usually come at us more than one or two at a time." Michael shrugged. "Though vorcha have a hilarious tendency to line up. Have you tried using the Kassa rail extension with the Elkoss scram rail?"

"Just once. My shot went through the target, and the wall, and the power junction behind it. Knocked out the power to three shops."

"I bet with my barriers I could extend it out to a good fifteen."

"Yeah, it's no good for cities, but out here? I once took down a Hammerhead."

"Did you get a chance to look at the HMWSR line?"

"Really, I could scout ahead, and then you could pick me up when you get the mako across."

"I did, but frankly I'd have to knock over another bank to afford one and I'm pretty sure that falls on the 'don't' list."

"I'd love to combine one of those with the Devlon."

"Your Devlon obsession is a little disturbing."

"How do I turn off the radio in this suit?"

"Properly calibrated, the Devlon mark 10 can hit over 99.93% accuracy at range under low visibility conditions."

"As long as it's not too hot or cold out."

"Wait, what did you mean another bank?"

"I've got something on the scanner, commander." Alenko tapped the display. "Looks like..." He frowned. "A smuggler base."

"Let's go see if they've got anything fun." Michael steered the mako towards the location.

#

"Commander. You have a minute to talk?"

He nodded to Williams. "I keep an open-door policy. If you have any concerns, lay them on me."

"All right." She hesitated only a moment. "I know things are different aboard the Normandy, but- I'm concerned about the aliens. Vakarian and Wrex. With all due respect, Commander, should they have full access to the ship?"

Michael wondered briefly why she hadn't included Tali. Maybe she was right not to trust Vakarian. Anyone who preferred proton rounds to polonium needed their head surgically removed from their ass. "You don't trust their motives because they're not human."

"This is the most advanced ship in the Alliance Navy." She shook her head. "I don't think we should give them free reign to poke around the vital systems. Engines. Sensors." She met his eyes. "Weapons."

"I'm not going to lock them in sleeper pods for the whole trip, Williams." Assuming he could even fit Wrex into one.

"I'd be more comfortable if they didn't have access to engineering and the CIC. We -" She shrugged. "Humanity, I mean - have to learn to rely on ourselves."

"How do you get from 'relying on ourselves' to 'mistreating our allies?'"

"I don't mean we should mistreat them, Commander." She spread her hands. "I just think we should be prepared to go it without them. As noble as the Council members seem now, if their backs are against the wall, they'll abandon us."

That wasn't confined to just the Council members. Aside from his fellow soldiers, the same was true of pretty much everyone. "The Council's had a grudge against us since the First Contact War."

"I don't think it's a grudge. I think it's -" She rubbed her shoulder. "Look. If you're fighting a bear, and the only way for you to survive is to sic your dog on it and run, you'll do it. As much as you love your dog, it isn't human." She sighed. "It's not racism. Not really. Members of their species will always be more important to them than humans are."

"And yet I can give you a pretty long list of humans I'd have fed to the bear before King."

She blinked. "King?"

"Saint Bernard." He shook his head. "You sound like one of those Terra Firma Party pamphlets, Chief."

"Terra Firma is a pack of jackals. The founders had ideals. These days they just play off xenophobia and bigotry." She shifted her weight. "I hope my reasons are more rational. My father, grandfather, great-grandmother - they all picked up a rifle and swore the Oath of Service. I guess we just tend to think of Earth's interests as our own."

"All right." Michael nodded. "I can see where your concerns are coming from, Williams. But this is a multilateral mission. You're going to have to work with aliens, like it or not."

"It won't be a problem, Commander. You say 'jump', I say 'how high'. You tell me to kiss a turian, I'll ask which cheek."

"Pretty sure I won't ask you to kiss a turian." He shrugged. "Krogan, on the other hand..."

She almost snorted. "Anything you need, Commander?"

"We'll talk later, Williams."

"Looking forward to it, sir."

#

"Are you sure this time, Joker?" Michael raised an eyebrow. "The last two 'Prothean ruins' you found were a weird asari capsule and a mummified salarian." And the time he'd taken Williams, Wrex, and Tali out to recover some the one artifact they'd found that had been vaguely Prothean they'd nearly ended up getting eaten by a thresher maw. He had a sneaking suspicion Tali had found the whole thing entertaining. Wrex and Williams were bad influences.

"It's an anomalous reading, commander. That means I don't know what it is." Joker sighed. "Could be a dig site. Could be more smugglers. Could be a bar." He glanced down at his screen. "And this is the last system in this cluster, so..."

Michael rolled his eyes. "If it's a bar, it better have decent rum." He tapped his communicator. "Garrus, Kaidan, suit up."

"Bring me back a double."

#

"I've always found the snowblind rounds to be overrated." Michael shook his head. "Sure, they eliminate the heat problem, but they fire so slowly it doesn't make any practical difference."

"I'll give you that one. A good kinetic coil is a far better option." Garrus shrugged.

"What's a six letter word for rift that starts with an 's'?"

"Schism." Michael steered around a lava pit. "If we are going to keep dealing with geth, we should probably requisition some tungsten rounds. Maybe with a high caliber barrel?"

"Think we could get our hands on Armax?" Garrus leaned forward hopefully.

"Commander..." Joker's voice came over the communication unit. "Head's up, you've got incoming."

"Garrus, guns."

"On it."

#

Michael held up his fist, and his companions held their positions. Carefully and slowly, he moved forward. The geth turned just in time to catch Michael's omniblade in what passed for its face. He turned toward Garrus. "See, if it'd been using an Ariake scanner..."

"Just be glad they didn't have a Devlon, or their heavy turrets would have picked us off." Garrus slung his rifle back over his shoulder.

He casually picked the lock on the nearby weapons locker. "Hey, check this out." Michael held up an item.

"Dibs." Garrus immediately responded.

"He who picks the lock gets first choice."

"You're carrying a naginata." Garrus shook his head. "A helix kinetic stabilizer is far better suited to a striker model."

"In what galaxy?"

"Is this going to take long?" Kaidan glanced at them. "Because I left my crossword puzzle in the mako."

#

"That's eleven for me." Garrus lowered his rifle, but didn't sling it.

"I think the floating ones count for Kaidan, not you." Michael shook his head and continued up the path. "And I'm at twelve. Alenko, you good?"

"Just grazed the armor, Commander." Kaidan nodded. "Nothing damaged but paint."

Something moved, and he held up a fist. Whatever it was had vanished into the shadows cast by the structure. "Something is down there. Spread out and check your targets."

He moved in, taking point. They were nearly to the structure when the enemy dropped out of the sky. Literally. Michael dove behind cover just as the geth landed and started opening fire. He saw Garrus take cover behind rocks further back on the path. Kaidan crouched behind part of the structure. He gestured, and saw the answering nod.

Michael dove out of cover, flung a grenade, and rolled behind the next cover as it exploded, taking out a group of the geth. As soon as the geth turned towards his location, Kaidan used his biotics to throw some of them at each other. Garrus directed his fire at the large one, keeping it from being able to bring its more powerful guns to bear.

As the geth started to turn, Michael took advantage of their momentary distraction to put a shot in the colossus. Sparks began to fly, and a moment later, it exploded. Without it to provide cover, cleaning up the rest of the geth was easy enough.

"Alenko, final score?"

"Sorry, Garrus. Had my head down for that last bit."

Michael sighed. "Told you we should have used a VI."

"Oh, like you've never hacked one of those before."

"Hey, I'll have you know I only cheat at dice."

#

Kaidan shook his head and smiled. Shepard and Garrus had the high ground, sniper rifles, and healthy competitive streaks. The geth really didn't stand much of a chance. He held his pistol at the ready, in the off chance anything actually got close enough for him to use it.

As soon as they'd cleared the geth, Shepard gestured for them to start moving in. The metal scaffolding was broken in places due to age, but here and there he saw signs that it had been repaired. "Supplies, Commander." He pointed.

"Between that and the geth, I'd say we are in the right place." Shepard nodded. "Let's find ourselves an asari."

#

"Um..." They all turned to look at each other at the sound of the voice. "Hello? Could somebody help me? Please?"

Michael jumped down to the next level, and saw an asari apparently floating in midair behind a barrier. Her eyes widened when she saw him. "Can you hear me out there? I am trapped. I need help."

"Liara T'Soni?" He raised an eyebrow, then gestured for his companions to start looking for the controls for the barrier.

"Thank the Goddess. I did not think anyone would come looking for me." She managed, with some effort, to turn her head. "This thing I am in is a Prothean security device. I cannot move, so I need you to get me out of it. All right?"

First things first. "Your mother is working with Saren. Whose side are you on?"

"What?" She blinked. "I am not on anybody's side. I may be Benezia's daughter, but I'm nothing like her. I have not spoken to her in years. Please." Her voice trembled just a little. "Just get me out of here."

He scanned the barrier. It would pretty much take the mako's firepower to blast through, if not more. He really should upgrade their grenades. "How did you end up in there."

"I was exploring the ruins when the geth showed up, so I hid in here. Can you believe that?" She moved just slightly as though she were trying to gesture. "Geth. Beyond the Veil."

"As it happens, I can believe it."

"I activated the tower's defenses. I knew the barrier curtains would keep them out." She twitched a little again. "When I turned it on, I must have hit something I wasn't supposed to. I was trapped in here. You must get me out. Please."

"Any suggestions?"

Liara bit her lower lip. "There is a control in her that should deactivate this thing. You'll have to find some way past the barrier curtain. That's the tricky part. The defenses cannot be shut off from the outside. I don't know how you'll get in here."

"We'll find something. Hang in there." Kaidan promptly winced, and both Garrus and Michael turned to look at him. "Sorry, it was an accident."

"Be careful." She called as they started looking around. "There is a krogan in with the geth. They have been trying different ways to get past the barrier."

"Don't worry. Pretty soon, this will just be one of those things we can look back on and laugh about." Michael nodded to her.

#

"Hmmm..." Michael narrowed his eyes. "Have you ever noticed that a mining laser is pretty much just a really big gun?"

"Now that you mention it." Garrus nodded. "Though it would be rather hard to calibrate in that setting."

It only took him two tries to access the controls. "Find cover. I'm going to use rule six."

Kaidan blinked. "Rule six?"

"When in doubt..." Michael hit the button before diving into cover next to the biotic. "Shoot something."

#

They found an elevator platform on the other side of the tunnel the mining laser had made. A few moments later, they'd found the asari again.

"How..." With effort, she managed to look over her shoulder at them. "How did you get in here? I didn't think there was any way past the barrier."

"We blasted through with the mining laser." He started towards the control unit.

"Of course. Yes. That makes sense." Her voice was doubtful. "Please..." She managed to point. "Get me out of here before more geth arrive. That button over there should shut down this containment field." He hit the button, and she collapsed with a loud "ooff."

Kaidan immediately went towards her, medical kit in hand. "Any idea how we get out of this place?"

She let him check her over, but it appeared she was undamaged. "There is an elevator back in the center of the tower. At least, I think it's an elevator. It should take us out of here. Come on." Liara led them back towards the platform.

#

"I-" Liara took a deep breath. "I still cannot believe all this. Why would the geth come after me? Do you think Benezia's involved?"

"Saren's looking for the conduit." Kaidan replaced his medical kit. As near as he could tell, there was nothing wrong a hot meal and some sleep wouldn't fix. "You're a Prothean expert. He probably wants you to help him find it."

"The Conduit? But I don't know -" She cut off as the whole area suddenly shook.

"What was that?" Garrus looked around.

"These ruins aren't stable. That mining laser must have triggered a seismic event."

"Of course it did." Shepard sighed.

Liara went to the platform controls. "We have to hurry. The whole place is caving in."

"Joker." Shepard hit his communicator. "Get the Normandy airborne and lock in on my signal. On the double, mister."

"Aye, aye, Commander. Secure and aweigh. ETA eight minutes."

"Not much margin for error." Kaidan shook his head.

#

They reached the top just in time to find a krogan. Michael sighed. And he'd gone and left his krogan on the ship. The krogan walked towards them. "Surrender. Or don't. That would be more fun."

He actually had a really good point. "We don't have time to deal with this idiot. Charge."

The krogan hefts his rifle. "I like your attitude."

#

Another of the barrier curtains. Michael was about to yell for them to find another way around when the whole place shook again and the barrier vanished. That was a lovely combination of helpful and not good. "Move. Move. Move."

He saw Liara try to use her biotics, and stumble. Kaidan picked up the slack, adjusting the trajectory of a rock that was heading towards them. Impressive. Michael picked Liara up and got her moving again as they headed up the shaking scaffolding.

They were barely out of the tunnel when it began to wrench and twist. That had cut things a little closer than he'd liked. The scaffolding was still shaking, and the platform swayed back and forth. Joker brought the Normandy in low.

Garrus jumped onto the Normandy's rear hatch door, and turned towards him. Michael threw Liara to him, and the turian caught her, pulling her further into the ship and out of harm's way. Kaidan followed, turning back as soon as he landed. Michael leaped onto the ship beside him as the platform collapsed. Kaidan put a steadying hand on his arm as debris spewed out of collapsing tunnel, and he saw the telltale blue of a biotic barrier shielding them. "Joker, we're clear. Go."

#

"Too close, Commander." Joker's voice came over the communicator as they regrouped in the debriefing room. "Ten more seconds and we would've been swimming in molten sulphur. The Normandy isn't equipped to land in exploding volcanoes. They tend to fry our sensors and melt our hull. Just for future reference."

Liara looked up, her face appalled. "We almost died out there and your pilot is making jokes?"

The man was called Joker. "Sometimes Joker's a real ass. Just try to ignore him."

"I see. It must be a human thing." Liara sat down rather heavily in one of the chairs. "I don't have a lot of experience dealing with your species, Commander."

Tali, bouncing a bit as she entered, sat down in the chair next to Garrus. Wrex sat in the chair next to Liara, giving her a suspicious look. But then, he gave everyone suspicious looks. It was one of the things he liked about Wrex.

Liara continued talking. "But I am grateful to you. You saved my life back there. And not just from the volcano. Those geth would have killed me. Or dragged me off to Saren."

Kaidan leaned forward. "What did Saren want with you? Do you know something about the Conduit?"

She waved her hands as she spoke. "Only that it was somehow connected to the Prothean extinction. That is my real area of expertise. I have spent the past fifty years trying to figure out what happened to them."

He knew asari lived longer than humans, but... "How old are you, exactly?"

"I hate to admit it, but I am only a hundred and six."

"Damn." Williams' eyes bugged out of her head a little. "I hope I look that good when I'm your age."

"A century may seem like a long time to a short-lived species like yours. But among the asari, I am barely considered more than a child." She set her hands on her knees. "That is why my research has not received the attention it deserves. Because of my youth, other asari scholars tend to dismiss my theories on what happened to the Protheans."

"I've got my own theory about why the Protheans disappeared." The images from the beacon were trying to push their way in again.

"With all due respect, Commander, I have heard every theory out there. The problem is finding evidence to support them. The Protheans left remarkably little behind." Liara looked around the room. "It is almost as if someone did not want the mystery solved. It's like someone came along after the Protheans were gone and cleansed the galaxy of clues." She gestured like a professor lecturing a hall full of students. "But here is the incredible part. According to my findings, the Protheans were not the first galactic civilization to mysteriously vanish. This cycle began long before them."

Michael wasn't sure if that made the situation better or worse. "Where'd you come up with this theory? I thought there wasn't any evidence." She started talking about subtle patterns. While she didn't offer any actual evidence, he got the sense that she knew what she was talking about and not just going on a hunch. And that was enough for him at the moment. "Get to the point."

Liara nodded. "The galaxy is built on a cycle of extinction. Each time a great civilization rises up, it is suddenly and violently cast down. Only ruins survive. The Protheans rose up from a single world until their empire spanned the entire galaxy. Yet even they climbed to the top on the remains of those who came before. Their greatest achievements - the mass relays and the Citadel - are based on the technology of those who came before them. And then, like all the other forgotten civilizations throughout galactic history, the Protheans disappeared. I have dedicated my life to figuring out why."

Worse. The situation was definitely worse. But hey, at least he could make a blue woman's lifelong dream come true. "They were wiped out by a race of sentient machines. The Reapers."

"The-" She sputtered a little when she turned towards him. "The Reapers? But I have never heard of -" She blinked. "How do you know this? What evidence do you have?"

"There was a damaged Prothean beacon on Eden Prime. It burned a vision into my brain." The vision tried to crawl back, like it did every time he thought about it. "I'm still trying to sort out what it all means."

"Visions? Yes..." She bit her lip and tilted her head before nodding. "That makes sense. The beacons were designed to transmit information into the mind of the user. Finding one that still works is extremely rare." She shook her head. "No wonder the geth attacked Eden Prime. The chance to acquire a working beacon - even a badly damaged one - is worth almost any risk. But the beacons were only programmed to interact with Prothean physiology. Whatever information you received would have been confused, unclear." She had a remarkable gift for understatement. "I am amazed you were able to make sense of it at all. A lesser mind would have been utterly destroyed by the process. You must be remarkably strong-willed, Commander."

Normally, it was phrased as 'stubborn pain in the ass'. Williams cut off the lecture. "This isn't helping us find Saren. Or the Conduit."

"Of course. You are right. I am sorry. My scientific curiosity got the better of me. Unfortunately, I do not have any information that could help you find the Conduit. Or Saren."

And yet the geth had been after her for a reason. "I don't know why Saren wanted you out of the picture. But I think we'll be a lot better off if we bring you along."

"Thank you, Commander." She stood. "Saren might come after me again. I cannot think of anywhere safer to be than here on your ship. And my knowledge of the Protheans might be useful later on."

Wrex shrugged. "And her biotics will come in handy when the fighting starts."

Having seen Kaidan in action a few times, he couldn't argue with that. "We've already got other non-human species on the team. Might as well add an asari to the team." He shrugged. "Maybe we'll pick up an elcor on the next planet."

"Long as it's not a salarian." Wrex settled back in his chair.

"Thank you, Commander. I am very gratef-" She swayed, and he caught her before she fell. "Whoa. I am afraid I am feeling a bit light-headed."

Kaidan immediately stood. "When was the last time you ate? Or slept? Dr. Chakwas should take a look at you."

"It is probably mental exhaustion, coupled with the shock of discovering the Protheans' true fate. I need some time to process all this." She nodded. "Still, it could not hurt to be examined by a medical professional. It will give me the chance to think things over. Are we finished here, Commander?"

He passed her to Kaidan and jerked his head towards sick bay. "Go see the doctor. The rest of you..." He looked around the room. "Dismissed."

#

"Mission reports are filed, Commander. You want me to patch you through to the Council?"

"Patch them through, Joker." He turned to face the holodisplay.

"Setting up the link now, Commander."

The asari councilor spoke first. "We've received your report, Commander. I understand Dr. T'Soni is on the Normandy."

The turian's eyes narrowed. "I assume you're taking the necessary security precautions?"

One day, he was really going to have to learn their names. "No, I just let the daughters of all my enemies wander freely through state of the art alliance warships."

"You are free to act as you see fit, Commander." The asari councilor nodded. "Our role is to offer guidance and advice."

"It's up to you if you're smart enough to listen." The turian councilor's mandibles clicked.

"Liara's on our side. The geth were trying to kill her." Which was all in the mission reports.

"Benezia would never allow Saren to kill her daughter." The asari councilor shook her head.

"Maybe she doesn't know." The salarian councilor tapped his... her... shit, he still needed to look that up too.

"Or maybe we don't know her." The turian councilor shook his head. "We never expected she could become a traitor."

"At least the mission was a success." The salarian nodded.

"Apart from the utter destruction of a major Prothean ruin. Was that really necessary, Shepard?" The turian glared.

"It was crawling with geth."

"Of course, Commander." The salarian nodded. "The mission must always take priority."

"Good luck, Commander." The asari actually smiled. "Remember, we're all counting on you."

Yeah, that was the problem.

#

"Commander, are you coming to check up on me?"

"A bit, yes." Michael nodded to Liara. "You look much better. How are you feeling?"

"Dr. Chakwas assures me I'm going to be fine. I was impressed with her knowledge of asari physiology."

"I haven't known her long, but I'm starting to suspect she knows everything."

Liara twisted her hands together. "I never properly thanked you for saving me from the geth, Commander. If you hadn't shown up..."

Michael considered taking a long step backwards. He was still a little unsure what exactly had happened the last time an asari had tried to 'properly thank him'. "I'm just glad we got there in time."

"So am I." She took a deep breath. "I know you took a chance bringing me aboard this ship. I have seen the way your crew looks at me. They do not trust me." She straightened her spine. "But I am not like Benezia. I will do whatever I can to help you stop Saren. I promise."

"Don't worry, Liara." He nodded to her. "I know you won't let me down."

She smiled brightly. "It means a lot to hear you say that, Commander. Thank you."

"Tell me about yourself, Liara." He leaned on the bulkhead a couple feet from her.

"Me?" She blinked. "I am afraid I am not very interesting, Commander. I spend most of my time on remote digs, unearthing mundane items buried in long-forgotten Prothean ruins."

It occurred to him that as a kid he'd played a fairly interesting video game for a while that had actually used that as the entirety of the plot. Plus pirates. "You must enjoy something about it."

"I love my work. Seeking out history's lost secrets has a special appeal for me." She waved her hands as she spoke. "You were actually touched by working Prothean technology. That is why I find you so fascinating, Commander."

"You sound like you want to dissect me in a lab somewhere."

"What?" Her eyes widened. "No. I did not mean to insinuate." She held up her hands. "Ah, I never meant to offend you, Shepard. I only meant that you would be an interesting specimen for an in-depth study. No-" She frantically shook her head. "That's even worse."

It was actually a bit difficult not to start laughing. "Calm down, Liara. I was only joking."

"Joking?" Apparently, asari blushed purple. "Oh, by the Goddess. How could I be so dense? You must think I am a complete and utter fool." She rubbed her forehead. "Now you know why I prefer to spend my time in the field with data disks and computers. I always seem to say something embarrassing around other people. Please..." She looked up at him. "Just pretend this conversation never happened."

"I can leave and come in again if you want to start over?"

"That would be wond..." She narrowed her eyes. "You're joking again."

"Yeah." He nodded. "I do that." He pointed his thumb at the door. "I should go."

"Goodbye, Shepard."

#

"If you want to nail Saren, you need to send someone who isn't restricted by policies and procedures."

"The only way we are going to manage this is to beat him at his own game. Speaking of which..." He tossed Garrus the stabilizer. "You're going to need all the help you can get."

"See, I should take exception to that, but I think I'd rather take this." He waved the stabilizer as he walked over to the workbench. "Want me to switch out your ammo unit while I'm at it?"

"Nobody touches my gun but me." He saw Williams turn around and immediately held up a hand. "Don't go there, Chief."

"Are you sure, Commander? Cause that's..." She smirked. "A really hard one to let go."

"You kind of set yourself up there, Shepard." Garrus shrugged.

"I can just see the look on Anderson's face if I tried reporting one of my officers for insubordination." Michael sighed.

#

"Tali, everything alright?" It was hard to read expressions with the envirosuit, but she looked to be a few energy levels less than her usual self.

"I don't know." She looked up from where she was fiddling with an omnitool. "Your ship is amazing, and your crew's been really great to me. Especially your chief engineer. But I just feel..." She shook her head. "Out of place. The Normandy runs so smooth it feels like we're not even moving. And the engines are so quiet. How do you sleep at night?"

He blinked. "The silence wakes you up?"

"Back on the flotilla, the last thing you want to hear is silence. It means an engine's died or an air filter's shut down." She looked around, sitting back in her chair. "I guess you don't have to worry about that here, but old habits die hard." She let out a sighing sound. At least he assumed that was what it was, the envirosuit made it a bit hard to tell. "But it's more than just the silence. This ship feels so empty; it's like half the crew is missing. Back home, I couldn't wait to go on my Pilgrimage. I couldn't wait to get away from the crowds. Now that I'm out here, I kind of miss them."

Michael examined the work she was doing to the omnitool. "Sounds like the Pilgrimage isn't just about finding resources for the fleet. Maybe it's about teaching you to appreciate your people and culture."

"You're probably right. We quarians spend our whole lives traveling, but we never really leave home. The Pilgrimage has given me a whole new perspective on our culture." She picked up the microwelder again. "You know, there's always a few who go on their Pilgrimages and never return. I always assumed something bad happened to them, but maybe they just wanted a different life."

"Well, if you need a place to fit in or something to do..." Michael glanced over his shoulder. "Garrus overheated the main gun on the mako." He raised his voice. "Because he can't judge ground speed."

He wasn't overly familiar with turian customs, but he was pretty sure that particular gesture was intended to be rude. Tali giggled.

#

"Do you have some time to talk now, Commander?"

"Sure." Michael gestured for Kaidan to follow him. "Have a seat."

"Off the record?"

"Alenko, when it's just you and me, you can consider it off the record."

He sat down across from Michael. "Did you..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Did you really rob a bank?"

"No."

"Oh." Kaidan let out a relieved sigh.

"Not a bank. Two of them."

"Commander?"

"Well, one and a half. I was just the lookout on the first job." He leaned back in his chair, rather enjoying the various expressions crossing Kaidan's face. "What about you? Ever robbed a bank?"

"No, Commander." Kaidan chuckled. "Haven't stolen any cars either."

"What do they do for fun in Canada?"

"Nothing. It's illegal to have fun in Canada."

"That..." Michael shook his head. "Explains so many things."

Kaidan leaned forward. "We've played it pretty close to the book so far. But we're a long way from backup. We've got some tough calls to make. I'm just saying..." He shook his head. "Try to leave yourself a way out. I've seen what cutting corners can do to someone. And I'd hate to have that happen to you, Shepard." He caught himself. "Commander."

"Something on your mind?"

"I'm not questioning any decision you've made, Shepard. Let me be clear about that." He leaned back again. "It's just my experience that once someone lets something slide, it tends to pick up speed. You get my meaning?"

"Talk to me, Kaidan." He put his hands on the desk. "You've got a little black raincloud sitting over your head."

"I'll try to keep the deck dry." Kaidan took a deep breath. "You know the records about the biotic training out on Jump Zero? They're all classified. Because the Alliance made mistakes. After first contact, Conatix was set up to track element zero exposures and develop implants for humans. Once we had an embassy on the Citadel, Conatix could bring in 'experts' instead of taking it slow."

Michael asked a few questions about the experts. Biotics weren't his area of expertise. It sounded like a big mess. Secrets, so-called experts and important people who knew nothing, with a lot of scared kids caught in the middle. Jump Zero was starting to sound more like one of the 'homes for troubled youth' he'd routinely run away from rather than a school. "Doing what they thought was 'best'?"

"It wasn't best for us. They brought in an ex-military turian named Commander Vyrnnus. To introduce himself, he liked to say..." Kaidan deepened his voice. "I was at the helm of the dreadnought that killed your father." His voice returned to normal. "I told him my dad wasn't in the war. He'd retired to Vancouver. My family had an inland home that matured to new beachfront. Vyrnnus had it in for me after that. He cut corners, pushed hard. I mean, you either came out a superman or a wreck. And a lot of kids snapped. A few died." He shifted slightly. "The point of all this - I guess - is that when you cut corners, it's not always obvious who pays for it."

"So why are you telling me this?" Michael frowned. "Is there something I can do to help you get over it?"

"I'm thirty-two, Shepard. You don't serve as long as I have without coming to terms with yourself." He shrugged. "You also learn that if someone is special to you, you help them. Try to keep them from making mistakes."

"So..." Michael folded his arms. "This is the part where you try to fix me?"

"That's not what I..." Kaidan rubbed the back of his neck. "If I'm out of line, just say the word."

"You're not out of line, Kaidan." He shook his head. "Hell, if anything, you're just reminding me of where the line is, and that's not a bad thing."

"I don't normally make a habit of complicating the chain of command."

"Well, that makes one person in this particular circus." Michael looked up at Kaidan. "That first bank job? I was twelve. Didn't realize how cold it could get in a big city like New York. Couldn't go to a government run shelter, because they checked fingerprints, not just IDs. So I played lookout. Took the credits. Got a place to sleep for a while and food I didn't have to hack the lock on a dumpster to get." He met Kaidan's eyes. "It's a big galaxy, Kaidan. And there is more than one world out there. Sometimes, there's more than one world inside a single city."

"I..." He nodded. "I get you."

"I'll think about what you said. And I do appreciate you saying it."


	8. Chapter 8

"Tali."

She glanced up at him. "Yes, Commander?"

"You are in direct violation of rule four."

"Rule..." Tali tilted her head. "Four?"

"You're between me..." He pointed. "And the coffee."

"Oh." She stepped out of the way. "Sorry, Commander." She waited until he'd poured the liquid into a cup and taken a long drink. "What is rule four?"

"Never get between a marine and their coffee." He nodded to her, and gestured with the cup. "One of the universal rules for serving with the alliance."

"I..." She shrugged. "Good to know."

"You look..." He took another drink of the coffee and began grabbing something that vaguely resembled breakfast. "To be in a better mood."

"I'm sleeping much better now. I guess I'm getting used to how quiet your ship is." She followed him to the table and sat down across from him. "I still think a lot about my Pilgrimage, though. I know Saren's our top priority. But with all the worlds we go to, I was hoping to find something to bring back to the flotilla."

"Well, you've made some asari and salarian scholars happy with what you've scavenged thus far." He shrugged. "Though I guess nicely phrased thank you letters aren't all that useful when it comes to patching a hull." He poked at the less than identifiable substance on his plate. "What are you hoping to find?"

"Usually, people bring back something like a derelict ship we can use for salvage. But I need something bigger. There's a lot expected of me."

"What's so special about you?" He blinked. "And I meant that nicer than it sounded."

She chuckled, and then shrugged. "It's my father. He's the senior member of the Admiralty Board. He's one of only five people who can overrule the decisions of the Conclave for the good of the Migrant Fleet." She folded her arms. "My father is responsible for the lives of seventeen million people - our entire race is in his hands. And I'm his only child."

"So are you some kind of heir to the quarian throne or something?" He took another drink of coffee. "Should I be addressing you as Princess Tali?"

"No, it doesn't work that way. My father's position isn't hereditary. I'll probably never serve on the Admiralty Board myself." She leaned back in the chair. "Officially, I'm just the same as any other citizen. But it doesn't work that way in practice. People have always treated me differently because of who my father is."

"Special privileges and the like?" He tried not to taste the food.

Tali nodded. "I probably had it easier than most growing up. But it's not all good. People like my father have enemies. And they're not above using me to get to him."

"Well, if they try it here, they'll have to come through me first. And Wrex. Williams. Garrus. Kaidan. Everyone in engineering. Then probably Wrex and Williams again." He raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I guess I'm just tired of people judging me because of who my father is." She spread her hands. "Everyone's waiting for me to do something great on my Pilgrimage. Something that will forever change our lives for the better. If I don't, it's like I failed. And that reflects badly on both me and my father."

"Saving the galaxy isn't quite enough for them?" He set the plate aside and refilled his coffee. "Tough crowd.

"Yes..." She sighed. "I know. But you have to understand quarian culture. We're a very insular society. The events beyond the flotilla don't matter much to the average citizen. Our greatest dream is that one day, we'll return to our homeworld and drive out the geth. But even if we stop Saren, that's not going to happen. There's still millions of geth behind the Veil. Until they're gone, our exile will continue."

"What would you need to bring back to make everyone happy?"

She drew a pattern on the table with her finger as she considered the question. "Something that would help us better understand the geth. They've changed significantly since the exile; they've continued to evolve. We've done our best to study them, but it's not easy. They're very reclusive. Until recently, they never went beyond the borders of the Veil. And the geth we run into now are under Saren's control. We'd need to find geth operating on their own. Independently." She looked up at him. "But I don't want this to get in the way of our mission, Shepard. First, we stop Saren. Then I'll worry about my own problems."

"Well, if we don't find anything good by the time we've saved the galaxy, we could always go steal you the Destiny Ascension or something." He put plate and cup into the cleaning unit.

"I..." Tali tilted her head, and then shook it. "Too difficult to hide."

"Good point. It probably requires a lot of maintenance too."

"Exorbitant fuel." Tali sighed.

"And it would be wrong." They turned to find Kaidan shaking his head at them.

"Well, yeah, that too." Michael nodded.

"Definitely wrong." Tali clasped her hands behind her back.

#

"I swear, Garrus, this is the last time I let you drive."

"You did notice the thresher maw?"

"A billion miles of open planetary surface, and you run over the thresher maw."

"It ambushed us, Shepard."

"Thank you, Tali."

"I went two centuries without encountering a thresher maw." Wrex checked his shotgun. "Both times I get in the mako with the quarian, we run into one." He rolled his neck. "Might need to keep her around."

"I like you too, Wrex." Tali pried a rock loose from where it was jamming the gun.

Michael managed to free a tooth from the axle. Tali handed him the welder and he started patching the damage. "And you would have to get us into a ravine so the Normandy can't just pick us up."

"Remember the part where the thresher maw was attacking us and we needed cover?" Garrus glared from where he was applying omnigel to the busted power unit.

"Get to cover and crash into the ravine are not synonymous phrases, Vakarian." He looked up. "Tali hand me that..." He grabbed her and yanked her down from the top of the mako just before the shot impacted her location.

#

Adams tilted his head. "Commander..." He looked up at Michael. "That is not the mako you left in."

"Vakarian's fault." Michael pointed.

"Thresher maw." Garrus shook his head.

"That was the dumbest bunch of slavers I have ever encountered." Wrex headed towards the lockers. "And that's saying something."

"Sir?" Williams raised an eyebrow.

"Garrus wrecked our mako, and some slavers thought that made us easy prey." Michael shrugged.

Tali jumped down from the top of the mako. "So we stole their mako, and then went and blew up their base." She patted one of the wheels. "This one has an upgraded shield package."

"Does it now?" Adams grinned at Tali. He grabbed a toolkit. "Alright, let's check it out."

"Who the hell tries to take a krogan as a slave anyway?" Williams scratched her head.

#

Michael pulled up his VI, and saw a familiar name. He immediately tapped the message.

"I had to watch the vid three times before it sank in. Fucking Shepard. So then I went and grabbed little Mickey and made him watch it with me two more times. His crazy son of a bitch godfather is the first human Spectre. Don't worry. I told him he has to get through kindergarten before gets to be your sidekick. I'd have said to first grade, but I didn't want you to be intimidated. Fucking Shepard. Now go kick turian ass.

They'd be damn proud.

\- Lars Brekin"

#

"Approach Control, this is the SSV Normandy. Requesting a vector and a berth." Joker's hands moved over the controls.

"Normandy, your arrival was not scheduled. Our defense grid is armed and tracking you. State your business."

Michael and Joker exchanged a look. Joker rolled his eyes. "Citadel business. We've got a Council Spectre aboard."

It took several seconds before Noveria Approach Control responded. "Landing access granted, Normandy. Be advised: we will be confirming identification on arrival. If confirmation cannot be established, your vessel will be impounded."

"What a fun bunch. I think I'll take my next leave here." Joker toggled the controls to bring the Normandy in.

"Well, we're off to a great start." Michael sighs. "Ten credits says I'm going to have to shoot someone before we leave the building."

"If I took that bet, you'd shoot someone just so you didn't have to pay up."

"Eh, probably." Michael headed back to grab his gear and his team.

#

Those were definitely cops. The leader read as the type that wore her badge jammed firmly up her rear end. It was the one to her left that tripped his instincts. Trouble. The leader held up a hand as they approached. "That's far enough."

"I'm on important business." He narrowed his eyes

She shifted slightly. "This is an unscheduled arrival. I need your credentials."

They read cops, but there was no outward insignia. Private security? "You first."

The other one, the blond woman, glared. "We're the law here. Show some respect." Well, now he was just going to have to fuck up her day on principle.

"I'm Captain Maeko Matsuo, Elanus Risk Control Services." The captain nodded to him.

Private security. "All you need to know is I have more credentials than you."

"They plan to be trouble, ma'am." The blond woman certainly knew how to state the obvious.

"I can't let you enter the port area without confirmation of your identity." The captain set her feet, and turned to look at the blond woman. "Sergeant Stirling, secure their weapons."

The pretend-a-cops went for their weapons. And then actually looked surprised to find his team's weapons pointed back at them. Not only that, both Kaidan and Liara flared their biotics. One of the rentals actually took a step back. Kaidan glanced at Michael. "We going to let them do this, Commander?"

"Nobody takes my weapon." Michael met the captain's eyes.

"Charge and lock." The sergeant's overconfidence was... a little sad, really.

"We are authorized to use lethal force." Captain Matsuo clasped her hands behind her back. "You have to the count of three to surrender your weapons." She actually started to count. He rolled his eyes. "One. Two. Thr -"

A voice over the intercom saved a lot of kneecaps. "Captain Matsuo. Stand down." The captain couldn't quite hide her relieved expression. The sergeant, on the other hand, looked disappointed. "We confirmed their identity. Spectres are authorized to carry weapons here, Captain." As soon as the rentals lowered their weapons, he gestured for his team to follow suit.

"You may proceed, Spectre. I hope the rest of your visit will be less confrontational." She gestured at the steps behind her. "Parasini-san will meet you upstairs." She turned and walked away.

"Behave yourself." The sergeant said the words like she was issuing a challenge before following the captain.

Yeah. Like that was going to happen.

#

He walked up the stairs to hear the familiar sound of him setting off alarms. A woman immediately began shutting the alarms down. "Weapons detectors. Don't mine the alarms." As soon as they were silenced, she nodded to him. 'I am Gianna Parasini, assistant to Administrator Anoleis. We apologize for the incident in the docking bay."

"Someone piss in your security chief's coffee today?" Michael raised an eyebrow. Behind him, Liara made a slightly scandalized choking sound.

"She takes her job seriously. She is a valuable asset to the company." Parasini gestured at herself. "One of my duties is orientation of new arrivals. Do you have any questions?"

Michael glanced up at the various automated defenses. None of them were particularly impressive on their own, but the sheer number would have presented a challenge to bypass. "Pretty heavy security for such a small port."

"The Executive Board does everything in its power to protect the privacy of our client corporations."

She sounded like a VI. Something was slightly off. He decided to poke at it a bit. "Is this 'privacy' intended to hide illegal research?"

"This planet is beyond the jurisdiction of the Citadel. The law is what the Executive Board says it is." She waved a hand. "Do you know how valuable this planet is? How many advances in genetics and virtual intelligence got their start here?"

The virtual intelligence part caught his attention. If Saren was messing around with geth... "Has anyone unusual passed through here recently?"

"Unusual?" She shrugged. "An asari Matriarch passed through a few days ago. Lady Benezia."

"Benezia -?" Liara took a half step forward, her face shocked. "She is here?" Kaidan put a hand on her shoulder, and she stepped back again.

"'Passed through?' Where is she now?"

"Benezia left for the Peak 15 research complex days ago. To the best of my knowledge, she's still there."

"That's where I need to be, then."

"You'll need to ask Administrator Anoleis for clearance to leave this port."

And yet forgiveness was always so much easier to acquire than permission. "Where can I find the administrator?"

"His office is on the main level. Left at the top of the elevator."

"Understood." He inclined his head towards the door. "Can we go in now?"

"Of course. If you need any help, you can ask me at the administrator's office."

#

Michael waited until she'd walked away before turning towards Liara. "She is here." Liara shook her head. "I can't believe it." She took a deep breath. "I imagine you want to talk to me, Shepard. About my mother."

How did a woman who was a hundred and seven somehow manage to look like a lost twelve-year-old? "We talked about her before. But things change when you're up against something." Might as well cut to the chase. "If it's her or me, who would you shoot?"

"I meant what I said before. Her actions are wrong." She nodded. "If you would feel safer leaving me on the Normandy, I will stay. But I would like to see her. Maybe I can persuade her to come peacefully."

"I don't think that's likely." Better she not get her hopes up. "But you can try."

"Thank you, Shepard. That means a great deal to me."

He gestured towards the entrance. "Just remember the first rule of serving on the Normandy."

Liara blinked. "And what is that?"

"Don't shoot the commander." He started walking.

"No matter how much he asks for it." Garrus added as he followed.

"Wait..." Wrex shook his head. "Then how do humans handle promotions?"

#

Anoleis was not feeling permissive. He was considering the best way to go about needing forgiveness when Parasini hissed at him. He approached her desk. "You've never worked in the corporate world, have you, Commander? You can't bludgeon through bureaucracy."

Which was why he usually bypassed it entirely. She wanted something. "All right. What would you do?"

She leaned forward and lowered her voice. "Talk to Lorik Qui'in. You should be able to find him at the hotel bar. Can't say more. Not within earshot of Mr. Anoleis."

Interesting. She was acting nervous, but he was willing to bet it was exactly that. An act. "Talk to you later."

#

Lorik Qui'in proved to be a turian. A rather friendly one, for the most part. "Afternoon. Sit down, have a drink. What can I do for you?"

Michael declined the drink politely. "Are you Lorik Qui'in? I've heard you might be able to help me."

"You are the Spectre that just arrived, are you not? What could an old turian like me possibly help you with?"

That was actually a pretty good question. "I apparently need access to the garage before I can go anywhere."

"You need a pass." Lorik's mandibles clicked slightly. "How fortuitous." He settled back in his chair. "I'm the manager of the local Synthetic Insights office. For the moment, at least. Mr. Anoleis closed my office. He claims to be investigating reports of my corruption. The administrator is an interesting man. He has become quite wealthy since he took direct control of rents."

"And by 'rents', you mean bribes." Corrupt politicians. Were there any other kind?

"Indeed." Lorik nodded. "I acquired evidence of Anoleis' actions. His hired goons are ransacking my office to find it. I suspect your goal lies outside this port. Mr. Anoleis would be disinclined to let you wander." He folded his hands. "If you recover the evidence from my office, I will give you my garage pass, as well as a sum of credits."

"That sounds like a fair trade."

"Violence against Mr Anoleis's thugs may be necessary. He has members of Hanshan's security teams searching my offices. He is paying them under the table. Ms. Matsuo is unaware of their outside employment."

Cops were annoying enough. Cops on the take were worse. "I'll take care of it."

"Excellent." Lorin handed him a small imprinted card. "Here is my pass into our offices. It will activate the elevator. The evidence is on my office computer. This OSD contains an encryption key to access it. Slide it into the drive and it will auto-execute." He returned to his drink. "And do try to keep blood stains off the carpets, would you?"

#

"Freeze! Hanshan security. This office is sealed."

It was bad enough they were dumb enough to point guns at him, but that guy had his sights skewed a full quarter inch. That was just insulting. "What'll you do if I don't?"

The guard actually looked confused by the question. "You're the Spectre, right? Lorik Qui'in is under investigation."

"Anoleis is paying you to shake this place down." He showed a hint of teeth. "That makes you a criminal." Michael twitched a shoulder. "I can kill criminals."

"You're bluffing."

"When the wager is one's life, is calling the bluff really so wise?" Liara flared her biotics. That was a good line, he was going to have to remember that one.

The guard apparently agreed. "He ain't paying me enough to take on Spectres, or Alliance troops, or whatever." She shrugged. "How about this? You pretend you didn't see us, we'll pretend we didn't see you."

And with that, she and the smart ones walked way. He looked around the office. That just left the dumb ones.

#

"Williams, he asked us not to get blood on the carpet." Michael looked over the ledge.

"Sorry." Ashley glanced down at her shotgun. "I wasn't expecting him to go over the railing."

"I feel really bad for whoever has to clean that up." He shook his head, and headed into the office.

#

After downloading the evidence, he started out of the office only to find Sergeant Stirling. "I don't think you're supposed to be in here, Shepard."

"Do you plan on making me leave?"

"Leave? You think I'm going to let you walk out?" She shook her head. "Uh-uh." She put a hand on her sidearm. "Anoleis would throw you offworld for what you did here. I won't. You know what we did to cop killers on my world?"

"Being a cop doesn't give you the right to break the law yourself." Kaidan spoke up from his left. "You accepted bribe money."

That was actually a very good point. But he could see from the sergeant's face that she wasn't having any of it. "I have a mission to complete. I did what I had to do."

"I don't care." She drew her sidearm.

He shot her before she could bring it to bear. The guards with her opened fire. Wrex rather casually grabbed one and sent him flying over the ledge to join the other one. "Wrex..."

"Oh. Right." Wrex pulled out his shotgun and splattered the next one over the wall.

#

They walked out of the now in need of a remodel offices to find Parasini waiting for them. "Commander. There've been reports of noise form the Synthetic Insights office. Would you know anything about it?"

"Of course not." He shrugged. "Why would I?"

She stared at him for a moment. "Smart ass." Parasini took a deep breath. "I can work with that. Meet me at the hotel for a drink, before you talk to Qui'in. I'll be waiting." She turned and walked away.

"What do you suppose that's all about?" Ashley raised an eyebrow at him.

"What, that?" Michael nodded in the direction Parasini had gone. "She's a cop."

"No way. She's a secretary." Ashley shook her head.

"Fifty credits." Michael held out his hand.

Ashley shook it. "You're on."

#

"Allow me to reintroduce myself. Parasini, Noveria Internal Affairs."

Michael held out a hand to Ashley. "Pay up."

"I left my purse in my other armor." Ashley shook her head.

He shrugged, and nodded to Parasini. "What do you want?"

"The Executive Board knows about Anoleis' corruption. I've been undercover for six months." She gestured. "I want you to convince Qui'in to testify against the Board. With his evidence, this planet can run profitably again."

Well, Anoleis had annoyed him. Unfortunately... "I need Qui'in's garage pass to complete my mission."

"You help my investigation; I'll provide whatever you need. Favor for a favor."

"Seems we'd help more people if we did as she asked," Kaidan said.

"Look, Shepard. I don't like this either. You Spectres play fast and loose with the law. That's bad for business."

He looked from her to Kaidan, and then back. "All right. I'll talk to Qui'in and see if I can convince him." Because negotiation was so very much his strong suit.

"Thank you. You know where I work. Come talk to me once you know if he'll play ball."

#

Qui'in was reluctant, but eventually agreed. He started walking towards Parasini's office. "How did you know she was a cop?" Ashley asked.

"She had that cop smell." He shrugged. Garrus made a rather pointed throat clearing sound. "Something in your throat, Vakarian?"

"No, no." Garrus shook his head. "Just caught a whiff of crap there."

Watching Anoleis get dragged off by a woman in a full skirt and heels was rather amusing. Parasini handed over the garage pass, and wished them luck.

"This is an outrage." Anoleis glared. "I'll see that you never work in this sector again." That line? Really? "You. Shepard. I demand you place this bitch under arrest."

"You have the right to remain silent. I wish to God you'd exercise it." Parasini dragged him out the door. "See you around the galaxy, Commander. I owe you a beer."

#

And there were geth in the garage. Because of course there were. Big ones. They finished dealing with them just in time for the cops to rush in and save the day. Michael tried not to roll his eyes.

"What did you do here, Commander?"

"Only what I had to. I didn't ask the geth to attack."

Immediately, she shook her head. "Geth? You expect me to -" He kicked the top half of one of the fallen geth. It slid, coming to a halt at her feet. Captain Matsuo blinked. "Where did they come from?"

He was saved from making a comment about mommy and daddy robots by Kaidan speaking up. "If I were to guess, Benezia packed them in the shipping containers she arrived with."

"I do not believe that. We did thorough scans of those. There were no power sources, no element zero masses..." She frowned. "If Benezia-sama's containers were packed with thsoe things, there are many more out there."

"We may be seeing a lot more of these things in the coming months." He gestured at the dead geth.

"For three centuries, everyone has said, 'the geth do not come out of the Veil.' What is happening out there?" She sighed. "I must report to the Executive Board. If word gets out about loose geth, there may be an investor panic."

Oh no, not an investor panic. The horror. He rolled his eyes, and started walking towards the outer garage door.

Kaidan began pulling up his omnitool. "I'll tell Tali to..." He blinked. "Commander, what are you doing?"

"Stealing a mako."

"I'll drive." Garrus lifted the hatch Michael had just unlocked.

"Like hell you will."


	9. Chapter 9

"Commander?" Kaidan glanced at the man driving the mako. "Did you squash a geth with a stolen mako?"

"Only because someone is having a little trouble with the gun." Shepard steered the mako around the remains of what had once been another mako.

"You noticed the blizzard, right?" Garrus shook his head, then hit the trigger for the missiles. "Heavy turret is down."

"Would that go into a report as a vehicle related fatality, or as use of heavy weaponry?" Kaidan looked over the sensor array. "More in the tunnels."

"That..." Shepard frowned as he brought the mako into the aforementioned tunnel. "Is actually a very good question."

"Geth are very pretty when they explode." Garrus shrugged, and pulled the trigger again.

#

Liara looked around. "Why are the turrets facing the wrong way?"

"They want to keep their people in as much as they want to keep others out." Kaidan narrowed his eyes.

Michael frowned. They'd run into fewer geth in the garage than he'd been expecting. He started to pull up his sensors when there was a strange banging sound from somewhere to their right. Weapons came up, but the sound did not repeat.

"Animals?" Kaidan looked around. "Wind? This place is in bad shape."

Ice and snow littered the area. It was possible something had gotten in. He was more concerned about what might have gotten out. They hadn't gone far when something jumped out at them. Strange tentacles attacked, swiping at them. Garrus was knocked off his feet, and the creature started to close. Kaidan and Michael fired simultaneously, blowing the creature back. "What the hell is that?" Michael looked at the remains. "Liara, any ideas?"

"Xenobiology is not my field." She shook her head. "Maybe someone in the labs knows."

He nodded, and offered Garrus a hand back to his feet. "Kaidan, tune your sensors to look for biologics and alert us if you detect any more of those things."

"Yes, Commander."

#

"It looks like you're trying to restore this facility. Would you like help?"

Michael nearly growled at the VI as he scanned the server. "How do I shut this thing up?"

"This system is monitored to respond to the name 'Mira.' May I ask your name?" The hologram's light flickered over the displays.

Might as well try the easy way. "Commander Shepard, Systems Alliance Navy."

"One moment, please. Service record confirmed. Due to the current emergency, you are entitled to Secure Access of all systems."

"That..." Michael sighed. "Takes some of the fun out of this." He quickly went through the list of what was wrong, and headed back up to the others.

#

More of the strange things attacked them when they went about restoring the damage. Kaidan looked at his medical scanner. The creatures had some kind of venom, but the medigel was able to counter it without trouble. He took a sample for Doctor Chakwas, just in case.

It didn't take long for Shepard to get the disinfectant system working. He hit the switch, clearing the passage of the creatures. Kaidan looked at his combat scanner. "There don't appear to be any on the tram, Commander."

"Alright." Shepard nodded to him. "Let's go find some answers."

#

They stepped off the tram to find armed men. The men lowered their weapons almost immediately. The one that appeared to be in charge nodded to Michael. "Sorry. We couldn't be sure who was on the tram."

"I take it you've encountered those things." Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Encountered, fought, seen men ripped apart by." He shrugged. "We're all working on stims." He sighed. "Look. You're human, and that's enough that I won't shoot. But I'd like to know who you are."

"Call me Shepard." Michael looked around. "I was sent to find an asari Matriarch."

"Benezia?" The man folded his arms. "Yeah. She came through here. The aliens overran the hot labs last week. Only Han Olar got out, and he ain't all there anymore. The first we know, the bastards were clawing into my command post. We had a lot more staff then."

Aliens? Interesting. Clearly not native, which mean the folks here were playing with something they probably shouldn't have been. "I'm packing fire and steel. They want to fight with claws and teeth, it's their funeral."

"You got my support." The man nodded. "The board sent an asari to clean up the mess. She went to the hot labs yesterday. We haven't heard from her since."

He started trying to get what additional information he could, and then there was a scuttling sound. He turned in time to see more of the creatures coming up from vents in the floor. With his team's firepower added to the soldiers, the fight was over quickly.

"I don't know why they keep throwing themselves against our defenses." The man shook his head. "Even animals should learn not to stick their noses where it hurts."

Michael nodded, and led his team on. When they were out of earshot, he glanced back over his shoulder. "That read off to the rest of you?"

Kaidan nodded. "He wasn't curious about what those things were."

"Which implies he knew." Michael nodded. "Keep your guard up."

#

A brief conversation with Dr. Cohen revealed this particular group of scientists were messing with more than one thing they shouldn't have been. It was always sort of interesting how genius came with a lack of self-preservation instinct.

Getting into the medical lab was easy enough, and it took Kaidan only a couple minutes to get the cure together. The problem turned out to be another asari. Well, and a couple geth troopers, but mostly the asari. A shot to the head solved the problem. Funny how often that tended to be true.

Hans Olar informed them that the asari and her group had come up from the maintenance tunnels. Five minutes later, Dr. Cohen had his cure, and Michael had a pass to said maintenance tunnels.

#

"Are you here to secure the station?"

Alright, one man, sitting alone in a dark room, in an area infested by monsters. Right. This wasn't going to be trouble at all. "If by 'secure' you mean 'shoot every monster I see,' sure."

"I am certain you are having strong feelings. But what has happened here, it is our fault. You understand?"

Yeah, that much he got. Michael nodded. "I understand that we'll be dead soon. Talk fast."

"Binary Helix found an egg. It was on a derelict ship, thousands of years drifting. This was rachni ship. Inside they find many eggs in cryogenic suspension."

Rachni. Those were rachni. Damn it, he should have brought Wrex along. The krogan was going to be pissed he missed out. "They brought it here to wake it up?"

"Binary Helix plan to clone rachni. Mass-produce them. Create an army. But when they get here, they find this egg is not a common rachni. It is a queen. After she lays eggs, they move her to Rift Station. They are thinking that without her, they can raise the babies to be obedient."

He was pretty sure he'd seen this vid. Everyone died. The same thing had happened in the sequels. Some people just never learned. "Well, this is fascinating, but we don't have time to chat."

"These rachni are beyond saving. It is a sad thing, but they must be euthanized. I am thinking that the neutron purge must be set off."

Rule seven. When all else fails, blow something up. "How do we set off the purge?"

"Arming controls are nearby. All you do is insert the key. Then I will give Mira destruct co -" The man looked down at a something emerged from his chest. Yep, he'd definitely seen this vid.

The rachni flung the scientist across the room. Immediately, Michael and his team opened fire.

#

Kaidan sighed, and stood back up. The doctor had been dead before he hit the ground. He offered Shepard a security card. "These might be the codes."

"Alright, let's find the Mira terminal and set off the purge." Shepard nodded.

"Hopefully, that will get enough of them for the survivors to make it to safety." Kaidan followed Shepard, with Liara and Garrus a pace behind. "Rachni?"

"I know." Shepard nodded. "I am not looking forward to telling Wrex we fought rachni without him."

"May I recommend doing so from a safe distance, Commander?" Kaidan smiled. "Such as about three systems?"

"Alright." Shepard stepped back from the terminal. "Neutron purge initiated." He pointed. "This is the part where we run."

#

Michael glanced over his shoulder. "Liara?"

She took a deep breath, and nodded to him. He returned the nod, and they headed into the next room.

#

The asari matriarch stood at the top of the stairs. She was dressed in severe black, and wore an unusual headpiece. Her voice was slightly strange when she spoke to them. "You do not know the privilege of being a mother. There is a power in creation. To shape a life. Turn it toward happiness or despair." Benezia turned to a being trapped in a glass cage. "Her children were to be ours. Raised to hunt and slay Saren's enemies." She took a few steps towards them, and her eyes went to Liara. "I won't be moved by sympathy. No matter who you bring into this confrontation."

"Liara's here because she's a member of my crew." Michael looked around. He saw no one else, but that didn't mean they weren't there. Something was jamming their scanners.

"Indeed?" Benezia gave a slight shake of her head. "What have you told him about me, Liara?"

"What could I say, mother?" Liara's voice was raw. "That you're insane? Evil? Should I explain how to kill you? What could I say?"

Benezia smirked. "Have you faced an asari commando unit before? Few humans have."

So much for diplomacy. "There's obviously no peaceful way to settle this."

"Indeed." Her biotics flared.

#

Kaidan got up a barrier just in time to block a crate Benezia flung at Shepard. Shepard retreated to his location, reducing the strain. On the other side of the room, Liara and Garrus quickly adopted a similar position.

The head of an oncoming geth blew apart, and Shepard lined up his next shot. Kaidan concentrated, creating another barrier to force the geth into a smaller area. Shepard was flinging a grenade into that area a heartbeat later.

One of the asari smashed her own biotic throw into his barrier, and Kaidan staggered backwards. Shepard rolled forward and drove his omniblade up under the commando's ribcage, sending blue blood spraying. Kaidan shook his head and flung out a wave of biotic energy, tossing the geth coming at the commander into the wall before taking aim with his sidearm. The other two asari commandos clearly weren't prepared for close quarters combat. Shepard hit one with the butt of his rifle, then simply headbutted the other before finishing them both off with two shots to the head each.

He regrouped with Shepard, moving in while Liara and Garrus provided cover fire. Liara tossed out a singularity to close off one of the doorways. Shepard tossed out a grenade as the geth attempted to come through the other, then he and Kaidan adopted a back to back position to finish clearing the area.

#

Benezia was slowly getting back to her feet. "This is not over. Saren is unstoppable. My mind is filled with his light. Everything is clear." She staggered slightly.

Michael wiped a bit of purplish blood off his face. "I expected better from asari commandos."

"I will not betray him. You will -" She started to turn towards him. "You..." Suddenly her voice and her entire body language changed. It was like he was looking at a different person entirely. "You must listen. Saren still whispers in my mind. I can fight his compulsions. Briefly. But the indoctrination is strong."

A trick? "How can he compel you? He's not even here."

"People are not themselves around Saren. You come to idolize him. Worship him. You would do anything for him." She shook her head slightly. "The key is Sovereign, his flagship. It is a dreadnought of incredible size and its power is extraordinary."

"The ship that attacked Eden Prime?" The one that looked like a grasping hand. "I didn't think anything that size could land on a planet."

"It has a very powerful mass effect drive. But that is not Sovereign's true power." Her hands started to shake. "The longer you stay aboard, the more Saren's will seems correct. You sit at his feet and smile as his words pour into you." She shivered. "It is subtle at first. I thought I was strong enough to resist. Instead, I became a willing tool, eager to serve. He sent me here to find the location of the Mu Relay. Its position was lost thousands of years ago."

This was... He took a deep breath. A lot of people were dead for this shit. "Tell me where the Mu gate is before I lose my temper."

"Of course, Commander." She approached cautiously, and held an item out. "I transcribed the data to an OSD. Take it. Please." He did.

Liara stepped to his shoulder. "Knowing the relay's coordinates is not enough. Do you know where he planned to go from there?"

"Saren wouldn't tell me his destination. But you must find out quickly." She looked down for a moment, then back up at them. "I transmitted the coordinates to him before you arrived. You have to stop -" She started shaking. "Me. I can't -" She clenched and unclenched her hands. "His teeth are at my ear. Fingers on my spine. You should -" She started moving away. "Uh, you should -"

"Mother, I -" Liara took a step towards her. "Don't leave. Fight him."

Benezia turned and looked at her daughter. Her face was warm and loving. "You've always made me proud, Liara." And then Benezia vanished once more. "-Die."

#

Shooting her hurt. It was an odd feeling. He'd just gunned down a girl's mother right in front of her. Despite it being the right thing to do, it still... Shepard shook his head.

Liara knelt at her dying mother's side. Benezia looked up at her daughter. "I cannot go on." Her eyes went to his. "You will have to stop him, Shepard."

He gestured to Kaidan, and Kaidan took out his medical kit. Perhaps there was something that could be done, though he doubted it. Michael looked down at her. "You're free of the 'indoctrination' again?"

"I still hear it. Like metal on metal. Squealing and reverberating." Her voice grew weaker.

"Mother..." Liara clutched her hand.

"Good night, Little Wing. I will see you again with the dawn." Her voice slowly faded. "No light? They always said there would be a-" Silence.

Kaidan looked up, and gave a shake of his head. Benezia was gone. The medic moved to Liara, and put a hand on her shoulder. Michael sighed, and turned his eyes to the creature in the cage.

#

The asari he had stabbed was back on her feet. Sort of. She moved jerkily, as if pulled by invisible strings. Right. Not creepy at all. Blood ran down her side. He stepped back as she went towards the creature in the cage. When she spoke, her voice raspy. "This one. Serves as our voice. We cannot sing. Not in these low spaces. Your musics are colorless."

Michael looked from the asari to the creature in the cage. Well. Shit. "Who am I speaking to here?"

"We are the mother. We sing for those left behind. The children you thought silenced. We are rachni."

He walked to the cage again, looking at the creature inside. It was different than the ones they'd killed earlier. "Did you order your people to kill the science team?"

"No. We were locked away here. The children are beyond our songs. They have been lost to silence." The asari didn't move, but the creature in the cage shifted to look at him. "You are not in harmony with those who hoped to control us. What will you sing? Will you release us? Are we to fade away once more?"

Kaidan's voice was quiet. "Commander. Those tanks on her enclosure? They're acid. Strong enough to dissolve any living creature. They must have installed them for a reason."

Liara shook her head. "They made a mistake. They let the krogan go too far. This is a chance for us to atone. She has done nothing to us."

"Liara's right." Kaidan nodded.

Garrus looked at them like they were both insane. He was pretty sure his own expression was similar. The asari spoke again. "Your companions hear the truth. You have the power to free us, or return our people to the silence of memory."

He'd done a lot of things but... "If I let you live, would you attack other races again?"

"No. We-" It hesitated. "I do not know what happened in the war. We heard only discordance, songs the color of oily shadows. We would seek a hidden place to teach our children harmony. If they understand, perhaps we would return."

"You could have calmed them if I hadn't set off the purge?"

"No. Our minds are not as yours. We can only learn to sing in harmony. Without a mother, children are lost to silence." The creature moved in the cage. "You should not sing of them in grey and violet. We would have stilled them ourselves."

That was... Good. Maybe. "Are you a survivor from the war? A clone?"

"We do not know. We were only an egg, hearing Mother cry in our dreams. A tone from space hushed one voice after another. It forced the singers to resonate with its own sour yellow note. Then we awoke, in this place. The last echo of those who came out from the Singing Planet. The sky is silent."

Michael glanced over his shoulder. Kaidan smiled at him encouragingly. He nodded, and turned back to the creature in the cage. As lines went, genocide was a damn good place to draw one. "I won't destroy your entire race. You'll go free."

"You will give us a chance to compose anew? We will remember. We will sing of your forgiveness to our children."

He touched the controls, setting the cage to release. The asari fell to the ground. The rachni turned back to look at them one last time before leaving. And as stupid things to do went, it was possible he'd have to go a long, long way to top that one. "Let's get out of here."

#

"What's our next move, Commander?" Ashley leaned forward. "Head for the Mu Relay?"

Michael shook his head. "The Mu Relay could link to dozens of systems. Unless we know exactly where Saren's going, we'd just be wasting our time."

"The commander is right." Liara nodded. "We cannot rush off blind. We still need to learn more about Saren."

"Who put you in charge?" Ashley glared. "Did the commander resign when I wasn't looking?"

"We're all on the same team here, Williams. She's just trying to help." He met Ashley's eyes. And she's just lost her mother, cut her some slack.

He saw Ashley give a slight nod at the unspoken part. "Sorry, Commander."

"This is a tough mission. We're all on edge. Everyone go get some rest. Crew..." He looked around at them. "Dismissed."

As they filed out, Joker's voice came over the comm. "Noveria report is away, Commander. You want me to patch you through to the Council?"

Might as well get the ass chewing over with. "Patch them through, Joker."

"Setting up the link now, Commander."

#

"Is this report accurate, Commander? You found rachni on Noveria?"

One of these days he was going to remember to look up their blasted names. He nodded to the asari councilor.

"And then released the queen." The turian councilor glared. "Do you have any idea what you've done? How many generations until they overrun the galaxy?"

"Three? No-" He shrugged. "Four."

"This is no joke, Commander. The rachni were one of the greatest threats the galaxy ever faced."

He 'accidentally' toggled the disconnect. Oops. Well, now when they chewed him out again, they'd have a reason. Never let it be said he wasn't helpful.

#

Kaidan looked up from the table where he was restocking his medical kit. "Commander." The pounding in his head was starting to fade, though not fast enough.

"Alenko." Shepard looked around. "Give me a sense of where the crew is at."

"Well, they know about the stonewalling you've had from the Council." Kaidan straightened.

"And what do they think?" Shepard raised an eyebrow.

He decided to go with blunt honesty. Shepard seemed to prefer it that way. "They're on your side. They're pissed about the resistance we're getting. Especially from 'our side.'" He sighed. "I'll have a better handle on all of it when my head stops hurting. Another L2 flare-up."

Shepard's face immediately grew concerned. "Anything I can do?"

"No, Commander. It'll settle down." He smiled. He shrugged. "It's rough sometimes, but they spike higher than a lot of L3s. I fared better than some."

He blinked when Shepard set a cup of coffee in front of him. "All you were tossing around down there, I'm not surprised. Nice work."

"Liara's having a rough time." He took a drink, and felt a momentary surprise that Shepard had actually remembered how he liked his coffee. "She's holding up though."

"She's finding out she's tougher than she thought." Shepard nodded. "Nice girl." He narrowed his eyes. "Take care of your head. We'll talk later."


	10. Chapter 10

"If you are here to talk about Benezia's death, you need not bother. She brought it upon herself." Liara met his eyes, but he could see the tears welling up in hers.

It might have been easier, in a way, if Benezia had not managed to return to herself at all. "Don't pretend it doesn't bother you. She was your mother." Despite everything, it had still hurt to see his mother's obituary.

"She was..." Liara nodded. "But she was not. I prefer to remember Benezia as she used to be, before she was corrupted by Sovereign's power."

"I'd blame Saren." He folded his arms. "And if I were you, I'd want revenge."

"We have enough reason to stop Saren. I do not need to add revenge to the list." She squared her shoulders. "Benezia chose her path, just as I have chosen mine. I am with you until the end, Shepard."

Michael nodded. He felt like he should say something, but grief was never something he'd learned to deal with well. "I can leave you be, or we can talk about something else, if you like?"

"I..." She nodded. "I would like to talk."

"You were telling me about your interest in the Protheans?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, I think I was talking about my interest in you." She sighed, and gave a small shake of her head. "And making a fool of myself in the process. As I said, I'm not used to dealing with people. Especially humans."

"Yeah." Michael nodded. "That's why I usually just shoot them."

That managed to get a small smile from her. "I did not really know much about your species when we first met, Shepard. I found it hard to take humanity seriously. Your kind always seemed so rushed and high-strung."

He leaned on the wall. "Has your opinion changed at all?"

"It has." She gestured. "I have been watching you and your crew. It has taught me a lot about your species." She waved a hand. "You humans are creatures of action. You pursue your goals with an almost indomitable determination. It is an admirable trait, but also an intimidating one."

Intimidating? Them? Well, no, maybe she had a point. A little one, anyway. "You're scared of us?"

"Unfortunately, the rest of the galaxy sees humanity as something of a bully. You run over anyone in your path to get what you want." She gave him an encouraging smile. "It's up to people like you to change their minds, Shepard."

He stared at her for a minute. "I, uh..." He shook his head. "Might not be the best candidate for that."

Liara shook her head. "There is a reason the Council chose you to become a Spectre. They saw something special in you -" She nodded. "The best of what humanity has to offer." She looked down, and then back up at him. "I looked into your history. I know what you did on Torfan. I cannot even imagine how horrible that must have been, but you did what had to be done."

His fist clenched, and he sighed. Not all of it had been necessary. "Don't go behind my back. You want to know something about me, ask."

"I..." She nodded. "I apologize, Commander. After our last conversation, I was afraid I would say something stupid again."

"Liara, if I threw people off my ship for saying something stupid, I'd have to be first through the airlock." He shook his head. And he'd hacked the records a long time ago anyway. "Well, after Joker, anyway. Come to think of it, I'm not sure who that would leave on this flying circus."

She considered a moment. "Dr. Chakwas?"

"You've never seen her around small indigenous mammals." He shook his head. "She coos. It's actually..." He shuddered. "Kind of disturbing." He shrugged. "I should go." He took a few steps, then looked back at her. "You did good, Liara. Glad you're on my crew."

"Thank you, Shepard. That means a lot to me."

#

"Head better?"

Kaidan looked up at Shepard. "Good night of sleep seems to have done the trick." He smiled. "Anything you need, Commander?"

Shepard sniffed at the contents of his plate. "The name of whoever programmed the VI of the auto-chef and a couple grenades?"

"It tastes better than it smells." Kaidan gestured at his own plate. He hesitated. "You have time to talk, with all that's going on? I mean, there are reports to file. On the rachni, and on Anoleis."

"Paperwork is why we have an ambassador. Wouldn't want him to feel left out of the fun." Shepard shrugged. "Something on your mind?"

"I'm just looking for an ear." He sighed. "The debriefing wasn't the right place to say how ridiculous this is. Seems like every other race in the galaxy is wrapped up in their own problems. They don't want to see what's coming."

"Wanting to believe everything will be fine?" Shepard poked at the food on his plate. "Sounds like human nature to me."

"Yeah." He smiled. "I guess something things carry across species well enough. I should remember that after what happened with Vyrnnus." Kaidan felt a moment of surprise that he'd said that last part outloud.

"Don't tell me you and Vyrnnus hugged on graduation day?" Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"Before I met Vyrnnus, I knew as much as any other civilian. Aliens were weird, superior, and tried to tell us what to do." He shrugged. "I mean, it's only been 26 years since first contact. That's not a lot of time to understand them." He finished his own plate, and pushed it aside. "It was Vyrnnus who made me see how human aliens are. They're not different or special. They're jerks and saints, just like us." He wrapped a hand around his coffee cup. "Hell, by the time I got payback, I didn't even want it anymore."

"I don't see you snapping very easily." Shepard laid his fork down. "What finally did it?"

"He hurt a girl. Broke her arm." He saw a strange expression cross Shepard's face before the commander nodded in response. "She reached for a glass of water instead of pulling it biotically. She just wanted a drink without getting a nosebleed, you know?" He shrugged. "Like an idiot, I stood up. Didn't know what I was gonna do. Just something. Any Vyrnnus lost it. Beat the crap out of me. Kept shouting how they should have bombed us back to the stone age. That's when the knife came up. A military-issue talon. Right in my face." He looked down. "I cut loose. Full biotic kick, right in the teeth. Almost as strong as I can manage now. At seventeen, that's something."

"Sat down by a kid." Shepard's voice was quiet. "Vyrnnus must have hated that."

"He didn't have time to hate it." Kaidan turned the coffee cup around. "I killed him. Snapped his neck. They probably could have saved him, if they got him to an infirmary quick enough. But they didn't. Caused a stir when they shipped him back home. BAaT training was shut down. Conatix folded a couple years later." He shrugged. "So yeah, maybe I hated that turian. I mean, if one ass was enough to judge a whole race, I'd hate humans too."

"The girl was Rahna?"

"Yeah." He wasn't surprised Shepard had put it together.

Shepard finished his coffee. "People are people. Doesn't seem to matter what color their blood is." He met Kaidan's eyes. "Keep that level head and we'll do fine."

"Staying reasonable is about all we've got left." He shook his head. "Everyone else in this galaxy seems to have gone out of their minds." He nodded to Shepard. "Present company excepted, of course."

"Damn." Shepard sighed, and shook hie head. "You know the galaxy is in some real fucking trouble if we're the sane ones."

"I..." Kaidan blinked. "You know, when you put it that way..."

#

"- Oh, before I go. You said you're serving with Commander Shepard now? We saw him on the news here. He's cute. Later, sis."

Ashley stood there for several long seconds before turning around. "Tell me you didn't hear that."

"Afraid I did." Michael watched as red crept across her face.

"Oh, shoot me now." She ran a hand down her face. "One of my sisters." She pointed back at the face still visible on the screen. "That's Sarah. The youngest." She took a deep breath. "What's up? You didn't come by to eavesdrop on family mail?"

Half the time he walked by, she was checking the family mail. "Your family seems to be important to you."

"Yeah, we've always been close. My and my sisters, especially." She gestured to a picture of herself with three others. The family resemblance was quite strong. "With Dad on duty so much, I had to help Mom raise them."

For a moment, he flashed back to the vid his eldest cousin had sent. She'd made a comment about being a monkey wrangler. "Did your father serve with the fleet?"

"Yeah. Took any crap posting he could get that offered space time." She told him about her family, coming very close to bragging at several points. Then she told him about how she and Sarah had become close. The story involved someone getting taking away in an ambulance, which in retrospect made perfect sense. "The Williams women are a decisive bunch, Commander. We do things when we're ready. Not before, not after."

"Where was your father during this? Wasn't your family stationed near him?"

"Dad always wanted to serve in space. But he wanted us to have real ground under our feet. He'd say, 'Space is beautiful, but you can't raise a family there." Her eyes took on a faraway look. "I cannot rest from travel: I will drink life to the lees. All times I have enjoy'd greatly, have suffer'd greatly, both with those that loved me, and alone. For always roaming with a hungry heart. Much have I seen and known. Cities of men, and manners, climates, councils, governments..." She smiled.

Tennyson. "I didn't know you like classical literature." He saw a moment of surprise on her face. Libraries had heat and working bathrooms, and as long as you had a book in your hand, people left you alone.

Ashley smiled. "'Ulysses was Dad's favorite poem. Every time he shipped out, he recorded me reading it. He had a dozen versions when he retired."

"Does he still like it?"

"I sure hope so." Her smile became sad. "I read it to his grave every time I go home." She twitched a shoulder. "Dad passed on a few years back. He's probably still watching, though." She winked. "So behave."

"I thought you said he was dead." He frowned in confusion.

"You know. From heaven. Wherever that is." She gave him a slightly self-conscious look. "That's not a problem for you, is it. That I believe in God?"

"I've set foot in church a time or two." He waved a hand. "Haven't caught fire yet. Well, haven't caught fire inside a church, anyway."

"You believe in God?" She looked startled.

"Harder question to answer than it sounds." He shrugged. "I'm a fan of Saint Nicolas though. Sailors, snipers, and thieves."

"I seem to recall it being repentant thieves." She chuckled. "You stole a mako, and you don't feel bad about it at all."

"Proverbs 6:30. Do not despise a thief if he steals to satisfy his appetite when he is hungry, or if there are geth that need to be blown to little bits."

"Pretty sure there are no geth in the Bible, skipper." She shook her head. "Or explosions."

"What boring version did you read?"

#

"So why take to the mercenary life?"

"Lots of reasons." Wrex examined the selection of shotgun modifications.

"Such as?" Michael pushed the box of ammo blocks over.

"Such as..." Wrex picked up a tungsten block and looked it over. "I need to get out of our system. I needed to eat. I needed to survive."

The main reason Hackett had given for getting him out of the court martial had been to prevent him from going mercenary. "Why not stay and help your people?" He began removing the damaged ablative coating from his armor.

"I tried to help. That's why I had to leave." Wrex gestured at the frictionless mod, and Michael nodded permission.

"What happened?"

"I was betrayed." Wrex shrugged, and began taking his shotgun apart. "I was head of a small tribe. We were trying to restore order after the war, but the other tribes were against us. They followed Jarrod, one of the few warlords who survived the war with the turians. But he was old, and so were his ideas. He wanted to continue the war. He wanted us to fight: turians, salarians, each other. It didn't matter who as long as we were fighting."

He started applying the new coating. "What did you want?"

"I just wanted Jarrod to shut up. To stop his ranting. I wanted him to stop leading the tribes astray. But he couldn't understand how much things had changed." He was silent for a moment as he focused on a solder. "We didn't have the numbers to go to war. Even if we did, the genophage made sure we couldn't replenish our numbers fast enough. I told them all to forget about war. We needed to focus on breeding. At least for one generation. And for a while, we were getting through. Some of the tribes started coming around."

"I take it the warlord didn't appreciate that." He finished the chestplate.

"No. He didn't. He arranged a Crush with the tribes. A meeting on neutral ground. He wanted to talk. We met at the Hollows, near the graves of our ancestors. The skulls of our dead laid bare to remind us where we come from, and where we all go." He shrugged and started reassembling the shotgun. "It's as sacred as any krogan place can be. Violence is forbidden."

"Sounds like a trap to me. You must've expected as much." He finished the ablative coating, and started looking over the exoskeleton. That mod would take most of the day. Tali'd offered, but he found working on his gear relaxing. She was over on the other side of the hanger, getting a hand to hand combat lesson from Ashley. She wasn't doing so well, but they both seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"I did. But when your father invites you to a Crush..." Wrex snapped the shotgun up and examined the modification. "Well, there are some laws even we hold sacred."

"Jarrod was your father."

"He was. Until that day." Wrex started in on the ammo block. "We talked. But we didn't get anywhere. When it was clear I wouldn't join him, he gave the signal. His men leapt from the graves of our ancestors like krogan undead. The few that were loyal to me died quickly. I escaped with my life. But not before I sank my dagger deep into my father's chest. That..." He examined his handiwork. "Is why I left. And that's why I'll never go back."

Earth he'd revisited. Same with New York. But Montana... "No other family?"

Wrex smirked. "You trying to make me cry, Shepard?" He shrugged. "I've got some unfinished business with my family. But that's all."

"What kind of business?"

He sighed. "Before I left, I made an oath to my father's father. I swore to recover my family's battle armor. It was taken from him after the uprising. It's a relic; useless, really. But it was worn by five generations of my family before the war. It's rightfully mine. Originally, it was taken by the turian military. We weren't allowed armor or weapons after the war. Now, it's in the hands of Tonn Actus. A turian scum who collects relics from the war. He's made millions selling krogan artifacts that were stolen from my people. He's got several bases where he stores his goods. All fortified and guarded. I just don't know which base has my family's armor."

If he'd been able to get his grandfather's... Yeah, he might have gone back to Montana for that. "Note down where you want to start looking." He started the exoskeleton modification. "If we happen to end up in the neighborhood..."

"I'll upload the data to your nav system." Wrex nodded to him. "But, Commander, I want to be there when you find him."

#

Hackett's signal popped up on his communication unit. "Normandy? Admiral Hackett here." Admiral. An official communication then. He wasn't sure if he was relieved by that. "We're getting reports warning of a marked increase in geth activity in the Skyllian Verge. Surveillance drones have identified geth outposts on four different planets in the Armstrong Cluster. We need someone to take them out."

"I'm on it, Admiral."

"Finding Saren is still your top priority. But you've got experience fighting the geth. You're the logical choice to take out these outposts. We're transmitting the locations of all known geth outposts in the Armstrong Cluster to the Normandy now. Admiral Hackett out."

#

"Tali."

"Yes, Shepard?"

"Want to go hunt some geth?"

He shook his head as she nearly bowled him over on the way to the mako.

#

"You let Tali drive."

"She hasn't run us into any ravines or thresher maws."

"You're only letting her drive because you want to shoot something."

"It is my turn."

"Yes, but I look better doing it."

"In your dreams, Vakarian."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to get my rifle ready to take care of the ones you miss."

"I'm not the one who missed the geth with the rocket launcher."

"If someone knew how to keep a mako steady..."

Tali glanced at Kaidan. "Do they do this the entire time?"

He sighed, and just nodded.

#

Garrus and Michael climbed out of the mako. He sealed the hatch behind them, and tapped the top before leaping off. "Go."

Tali drove away, and he and Garrus took their positions. As soon as the geth revealed their positions by trying to fire on the mako, he and Garrus began picking them off. Inside the mako, Kaidan focused on shooting the heavy turrets while Tali kept the mako moving.

"She's a hell of a driver." Michael pulled the trigger and lined up his next shot.

"I don't think any of them have managed to hit her yet." Garrus put a round through a geth sniper that was trying to pinpoint their location.

#

"Strange. I expected one of these outposts to be the main base of operations for this incursion." Garrus shook his head.

Tali bounced. "Hold on. This receiver's picking up some kind of transmission. Based on the signal strength, I'd say it's coming from inside this star cluster."

"It must be a message from the primary geth base. We can use the signal to lock onto its location and take them out."

"Good work, Tali. Get us the target." Michael nodded to Tali.

"Yes, Commander."

#

"We just received your report." Hackett's voice came over the communication unit. "Looks like this geth incursion was bigger than we thought. They were probably preparing for a major offensive in the system. We're increasing patrols in the Armstrong cluster to make sure they can't establish another foothold in the region. Nice job, Shepard. You saved a lot of human lives on this mission. Hackett out."

#

Tali ambushed him before he was all the day down the stairs. "Shepard, I need to talk to you. It's important."

He shrugged, and led her into his office. "Is something wrong?"

She took a deep breath, causing her mask to make a slight whistling sound. "You know the data you took from those geth control nodes? The information you uploaded to Alliance control? I want a copy of it."

A light turned on. "You want to bring this data back to the Migrant Fleet."

"Those files have information that could be vital to our efforts to understand the geth." She bounced up on her toes a little. "It could be the key to helping us reclaim our homeworld."

Michael began copying the data over. "It'll take years to decipher and analyze the data."

"Maybe even decades. But it's worth the time. This information will give us new insight into how the geth have changed and evolved over the past centuries."

"Alright." He took the OSDs out of the system, and then started to offer them to her. He raised an eyebrow. "Sure you don't want to just go steal the Destiny Ascension?"

"Well..." She held out her hand for the disks. "Can't we do both?"

"Nope." He handed them over. "If you want the disks, you are going to have to settle for something smaller."

"Can I have the Normandy?"

"No."

"My people -" She looked down at the disks. "I owe you a great debt. One I can never repay. The only thing I can offer in return is what you already have: my solemn promise to stay with you until Saren and his geth armies are defeated."

"That's all I need." He nodded. "Well, that and somebody to finish the engine tweak to the mako she's been promising."

"Thank you, Shepard." She gave a playful salute before heading out of his office.

#

They headed back into the Citadel to resupply. Shepard pulled up his bank account, and then let out a low whistle. Nobody had mentioned to him that Spectre paid fairly well.

#

"They told me it was you, but I didn't believe it. Shepard grew up and turned into a soldier."

Kaidan saw Shepard's eyes narrow. "An impatient soldier. Who are you, and why are you in my way?" Shepard was hard to read, but he was pretty sure the commander knew exactly who he was talking to.

The man shrugged. "Name's Finch. You probably don't remember me, but we ran together in the Tenth Street Reds." Finch smirked, and looked Shepard over. "Maybe you don't remember it yourself, running in a gang. None of the vids mention it when they're talking about you."

"The vids never tell the whole story." Shepard shrugged. "So what can I do for the Reds?" Kaidan glanced at him, but said nothing.

"One of the Reds, Curt Weisman, got picked up by turians. We'd like you to talk to the turian guard in the bar and get Curt out."

"What was he arrested for?" Shepard folded his arms.

"Some stupid minor offense. Maybe he had a little red sand. You know how the turians are." Finch waved a hand. "They declared him a problem, and they're shipping him back for a trial."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "What was one of the Tenth Street Reds doing in turian space?"

Finch actually had a proud smile. "Since your days, the Reds have expanded. We do some salvage, a little shipping here and there, that kind of thing."

"You're not asking me to break Weisman out of jail, are you?" Shepard's eyes narrowed.

"Of course not." Finch shook his head. "But word has it you've got some pull with the aliens. All we're asking you to do is pull a little for us."

"I'll talk to the turian and see what I can do."

"Thank's Shepard." Finch held his hand out, and Shepard shook it. "I knew you'd remember your old friends. The guard's over in Chora's Den. Take care of this, and you'll never see me again."

Shepard watched the man walk away. He didn't turn to look at Kaidan. "Suppose you want to know what that was about."

"Not if you don't want to tell me, Commander."

"If it's as minor as Finch says..." Shepard shook his head. "Then I'm going to get him out. I'd appreciate it if that stays between us."

"I..." Kaidan nodded. "Alright."

#

He found the guard in Chora's Den. With a sigh, Michael walked up to him. "You've got a prisoner named Curt Weisman. I'd like that prisoner freed."

"I'd like a lot of things, human." The guard shrugged. "Desire forms the foundations of organized society. That said, the xenophobe will remain in turian custody. This is not negotiable."

Xenophobe? Last time he'd talked to Curt, the man hadn't even encountered an alien. "What sentence is Weisman likely to receive?"

"Considering that he attempted to commit a xenophobic hate crime, I would expect him to receive a lifetime imprisonment." The guard shrugged.

Lifetime. What the hell? "Why are you calling him a xenophobe?"

"The human acknowledged his affiliation with several anti-alien organizations. His crime specifically targeted turians as a species. It was a hate crime, and will be treated as such at his sentencing."

Yeah. This didn't sound exactly like carving 'turians suck' onto the side of an aircar. "What crime did Weisman commit?"

"He attempted to poison medical cargo being sent to a turian colony to treat an outbreak of a dangerous disease." The guard's eyes narrowed. "If he had succeeded, millions would have died. This human is a dangerous xenophobe."

Well, the good news was that Curt was obviously still as incompetent as ever. "Thanks for the information." And Finch still needed a punch in the face. "One of Weisman's friends was less than honest with me."

"I understand." The guard looked slightly relieved. "Weisman was too well-supplied to be acting alone."

"They'll try again." Michael shrugged. "And they are dumb enough to try a guns blazing approach."

"Thank you for the information." The guard nodded. "We'll increase the guard on his cell."

#

"I knew you'd rat us out, Shepard." Finch was there before they'd even made it out of Chora's Den. "Now it's payback time." Finch waved a hand. "When we're through telling our story, the aliens will all know what the first human Spectre really is."

Michael turned to the guard who'd walked up beside him. "I stole a couple aircars. Some larceny. Now I break into the bases of bad guys and mess with their stuff. Sometimes I make their stuff explode." He turned back to Finch. "You think I care what the aliens think of me, Finch?"

Finch looked taken aback. "But this is your career. You'd throw it all away like that?"

The man really was stupid. "I can legally execute everyone in this bar. You think the Council cares about my shady past?"

Next to him, the guard shrugged. "The Spectre had overcome a troubled youth to lead a proud military career. The turians would not care about such things." Dammit, now there was another cop he was starting to like. "And I doubt your lies would fool the salarians or the asari."

"Fine, Shepard." Finch glared at him. "You're right. You're not one of the Reds. Maybe you never wore." He spat the words as though he expected them to hurt. Maybe ten years ago they would have.

The guard shook his head. "That man is a xenophobe who thinks he can blackmail a Spectre. You should have killed him."

If Kaidan hadn't been only a couple feet behind him... "I don't need the target practice." Michael shrugged. "And someone else will shoot him soon enough." He glanced at the guard. "Fifteen credits says it'll be you, when he comes back in an hour with two guys who think they are tough and tries making threats."

"So noted. Goodbye, human." The guard nodded. "It will be interesting to see what kind of Spectre you turn out to be."

#

Kaidan followed Shepard back to the market. Before they got there, Shepard stopped and turned towards him. "I was a member of the Reds for two years."

"Did you..." He wasn't sure how to ask. "So you knew Weisman?"

"I used to." Shepard shrugged. "Maybe. Not sure I'd even recognize him anymore. Hell, not sure I'd even recognize that me anymore." He shook his head. "Back when I ran with the Reds, I had a ponytail."

"I..." Kaidan blinked. "I'm having serious trouble picturing that, sir."

"That's because I burned all the pictures of that." Shepard sighed. "Back then, it wasn't legal but..." He nodded in the direction of Chora's Den. "It wasn't that. I never did that shit."

"I know." Kaidan smiled.

"What the hell were we down here for, again?"

"You said something about a shield moderator?"

"Right. You know, you should consider upgrading to a medical interface." Shepard looked him over. "Might help with the flareups you get juggling geth and making sure nobody shoots me."


	11. Chapter 11

"Is that..." Garrus's eyes gleamed at the sight of the new sniper rifle.

"Mine." Michael narrowed his eyes.

"Can I..."

"No."

"But..."

"Get your own." Michael jerked his head towards the quartermaster. "He's got clear-"

He didn't get to finish the sentence before Garrus was on his way. Michael just shook his head, and went to the workbench.

#

"Now this is the place. My armor is here somewhere."

"Wrex." Michael glanced around the corner and removed the top of a smuggler's head with a shot. "Less talking, more shooting."

Wrex took a deep breath, and flared his biotics, throwing a half dozen crates into the smugglers that had just charged into the room. They went down like bowling pins, and he took out his shotgun almost casually. Then started giving Tali a brief lecture on reloading in combat conditions, while demonstrating.

Michael just shook his head, and took out the sniper trying to get into position. That krogan was starting to grow on him.

#

"Joker, I need the overhead comm."

"Alright, Commander." Joker flipped a switch.

Michael leaned on the console. "People, I can say with all honesty that this crew is one of the finest the alliance has to offer. I am proud to serve with each and every one of you. And I want to make this very clear." He took a deep breath. "If I catch the person who smuggled that infernal little space rat-monkey thing onto this ship they will be marinated in lemon juice and fed to Wrex." He hit the toggle.

"Uh..." Joker blinked. Then he shook his head. "No, I don't think I want to know."

#

"You didn't space the pyjack, did you?" Kaidan glanced up as Shepard started inflicting abuse on the coffee machine.

"Liara actually quivered her lip." Shepard shook his head. "There was lip quivering, on my ship." He waved a hand. "Pretty sure Tali was doing the same thing. And Dr. Chakwas..." He shuddered.

"So..." It was actually just a tiny bit adorable seeing how kind Shepard was being where Liara was concerned. Part of him was starting to wonder if Shepard's interests were starting to go beyond the strictly professional.

"Williams is shipping the rat-monkey off to her sister." Shepard wrinkled his nose, and dumped the coffee into the sink. After some cursing, the second cup followed. He narrowed his eyes at the coffee machine. "I am in the mood to space something. This is the wrong time for you to be uprising."

"Sir, the coffee machine doesn't even have a VI." He stood and took the cup from Shepard. It took him only a few seconds to unjam the control and fix a proper cup. He handed it to Shepard.

"That better not be a smile on your face, Alenko." Shepard accepted the cup.

"Who, me?" Kaidan forced his face back into a stern expression. "I sent the information from the data node we recovered back to Alliance headquarters."

"I don't care how much lip quivering occurs..." Shepard took a long drink from the cup. "Next time, we are just shooting all the damn rat-monkeys."

#

"You see much action in C-Sec?" Michael passed the ammo unit to Garrus.

"Well, not as much as you." Garrus shrugged. "But yeah, I've seen some interesting things."

"Anything stand out?" He adjusted the combat scanner, then frowned and started tinkering with it again.

"I remember this salarian geneticist I was sent to investigate. That case was a bit..." Garrus tossed microtool aside and grabbed a different one. "Disturbing."

"What happened? Why were you investigating him?"

"I was tasked with tracking black market trade on the Citadel. Most of it's harmless. Nothing I needed to pursue. But during the course of my investigation, I noticed an increase in the trade of body parts. Organs, mostly." Michael went slightly still at Garrus's words, then continued adjusting the scanner. "We usually get a few of those, but not the numbers I was seeing. We weren't sure if there was a new black market lab or if some freak was harvesting organs from citizens."

"You've seen this before on the Citadel?"

"Every so often, some lab sells unwanted parts through the black market. But they're not as bad as the psychos. I remember this one elcor diplomat we caught in my first year on the job. He was hacking people up and selling their organs. Had the station in a bit of a panic. But this case wasn't that clear cut. Turns out there was more going on than we first realized."

He examined the scanner again, then went to work on the ammo unit. "So how did you figure out what was happening?"

"First, we got hold of a sample and ran DNA tests. The weird thing was, the match led us to a turian who was still alive and was very convinced he'd never lost his liver. After a bit of digging, I discovered this turian worked briefly for Dr. Saleon, the geneticist." Garrus finished with the ammo unit, and looked the new rifle over as if deciding what other modifications to add. "So I went to his lab, hoping to find evidence of cloned organ development. But there was nothing. No salarian hearts, no turian livers, not one krogan testicle."

Michael blinked. "You're kidding, right? Why would anyone want krogan testicles?" And he really hoped he didn't regret asking that question.

"Some krogan believe that testicle transplants can increase their virility. Counteract the effects of the genophage. It doesn't work, but that doesn't stop them from buying. They'll pay up to 10,000 credits each. That's 40,000 for a full set."

"And yet that still fails to be an attractive line of work."

"Well, somebody's making a killing out there." Garrus shrugged.

"And the geneticist?"

"I brought in some of his employees for interrogation. To see if I could get them to talk. While I was interviewing one of them, I came across something suspicious."

"Good thinking. Lackeys are always easier to scare." And often dumb enough to let things slip by accident.

"Exactly. Though in this case, it paid off in a different way. One of my detainees started bleeding profusely during the interview. We offered to patch him up and he got frantic. Freaked out. I ordered a full exam, to find out what was going on. Our medics found incisions all over his body. Some of them fresh. That was our big break. These people weren't just Dr. Saleon's employees. They were test tubs. Walking, living test tubes."

"He was growing parts inside these people?" Michael stared.

"Exactly. He cloned their organs right inside their own bodies. Then he harvested them and sold them off. Most of the victims were poor. He'd pay them each a small percentage of the sales, but only if the organs were good. Sometimes an organ wouldn't grow properly, so he'd just leave it in them. Most of them were a mess, but only on the inside - hidden so nobody could see it."

"You shot him in the face, right?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

Garrus gave him a frustrated look. "That's the worst part. We never caught him."

"Why not?" Michael sat up straight. "What the hell happened?"

"He ran. Blew his lab, grabbed some of his employees, and headed for the nearest space dock. By the time I found out, his ship was already leaving. He threatened to kill his hostages if we tried to stop him."

From the sound of it, they were dead anyway. "But you went after him, right?"

"I ordered Citadel defense to shoot him down, but C-Sec headquarters countermanded my order. They were worried about the hostages. Worried about civilian casualties if the ship was destroyed so close to the Citadel. I told them those hostages were dead anyway. He'd just use them to make more organs. But they wouldn't listen."

The civilian casualty thing was an actual issue, though it sounded suspect. The Citadel had shields. More likely somebody didn't want to fill out the paperwork. "I hate it when civilians get mixed up in it, but sometimes..." He shook his head. "You have to take the shot."

"Letting him get away like that..." Garrus sighed. "All they had to do was disable that ship. Stop him from running. Maybe the hostages die, maybe they don't. But at least we stop the bastard responsible for it all."

"That kind of math was never my favorite subject, but a few causalities is a small price to pay to stop someone like that. If you have to kill five to save a hundred, you do it. You get drunk after, but you do it."

"Yeah. Exactly. I mean, those hostages might be wishing they'd died by now anyway." Garrus started putting his tools away. "I just wished I could have stopped him. That's all."

"Any idea what happened to him?"

"I sent out feelers from time to time, hoping to find something. I thought I'd found him a while back. He'd changed ships and changed his name to Dr. Heart - his idea of a joke, I guess. I told the military, but they weren't convinced it was him. I got the transponder frequency for his new ship, but I just can't get anyone to check it out."

"Upload the data. No promises, but we're running all over the damn place. We happen to cross paths, well..." Michael finished putting in the stabilizer, and set the rifle against his shoulder. It fit perfectly. "Who knows what might happen?"

"I was hoping you'd say that. But Commander, take me with you when you go. If it is Saleon, I want to be there when you find him."

"Garrus..." Michael leaned back and stared at the other man. "You know I'd never poach your kill. Unless of course..." He gave Garrus a challenging look. "You missed."

#

"So these biotic extremists..." Michael glanced over his shoulder at Kaidan.

"There are several groups. Some have legit concerns..." Kaidan looked over the information. "These ones are just your run of the mill malcontents."

"They just happen to glow blue when spouting off." Michael nodded. "Alright, people. Take this one careful. Check your targets and if you have any doubts, stun. Saving the civilians is part of the objective here."

#

"I didn't think it could be done." Hackett looked at him from the other side of the screen. "You managed to secure the base and neutralize the biotics without a single civilian casualty."

"That was the mission, sir." Michael nodded.

"Every now and then, you remind me why I didn't throw your ass in jail." Hackett chuckled. He shook his head, and then his face became serious. "The Spectre thing..."

"We are heading to Feros next. Still playing catch-up but closing." Michael folded his arms. "I've got a hell of a crew here."

"Good." Hackett nodded.

He hesitated a moment. "Finch is dead."

"You?"

"No." He shrugged. "Reds went hate group. Weisman messed with a medical shipment to turians and got caught. Finch tried to sucker me into bailing him out. When that didn't work, he tried blackmail." Michael shook his head. "And when that didn't work, he tried to threaten the guard on his own. I'd already tipped the guard off and he had backup waiting. Finch and his enforcers got dead."

"Understood." Hackett took a deep breath. "You good with the outcome?"

"Finch made his own choices." Michael rolled the coin through his fingers. "I made mine." He shrugged. "Well, with a bit of help from this one old geezer."

"I've got some shore leave coming." Hackett narrowed his eyes, but his lips twitched. "You finish playing around with Saren, and then meet me at Pinnacle Station. I think it's about time for your yearly ass-kicking."

"And what would it do to Alliance morale to see the leader of the Fifth Fleet get humiliated in the ring?"

"Get back to work son. You've still got a job to do."

"Yes, sir."

#

"Hey, skipper. Any interest in a small drink? It's a special occasion."

"Gunny, that looks like contraband." Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Does that mean you're going to confiscate a glass?" She held out a shot.

"Maybe two." He accepted the drink. "What's the occasion?"

"It's Armistice day. When the First Contact War ended. My family always marks it." She shrugged. "Since I'm the only Williams on board, I thought I'd ask you."

He took a sip, and gave the glass an appreciative look. "Seems like an odd thing to celebrate. That was twenty-six years ago."

"In our family, it's not really a celebration. More like an obligation." She raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you don't know about my family. My commanders always find out. It's not in my files or something?"

He was the last person that got to judge people by who they had as relatives. "Ashley, I don't give a shit if you're the long lost heiress of Australia. I care that you know which direction to throw the grenades."

"Not at you."

"Exactly."

She smiled, and it faded after a moment. "I'm General Williams' granddaughter. The commander of the Shanxi garrison in the War." She spread her hands. "The only human ever to surrender to an alien race." She sighed.

His father had ranted about that. Traitor to the species, firing squad, whole bit. "Don't tell me you're blamed for that."

"Not formally. Dad got passed for promotion over and over. And I think my record merits more than garrison duty on a backwater agri colony." She squared her shoulders. "It takes a special kind of thickheaded to march into a job where your family's blacklisted. I did it anyway. I'm not going to let our name go down with Arnold and Quisling. Granddad deserved better than that."

"I slept through half the history classes I attended, but seems to me he made the right decision." Michael handed her back the empty glass.

She shrugged, and refilled it before handing it back. "You've never mentioned. You have any siblings?"

He hesitated a moment. "Almost."

"Almost?" She blinked.

"Had an uncle out on a colony. Standard package. Wife, house, picket fence, three kids. I was going to be shipped out to live with him, we exchanged a few letters. Seemed like nice folks."

"What happened?" She leaned back.

"The colony was Mindoir."

"I..." Her eyes widened slightly. "Oh."

"Jezebel, Brenda, and Samuel. Jezebel and I actually had the same birthday. It was the same day the attack happened." He shrugged. "So, no. No family."

"I'm sorry."

"Life goes on." He waved a hand. "I'm a marine. You walk into the fire with strangers, and you walk back out with family."

She held up the glass. "Now that, I'll drink to."

#

Feros was not a pretty planet. The surface was covered in prothean ruins, surprisingly well preserved. He decided to bring Liara along, and not just because Kaidan was being rather solicitous of the asari.

A man met them as they disembarked. "We saw your ship. Fai Dan wants to speak with you immediately."

That was really never a good thing. "What's so important he needs to see me right away?"

"The geth are making another push. Fai Dan is preparing our defenses, but he needs your help." He pointed. "Please. Up the stairs past the freighter."

Michael turned towards his crew. "I have a hunch this might be the place." He switched on his communication unit. "Williams, Tali, suit up."

#

An older man smiled warmly as Michael approached. "Oh, Commander. I'm glad they finally sent someone to help us."

The woman next to him, on the other hand, looked rather angry. "You're a bit late, aren't you?"

"Arcelia." Fai Dan turned towards the woman. He looked back at Michael. "Sorry, Commander. Everyone's on edge since -" He blinked.

"Watch out." Arcelia ducked back and hefted her rifle. "We've got geth in the tower."

"Protect the heart of the colony." Fai Dan yelled as he took up a defensive position.

"Wrex, Williams, Liara hold this position." Michael unslung his rifle. "And Ash, when I get back I don't want to hear any shit about a Williams girl getting outshot by some mere krogan."

"Yes sir." She grinned as she found herself a good position.

He led the others into the tower to start the fun work of clearing an enemy out of a defensive position.

#

Kaidan checked out Tali's injury first, and was relieved to see the shot hadn't penetrated the new armor plating upgrade Shepard had insisted upon. Her own suit was capable of treating the minor bruising she'd received. Garrus had a couple small abrasions where chips off a wall had struck him. Shepard had some ringing eardrums and a brief lecture for Tali on being overenthusiastic with the flashbangs. Medigel took care of the former problem.

Shepard nodded. "Tali, do a quick scan, see if you can learn anything about what they might be doing here."

"I think these ones are in too many pieces." Tali ran her omnitool over the most intact of the geth. "I've got a signal location, but not much else. It's probably the main encampment."

"Well, we've cleared this area, at least." Garrus looked around.

"That should keep Fai Dan and the others safe." Kaidan nodded. "After an update we can head out for the main encampment."

"Garrus, you did remember to bring tungsten ammo, right?"

"Tungsten, incendiary, high impact, and phasic."

"Phasic?" Michael stared at him. "In a sniper rifle?"

"With the increased range of the Devlon -"

"You and your Devlon."

Kaidan sighed. "I'm heading back to the encampment now."

"Me too." Tali hurried to fall into step beside him.

#

"The tower's secure. Thanks to you, Commander." Fai Dan smiled.

"It's what we do." Michael nodded to him.

"Well, I'm glad you're on our side, then." Fai Dan took a look around. Kaidan had walked over to where Liara was tending to some of the wounded.

Arcelia sighed. "They may have been slowed, but they'll be back. They always come back."

"Tell me what the geth want." He looked around the encampment. Low tech. Barely even functional tech. Nothing leapt out as welcome sign for the geth. "Why are they attacking you?"

"If you want answers, go ask them yourselves." Arcelia shook her head in frustration.

Fai Dan put his hand on her shoulder. "We don't knwo what they're after. They came, they attacked us. That's all we know." He sighed. "Their main base is at the ExoGeni headquarters. A good place to start looking if you want answers."

A quick check with Tali confirmed that the ExoGeni headquarters coincided with her signal location. Fai Dan went over the difficulties the colony was experiencing. And Kaidan and Liara were starting to get puppy-eyed. It did make some sense to have a fall-back point. "Tali, check out the power and water problems, see if you can jury-rig something."

"Yes, Commander." She headed in the direction Fai Dan indicated. "Williams, Wrex, hold this location." He left Kaidan and Liara with the medics and gestured for Garrus to follow him to see what kind of food problem they had.

#

Tali's report was somewhat less optimistic than he'd hoped. It didn't take him long to realized that they were heading into the tunnels. He left Garrus, Ashley, and Liara to hold the point and headed down into the tunnel.

He shook his head as he watched Wrex and Tali. The tiny quarian and the massive krogan made a surprisingly effective team with their shotguns. Wrex managed to work in a lecture on proper grenade usage while blasting varren.

"Aha." Tali looked down at her scanner. "Commander, these power cells. They'll work for the colonists with only minor rigging."

"Note the location. You found that jammer yet?" He raised an eyebrow.

"We are getting close."

"Good." He glanced over. "Kaidan, how are you coming with that water?"

"Looks like we need to switch it on in a couple more places."

"Right." Michael sighed. "Cause it can't just be easy. Big red button and make everything work."

"Shepard..." Wrex glanced at him. "Is there any way you pushing a big red button wouldn't make everything explode?"

"That..." Michael shook his head. "Is a tragically good point."

#

"You don't want to go down there." The man shook his head.

"Um..." Michael glanced over his shoulder at his team, and then shrugged. "What's back there?"

"I could tell you. Tell you everything. How would you like that?" The man glared defiantly, then gasped in pain and fell to one knee. "Nooooo."

Michael drew his sidearm before gesturing to Kaidan. Kaidan pulled out his medical scanner. Slowly, the man got back to his feet. "That was a good one. Very intense."

"What's the matter with you?" Michael tilted his head. He kept the sidearm ready, but didn't point it at the man yet.

"Just invoking the master's whip. Helps remind me I'm still alive." The man grinned. "You're here for the geth, aren't you? You're not the only one interested in those..." He waved a hand. "Things."

Alright. He'd play asking questions of the crazy. "Who else is looking for the geth?"

"Not looking for; looking to get rid of. They're a thorn in the side of the -" The man's face contorted in pain. Kaidan stared at his medical scanner, then shook his head in confusion. "Trying to get to the -" The man cried out again, then started laughing.

Kaidan applied a dose of something, then stepped away. "He's lost it. We should just leave him be."

"Right." Michael nodded. "We don't really have time for this anyway."

"Well, don't stay too long, or time will be all you haaaaaaave-" The man yelped again.

#

Kaidan glanced back over his shoulder, then looked down at the scanner. According to the readings, there was absolutely nothing wrong with the man. He turned back to Shepard, who was raising an eyebrow at him. "I've got nothing, Commander."

"Alright." Shepard nodded. "Let's finish getting that water on, and head..." He sighed and then glanced back up to Tali and Wrex. And where Tali was hurling geth pieces for Wrex to shoot. "You know, I'm not really sure anymore which one of them is the bad influence on the other."

"Something about that seems..." Kaidan glanced down at the remains of a geth. "Like it should be wrong."

"Yeah, the part where they are making noise and wasting ammo." Shepard whistled shrilly, and gestured for Wrex and Tali to join them in heading back out of the tunnels.


	12. Chapter 12

Kaidan just shook his head as Shepard hacked the lock on the mako's hatch. It was a little disturbing just how easily he did it. Which left Kaidan wondering if it was skill on Shepard's part, or if security on a mobile missile launcher was really that poor. He really hoped it was the former. "You know, you could have asked to borrow the mako."

"But then they could have said no." Shepard shrugged. "Get on the scanner, let us know what we're getting into."

"I'll drive..." Garrus started to climb up to the hatch.

"The hell you do." Shepard shook his head.

"You can't man the guns and drive at the same time, Shepard." Garrus gave him a challenging look.

"That a bet, Vakarian?" Shepard returned it with one of his own.

"Not everything has to be a competition." Kaidan shook his head.

They both turned to stare at him with looks that suggested that was completely news to them. He sighed, and got into the mako.

#

Crackling over the radio revealed there were survivors somewhere. Michael gestured for people to be wary as they headed in to investigate. The refugees they found immediately started panicking. Well, most of them. A woman gave the guy who looked to be in charge an annoyed look. "Relax, Jeong. They're obviously not geth."

"Get back, Juliana." The man glared at them. "Who are you? What do you want?"

Michael rolled his eyes. "Commander Shepard. I'm here to remove your geth problem."

"You see?" The woman, Juliana, folded her arms. "You worry too much."

"And you trust to easily, Juliana." Jeong turned his glare to her.

"I'm just glad to see a friendly face." Juliana nodded to him. "I thought we were the only humans left on this planet."

There was an undercurrent here he didn't quite like. "Fai Dan and some members of Zhu's Hope are still alive."

Juliana immediately whirled on Jeong. "I thought you said they were all dead."

"I said they were 'probably' all dead," Jeong replied weakly.

"They're still alive." Kaidan spoke up from behind Michael. "But the geth hit them pretty hard."

"We know what that's like. Those damn synthetics are relentless."

"Just tell me where I can find them." Michael looked around. Not a lot of survivors, but still more than he'd expected to find. If they'd gone to Zhu's Hope and combined forces, they'd all have been in a lot better shape.

"You see?" Jeong glared. "They're not here to save us. We should just wait for company support before we -"

"Ignore him." Juliana shook her head. "The geth are up in the ExoGeni headquarters. Just a bit further along the skyway."

Jeong turned towards him and actually pointed a finger. "Those headquarters are private property, soldier. Remove the geth and nothing else."

"I'm not interested in your company secrets." Though if he did find himself in Jeong's office, he was definitely going to help himself to something. On principle. And carve his name in the asshole's desk. He started to turn to head back to the mako.

"Commander, before you go..." Juliana held up a hand. "My daughter, Lizbeth. She's missing..."

"They shouldn't waste time poking around." Jeong waved a hand. "We can do a proper accounting of our casualties after the geth are gone." On second thought, maybe he'd 'accidentally' drop a grenade in the guy's office.

"That's my daughter you're talking about. She's still alive. I know it."

He got what information Juliana had, and promised he'd keep an eye out. Under the circumstances, he really didn't want to give her false hope.

#

Before they could leave, yet another person asked for help. This one wanted information off his computer, but was afraid it was too dangerous for him or one of his friends to go back for it.

Kaidan just shook his head as they walked away. "Well, that's very comforting. Certain death for some, fine for us."

Garrus nodded. "Why do people always assume we enjoy putting ourselves in harm's way?"

"Maybe they've met us before?" Shepard glanced back at them and raised an eyebrow.

A smile came to Kaidan's face. It was possible the commander had a point.

#

"Four geth, one missile." Garrus made noise that sounded more like a cackle than a laugh. "Beat that."

"It was the little infantry ones." Michael shook his head. "I can't believe you're even bothering to brag about that. It's like saying 'hey, I stepped on four ants.'"

"What's an ant?" Garrus glanced at him before turning back to the guns and firing another shot.

"Minuscule earth insect that swarms. Watch the colossus."

"I see it, keep the Mako steady."

"You did notice it's shooting at us, right Vakarian?"

#

The shot missed all of them by at least a foot. Michael aimed his sidearm and was about to fire when he realized the other shooter was a human woman. "Damn it." She stared at them. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were geth, or one of those varren." She let the gun fall to her side.

Michael lowered his sidearm. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

And she turned out to be Lizbeth, Juliana's daughter. "It's my own fault. Everyone else was running and I stayed to back up data." She gestured. "Next thing I knew, the geth ship latched on and the power went out. I was trapped. I tried to get out, but the way was blocked."

"We'll clear the geth soon enough." Michael nodded to her.

"It's not the geth." She shook her head. "It's the energy field they put up. They don't want anyone else getting access to the -" She cut herself off.

At last. The plot thinned. "I'm here for the geth. If you know something, tell me."

She hesitated, and then nodded. "I don't know for certain, but I'm guessing they're here for the Thorian."

"Thorian?" They exchanged looks with each other before turning back to her.

Lizbeth explained that it was an indigenous life-form ExoGeni was studying and said she could tell them more when they were safe. He thought she might be a little worried that if she answered all their questions, they'd leave her behind. Kaidan would likely be upset if he tried. She gave them her ID for any locked doors they encountered, and went to find a good hiding place.

#

To absolutely no one's surprise, it turned out krogan mercenaries didn't rank among the world's best hackers. He got a little bit of information from the VI after dealing with the krogan, but it raised more questions than it answered.

They followed the power cables and found...

"What is this place?" Kaidan looked around. "Almost looks like the geth built themselves some kind of church."

Michael nodded. It was strangely disturbing. He examined the claw the geth ship had used to latch on to the building. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't think we have enough ordnance to deal with this."

"I'll mark this day on the calendar." Kaidan nodded.

"What if we put grenades in the joints?" Garrus looked over the claw.

"No." Michael shook his head. "We'd need at least eight high-explosives to even have a chance. The flashbangs and the gas won't even scratch the paint." He shook his head. "It's a lab. Let's look around, we might be able to find or rig something."

#

Kaidan shook his head. "Found the weapons locker, but there's barely anything larger than a pistol. No grenades." He looked at where Shepard was examining the door controls. "Commander?"

"I think I've found a pretty big safety violation." Shepard started touching controls. "I'm going to have to add it to my report." He hit the last control, and suddenly the blast door came down, shearing through one of the claws. There were creaking and crashing sounds as the other claws tore free and the geth ship started to fall away from the building.

"Commander..." Kaidan starred.

Garrus let out a laugh. "That certainly did look unsafe."

"I know." Shepard shook his head. "Can you imagine? Someone could get hurt."

"All right." Kaidan shrugged. "The door out will be open now. We can head back and deal with this Thorian thing."

#

They had only gone a few steps when the communications started working again. Joker's voice came over. "I repeat, Normandy to shore party. Are you reading? Anyone there? Normandy to shore party. Come on, Commander, talk to me."

"Is that you, Joker? What's going on over there?"

"We're in lockdown here, Commander. Something happened to the colonists. They're banging on the hull, trying to claw their way inside the ship. They're freaking out."

"They can't do any real damage." The Normandy could take anything the colonists had left and laugh it off. "We're on our way back. Just hold your position."

"Uh..." Joker's voice came back over. "Yeah. Okay. Well, we'll just wait right here for you, Commander."

#

Lizbeth was waiting for them when they got out. "There you are." She waved. "We should get out of here. I don't think this place is safe."

Oh, it most certainly was not. But mostly for her. "You said you didn't know about the Thorian." He narrowed his eyes. "I don't like being lied to."

"I-" She visibly paled. "I was afraid. I wanted to stop the tests, but they threatened me, told me I'd be next. When the geth attacked, I stayed behind to send a message to Colonial Affairs. I tried to tell them where to find the Thorian, but the power cut before I could send the message. I..." She looked down. "I never meant for this to happen."

Michael shook his head. "Where's the Thorian?"

"The Thorian is underneath Zhu's Hope, but the entrance is blocked." She gestured. "The colonists covered it with the freighter just before the geth attacked."

"But why are the geth after the Thorian?" Michael frowned. "What could Saren want with it?" And why were the colonists apparently protecting it?

"Well, it does have unique mind-control capabilities. That's what ExoGeni was interested in."

He starred at her for a moment. Joker's voice over the comm saved him from having to find a wall to beat his head against. "Normandy to shore party. Come in."

"What is it, Joker?"

"We're getting a lot of geth comm chatter. Looks like they're headed your way."

He shrugged. "I guess wrecking their ship drew a bit of attention." He shook his head at Lizbeth, but gestured for her to follow. "Let's move out."

"I might be able to help." She fell into step behind him. "Undo the mess I helped create."

#

As soon as the voices came over the comm, Lizbeth stood and popped open the hatch. "That's my mom. Stop. Stop the rover." She started climbing out.

Michael hit the brakes. He debated just continuing on, but Kaidan was climbing out after the woman. "Oh for..." He sighed, and followed.

#

To his complete lack of surprise, Jeong was still being stupid. Only this time, he was armed and stupid. "Everyone shut up. Let me think." Armed, stupid, and melodramatic. Should really be a law or two against that.

"What's going on?" Lizbeth hissed at Michael. Michael just glared at her.

"You won't get away with this." Juliana was shaking her head.

"Get her out of here." Jeong gestured, and one of the guards grabbed Juliana.

"Get away from her, you son of a bitch." And then Lizbeth was standing up and heading down there. Unarmed, and stupid. Maybe they should have put a leash on her.

"Lizbeth." Juliana ran towards her.

"Damn it." Jeong glared. "Come out where I can see you. All of you." Michael shrugged, and walked out, flanked by Kaidan and Garrus. "Hah, Shepard. Damn it. I knew it was too much to hope the geth would kill you." Jeong shook his head. "I found some interesting facts about you in the ExoGeni database. I know what you did on Torfan. There's no reason for this to get bloody."

That was rapidly becoming untrue. "Not this time, Jeong. You need to back down and let them go."

"You don't understand. It's not that easy." Jeong waved a hand. "Communications are back up. ExoGeni wants this place purged."

"This is a human colony, Jeong." Lizbeth shook her head. "You can't just re-purpose us."

"It's not just you." Jeong actually sounded like he thought he was being reasonable. "There's something here far more valuable than a few colonists."

It's like the man was just begging to have all of his teeth shattered. "Are you going to tell them about the Thorian, or should I?"

"The what?" Juliana blinked.

Lizbeth sighed. "It's a telepathic life-form living under Zhu's Hope. It's taking control of the colonists there. ExoGeni knew all along."

"You won't get away with this, Jeong." Juliana glared.

Jeong shrugged. "So you keep saying. But nobody's going to miss a few colonists."

He really should make a bingo card for situations like these. This was getting boring. Michael decided to point out the obvious. "You're a bean-counter, Jeong. I'm a Spectre. Tell me, how good are those odds?"

"A Spectre? That's a load of crap. There aren't any human Spectres." Jeong swallowed. "Right?" For the love of... The guy could look up Torfan, and not that? He needed to have a chat with ExoGeni about their hiring practices. And a few other things.

"Is that really a chance you're willing to take, Jeong?" Lizbeth smiled.

"ExoGeni will send more assayers." Jeong was starting to look desperate. "They'll know what happened."

"Tell them the geth destroyed the Thorian." Michael shrugged. Shooting this guy was starting to sound more like mercy kill than execution.

"Yeah, but the infected colonists can't be here when the company men come." Jeong shook his head.

"You can't just kill the colonists. It's not their fault." Juliana clenched her fists.

Lizbeth turned towards him. "If you kill only the Thorian, it might be enough to stop the infection. Maybe."

He turned towards her, and caught the look on Kaidan's face. Michael took a deep breath. "It's worth a try, but I don't know if I can avoid harming the colonists." Those scientists the biotics had poisioned had just wandered around. From the sound of things, the colonists were actively fighting.

"There has to be another way." Lizbeth sighed.

"Maybe there is." Juliana nodded. "Come and talk to me before you leave, Commander." She started to walk to a lab bench.

Michael gestured for Kaidan to follow her. If there was a way, Kaidan's medical training made him the most suited to figure it out. Michael turned back to Jeong. The man actually tried to sound threatening. "Just make sure there's no evidence when you're done."

"Garrus..." Michael glanced over his shoulder. "You were with C-Sec. Would Jeong here be considered evidence?"

"I'd consider him exhibit A, actually." Garrus nodded. "He'd last about thirty seconds in interrogation."

Jeong's eyes started to widen.

#

Kaidan fitted the gas cylinder into the concussion grenade, and glanced over his shoulder at Shepard. He couldn't make out what he and Garrus were saying to Jeong, but the guy was starting to turn a mottled green and looked ready to wet himself. "What's the safe distance for this nerve gas?"

"I doubt it will affect you at all. There are only trace amounts of Tetraclopine, a neuromuscular degenerator. Since their immune systems are already weakened, it may act as a paralyzing agent."

"It's worth a shot." Kaidan nodded. He looked down at the grenades, and signed. "Exactly six shots." Well, with his biotics added to the mix as well as the skills of Shepard and Garrus, maybe that was enough.

"Good luck." Lizbeth nodded, and gave him a weak smile.

#

The thing that attacked them was... Michael stared at it. What the fuck was the thing that attacked them?

"What is that?" Kaidan ran his scanner over it. "There's no way that's human, infection or not."

"Alright." Michael nodded. "The colonists are going to be shooting at us, which is going to make this fun. Check your targets. Shooting these things good, shooting colonists bad. Our objective is as few fatalities as possible." He frowned, and then split the grenades between himself and Garrus. "Gas grenades and biotics." He sighed. "And in a pinch, there's always a rifle butt to the face, but let's try to leave that as the second to last resort."

Kaidan gave a small smile. "You got it, Commander. Let's do this."

#

The gas took out all the shooters except Arcelia. She came up, her rifle aimed at Garrus's back. With a sigh, Michael moved in, grabbing her arm and lifting the rifle up so the shot missed Garrus by several feet. He brought the top of his head down on the bridge of her nose, sending her to the ground. Blood gushed from her face, but she was out of the fight. He sighed. If she hadn't been so rude to them earlier, he'd have felt really bad about that. He shrugged, and headed back into the fray.

#

He told Kaidan to make sure the colonists were both alright and going to stay unconscious for long enough for them to figure out what a Thorian was. And then kill it.

Hacking the lock to move the freighter didn't take long. Michael was starting to head in when he heard Fai Dan's voice. "I tried to fight it, but it gets in your head. You can't imagine the pain." The man had a gun in his hand as he staggered towards them. And they were out of grenades. "I was supposed to be a leader. These people trusted me." He lifted the gun. Reluctantly, Michael did the same. "It wants me to stop you..." Fai Dan shook his head. "But I..." The gun shook. "I won't." Fai Dan shifted his aim. "I won't."

The man pulled the trigger. And took his own life. Michael sighed.

#

"Okay, but the numbers. We just need to find..." Kaidan nearly ran into Shepard as the man came to an abrupt stop. "To find..." His gaze went to whatever Shepard was staring at. "What..." He stared. "Is that?" It was massive, possibly larger than the Normandy.

Shepard sighed. "Nothing's ever simple, is it?"

Slowly, Shepard started to move forward, gesturing for him and Garrus to stay put. He took a deep breath, prepared to put up a barrier and haul Shepard out biotically if needed. Liquid started to drop from the thing's tentacled... mouth? And then an asari slide out of... Okay. There was a chance he was going to have at least one nightmare about that.

"Invaders. Your every step is a transgression. A thousand feelers appraise you as meat, good only to dig or decompose." The green asari stared at them. "I speak for the Old Growth, as I did for Saren. You are within and before the Thorian. It commands that you be in awe."

"You gave something to Saren." Shepard nodded. "Something I need."

"Saren sought knowledge of those who are gone. The Old Growth listened to flesh for the first time in the Long Cycle. Trades were made. Then cold ones began killing the flesh that would tend the next cycle. Flesh fairly given. The Old Growth sees the air you push as lies. It will listen no more."

"Give me what I need and I'll strike back at the one who betrayed you."

"No more will the Thorian listen to those that scurry. Your lives are short, but have gone on too long." She attacked.

#

"You know what I wish we had right now?" Michael glanced at Garrus.

"More grenades?" Garrus fired at one of the creepy psuedo-asari.

"I was going to say a lawn mower." Michael nodded, and shot one of the strange human-shaped fungal things. "But I think you're onto something with this 'more grenades' idea."

#

"There's another one of those nodes. Garrus, hit it." Michael had to punch one of the fungus-people. There were just so many of the damn things, and they swarmed from all directions.

Kaidan glowed blue, and used his biotics to throw a half dozen of them off the ledge. Michael moved in to provide him cover fire, and some benefit from his kinetic shield while he recovered. The Thorian made a roaring sound as Garrus sniped another node. Michael and Kaidan stayed back to back, keeping the fungal-things from getting to the turian as he focused on the Thorian itself. "Almost there, Commander," Kaidan said. "That thing has to drop soon."

"Hopefully before we do." Shepard grabbed one of the fungal things and threw it at where one of the psuedo-asari was starting to glow. It hit her, knocking her back. He then shot her before she could get her biotics going again. One of the fungal things closed, forcing him to resort once more to hand to hand. Ah well, it was good practice for meeting up with Hackett later.

#

As another node was blasted apart, the Thorian started to shudder. Then it started collapsing in on itself. The remaining nodes pulled free as it fell, shaking the entire structure. For a moment, Michael was worried the entire place was going to go down with it. With a final rather horrifying sound, the Thorian was gone.

Michael was just about to make some sort of witty clever remark, when a pustule on the wall started to move. And an asari fell out of it. He went with a curse instead, and nearly fired a shot before realizing this particular asari was blue.

Slowly, she got to her feet, and began looking around her. "I'm free." She smiled. "I'm free. I -" She seemed to notice them for the first time. "I suppose I should thank you for releasing me."

Maybe. "How did you end up inside that..." He glanced at it before looking back at her. "Thing?"

"My name is Shiala. I serve -" She shook her head. "I served Matriarch Benezia. When she allied herself with Saren, so did I." Past tense was definitely appropriate. "Benezia foresaw the influence Saren would have. She joined him to guide him down a gentler path. But Saren is compelling, Benezia lost her way."

"Are you saying Saren can control minds?" Hadn't Benezia implied something similar?

"Benezia underestimated Saren. As I did. We came to believe in his cause and his goals. The strength of his influence is troubling."

"Asari Matriarchs are among the most intelligent and powerful beings in the galaxy." Or so they liked to claim. He was starting to have his doubts. "How could one fall under Saren's control?"

"Saren has a vessel. An enormous warship unlike anything I've ever seen. He calls it Sovereign. It can dominate the minds of his followers. They become indoctrinated to Saren's will. The process is subtle. It can take days, weeks. But in the end, it is absolute. I was a willing slave when Saren brought me to this world. He needed m biotics to communicate with the Thorian, to learn its secrets. Saren offered me in trade. I was sacrificed to secure an alliance between Saren and the Thorian."

And they'd suggested he was an evil boss for wanting to space the rat-monkey. "Then why were the geth trying to destroy the Thorian?"

She shrugged. "After Saren had what he needed, the Thorian became a liability." She nodded to him. "Saren knows you are searching for the Conduit. He knows you are following his steps. He attacked the Thorian so you could not gain the Cipher."

Maybe this mission wasn't a waste of time after all. "What's the Cipher? And why did Saren need it?"

"The beacon on Eden Prime gave you visions. But the visions are unclear, confusing. They were meant for a Prothean mind." She spread her hands. "To truly comprehend them, you must think like a Prothean. You must understand their culture, their history, their very existence." She lifted a hand. "The Thorian was here long before the Protheans built this city. It watched and studied them. When they died, it consumed them. They became a part of it."

And now his head was starting to hurt. "Just give me some plain answers. Where is the Cipher?"

"The Cipher is the very essence of being a Prothean. It cannot be described or explained. It would be like describing color to a creature without eyes. To understand, you must have access to endemic ancestral memory. A viewpoint spanning thousands of Prothean generations. I sensed this ancestral memory - the Cipher - when I melded with the Thorian. Our identities merged, our minds intertwined. Such knowledge cannot be taught; it simply exists."

"You taught Saren." He narrowed his eyes. "You can teach me."

"There is a way. I can transfer the knowledge from my mind to yours, as I did with Saren." Oh, this sounded very much like something he was really going to regret. But he nodded. "Try to relax, Commander. Slow, deep breaths. Let go of your physical shell. Reach out to grasp the threads that bind us, one to another." Shiala began to approach him. "Every action sends ripples across the galaxy. Every idea must touch another mind to live. Each emotion must mark another's spirit. We are all connect. Every living being united in a single, glorious existence. Open yourself to the universe, Commander." Her eyes went black. "Embrace eternity."

#

Images floated in his mind. Some vaguely recognizable. Others dancing tantalizingly out of reach. The screech of metal on metal. Noise and knowledge, too fast for him to be able to grab any long enough for them to make any damn sense. For a moment, he simply drifted in space, looking across the universe at... something.

When he opened his eyes again, Shiala was looking back at him. Her face mirrored his own confusion. She nodded. "I have given you the Cipher, just as it was given to Saren. The ancestral memories of the Protheans are a part of you now."

Kaidan's hand touched his shoulder, and then the man was running the medical scanner over him. "What just happened? Are you okay?"

"I saw..." He needed to redefine the term 'okay'. "Something. It still didn't make any sense."

"You have been given a great gift: the experience of an entire people. It will take time for your mind to process this information."

"You look pretty rough." Kaidan put the scanner away and gave him a worried look. "We should get you back to the ship." Right. Liara really was going to want to dissect him now.

Shiala sighed. "I am sorry if you have suffered, but there was no other way. You needed the Cipher. In time, it will help you understand the vision from the beacon."

Michael looked at her. "And you?"

She swallowed. "If you allow it, I would like to stay here with the colonists. They have suffered greatly, and I played a role in their suffering. I would like to make amends."

He shook his head. She was dangerous, but he wasn't sure she was actually a threat. Kaidan looked from Shiala to Michael, concern in his eyes. Michael nodded. "The colonists will need help. They could use you."

"Thank you, Commander. May fortune smile upon you."

#

He made it out of the Thorian's chamber on his own legs, but it was close at a couple points. Kaidan never got more than a couple feet from him. Any other day, he'd probably have found that irritating.

The colonists were recovering. Juliana and Lizbeth were tending to them. Arcelia didn't seem to be holding a grudge over the broken nose, but she was pretty upset about Fai Dan. He really couldn't blame her.

"Let's head back to the Normandy." Michael gestured.

"Right." Garrus nodded. "Can't have you falling down in front of all these people."

"Kaidan, when we get back, have Dr. Chakwas give Vakarian a full exam." Micheal waved a hand. "He's under the delusion he's funny."


	13. Chapter 13

Shepard made it to the ramp of the Normandy before stumbling. Kaidan caught him before he fell, and got a shoulder up under him. "Dr. Chakwas should have a look at you."

"She's going to lecture me about meeting up with strange women on strange planets." Shepard winced.

"I think she might be more concerned about the giant alien plant monster, sir."

"Have you met Dr. Chakwas?" Shepard glanced at him.

"Liara will want to take a look at you as well." Kaidan shook his head and half-carried Shepard into the ship. "Prothean cipher? I bet she can't wait to get her hands on you." He sighed when Shepard snickered. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Jealous, Alenko?" Shepard's voice was tight, despite the smile on his face. "Just remember that I saw her first."

He tried to keep his own worry out of his voice. "Only by a few seconds, sir."

#

"Commander? You look..." Liara gave him a concerned look. "Are you suffering any ill effects from the Cipher?"

"I feel like my brain's been scrambled like an egg." Michael sighed.

"I might be able to help you. I am an expert on the Protheans. If I join my consciousness to yours maybe we can make some sense of it."

The number of women wanting into his head these days was a little disturbing. "Do it. Hurry. We don't have much time." He stood, very much hoping he was not going to regret this. Much.

"Relax, Commander." Liara approached him. "Embrace eternity."

Once again images flooded into his head. They didn't appear to make much more sense than last time.

Liara actually staggered backwards a moment or however much time had passed later. "That was incredible. All this time. All my research. Yet I never dreamed..." She shook her head. "I'm sorry. The images were so vivid. I never imagined the experience would be so..." She swallowed. "Intense. You are remarkably strong-willed, Commander. What you've been through, what you've seen, would have destroyed a lesser mind."

One advantage of already being insane was nothing could drive you that way. Ashley leaned forward. "Come on. Get to the point. What did you see?"

"The beacon on Eden Prime must have been badly damaged. Large parts of the vision are missing. The data transferred into the commander's mind is incomplete."

If he had this headache for nothing, someone or something was getting spaced. "You sure you didn't come across any kind of clue or hint? Something we might have missed?"

"Everything I saw you already know. You were right about the Reapers. The Protheans were destroyed by a race of sentient machines." She frowned, and touched her chin. "I think it's obvious there's a connection between the Reapers, the Prothean extinction, and the Conduit. But I didn't see anything that would help us find it."

"We need to figure out our next move."

"I was able to interpret the data relayed through your vision. What was there, at least. But something was missing." She tapped her fingers against her chin. "Saren must have the missing information. Maybe he found another beacon. If we can find the missing data from your vision I can -" She swayed slightly. "Whoa." Her hand went to her head. Kaidan was immediately on his feet, medical scanner in hand. "I'm sorry. The joining is..." She sighed. "Exhausting. I should go to the medical bay and lie down for a moment."

Michael nodded to Kaidan, who was giving him a concerned look. "Have Dr. Chakwas take a look at her."

"That won't be necessary. I just need some rest. Somewhere quiet." Liara smiled reassuringly.

He knew that feeling. "We're done here. Dismissed."

#

Joker's voice came over before he could make good his escape. "I've sent off the Feros report, Commander. You want me to patch you through to the Council?"

No. "Patch them through, Joker."

"Setting up the link now, Commander."

At least they didn't leave him waiting long. The asari... shit, he still hadn't learned their names. "Commander, Exogeni should have told us about the Thorian. It would have made your job much easier."

The salarian glared. "You might have been able to capture it for study instead of destroying it."

"Exogeni tried to study it." He clasped his hands behind his back, mostly to stop himself from just hitting the toggle. Diplomacy should at least be attempted. "Look how that turned out."

"Perhaps it's for the best, then." The asari smiled. "At least the colony was saved."

"Of course it was saved." The turian shook his head. "Shepard would go to any lengths to help a human colony." He said that like it was a bad thing.

He hit the toggle. "Goodbye, Councilor."

"Uh-oh. So-" Joker's voice came over the comm again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, sir. We lost that connection."

"Joker..." Michael rubbed his forehead. "It's possible you and I aren't cut out to be diplomats."

#

"Tali."

"Yes, Commander?" Tali turned towards him.

"I requisitioned you new armor." Michael waved a hand in the direction of the quartermaster. "Get it kitted out to your liking before we get dragged into another mess."

"You..." She tilted her head. "Got me armor?"

"People keep shooting at us. That lightweight stuff you've been wearing isn't going to cut it. Get it kitted out and sized for you, and leave it on the workbench so I can put new plating on." He shook his head. "I don't want any more holes poked in the only other person on this ship that can drive a mako." Garrus made a polite coughing sound. "Something in your throat, Vakarian?"

"No, no..." Garrus shook his head. "Just caught another whiff of crap there."

#

"And you want me to negotiate with this warlord?" Michael stared at Hackett.

"We're hoping your position will enable you to talk him down. A show of strength and respect." Hackett nodded to him.

"Alright." Michael shrugged.

#

"I'd hoped the Alliance would take this meeting seriously." The man up on the landing waved a hand dramatically. "Instead, they insult me by sending a military grunt to show me how tough they -"

Kaidan blinked when Shepard shot the guy in the head. And then casually replaced his sidearm. "Um..." He glanced at the body that tumbled down and hit the ground with something between a thud and a splat. "Sir..." He looked back at Shepard. "Weren't you supposed to negotiate?"

Shepard shrugged. "Knew I should have looked that word up."

#

Hackett shook his head, but a smile played around the edges of his mouth. "You could have tried to negotiate."

"Sir, if you'd wanted to negotiate with him, you'd have sent a negotiator."

"The Alliance does not condone assassination. We would never give that order. Killing Darius was your decision alone -" Hackett nodded. "And because you're a Spectre, we couldn't reprimand you if we wanted to."

"Good to know, sir."

"Can still kick your ass though." Hackett smiled.

"You and what army?"

"The Fifth Fleet, son."

"I..." Michael shrugged. "Well, maybe."

"Hackett out."

Michael rolled his eyes, then caught a glimpse of Kaidan standing in the door. "You need something?"

"You and Hackett..." Kaidan raised an eyebrow. "Didn't realize you two knew each other."

"He's the one that recruited me." Michael nodded. He looked out at the comm. "Wasn't for him, well..." He shrugged. "Might still be one of the Reds."

"Not..." Kaidan rubbed the back of his neck. "That's kind of a frightening thought, Commander, all things considered."

"Might be right about that." He leaned back in the chair. "Were you at the door for a reason?"

"Just checking up on you." Kaidan shrugged. "Liara was trying to work up the nerve to come look in on you, but was worried that you'd feel like she was wanting to dissect you or something."

"I don't think it's a completely invalid concern." Michael waved a hand. Kaidan and Liara made kind of a cute couple. "She's a nice girl."

"She is." Kaidan smiled.

#

"Commander, are you coming to check up on me?" Liara raised an eyebrow.

"According to Kaidan, you've been trying to decide if you should come check up on me." Michael shrugged. "Thought I'd save you the trouble."

She gave him a warm smile. "Then let us talk about you. Are you okay?"

"Define okay?"

"You need to take care of yourself, Commander. The crew relies on you for leadership. It can be a heavy burden." She looked up at him. "You said I could ask..." She shook her head. "About you." She shrugged.

"Why so curious about me?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

"I want to know more about you. To understand what made you into the man you are. There's something compelling about you, Shepard."

"Yeah. It's the visions of the Protheans."

Liara gave a small laugh. "I admit, your connection to the Protheans had something to do with my initial interest. But it has grown beyond that. You intrigue me, Shepard. But I was not sure if it was appropriate to act on my feelings. I thought there might already be a relationship between you and Chief Williams."

His brain attempted to do a hard reboot. And failed. He tried again. The girl his friend was sweet on had an interest in him and thought he was interested in Ashley. He felt the urge to bang his head against the nearest bulkhead. "I care about Ash, but not..." He shook his head. "Like that." Did Ashley think... Well, he hadn't been shot in nearly a week. He was probably due.

"I see. I feel there may be some attraction between us, Shepard." She smiled up at him.

Damn. If Kaidan wasn't... He really needed to learn more about Asari mating rituals to stop this kind of thing from happening. First the Consort and then... "I'm sorry, Liara. I'm not interested in you that way."

Her face turned several shades of purple. "This is very embarrassing for me, Commander. Please, let's talk about something else."

"Why don't I just..." He glanced over his shoulder. "Pretend this conversation never occurred and..." He sighed. "I'm fine, you're fine, and we are both busy with lots of other things so..." He shrugged. "I should go?"

"Thank you."

#

"Is this another negotiation?" Garrus glanced at Michael.

"I looked that word up." Michael shrugged. "Apparently, it involves diplomacy."

"And did you look up the word diplomacy?" Garrus's mandibles clicked.

"Sure did." He nodded. "It means bring Kaidan and Liara along." He gestured at the biotics that joined them in the airlock. "Closest thing we have on board to puppies."

"Does he mean that as a compliment?" Liara glanced at Kaidan.

"I didn't hear anything." Kaidan shook his head. "I turned my suit radio off the moment I saw both of them holding sniper rifles."

"How?" Liara started reaching for her helmet.

#

"You see how it is? You write letters and everyone ignores you. Force is the only thing people appreciate." The leader of the biotics had the chairman kneeling in front of him, with a gun pressed to the back of the man's head. "So how about if I kill Chairman Burns and finish this charade?"

"Please!" The kneeling man was all but whimpering. "I was trying to help you people."

"Let's not do anything we're all going to regret." He could take the shot, but if everyone else in the room was a biotic, it could get messy fast. Keeping the chairman alive was going to be an interesting challenge.

"Why not?" The leader shook his head. "What have we got to lose? Since the chairman here decided that we didn't get reparations, we've got nothing left to live for."

"But I've changed my mind." Seeing y-you all, it's c-clear that you all d-deserve..."

"You had your chance. Some L2s are nearly crippled from side effects of the implants, but you voted against reparations."

"If you die fighting, you'll get a lot of biotics killed, as well." Michael narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" The leader of the biotics looked up at him.

"You've just made all L2 biotics look like terrorists." He was going to have to apologize to Kaidan later. "Think of what will happen to them."

"But people need to hear about what the government has done, and what it has failed to do." The leader waved his free hand.

Kaidan took a step forward. "People have heard. You've already accomplished that. You don't need to die for it."

It took a couple seconds, but it worked. The man lowered the gun. "You're right. I don't want to die. Maybe something will happen this time. We surrender."

#

"Thank you, Commander. I thought I was dead when they took me." The chairman rubbed the back of his head where the gun had been. Kaidan began running a medical scan over him.

"Reopen the reparations discussion." Michael nodded to him.

"I..." Burns nodded. "Yes. I'll see to it the reparations discussion is reopened. I didn't know they were so desperate."

"Then you weren't doing your job." Michael shrugged. "A Fifth Fleet cruiser will pick you and the prisoners up."

#

"I thought that was going to end in a firefight." Kaidan followed Shepard back towards the lockers.

"Couple years ago, it might have." Shepard rubbed the back of his neck. "Didn't know much about biotics until talking with you. Didn't know what some of you have been through, or about the implants. And the biotics I worked with in the past..." He shrugged. "Sadi was kind of a..."

"Linus Sadi?" Kaidan raised an eyebrow, and then shook his head. He's heard a story about... "You're the guy that broke his nose, aren't you?"

"I think the fact that I did not get court martialed for that is rather telling." Shepard leaned against the locker. "Now I'm wondering how much was him being an asshole, and how much was trouble from the implant."

"He..." Kaidan sighed and then nodded. "I'd say about ninety percent was asshole, sir."

"Well, that's comforting." Shepard rolled his eyes. "Working with you and Liara..." He twitched a shoulder. "You're part of my team, not prima donnas I have to baby-sit. Hell, you've carried me back to the ship twice now." He nodded. "And for a researcher, Liara's shaping up to be one hell of a soldier."

He smiled. Watching Shepard and Ashley giving Liara and Tali lessons in hand to hand combat the previous evening had been oddly heart-warming. Ashley had more or less decided Tali was just another little sister, and Liara and the commander looked really good together. "She is." Kaidan glanced at the elevator. "Wrex is a biotic too."

"Wrex is a damn tank. I wouldn't be surprised if his hump is actually some kind of hidden missile launcher."

Kaidan laughed.

#

Ashley laughed. "She thinks that..." She shook her head. "That you and I are..." She actually snorted. "She really doesn't get out much, does she?"

"I think I'm a little insulted by how amused you are about this." Michael shook his head.

"Sir, if you had the choice between seeing me out of uniform or getting a new modification for your sniper rifle...?"

"What kind of modification?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you for proving my point." Ashley snickered.

"Gunny, I just want you to know..." He shrugged. "I would definitely check you out before anything from the Hammer, Avenger, Reaper, Devlon, or Lightning Strike catalogs."

"What about Ariake?"

"Depends on what page of the catalog and what you were..." He winked. "Or weren't wearing under the uniform."

#

"... fires seven shots to every six and doesn't have anywhere near the kickback."

"One more shot isn't that helpful if none of them can get through even the substandard ariake plating."

"Are you two still arguing about sniper rifles?" Tali looked from Garrus to Michael.

"No." Michael shook his head.

She blinked. "Then..."

Ashley lifted her head off the table. "I made the mistake of asking them if I should upgrade my sidearm." She put her head back down on the table. "That was an hour ago."

#

"Dr. Heart, huh?" Michael shook his head as they walked towards the airlock. "I feel like that alone kind of deserves a bullet to the head."

#

"Thank you." The salarian actually smiled. "Thank you for saving me from those things."

Michael turned towards Garrus and raised an eyebrow. Garrus nodded. "That's him. That's Dr. Saleon."

"What?" The salarian took a step backward. "My name is Heart. Dr. Heart. Please, get me out of here."

"Are you sure it's him?" Michael shrugged.

"Positive." Garrus's mandibles clicked. "There's no escape this time, Doctor. I'd harvest your organs first, but we don't have the time."

"You're crazy." Dr. Saleon shook his head frantically. "He's crazy. Please, don't let him do this to me."

He glanced over his shoulder at the bodies strewn through the ship. Those had been people, once. Before the 'good doctor' had gotten his hands on them. "Put him out of his misery so we can get going."

"Gladly." Garrus drew his sidearm. "Your days of butchering are over, Doctor."

"No. Please..." The doctor started backing away. "Please."

#

"That was..." Garrus nodded as they stepped out of the room. "Satisfying."

"Good. Remember that feeling." Michael shrugged. "That's how it should be." It hadn't been, at Torfan. Really only helped when you killed the right ones.

"I will, Commander." Garrus looked down at the corpses. "Well, I guess we're done here."

"I'll send a report in." Michael nodded. "Get someone out to identify them and..." He shook his head. "Likely some people out there who could use some closure."

#

"What's going on here?" Michael glanced at the table.

"We were just teaching Wrex how to play cards." One of the engineers said. He looked down at the pot and sighed. "He's pretty good for a beginner."

"A..." Michael rubbed his forehead. "Beginner." He shook his head. "Wrex."

"Shepard."

"Are you hustling my crew?"

"You accusing me of something, Shepard?" Wrex narrowed his eyes.

"You're older than the country of my birth..." Michael shook his head. "And you actually expect me to believe you've never played cards before?"

"Yes." Wrex shrugged.

Michael nodded. "Well, neither have I." He sat down. "Deal me in."

#

The communicator pinged, and he glanced at it before taking a second look. Hackett, requesting secure communication. He opened the channel. "Admiral?"

"Got a problem, son." Hackett folded his arms. "Major Kyle, your commanding officer at Torfan, has set up a small compound in the Hawking Eta cluster. He's attracted a number of biotic followers. He's become an outspoken critic of the Alliance, and we believe he's mentally unstable. This could be trouble, Shepard."

Michael took a deep breath. "What kind of proof do you have that the major is dangerous?"

"Three days ago, we sent two Alliance representatives to meet with him at his compound. They have disappeared. We believe Kyle and his followers killed them." Hackett sighed. "That compound is a cult, Shepard. They call him 'Father Kyle' now. He's set himself up as some kind of religious leader."

He folded his arms. "You said his followers were biotics?" He didn't recall Kyle being a biotic.

"Yes. Major Kyle never showed any biotic tendencies himself, though. I think he's just latched onto a group he identifies with. Many biotics feel marginalized or ostracized by society. Kyle probably sees them as victims who need his protection. And they see him as someone who will fight for them. Unfortunately, he's convinced them the Alliance is somehow responsible for all of their problems. We can't let him go on like this."

"And what were those Alliance representatives going to talk to Major Kyle about?"

"They wanted to bring him back to an Alliance facility for treatment. Major Kyle served us faithfully for many years. We weren't going to abandon him. Given his state of mind, however, he probably saw them as a threat. We're almost certain he had his followers kill them."

"What are you asking me to do here, sir?" He leaned on the desk, slightly afraid of the answer.

Hackett sighed. "You served with him; he might listen to you. But he's already killed two Alliance representatives. I'll trust you to use your judgment. Hackett out."

Well. That was a very helpful failure to answer the question.

#

Kaidan glanced at the commander. They were in a mako, with Garrus, and nobody was talking about sniper rifles. This did not bode well. Garrus was discussing calibrations with Tali, but Shepard hadn't said two words since getting into the mako.

They arrived at the facility, and Shepard climbed out and went to the entrance. The console beeped. "This is a private sanctuary. Outsiders are not welcome here."

"I need to talk to the man in charge. It's important." Shepard's stance was military rest.

"Father Kyle wants nothing more to do with the Alliance."

"My name is Commander Shepard. Major Kyle knows me. I have to speak with him."

"Wait..." Whoever was at the console paused for a moment. "Father Kyle will speak with you. Head to the building at the far end of the compound. He'll meet you there."

Major Kyle? Kaidan wanted to ask, but Shepard was already moving. Was this about Torfan and why... He hurried to catch up, falling into step beside the commander.

#

Major Kyle stared at him. It took a moment before recognition flooded into his eyes. "I know you. The Butcher of Torfan. Why have you come here, Shepard? Why can't you leave us alone?"

"What happened to those other Aliance officers?" Michael kept his hands at his side. The person in front of him had been a good man, once. "The ones who came before me?"

"They wanted to take me away from here. They wanted me to abandon this place. Turn my back on my family. They spoke blasphemy." Kyle punctuated his words with vaguely disjointed gestures. "I did what I could to make their end quick and painless. I had no other choice. It was necessary to protect my children. Only I can keep them safe."

Michael sighed. "The Alliance sent me to bring you in, Major. Can't you see this has gotten out of hand? Don't you understand you're endangering your followers?"

"I respect that you have come under a banner of peace. But I cannot do as you ask. If you take away their father, my children will be helpless."

He turned towards his crew. "Wait outside."

"Sir..." Kaidan started to shake his head.

"That's an order." He waited until they'd left before turning back towards Major Kyle. "Brekin's and his wife had a little girl, about three months ago." He took a deep breath. "Named her Sandra."

"I..."

"What are we doing here, Kyle?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Hackett tells me you feel responsible for the soldiers who died back on Torfan."

"I was in command and..." Kyle shook his head. "You were there, Shepard. You know what happened."

"I know a lot of good men and women, all of them a hell of a lot better than the two of us, didn't make it off that planet. Fuck, some days I'm not sure we did either. But I do know this..." He clenched his fists. "Their deaths mattered. Bai. Aditi. Zavala. Meyers. Coltran. Vallen. Gitel." He swallowed. "Taggert, Monet, and Vasquez are all gone now too. They died soldiers. They died heroes. And when this is all said and fucking done..." He took a deep breath. "I'd like to be able to look their ghosts in the eye."

"I..." Kyle sighed. "Vasquez is..." He folded his arms. "I didn't know. How?"

"Refinery fire, out in one of the asteroid fields. Her suit tank ruptured. Safety was seven minutes away. Help was forty minutes away. The crew had ten minutes of air if the safety systems didn't kick on. They needed five minutes of repair work. She had eight minutes of air. She was an Alliance marine, Major. Tell me the truth." He met Kyle's eyes. "Do you think Gabriela Vasquez hesitated?"

"No." Kyle let his arms fall to his sides.

"We're soldiers. When the butcher's bill comes due, we're the ones who pay it. So others won't have to. It's our job. Do you think Gabriela Vasquez hesitated?"

"No."

"One life, so that dozens could live. Do you think Gabriela Vasquez hesitated?"

"No." The word was barely whispered.

"Then where the fuck do you get off taking responsibility for the choices we made back on Torfan? Who the hell do you think you are to take credit for the sacrifices they made? We ended a threat affecting the lives of every colonist out there, threatening the future of Earth and the human race itself. And you have the unmitigated gall to be..." He glared. "Ashamed? Of what they died for?"

"Shepard..."

"Hackett sent me, Kyle. Look at me." He narrowed his eyes. "Hackett sent me. You know who and what I am. You know what I can do. What I have done. Hackett sent me. Your decision, Major. What happens now?"

#

He looked up when Shepard came out of the room. Shepard gestured for them to follow. Kaidan glanced over his shoulder as they did, and saw Major Kyle was still in the room, leaning on his desk. Shepard's glare had the residents of the compound rather eager to get out of his way.

As soon as they were outside, Shepard hit the communicator. "Joker, get on the horn and tell the Fifth Fleet they can pick Major Kyle up in an hour at this location."

"Command -"

"You heard me, Flight Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir." Shepard walked over to the mako without another word, and popped the hatch open. Garrus glanced at Kaidan, and Kaidan gestured for him to follow.

#

"Your helmsman just forwarded your report on Major Kyle." Hackett looked back at him. "It's a bit sparse."

"I asked him to surrender peacefully." Michael twitched a shoulder. "He did."

"That's your story?"

"That's what happened."

"After what happened at the biotic compound..." Hackett slowly nodded. "Seemed a chance worth taking. Major Kyle surrendered to us without incident. Now we can make sure he gets the help he needs."

"Sir?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

"If I'd have sent anybody else, it would likely have ended in a bloodbath. I think..." Half Hackett's mouth turned up in a smile. "Maybe this Spectre thing agrees with you."

"Pinnacle Station." He narrowed his eyes. "Only hit you're going to land is when you hit the mat."

"Shepard, you're doing that thing where your mouth is making noise. You should see to that." Hackett started to reach for the control. "You did good, son. Hackett out."

#

Kaidan hesitated a moment when the voice on the other side of the door told him to enter. Then he stepped through and waited for it to shut behind him. He held up the datapad. "Commander, I..."

"Looked around until you found an excuse to check up on me." Shepard finished the sentence, and then raised an eyebrow.

"Well..." Kaidan rubbed his neck. "Yes. Um..."

"Is it at least a good excuse?"

"No, not really." He tossed the datapad aside. "You check up on us after every mission. I just thought this one might call for a return of the favor. I..." Kaidan sighed. "Are you alright, sir?"

"Good question." Shepard folded his arms, and then shrugged. "Yeah. Actually, I think I am."

"You're not just saying that?" Kaidan raised an eyebrow.

"Haven't lied to you yet." Shepard gestured to a chair, and then sat down in the other one. "Which is actually something of a record for me."

It was funny how touched he was by that casual statement. Kaidan sat down in the offered chair. "Any thoughts on where to head next?"

"No." Shepard sighed. "Liara suggested pulling up the star map and 'letting my subconscious guide us'."

"And?"

"My subconscious apparently wants to find out what it's like to fly through a black hole." He leaned back. "I blame the weekend 'classic matinee' for that."

"You like classic movies?"

"The ticket machine was really easy to hack and..." Shepard twitched his shoulder. "Yeah."

#

"Good timing, Commander. We've got a transmission coming in from the Citadel. Top priority clearance."

"Is it the ambassador?" This better not be a complaint about them blowing up part of a training base on the moon. Hackett had asked them to, after all.

"Not his signature. I think it's from the Council. I'll patch it through the comm room."

The Asari councilor... Did they even have names? The Asari councilor nodded at him. "Commander Shepard. We've received information that may be critical to your mission against Saren."

If they were calling to tell him Saren's shoe size, he was going to have Wrex eat them. "What kind of information?"

"We've received an urgent message from one of our infiltration regiments in the Traverse." The salarian waved a hand.

Spies. Well, the STG did know what they were doing. Sometimes. Sort of. "What did they find?"

"Unfortunately, the message we received was little more than static. The infiltration team must be in a situation where they can't set up proper interstellar communications. But the message was sent on a channel reserved for mission-critical communications. Whatever they were trying to tell us, we know it was important." The salarian nodded. "Considering your interest in Saren, we thought you might want to investigate this. Fine out what happened to our team. The signal originated from the planet Virmire."

"I'll look into it." The lead wasn't much, but it was better than he'd had ten minutes ago.

"The Council prefers not to become involved in the specifics of Spectre activities." The Asari councilor shifted her weight slightly. "We only want you to be aware of all your options, including Virmire. Good luck, Commander Shepard. We will keep you advised if we learn anything else." She hit something on her end, and the holographic images disappeared.

Michael sighed, and hit his communicator. "Joker, set a course for Virmire."


	14. Chapter 14

"Commander, I'm reading a signal. Must be our salarian infiltration team." Joker gestured at the console readout.

Kaidan let out a low whistle. "Check out those defense towers."

"Why can't it ever be simple?" Michael sighed. "Drop the mako. We'll go in hot and take them out." He started for the bay, Kaidan a pace behind. He leaned into the mess room. "Tali. Ash. Feel like going for a nice drive along the beach and then blowing up some geth?"

Ashley put a hand over her heart. "You do know how to show a girl a good time, Shepard."

#

"Fifty credits."

"I don't..." Tali shook her head. "I keep forgetting I'm actually being paid for helping the Alliance." She laughed. "Fine. Fifty credits on Wrex."

"What are you two betting on?" Ashley glanced back over her shoulder.

"Who can get more distance when biotically throwing a geth." Michael shrugged.

Ashley glanced at Kaidan before looking back at Wrex. "Sorry, LT. I have to put my fifty on Wrex."

"Yeah. No offense to the human race or anything, but..." Garrus waved a hand. "Fifty on Wrex." He glanced at the third biotic. "Unless Liara wants to play, in which case, fifty on her."

"Liara is not playing." She shook her head.

"We're out of geth here." Michael looked around. "We can settle this at the next gate."

"Do I get a say in this?" Kaidan raised an eyebrow.

"No."

#

"You realize you're going to be out a hundred and fifty credits." Kaidan glanced at Shepard. He wasn't at all comfortable about the idea of throwing around geth body parts in competition with Wrex.

"Only if I lose." Shepard shrugged. "Not worried."

"Why not?"

Shepard glanced over his shoulder and to Kaidan's surprise, actually smiled. "Cause I'm the one betting on you."

He found himself smiling back. "Well, alright then."

#

"Guns are down and..." Michael shrugged. "You each owe me fifty credits. Except Ashley. She owes me a hundred."

"I do?"

"You never paid up on the last bet."

"Gambling is against regulations, skipper."

"One. Hundred. Credits." Michael opened the channel to the Normandy. "Joker."

"I'm reading that the grid is down, Commander. On approach to the salarian base now. Out."

#

"Commander. Normandy's touched down at the base, but it looks like we're grounded." Joker's voice came over the comm. "The salarian captain can explain when you get here."

Michael shook his head. "Well, the explanation better be good, or I'm going to let Wrex eat him."

#

Ashley already had a salarian in her sights when Michael made it over. "So what are we supposed to do now?"

"Stay put until we can come up with a plan." The salarian gestured.

"Are you in charge here?" Michael joined Ashley and Kaidan. "What's the situation?"

"I'm Captain Kirrahe, Third Infiltration Regiment STG. You and your crew have just landed in the middle of a hotzone. Every AA gun within ten miles has been alerted to your presence."

"That's just great." Michael folded his arms. "What now?"

"We stay put until the Council sends the reinforcements we requested."

"We are the reinforcements." Kaidan shook his head.

"What? You're all they sent? I told the Council to send a fleet." He wasn't so good at reading salarian body language, but he'd bet ten credits Kirrahe was pissed.

"We couldn't understand your transmission. They sent me to investigate."

Kirrahe took a deep breath. "That is a repetition of our task. I lost half my men investigating this place."

"So what have you found?" Kaidan looked around the camp.

"Saren's base of operations. He's set up a research facility here, but it's crawling with geth and very well fortified."

Well, maybe this wasn't a waste of time after all. "Is he here? Have you seen him?"

"No. But his geth are everywhere, and we've intercepted some comms referring to Saren." Kirrahe glanced over his shoulder. "This is his facility, there's no doubt about that."

Michael nodded. "What's Saren researching?"

"He's using the facility to breed an army of krogan."

Wrex immediately turned his attention away from where he'd been talking to Tali. "How is that possible?"

"Apparently, Saren has discovered a cure for the genophage."

"Oh." Michael shook his head. Who would have thought he'd ever miss the days when giant plant monsters were his biggest problem? Actually, that hadn't really been all that long ago, had it?

"Without it, the krogan will quickly overrun the galaxy. And these krogan follow Saren."

"The geth are bad enough. But with a krogan army..." He'd seen Wrex in action. The man really was a tank. "He'd be almost unstoppable."

"Exactly my thoughts. We must ensure that this facility and its secrets are destroyed."

Saying that in front of the krogan? Not the best idea. Wrex immediately drew himself up to his full and not inconsiderable height. "Destroyed? I don't think so. Our people are dying. This cure can save them."

"If that cure leaves this planet, the krogan will become unstoppable. We can't make the same mistake again." Kirrahe shook his head.

Wrex advanced. "We are not a mistake." For a moment, Michael thought the krogan actually was going to eat the salarian. Wrex shook his head, and walked away.

"Is he going to be a problem?" Kirrahe watched him go. "We already have enough angry krogan to deal with."

"He's my problem." Michael folded his arms. "Don't worry about it, captain."

"I do worry. That's why I'm still alive." Kirrahe shook his head. "Why don't you go talk to the krogan. My men and I need some time to come up with a new plan of attack. In the meantime, if you need any supplies you can talk to Commander Rentola. He's in one of the tents nearby." Kirrahe walked away.

He turned to face Kaidan and Ashley. Kaidan nodded. "Looks like things are a bit of a mess."

"Yeah." Ashley sighed. "I wouldn't be so worried if it wasn't for Wrex. He looks like he's going to blow a gasket."

"You two have an incredible gift for understatement." Michael glanced in Wrex's direction. "Get the lay of the land. I'll go..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Be diplomatic. Might want to find some cover."

#

Wrex was shooting at the water when Michael walked over to him. "This isn't right, Shepard. If there's a cure for the genophage, we can't destroy it."

"Calm down, Wrex. I'm not the enemy here. Saren's the one you should be mad at." Michael sighed.

"Really? Saren created a cure for my people. You want to destroy it. Help me out here, Shepard. The lines between friend and foe are getting a little blurry from where I stand."

"I don't want to destroy it. And if there is any possible way take out Saren without destroying the cure, then that's what I'll do." Michael stared up at Wrex. "But this isn't a cure, it's a weapon. And if Saren is allowed to use it, you won't be around to reap the benefits. None of us will."

"That's a chance we should be willing to take. This is the fate of my entire people we're talking about." Wrex advanced until he was only inches away. "I've been loyal to you so far. Hell, you did more for me than my family ever did. But if I'm going to keep following you, I need to know we're doing it for the right reasons."

Next thing he knew, Wrex's shotgun was pointed at him. He realized he'd drawn his own rifle almost out of reflex. "All you need to know is that I'm giving you an order to fall in line."

"So that's it. All this time, and that's all I get from you?" Wrex glared. "How can you not see what this means to the krogan?" He shifted his shotgun just slightly. "This base can't be destroyed. I won't allow it."

Michael stared at him, and then made the call. He holstered his rifle. "Saren doesn't care about these krogan. They're tools, puppets. He'll destroy them as soon as they're no longer useful to him. Is that what you want for your people?"

Silence. A shotgun, aimed at him. Wrex's red eyes blinked. "No. We were tools for the Council once. To thank us for wiping out the rachni, they neutered us all. I doubt Saren will be as generous." It took a few more seconds, but Wrex put the shotgun away. "All right, Shepard. You've made your point. I don't like this, but I trust you enough to follow your lead." He straightened. "Just one thing. When we find Saren, I want his head."

#

Kaidan watched Shepard walk back over, leaving Wrex standing at the water. He nodded when Shepard came in range. "Nice work with Wrex. I didn't think anything would calm him down."

"I wouldn't say he's calm." Shepard glanced back over his shoulder. "But his rage is pointed in the right direction again."

He sighed. "For a minute there, I thought you were going to kill him..." He met Shepard's eyes. "You lowered your gun."

"I've never been one for listening to someone who had a gun pointed at me." Shepard shrugged. "Figured Wrex was the same."

"So you..." Kaidan shifted his weight slightly. "Bet your life you could talk him down?"

"Yeah, guess I did." Shepard shook his head. "You've been a really bad influence on me with this whole 'diplomacy' thing. I almost even said please."

"I uh..." Kaidan sighed. "Maybe you should have tried it out under less life-threatening conditions first?"

"Kaidan..." Shepard raised an eyebrow. "When, exactly, would that be?"

"Good point."

Shepard patted him on the shoulder before heading back to talk to the salarians.

#

"Thank you for speaking with the krogan. The assault on Saren's base will be difficult enough as it is."

"I'm hoping that means there is a plan?" Michael raised an eyebrow at Kirrahe.

"Of sorts. We can convert our ship's drive system into a twenty-kiloton ordnance. Crude, but effective."

"Nice." Ashley nodded. "Drop that nuke from orbit and Saren can kiss his turian ass goodbye."

"Unfortunately, the facility is too well-fortified for that. We'll need to place the bomb at a precise location." Kirrahe indicated a map. "The bomb must be taken to the far side of the facility. Your ship can drop it off, but we'll need to infiltrate the base, disable the AA guns, and pacify any ground forces first."

Oh. Was that all? Next to him, Kaidan shook his head. "You want us to go in on foot? We don't have enough men."

Michael looked over the map, and frowned. Actually, assuming the salarians knew which end of a gun to hold, they might. It just was going to be a bloody repeat of Torfan. Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. "It's sure not going to be simple."

"No, it won't." Kirrahe leaned on the other side of the makeshift table. "We just don't have the numbers to meet them head on. I'm going to divide my men into three teams and hit the front of the facility. While we've got their attention, you can sneak your 'shadow' team in the back."

He nodded. "How long do you think your people can hold?"

"We're tougher than we look, Commander. But it's true. I don't expect many of us will make it out alive." Kirrahe looked up at him. "And that makes what I'm going to ask even more difficult. I need one of your men to accompany me. To help coordinate the teams."

"You expect me to commit one of my people to your command?" It wasn't like Kirrahe had made a great impression thus far.

"We are all soldiers by trade. If your people are not prepared to face such a risk, would you really want them by your side?"

"He's right, Commander." Kaidan nodded. "We can't do this without both teams at their best. I volunteer."

"Not so fast, LT." Ashley shook her head. "Commander Shepard will need you to arm the nuke. I'll go with the salarians."

"With all due respect, Gunnery Chief, it's not your place to decide." Kaidan folded his arms.

"Why is it that whenever someone says 'with all due respect' they really mean 'kiss my ass?'" Ashley raised an eyebrow.

Prepared for the risk of enemy action was one thing. Prepared for the potential incompetence of a commanding officer was another. He was just going to have to hope the council knew what it was doing when it sent this guy. And the salarians would stand a better chance if they had a heavy. At least he wouldn't have to worry about Ashley eating any of them. Maybe. "Williams, you'll accompany the captain. No heroics, understood?"

"Aye, aye, Commander." She saluted.

Kirrahe nodded. "I will have the ordnance loaded onto the Normandy and brief your crew on its detonation sequencing. Do you have any questions before we go, Commander?"

They went over the exit strategy. Michael just hoped some of the salarians were alive to use it. He mentally mapped the potential routes to his target before shoving the map at Garrus to let him do the same thing. It wasn't a great plan. It was just the only plan they had.

#

"Well, this is it. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, LT. You too, Commander." Ashley nodded.

"We'll be fine." Kaidan nodded to her. "You'll see." He really hoped he wasn't lying.

"Yeah, I just..." Ashley sighed. "Good luck."

"Is there something you want to say, Chief?" Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. It's just weird. Going under someone else's command. I've got used to working with you..." She shrugged. "All of you."

"Don't worry, we'll see you on the other side." Kaidan tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"And those salarians are crazy. You'll fit right in." Shepard shrugged.

Ashley snorted. "I know. I, ah..." She took a deep breath. "It's been an honor serving with you, Commander."

"Just remember, gunny..." Shepard handed her an extra ammo block. "You die, I'm stealing your booze." He looked over his team. "Whatever happens, everyone just keep shooting. We go in hard, hit 'em harder, and we'll be the only damn thing that comes out on the other side."

"You bet, Commander." Ashley saluted.

#

"You all know the mission, and what is at stake. I have come to trust each of you with my life - but I have also heard murmurs of discontent. I share your concerns. We are trained for espionage; we would be legends, but the records are sealed. Glory in battle is not our way. Think of our heroes; the Silent Step, who defeated a nation with a single shot. Or the Ever Alert, who kept armies at bay with hidden facts. These giants do not seem to give us solace here, but they are not all that we are. Before the network, there was the fleet. Before diplomacy, there were soldiers! Our influence stopped the rachni, but before that we held the line! Our influence stopped the krogan, but before that, we held the line! Our influence will stop Saren; in the battle today, we will hold the line!"

Michael nodded. He had to give Kirrahe credit. The man could make a speech. Time for him to go hold up his end.

Kirrahe saluted. "Good luck, Commander. I hope we will meet again."


	15. Chapter 15

"...then it might as well be tissue paper."

"But when it comes to protection from environmental issues..."

"As soon as the trees start shooting at..."

"Feros."

"Damn. Good point. Still, with the supplemental Elkoss plating..."

Kaidan sighed, and ran a hand down his face, and glanced at Tali. "You know, when I suggested they talk about something other than sniper rifles..."

"You were hoping for something other than an hour of arguing about armor types?" Tali sighed, and shook her head at Shepard and Garrus. "Nerds."

"Hey..." Shepard glared. "I represent that!" He started to say something else, but the communicator beeped.

Kirrahe's voice came over. "Comm check. Do you read me, Commander?"

"Loud and clear."

"Good. We'll start our push. We'll try to make it to the AA guns, but it might be up to you to finish the job. And Commander? If you see any way to undermine their defenses, we could use the help."

"Alright, people." Shepard hefted his rifle. "Let's go apply rule seven."

Tali tilted her head. "Rule seven?"

"When all else fails, blow shit up."

#

"Tali, turret controls." Michael tossed her one of the small explosive packs, then shifted position to snipe some of the oncoming geth.

The quarian set the charge, and then dove for cover. Wrex moved in and stomped, crushing the head of a half-destroyed geth still trying to get to its weapon.

"Communications disrupted." Tali got back to her feet and tossed off a salute. "What do I blow up next?"

"Geth comm units." He shrugged, and then glanced at Kaidan. "We've been a really bad influence on her."

#

He heard Ashley's voice on the comm. "We're getting pounded. Bunker up before the aircraft return."

"Tali, with me. The rest of you, cover us." Michael pointed. "Let's blow those refueling tanks before the aircraft take off again." He moved in, Tali on his heels.

#

"We've got access to base security." Kaidan looked over the hacked console. "Should be able to cut alarms from here. Might even be able to trigger alarms on the far side of the base. It'll clear the guards out for us, but they might be too much for Williams and the salarians to handle." He gave Shepard a worried look.

"I am not letting Williams have all the fun." Shepard's eyes didn't quite match the flippant remark. He shook his head. "Just disable the alarms. We can handle any guards inside."

Kaidan nodded. So far they were pretty unscathed, but from what they were hearing over the comms the salarians were taking casualties. The commander was more worried than he was letting on.

#

"Salarian prisoners?" Michael frowned.

"The captain said something about losing some men." Kaidan nodded.

Michael rubbed the back of his neck, and approached one of the cells. The salarian inside rose. "Who are you? Alliance, right? I knew someone would come. It tried to break me, but it couldn't. I shut it out."

It didn't read right. His instincts were screaming at him. "Nobody is going anywhere until I get some answers."

"Private Menos Avot of the Third Infiltration Regiment STG, sir. Captured while on reconnaissance six days ago. Glad to answer, sir. Never any questions from these bastards. Just whispers and poking and cutting. I'd have said anything to get out and get some payback. That's not too much to ask, is it? A little payback?"

Benezia's face flashed in his mind for a moment. Whispers. "What did they do to you, soldier?"

"Experiments, but I don't know what for. The effect of incessant whispering on my shortening temper? Who knows? I just need out."

"Something's not right here, Commander." Kaidan shook his head.

No. Something was definitely not right. "Setting him free could endanger the mission."

"No. No, I need to get out. This room is too small and it keeps talking and I really want to get out of here and get some work done. I need to get out. Let me out."

"Commander..."

"We can't take the chance." Michael shook his head.

"Can't take the chance..." The salarian waved a hand. "No chance. I need to do what it says. I have to. Let me out. Let me out. Let me out. Let me out. Let me out."

There was a thumping sound as the salarian rammed himself into the door. He left a small trail of blood as he slumped to the ground.

Kaidan swallowed. "This has to be more of that indoctrination we've heard about, Commander. What is this place?"

"I don't know." Michael narrowed his eyes. "But I don't like it. Let's find our target and blow it the fuck up."

#

The strange husk beings were all over the lab. The krogan in the tanks appeared to have some similar circuitry embedded in them. Wrex punched one of the tanks, but nodded to Michael. Michael returned the nod.

Then he stepped back and let Wrex deal with the scientist in charge. It was... messy.

#

"Don't shoot. Please, I just want to get out of here before it's too late." There was an asari cowering under a desk.

"Everyone in this place is trying to kill me."

She rose, and gestured at herself. "Do I look like a soldier? I'm a neurospecialist. And this job isn't worth dying over. Or worse. You think indoctrination only affects prisoners? Sooner or later, Saren will want to dissect my brain too."

That was very much not helping her case. "I thought this was a breeding facility."

"Not this level. We're studying Sovereign's effect on organic minds. At least, that's what I assumed. Saren kept us in the dark as much as possible."

"You helped him and you don't even know why?" Kaidan stared at her.

"I didn't have the option of negotiating. This position is a little more..." She shook her head. "Permanent than I'd expected. But I can help you. This elevator behind me goes to Saren's private lab. I can get you in." She swiped a card. Wow. Impressive. "See? Full access. All of Saren's private files. Are we good? Can I go?"

No. "What were you studying here?"

"It's that ship, Sovereign. It emits some kind of..." She shrugged. "Signal. Undetectable, but it's there. I've seen the effects. Saren uses it to influence his followers, to control them. It's called indoctrination. Direct exposure to the signal turns you into a mindless slave, like the salarian test subjects. But there's collateral damage, too."

He asked her a few more questions, and noted that both Kaidan and Liara were paying close attention to the answers. Good. Maybe those two could make sense of it all later. Though the idea that Saren might not be the one controlling the ship was... A bit more disturbing than he liked. He ran the math as she spoke, and there was unfortunately really only one conclusion.

"You conducted brutal experiments on helpless test subjects. You helped Saren. You don't get to live."

"I just did what I was told. I didn't have a choice. I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't help your victims."

"No. No." She started to run, and he shot her in the head. There was a time for diplomacy, and there was a time for guns. He headed into the lab.

#

Kaidan spared a glance for the corpse. As much as he didn't like the idea of gunning down an unarmed woman, he couldn't actually say with certainty that Shepard was wrong. He sighed, and followed Shepard into the lab.

#

"Commander, look over here. It's another beacon. Like the one on Eden Prime."

Michael headed in the direction of Kaidan's voice. Sure enough, there was another beacon. Glowing. Damn thing was practically taunting him. He sighed. "Well..." He took a deep breath. "This is going to suck." He walked to the beacon, and touched the controls.

Images flooded into his head once more.

#

He moved in as soon as Shepard collapsed, helping him back to his feet. Kaidan ran the medical scanner over him. "Commander?"

"I was right." Shepard rubbed the back of his neck. "It sucked. But..." He nodded. "We'll sort it later, but I think I might have what we need now. Maybe."

Liara grinned. Dammit, she really was going to dissect him this time.

#

They headed back up and saw a hologram of Sovereign hanging in the air. Wrex sighed. "I get the feeling something bad it about to happen."

"You too?" Michael shook his head.

"You are not Saren." The voice came from the hologram.

"What is that?" Kaidan frowned. "Some kind of VI interface?"

"Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh. You touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding."

"I don't think this is a VI..." Kaidan stared.

"This is a realm of existence so far beyond your own you cannot even imagine it. I am beyond your comprehension. I am Sovereign."

"Sovereign isn't just some Reaper ship Saren found." Michael folded his arms. "It's an actual Reaper."

"Reaper? A label created by the Protheans to give voice to their destruction. In the end, what they choose to call us is irrelevant. We simply are."

Wrex scoffed. "The Protheans vanished 50,000 years ago. You couldn't have been there. It's impossible."

"Organic life is nothing but a genetic mutation, an accident. Your lives are measured in years and decades. You wither and die. We are eternal. The pinnacle of evolution and existence. Before us, you are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything."

"Whatever your plan is, it's going to fail. I'll make sure of that." Michael narrowed his eyes.

"Confidence born of ignorance. The cycle cannot be broken."

"Cycle? What cycle?" Kaidan asked.

"The pattern has repeated itself more times than you can fathom. Organic civilizations rise, evolve, advance. And at the apex of their glory, they are extinguished. The Protheans were not the first. They did not create the Citadel. They did not forge the mass relays. They merely found them, the legacy of my kind."

"Why would you construct the mass relays, then leave them for someone else to find?"

"Your civilization is based on the technology of the mass relays, our technology. By using it, your society develops along the paths we desire."

"They're harvesting us." Kaidan took a half step backward. "Letting us advance to the level they need, then wiping us out."

"You're not even alive. Not really." Michael shook his head. "You're just a machine. And machines can be broken."

"Your words are as empty as your future. I am the vanguard of your destruction. This exchange is over."

And something exploded.

#

"Commander?" Joker's voice came over the comm. "We got trouble?"

"Lay it on me, Joker." Michael shook his head. "I love bad news."

"That ship, Sovereign? It's moving. I don't know what you did down there, but that thing just pulled a turn that would shear any of our ships in half. It's coming your way, and it's coming hard. You need to wrap things up in there - fast."

"This console is shot." Kaidan gestured at the controls in front of them. "Orders, Commander?"

"We'll head for the breeding facility. Time to blow this place to hell."

"Right, Commander. I'll meet you there. Joker out."

#

"Commander?" Liara glanced at him.

"We can discuss things back on the ship." Michael gave her a reassuring nod. "The last thing I'm going to be intimidated by is a giant cockroach." He hefted his rifle. "I'm from New York."

#

"Tali, there's the AA gun." He gestured. For a moment, he thought he heard her giggle as she headed that way. He shrugged, and put an explosive round in one of the oncoming krogan.

"That's nineteen for me." Garrus shifted his position.

"Only nineteen?" Michael sniped one of the geth drones. "You getting sick or something, Vakarian?"

"Please, those drones only count for a quarter of a kill."

"Says who?"

There was a boom. Kirrahe's voice came over the comm. "Good work on the gun, Shadow team. Now it's our turn."

#

Joker brought the Normandy in, and the crew began carrying the nuke off and putting it into place. Kaidan shook his head. "Bomb is in position, we're all set he-"

Ashley's voice came over the comm. "Commander, can you read me?"

"The nuke is almost ready. Get your ass to the rendezvous point, Williams."

"Negative, Commander. The geth have us pinned down on the AA tower. We've taken heavy casualties. We'll never make the rendezvous in time."

Shit. "Hold tight. We're coming to get you."

"Negative. Just make sure that nuke is set. We'll hold them as long as we -"

"It's okay, Commander." Kaidan glanced up from where he was working on the nuke. "I need a couple of minutes to finish arming the bomb. Go get them and meet me back here."

"You keep that nuke safe." He nodded to Kaidan and started moving.

#

More krogan and geth. Liara used her biotics to pick up a krogan and bowl over a half dozen geth. Maybe it wasn't just Tali they'd been a bad influence on.

#

"Reinforcements. We'd better hurry." Garrus gestured at the ship coming in.

"Heads up, L-T. We just spotted a troop ship headed to your location."

"It's already here. There's geth pouring out all over the bomb site."

Fuck. "Can you hold them off?" Michael glanced in the direction the ship had gone.

"There's too many. I don't think we can survive until you get here." Kaidan's voice was tight. "I'm activating the bomb."

"What the hell are you doing, Alenko?" Michael narrowed his eyes.

"I'm just making sure this bomb goes off. No matter what." Kaidan was silent for a moment. "It's done, Commander. Go get Williams and get the hell out of here."

"Screw that. We can handle ourselves. Go back and get Alenko."

If those geth managed to disarm or even relocate the bomb then... He shook his head, and turned around. "Alenko, radio Joker and tell him to meet us at the bomb site."

It took Kaidan a moment to respond. "Yes, Commander. I..."

"You know it's the right choice, LT." Ashley's voice said. He could see Tali start shaking. Wrex put a hand on the quarian's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Ash. I had to make a choice."

"I understand, Commander. I don't regret a thing."

No. The regrets were going to be his.

#

Over the radio, he could hear Ashley's team fighting. They were going to have one hell of an honor guard on their entrance to Valhalla. "Commander, set that nuke and get out. We can't hold them... Damn it. Suppressing fire. Cover your flank. Cover your -" The comm went dead. He heard Tali let out a ragged gasp.

Michael growled, and hurled a grenade into a group of geth.

#

For a moment, he thought they were clear. And then something exploded. It knocked Kaidan and the other crewman by the bomb off their feet. Michael whirled to see Saren. Dammit, why hadn't anyone told him that bastard was a biotic? He dodged the attack, rolling into cover. Too close of range for the rifle. He came up, firing the sidearm. It failed to get through Saren's barrier, and he ducked back.

"I applaud you, Shepard. My geth were utterly convinced the salarians were the real threat. An impressive diversion." Saren leaped down from his glider. "Of course, it was all for nothing. I can't let you disrupt what I have accomplished here. You can't possibly understand what's really at stake."

"This isn't complicated." He shook his head. "You'll do anything to get power. Even joining with the Reapers."

"You've seen the vision from the beacons, Shepard. You, of all people, should understand what the Reapers are capable of. They cannot be stopped. Do not mire yourself in pointless revolt. Do not sacrifice everything for the sake of petty freedoms. The Protheans tried to fight, and they were utterly destroyed." Saren waved a hand. "Trillions dead. But what if they had bowed before the invaders? Would the Protheans still exist? Is submission not preferable to extinction?"

His father's foot had connected with his ribs just moments after asking a similar question. "I'd rather die than live under the rule of those machines."

"Now you see why I never came forward with this to the Council. We organics are driven by emotion instead of logic. We will fight even when we know we cannot win. But if we work with the Reapers - if we make ourselves useful - think of how many lives could be spared. Once I understood this, I joined Sovereign, though I was aware of the..." Saren shook his head. "Dangers. I had hoped this facility could protect me."

"You're like every other poor bastard in this place. A tool Sovereign can use, then cast aside."

"I've studied the effects of indoctrination. The more control Sovereign exerts, the less capable the subject becomes. That is my saving grace. Sovereign needs me to find the Conduit. My mind is still my own..." Saren shrugged. "For now. But the transformation from ally to servant can be subtle. I will not let it happen to me."

Stupid and crazy. And just competent enough for those two things to be a deadly combo. "I'm not like you. I'd rather die fighting than live as a slave."

"I'm not doing this for myself. Don't you see? Sovereign will succeed. It is inevitable. My way is the only way any of us will survive. I'm forging an alliance between us and the Reapers. Between organics and machines. And in doing so, I will save more lives than have ever existed. But you would undo my work. You would doom our entire civilization to complete annihilation. And for that, you must die."

Michael came up shooting.

#

Saren threw a grenade, and the shockwave knocked him off his feet. Worse, it knocked his rifle out of his hands and sent it into the water.

Before he could find it, Saren grabbed him, lifting him by the throat. Something else exploded, and Saren turned towards it. He punched the turian in the face, and they both fell.

Michael grabbed his sidearm again, but Saren was already back within range of his glider's shields. Alarms started going off. He looked around for his team.

Wrex was lifting a piece of rubble while Tali pulled Garrus out from under it. Liara moved towards Kaidan, who was holding his ribs and apparently unable to stand. The other crewman lay face down in the water, half his head gone. Michael growled, and went to pull Kaidan to his feet.

The Normandy landed, and they stared moving towards it. Kaidan stumbled and nearly fell again. Michael caught him, then slung him over his shoulder and carried him into the ship. As soon as they were on board, he yelled for Joker to get them moving.

"Everybody hang on." Joker's voice came back over the comm.

He set Kaidan down, and patted his shoulder. Kaidan nodded. Tali was staring at the hatch. Michael walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned, and then leaned into him. He sighed, and hugged her as she started to cry.


	16. Chapter 16

"I..." Kaidan shook his head as he looked at the empty chair. "I can't believe Ash didn't make it. How could we just leave her down there?"

"Williams knew the risks going in. She gave her life to save the rest of us." Too many faces fought for space in his memory.

"But why me?" Kaidan looked up at him. "Why not her?"

It was something of a surprise to realize he didn't actually know how to answer that question. The bomb had been a concern, but... "It wasn't your call, Alenko. I had to choose. I chose you."

"But if I'd done my job, you wouldn't have had to make that call."

That kind of thinking was exactly what they didn't need. Kaidan had done his job. They'd all done their jobs. None of that changed rule ten. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't my fault. The only one to blame here is Saren."

"Yes, sir. I'm -" Kaidan sighed, and nodded. "We'll get it done."

"Commander?' Liara spoke up. "Excuse me for interrupting." He could have kissed her for interrupting. "But I have an idea. I think the beacon you found in Saren's base was similar to the one you found on Eden Prime. It may have filled in the missing pieces of your vision. I might be able to help you put all those pieces together."

"You want to join our minds again, don't you?" His head already hurt. He stood. "Okay. Go ahead."

It was different this time. The images were still riotous, but there was an order to them. A pattern. He just didn't know what it meant. Liara was staring at him. "Incredible. I..." She shook her head. "I never thought the images would be so..." She smiled. "Intense. I need a moment to collect myself."

"Did the vision make any sense to you?" Ash died for this. It better damn well be worth it.

"It's a distress call, a message sent out across the Prothean Empire. A warning against the Reapers, but the warning came too late."

"What about the Conduit?"

"There were other images. Locations. Places I recognized from my research..." Her eyes abruptly widened. "Illos. The Conduit is on Ilos." She gestured. "That is why Saren needed to find the Mu Relay. It is the only way to get to Ilos."

"Alright." Michael nodded. "We need to get to Ilos."

"Forget it." It was Tali who spoke. "The Mu Relay's inside the Terminus Systems. Alliance ships are not welcome there. Neither are Spectres."

Getting into places he wasn't welcome was kind of his speciality. "The Conduit's on Ilos. That's where Saren is heading. I'll be waiting for him when he gets there."

"Saren will have his entire fleet orbiting Ilos. You will never make it down to the surface without reinforcements. You must alert the Council. We need a fleet to -" Liara started swaying. "I am sorry. The joining is..." She rubbed her forehead. "Exhausting. I should go to the medical bay and lie down for a moment."

"We're done here." He glanced at Kaidan and flicked his eyes at Liara. Kaidan nodded and began helping Liara to the medical bay. "Dismissed."

#

"Commander, there's a comm buoy nearby. I can link us in if you want to report back to the Citadel Council. You know, to warn them about Sovereign."

"Dear Council, giant cockroach incoming. Prepare the biggest fucking boot you have." Michael sighed.

"Sir?"

"Set the link up, Joker. They need to know."

"Patching it through."

The asari councilor glared at him the moment her image appeared. "I hope you don't plan to cut us off like last time, Commander. What you discovered on Virmire is too important."

The turian nodded. "Saren is formidable enough without an army of krogan serving under him."

"Sovereign's the real problem here. The Reapers wiped out the Protheans. We're next."

"Yes, we saw mention of this in your report. Sovereign. A sentient machine. A true artificial intelligence. This news is quite alarming..." The salarian shrugged. "If it turns out to be accurate."

He wondered what it said about salarians that they'd stuck one of their dumbest and most annoying into a leadership role. "Sovereign's real. The Reapers are real. Saren even admitted it."

"He's playing you, Shepard. Saren still has contacts on the Citadel." The turian waved a hand. "He probably saw your earlier reports. The ones talking about your vision. And the Reapers."

"It's highly possible Saren is using false information to throw you off balance. Our own intelligence has never turned up any corroborating information." The salarian shook his... her... dammit...'s head.

That really didn't say much for their intelligence. Fuck, now they had him punning. "I tried to warn you about Saren. You didn't believe me then, and look how that turned out."

"I believe you humans have a saying: even a broken clock is right twice a day."

"Here's another saying..." He narrowed his eyes. "Go to hell."

"Maybe we were wrong about you, Shepard. Maybe humans are too hot-headed to be Spectres."

"Enough." The asari councilor gave the turian a look. "Commander Shepard has performed admirably so far. This..." She folded her arms. "Discussion is only a minor disagreement."

It wasn't as if he'd wanted this damn job in the first place. "We seem to have a lot of disagreements, Councilor."

"Try to see this from our perspective, Commander. Saren is a threat we can recognize. However, as far as we know, the Reapers only exist in your visions."

"Our decisions affect trillions of lives. We cannot act on the accusations of a single person. Even a Spectre. Not without solid evidence."

"The Council cannot take any official action here. That is why we created the Spectres. You have the authority to act as you see fit."

"If you truly believe Sovereign is the real threat, you must take whatever steps are necessary to stop it. And Saren."

"Good luck, Commander. From all of us."

Their images winked out of existence. He stood there a moment longer, leaning on one of the railings. Then he sighed, and straightened. There was a letter he needed to write.

#

He checked on their salarian stowaways. Kirrahe nodded to him. "My superiors will duly honor Chief Williams for her action. Her sacrifice has earned humanity a great deal of respect from my people."

Alright, so maybe the salarian race as a whole wasn't a total loss. "She knew what the risks were. Any of my officers would have done the same."

"Of course. A grim reality that every soldier must accept." Kirrahe nodded. "Rest assured, Commander, my men and I will not forget what you have accomplished here."

Good.

#

"Commander." Wrex nodded to him. "Things got heated back on Virmire..." He shrugged. "You did what you had to do. I respect your choice."

"I appreciate what you did, Wrex." If anything, the krogan had lost the most down there. "I won't forget it."

"Just make sure it was worth it. Saren has to pay for what he's done."

"No matter what it takes, I'm going to hunt him down and kill him." His eyes went to Ashley's locker.

"I like the sound of that."

#

He sat down on the staircase, and looked at the quarian sitting on the next step down. "Tali?"

"The new armor worked." She didn't look at him. "I didn't get as much as a scratch."

"You did good down there."

"Was there anything I could have..." She leaned forward, and wrapped her arms around herself. "Could I have done something to..."

"I've asked myself that question a thousand times over the years." Michael looked down at his hands. "You can run the scenario through your head, analyze every piece, every motion. If I'd made a different call, Ashley would be alive, and Kaidan wouldn't. Or Garrus. Liara. Wrex. You." He put a hand on her shoulder. "You did your best, Tali. But there is a hard truth, one we have to learn to accept."

"What's that?" She looked back at him.

"You can do your best, do everything right, and that still won't change rule ten."

"Rule ten?"

"Soldiers die."

Slowly, Tali nodded. "I'm going to miss her."

"We all are."

#

"Commander. I know it couldn't have been easy for you down there." Joker touched some of the controls. "Making the call between Alenko and Williams must have been..." He glanced back at Michael. "I'm sorry, sir. I don't know if I could have done it."

"Sometimes making the tough choice is the only way a mission can succeed." Michael looked at the readout.

"I'm not blaming you, Commander. I'm just..." Joker sighed. "It's hard, you know."

"Saren's still out there, Joker. Hold it together. We need you."

"Don't worry." Joker nodded fiercely. "I won't let you down. I want to be there when you make that son of a bitch pay."

#

"Sir, about..." Kaidan sighed. 'About Williams..."

"How are you dealing with that?" Shepard raised an eyebrow, and then gestured for Kaidan to enter the room.

"Dealing, sir." He hung his head. "Sorry for what I said back there. Adrenaline."

"I understand." Shepard looked down at his hands, rubbing the thumb of one into the palm of the other. "I don't like losing people either."

"I've served for years, but never lost a soldier under my command. Not to hostile action, anyway." He hesitated. He hadn't, but Shepard had. "If you don't my asking, how did you deal with the losses on Torfan?"

For a moment, Shepard was silent. "I fucked up. I opened fire on surrendering batarians. I dishonored the uniform, and the sacrifice my team had made." He looked up. "I failed. I vowed not to let that happen again." He looked down again. "Same here. I'll remember her, and I'll do better for her."

"I guess..." Kaidan nodded. It was odd, hearing raw emotion in Shepard's voice. Stranger still, seeing a trace of vulnerability in his face. "I guess that's all we can do." He looked down. "You've never really talked about them."

"Ashley..." Shepard leaned back in the chair. "She reminded me a lot of Bai, sometimes. Same kind of crazy. Bai and I went through basic together. Even dated a while." He glanced at a datapad. "Writing Bai's little sisters was..."

"Yeah." He'd only known Ashley and Jenkins a couple months. It was hard to think about what it would be like to lose a teammate you'd known for years.

"Brekin and I are the only ones left now." Shepard twitched a shoulder. "I only managed to pull about two-thirds of him out. Asshole named his kid after me anyway. Taught him to call me 'Uncle Mike'."

Kaidan blinked. "Mike?"

"I do have a first name, you know." He looked up at Kaidan. "Just remember this: We won, and a lot of lives were saved. A lot more will be saved, if we keep going. That's a bargain Ashley Williams would never hesitate to make. If there is a heaven, it's got a new valkyrie." He shrugged. "Death closes all: but something ere the end, some work of noble note, may yet be done."

#

"I've been thinking about Saren. I actually feel a little sorry for him now." Liara sat on the edge of the desk.

"He's the last person I'd feel sorry for."

"He is trapped inside his own mind. Part of him senses his identity slowly being swallowed up by Sovereign, but he is powerless to stop it." Liara looked down at the floor. "I wonder how he first fell into Sovereign's trap? Did he think he could somehow stop the Reapers from returning? Or was he simply driven by a lust for power and glory?"

"There's nothing noble about Saren or what he did. He got exactly what he deserved." There was a line. Saren had crossed it before he'd even met Sovereign.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Liara sighed. "I should not waste sympathy on Saren. Not when there are so many others who have suffered because of him."

"How are you holding up?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "I know you didn't exactly sign on for the whole..."

"No." She shook her head and stood up straight. "I did. And if you are leading up to offer to leave me behind on the Citadel, then I appreciate it, but it is unnecessary."

Michael met her eyes. "You sure?"

"Aside from..." She took a deep breath. "If I walk away now, I would spend the rest of my life wondering. I'm in, Shepard."

"Good to know."

#

"I forwarded the mission update to the Citadel, Commander. We've got confirmation on those reinforcements." Joker's voice came over the comm. "Ambassador Udina wants us to report back to the Citadel. The Council is massing a joint-species fleet to deal with Saren and his geth."

Michael shook his head. "Took them long enough. Back to the Citadel, Joker. I want the Normandy at the head of that fleet." And when this was over, he was going to use Saren's head as a hood ornament.

"Yes, sir."

#

Udina was waiting for them in the council chambers. "Good job, Shepard. Thanks to you, the Council's finally taking real action against Saren."

The asari councilor nodded. "The ambassador is correct. If Saren is foolish enough to attack the Citadel - as you believe - we will be ready for him."

"Patrols are stationed at every mass relay linking Citadel space to the Terminus Systems." The turian councilor clasped his hands behind his back.

For the love of... Had they actually read the report? "You think a blockade's going to stop him? He's on Ilos looking for the Conduit right now. What are you doing about that?"

"Ilos is only accessible through the Mu Relay, deep inside the Terminus Systems, Commander." The salarian councilor shook his... her... ugh... head. "If we send a fleet in there, the only possible outcome is full-scale war."

"Now is the time for discretion, Commander. Saren's greatest weapon was secrecy. Exposed, he is no longer a threat. This is over." Udina turned towards him.

"One ship going into the Terminus Systems won't start a war." Michael narrowed his eyes. "I can be discreet."

"You detonated a nuclear device on Virmire." The turian councilor pointed at him. "I wouldn't call that discreet." For the love of fuck, that had been the salarian team's idea.

"Your style served you well in the Traverse, Commander." The asari councilor spoke up, her voice soothing. "We recognize that. But Ilos requires a deft touch. We have the situation under control."

He turned to Udina. "If Saren find the Conduit, we're all screwed. We have to go to Ilos."

"Ambassador Udina, I get the sense Commander Shepard isn't willing to let this go." Well, the turian councilor could certainly grasp the obvious.

"There are serious political implications here, Shepard. Humanity's made great gains thanks to you. But now you're becoming more trouble than you're worth." Udina glared at him.

"You bastard." Kaidan spoke up before he could. "You're selling us out."

"It's just politics, Commander. You've done your job, now let me do mine. We've locked out all the Normandy's primary systems. Until further notice, you're grounded."

"You backstabbing asshole." Michael shook his head.

"I think it's time for you and your team to leave, Commander. This no longer concerns you. The Council can handle this. With my help, of course."

He brushed past Udina as he stormed out of the council chambers, Kaidan and the rest of his team a pace behind him.

#

Kaidan sighed. On the way back to the Normandy, Shepard had been stopped by two men. He'd threatened to shoot both of them. Now he was punching a locker, and there were a few scattered pieces of an electronic device on the ground. "Commander?" He sighed. "I'm sure there's a way to appeal. We're under Alliance authority, not the Council's."

"Kaidan, you have any idea how many in the Alliance brass I've pissed off over the years?" Shepard leaned against the locker and shook his head. "Any appeal would take time we don't have."

"So where do you think the best view will be when the Reaper's roll through?"

"I vote we grab a couple beers and go skinny-dipping in one of those lakes in the Presidium." Shepard twitched a shoulder.

That mental image threw him for an abrupt loop. Kaidan shook his head. "I've heard worse plans."

"I don't like being sidelined. And I've never been one for following all the rules of the game. I'll think of something." Shepard took a deep breath. "I need you to be there while I figure things out."

"You know you can count on me." Kaidan smiled. "Or any of the crew, Commander."

"Kaidan, I can get a salute from anyone on this ship. You..." Shepard shrugged, and slumped down to sit against the locker. "I'd have shot him."

"Sir?"

"Finch. If you hadn't been standing a few feet behind me, I'd have killed him."

That... Kaidan leaned against the wall. He wasn't sure what to make of that comment. "Well, I always leave a way out. You know that. I'm here for you, but we're in a rough spot and the last thing I want to do is muddy things." He sighed. "Especially when it's not all that clear to start with." He was surprised to find he'd said that part out loud. Kaidan straightened up. "Are we the pride of the fleet or not? Are we valued agents, or just peons?"

"You can't just pull out a good old fashioned 'it'll be alright' can you?"

"It's that easy, huh?" Kaidan smiled. "Okay then. Everything will be alright, Shepard. You'll figure it out." Who knows, maybe he would too. He offered Shepard a hand back to his feet.

"Anyone ever told you you're a shit liar?" Shepard gave him a half smile. "Well, we've got some downtime, and life as we know it is about to come to an end, so..." He threw an arm around Kaidan's shoulder. "Want to go rob a bank?"

He laughed. "I-"

"Sorry to interrupt, Commander..." Joker's voice came over the comm. "Got a message from Captain Anderson."

"Are you spying on us, Joker?" Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"No sir. Just knew you were on the ship and figured I'd pass the message on. Captain said to meet him at Flux, that club down in the wards."

"Right." Shepard shook his head and stepped away from Kaidan. "Hey, stay close to the comm. We're going to need a getaway driver later."

"Well, I guess you'd better go then." Kaidan shrugged. He wasn't sure what he'd been about to say, but it probably would have been stupid.

"Come on." Shepard gestured.

Kaidan smiled as he followed.

#

"I'm glad you came, Shepard. I heard what happened." Anderson nodded when Michael, Garrus, and Kaidan joined him at the table.

"The Normandy's been grounded." Michael signaled the bartender for a round of drinks.

"I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to warn you, but there was no way to get a message to you before you docked." Anderson leaned forward. "I know you're pissed off right now, but you can't give up. They all think this is over, but we both know it's not. You have to go to Ilos. You have to stop Saren from using the Conduit."

"The problem is there's only one ship that can get me into the Terminus Systems undetected, and she's grounded."

"You say that like it's a problem." Anderson folded his arms. "I assume you have a plan for stealing the Normandy."

"Sir, I resent the implication." Michael straightened his back.

"Shepard." Anderson narrowed his eyes.

"Sir..." Michael raised an eyebrow. "I seem to recall you were very clear about what would happen the next time I stole an Alliance ship."

"Without my permission." Anderson's lips twitched slightly. "I meant without my permission." He raised an eyebrow. "Or do you expect me to believe you don't have several contingency plans for stealing the Normandy?"

Michael shrugged in resignation, earning him amused looks from his companions. "Taking over the ship is easy. Taking off with the ship not so much. The problem is the Citadel has the ship in lockdown. I can't fix that from on the ship, and the red flag will go up too fast for me to make a pickup. Ground team gets left behind, and -"

"Tell me what to do, and I'll take care of it." Anderson nodded.

"I may have been a bad influence on you, sir. Alright..." He ran through the options quickly. "Easiest way would be to use Udina's system. He's got the authorization to lift the lockdown, so we can just override his previous orders."

"But you'd still need his passcode to get into his office."

"Well..." Michael rubbed the back of his neck.

"You've got a copy of his..." Anderson narrowed his eyes. "Shepard, if I find out you've got a copy of my passcode I will shoot you."

"I promise that you won't find out." He fiddled with his omnitool briefly before offering Anderson the datacard. "You know you'll get arrested for this, sir."

"So will you. I expect you to break us out." Anderson took the card. "At least I know that's also something you can handle."

"I've never broken out of a prison before." Michael shook his head. When Anderson raised an eyebrow, he shrugged. "That was a rehabilitation center. Not a prison." When Anderson continued staring, he sighed. "That doesn't count either. I broke into, not out of."

"I am so glad I'm not with C-Sec anymore." Garrus chuckled.

"Get to the Normandy and be ready. You can be in the Terminus Systems before anyone even knows you're gone." Anderson stood up.

#

"When did you work out a plan to steal the Normandy?" Kaidan asked as they started out of the bar.

"About ten minutes after I first set foot on it." When Kaidan gave him a look, he shrugged. "It's not like I intended to actually do it..."

Kaidan laughed. "So you just randomly plan to steal ships?"

"And cars. Bikes. Boats. Transports. Shuttles." Shepard shrugged. "Space stations." He took something out of his pocket and flipped it up into the air before catching it again. "Udina's credit chit." He casually tossed it over his shoulder, letting it bounce down into the common area near where a bunch of teenagers were sitting around. "Oops."

"You pickpocketed Udina?" Kaidan stared at him.

"Remind me to tell you sometime about how Hackett and I actually met."

#

The light on the console turned green. Michael glanced down at his pilot. "Let's go. Get us out of here, Joker. Now."

He let out the breath he was holding as soon as they got through the first mass relay. "Well, we are now officially fugitives."

"Aw, damn it." Joker sighed. "No sign of pursuit? I was hoping the Council would send some ships after us. I was looking forward to putting the Normandy through its paces. Figured I'd get to see what this ship can really do."

"The way our luck runs?" Michael flicked Joker's hat. "You'll get your chance."

Pressly grinned at him as he walked by, heading to the CIC. "I can't believe we stole the Normandy. I know we'll all be court-martialed if this doesn't work out. But part of me loves this."

Yeah. He'd definitely been a bad influence on these people. Michael smiled.

#

"I can't believe we stole the Normandy." Garrus adjusted the sight on his rifle. "I mean, I'm not surprised after everything you've told me. But still..."

"Worried?"

Garrus's mandibles clicked. "No, not really. If you're wrong, we'll pay for it. But if you're right, and we did nothing, I think we'd regret it a whole lot more. I just hope we can catch Saren before they realize we're missing."

"Garrus?" Michael folded his arms. "I made it one hundred and seven miles in a stolen food cart when I was fourteen. This is the Normandy. We'll get him. Be ready when we do."

"You stole a food cart?"

"Yeah, not one of my better ideas. I broke the refrigeration unit and it was a really hot day. The cops actually got into an argument over which ones had to be in the vehicle with me on the trip back."

"You know, I've got thank you, Shepard."

"For what?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

"For everything. Taking me with you. Letting me be part of your team. I've learned a lot." Garrus nodded. "I've thought a lot about what you said. About eliminating the threat immediately. Regardless of the cost. You were right. You were right about Dr. Saleon, too. Killing him was the only solution."

"So what now?"

"Well, assuming we don't all die or go to prison, I'm going to reapply for Spectre training. It will probably kill my father, but I've got to try. If that doesn't work, I'll do just about anything..." Garrus shrugged. "Except go back to C-Sec. I'm done with them. No more red tape. No more politics. From now on, I do things my way."

"It occurs to me that when this is done, after we break Anderson out of prison, we could always go the merc route." Michael leaned on the mako. "Freelance asskickers. Lot of folks out there the law can't quite touch."

"That's..." Garrus's mandibles clicked again. "Not a terrible idea."

#

"Son, what the hell are you doing?" Hackett stared at him.

"I believe the term is mutiny, Admiral." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"You better..." Hackett sighed. "I'll keep a channel open. But if you're wrong, I won't be able to help you this time."

"If I'm wrong then..." Michael nodded. "Then my crew was following my orders, both as their commanding officer and as a Council Spectre, sir. And I technically kidnapped Liara, Wrex, Garrus, and Tali." He met Hackett's eyes. He didn't have to point out Hackett owed him that one. They both knew it.

"Understood." Hackett nodded, and then pointed at Michael. "Don't think this is going to get you out of getting your ass kicked."

"Well, look on the bright side. You'll probably be able to requisition a squad of MPs to give you an actual chance."

"Shepard?" Hackett folded his arms. "Win. That's an order. Hackett out."


	17. Chapter 17

"Stealing an Alliance ship." Wrex shrugged. "Risky stuff. But I'm right behind you, Shepard. It's the least I can do."

"Everyone else thinks I'm crazy." Michael waved a hand. "They're probably right."

"Sometimes crazy is the best way to go. I just hope they don't catch us before we get our hands on Saren."

"They won't." Michael nodded. "You'll be able to use Saren's skull as a handpuppet soon enough."

"With you, anything's possible." Wrex gave something that passed as a smile.

"So long, Wrex.

"Shepard."

#

"We're fugitives on the run. Very exciting, Shepard." Tali tilted her head. "I wonder what the Council would do to us if we got caught?"

"I'm a fugitive. You're one of my hostages." He leaned on the railing.

"I'm a hostage?" Tali leaned on the railing next to him.

"Crew is following the orders of a Council Spectre, so they're clear. The rest of you are hostages." He glanced at her. "Try to look less cheerful about that."

"Can I have the Normandy now?"

"No."

#

"Commander?"

"Alenko."

Kaidan swallowed. "Can I come in?" When Shepard waved haphazardly at the other chair in the room, he entered and sat. "Are you alright?"

"Been two years since my last court-martial." Shepard shrugged. He was attempting to put a shattered electronic device back together. "Was probably due."

"Well, you won't be alone in this one, at least."

"Yeah, I'll have Anderson with me." Shepard leaned back. "Already talked it over with Hackett. The rest of you were following orders. Keep your mouths shut, and you'll be fine. Not sure about your careers, but you won't do time." He sighed. "This is the third frigate I've stolen."

He blinked. "Third?"

"First one was turian. Mostly derelict. We stole it from a pirate base, then rigged an autopilot and escape pod and crashed it back into the pirate base." He leaned forward again and started working on the pieces spread out on his desk. "Second one was batarian. We were retrieving a memory core from a pirate base and Bai elbowed me and pointed out the window and said 'that's a lot less cramped than the shuttle'. He was right, so we stole it on the way out."

"They sent you out for a memory core, and you came back with a batarian frigate?" Kaidan laughed.

"Zavala was mad they wouldn't let us keep it. It ended up part of some covert ops thing, I think. Something about Corsairs." Shepard sighed down at the device. "Fuck. Memory core is shot."

Kaidan leaned forward and recognized the device as Shepard's music player. "You can use the sound system in your computer."

"Never downloaded my music files to it, and they locked me out of my home system." Shepard shrugged. "All my ship computer has is that default volus opera that comes with the software."

"You can borrow mine, if you want." Kaidan smiled.

"Any chance you've got Sinatra?" Shepard gave him a hopeful look.

"Is that an asari band?"

The tool he had been using was tossed onto the table, and Shepard sat up, staring at him. "Sinatra." When Kaidan just shook his head, Shepard continued. "Frank Sinatra. Earth musician. Born 1915. Died 1998. Rat Pack. The Chairman of the Board."

"Sorry, Commander." He shrugged apologetically. "Not ringing a bell."

"What kind of twisted place is Canada, anyway?"

"You're a big fan?" Music from centuries ago. It seemed an odd trait for a man normally concerned about the latest tech.

"My grandfather had a couple old time music players. One played these cylinder things. One was a turntable. Phonograph. Built in 1931. He had original records of a lot of early works. Some of the first human music ever recorded." Shepard leaned back again. "Quiet afternoons, he'd set it up on the back porch, and we'd look out over the fields, watch the horses, and just listen. There's a quality to that kind of..." He shrugged. "Can't duplicate it with the modern stuff. Sinatra, Charles, Presley. Sinatra was his favorite."

"I've never heard of him." Kaidan shook his head. "He's good?"

"Classic." To his surprise, Shepard started to sing. " _Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars. Let me know what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars."_

It took him a second to realize he had heard the song, on a children's show he'd once enjoyed. "That's..." He chuckled. "Wow. You can sing."

"I was a choir boy once. Tell anyone..." Shepard twitched a shoulder. "I'll shoot you."

Kaidan tilted his head. Fields and horses didn't sound like... "I thought you said you were from New York." He blinked when he realized Shepard had gone completely still. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

The other man was quiet for a long moment. Then he nodded. "Tell you what..." Shepard looked up at him. "You come visit me in prison, I'll tell you the whole story."

"Deal."

#

"Uh..." Joker looked over his shoulder. "Commander? We've got company."

"Have their sensors picked us up yet?" Liara asked.

"Stealth systems are engaged. Unless we get close enough for a visual, they won't have any idea we're here."

Pressly spoke up from his position at the station behind them. "Picking up some strange readings from the planet's surface."

"Take us down, Joker." Just their luck Saren got there first. "Lock in on the coordinates."

"Negative on that, Commander. The nearest landing zone's two klicks away."

"We'll never make it in time on foot." Kaidan shook his head. "Get us something closer."

"There is nowhere closer. I've looked."

Michael nodded. "Drop us in the Mako."

"You need at least a hundred meters of open terrain to pull off a drop like that. The most I can find near Saren is twenty."

"Twenty meters?" Kaidan sighed. "We'll never get in close enough for a drop."

"We have to try." Liara gestured.

"Find another landing zone."

"There is no other landing zone."

"The descent angle's too steep." Tali looked over the readout.

"It's our only option." Liara folded her arms.

"It's not an option. It's a suicide run. We don't -"

"I can do it." Joker's quiet voice cut Kaidan off.

"Joker?" Michael looked down at the pilot.

"I can do it." Joker nodded.

Right. "Gear up and head down to the Mako. Joker -" He nodded. "Drop us right on top of that bastard."

#

The mako came to a stop. Tali sat in the driver's seat. Slowly, she turned to look back at them. "We're alive."

"You sure?" Michael raised an eyebrow at her.

"Almost definitely." She nodded.

"Alright." He popped the hatch. "Then we've got work to do."

#

"We have to get inside this bunker before Saren finds the Conduit." Kaidan shook his head. "There's no way we're getting past that door with brute force."

"And whatever it is I need to hack to open it isn't here." Michael glared at the door.

"Saren found a way to open it." Garrus gestured. "There must be some kind of security override somewhere in this complex."

"We'll have to find some way to get it up and running again."

"Right." Michael nodded. "Wrex, protect the mako. Tali, protect Wrex. The rest of you, with me."

"50,000 years to figure this out and it's down to 25 mutineers." Kaidan shook his head as he followed. "Way to go, team Milky Way."

#

Michael glanced at the readout on his omnitool. "Nobody shoot the colossus."

"What..." Liara turned towards him. "Why -"

The colossus fired its big gun, blowing apart two of the other geth. It then turned to provide them with cover fire. "Because I hacked the repair station." Michael unslung his rifle. "Nobody tell Tali. She'll want to keep it."

"I don't know..." Garrus shrugged as the colossus blew apart another group of oncoming geth. "It is kind of cute."

#

"Come on. Saren's already got a headstart. We have to go find him before he reaches the Conduit." Garrus gestured with his rifle.

Kaidan shook his head. "Unless he's already found it. Then we're just walking into a trap."

"That's a chance we'll have to take." Garrus started walking. "Hold on..." He stopped when a console lit up. "Something's happening."

"- too late." Static garbled the message. "Unable to... invading fleets... no escape..."

"Sounds like some kind of message." Garrus shook his head. "But I don't recognize the language."

"It's probably in Prothean. This recording must be 50,000 years old. No wonder we can't understand it." Kaidan sighed.

Michael stared at them. "So..." He raised an eyebrow. "That didn't make sense to you?"

"No, Commander."

"Well, shit." He ran a hand down his face. "The message is all broken up, but I recognize some of the words. It's a warning against the Reaper invasion."

Liara almost immediately started bouncing. "The Cipher must have transferred an understanding of the Prothean language into your mind."

"... ot safe... seek refuge... side the archives..."

"What's it saying? Can you make out anything useful?"

".. Alled Reapers... the Citadel... overwhelmed... only hope... act of desperation... the Conduit... all is lost..."

"It said something about the Conduit, but it's too degraded to help. We should go." Michael sighed.

"You speak Prothean." Liara matched his pace at they started out of the chamber. "You actually speak Prothean."

"You're going to dissect me, aren't you?"

"No, don't be silly. A long term in-depth psychological study would..."

"Rule number two. No long term in-depth psychological studies of the Commander."

"That's..." Liara blinked. "Rule two?"

"Rule two is whatever your commanding officer says it is." Michael nodded. "Come on, saving the galaxy."

#

The bunker door was open. "Who votes we take the vehicle into the creepy, underground bunker?" Kaidan glanced over his shoulder.

"Good idea." Garrus nodded. "The firepower will come in handy."

"I'll man the guns." Michael climbed onto the mako.

"I'll drive." Garrus started to follow.

"The hell you will." Michael offered Tali a hand up. "Last thing we need is for you to run over another thresher maw."

"We could always sic the thresher maw on Saren." Tali headed for the driver's seat.

"Right, that's a great plan." Michael took his position. "Let's just sic a thresher maw on our enemy."

#

"And there is a barrier."

"It's a trap. Saren must have set an ambush."

"I don't think Saren's behind this." Kaidan tapped the display in front of him, which indicated a door had opened nearby. The readings were strange.

"Alright..." Shepard sighed. "Let's go see what's in the creepy beckoning room. That always works well in vids."

"Do the vids suggest any safety precautions we could take?" Garrus started climbing out of the mako.

"Well, if the classic vids are at all accurate, the only way to ensure your safety is to remain a virgin." Shepard shrugged. "So don't worry, Garrus. You'll be fine."

Garrus made a strangling gesture at him.

#

"You are not Prothean. But you are not machine, either. This eventuality was one of many that was anticipated. This is why we sent our warning through the beacons." The hologram was strange, twisting in shape as if it couldn't project properly.

"Looks like some kind of VI program. Pretty badly damaged." Garrus tilted his head at the hologram.

"I do not sense the taint of indoctrination upon any of you. Unlike the other that passed recently. Perhaps there is still hope."

"Wait a minute." Kaidan shook his head. "How come I can understand you? Why aren't you speaking the Prothean language?"

Michael let out a sigh of relief. Everyone understood this one. He didn't miss the amused look Liara sent him.

"I have been monitoring your communications since you arrived at this facility. I have translated my output into a format you will comprehend." The spinning of the hologram abruptly shifted directions. "My name is Vigil. You are safe here, for the moment. But that is likely to change. Soon, nowhere will be safe."

"Why did you bring us here?" Michael stared at the hologram.

"You must break a cycle that has continued for millions of years. But to stop it, you must understand or you will make the same mistakes we did. The Citadel is the heart of your civilization and the seat of government. As it was with us, and as it has been with every civilization that came before us. But the Citadel is a trap. The station is actually an enormous mass relay. One that links to dark space, the empty void beyond the galaxy's horizon. When the Citadel relay is activated, the Reapers will pour through. And all you know will be destroyed."

Questions came from him and his companions, but the answers made little sense. The keepers were apparently part of the problem, but the real problem appeared to be simple complacency. "The Reapers can wipe out the Council and the entire Citadel fleet in a single surprise attack."

"That was our fate. Our leaders were dead before we even realized we were under attack. The Reapers seized control of the Citadel and through it, the mass relays. Communication and transportation across our empire were crippled. Each star system was isolated, cut off from the others. Easy prey for the Reaper fleets. Over the next decades, the Reapers systematically obliterated our people. World by world, system by system, they methodically wiped us out."

Holy shit. "Some of you must have managed to survive."

"Through the Citadel, the Reapers had access to our records, maps, census data. Information is power, and they knew everything about us. Their fleets advanced across every settled region of the galaxy. Some worlds were utterly destroyed. Others were conquered, their populations enslaved. These indoctrinated servants became sleeper agents under Reaper control. Taken in as refugees by other Protheans, they betrayed them to the machines. Within a few centuries, the Reapers had killed or enslaved every Prothean in the galaxy. They were relentless, brutal, and absolutely thorough."

He looked at his companions. Then he nodded and turned back to the hologram. "You said you brought me here for a reason. Tell me what I need to do." There had to be some way to kick the Reapers in the teeth.

"The Conduit is the key. Before the Reapers attacked, we Protheans were on the cusp of unlocking the mysteries behind mass relay technology. Ilos was a top secret facility. Here, researchers worked to create a small-scale version of a mass relay. One that linked directly to the Citadel: the hub of the relay network."

"The Conduit's not a weapon." Kaidan's voice came from behind him. "It's a back door onto the Citadel."

"Sneaky. I'd like it..." Michael nodded. "Except Saren's the one trying to use it. He's going to activate the Citadel mass relay."

"The keepers are controlled by the Citadel. Before each invasion, a signal is sent through the station compelling the keepers to activate the Citadel relay. After decades of feverish study, the scientists discovered a way to alter this signal. Using the Conduit, they gained access to the Citadel and made the modifications. This time, when Sovereign sent the signal to the Citadel, the keepers ignored it. The Reapers are trapped in darks space."

If the door is locked, use a window. "Saren can use the Conduit to bypass all the Citadel's external defenses."

"Correct. And once inside, he can transfer control of the station to Sovereign. Sovereign will override the Citadel's systems and manually open the relay. And the cycle of extinction will begin again."

Like hell. "We'll take Sovereign down. Point us at his ass, and we'll kick it."

"There is a data file in my console. Take a copy when you go. When you reach the Citadel's master control unit, upload it to the station. It will corrupt the Citadel's security protocols and give you temporary control over the station. It might give you a chance against Sovereign."

"Wait." Garrus shook his head. "Where's the Citadel's master control unit? I've never heard of anything like that."

"Through the Conduit. Follow Saren. He will lead you to your destination."

"Saren's got enough of a head start." Michael gestured. 'Grab that data file and let's go."

#

"That's a lot of geth." Kaidan stared at the screen.

Michael reached for his rifle. "Wrex, get on the guns. Garrus, you're with me."

"Um..." Garrus grabbed his rifle. "Doing what?"

"Old Earth game. Cowboys and robots." Michael opened the hatch.

"I think you might be mixing your centuries, Commander." Kaidan chuckled.

#

With him and Garrus on the outside of the mako, picking off the smaller geth, Wrex was able to focus the mako's guns on the big ones. Tali never slowed the mako, even under fire. If it wasn't for the straps they'd attached to the hull, both he and Garrus would have been thrown off several times.

A geth's head exploded, and Garrus let out a whooping sound. Michael adjusted his fire for speed, and put a round into a geth holding a rocket launcher. "We're almost through. Let's get back inside cause..." He caught a glimpse of what lay ahead. "Well. Shit."

#

"You want me to drive a mako through a mass effect relay?" Tali asked.

"Yes." Michael nodded. "Preferably without letting any of those platforms down there shoot us in the process.

"Right." Tali nodded. "Might want to sit down for this." She hit the speed control.


	18. Chapter 18

The world exploded in a blue haze for a moment, and then they were at the Citadel. The mako flew through the air, landed, flipped over a couple times, rolled over some geth, and finally came to a halt upside down.

"Status." Michael began unfastening his harness.

"Ow," came a response from Liara.

The rest started to chime in. "Commander?" Tali's voice quivered just slightly. Michael moved to her side and noted that the quarian's arm was quite definitely broken. Wrex had a good sized piece of shrapnel that had gone through his leg. They got both of them out of the mako and slapped medigel on. The Avina platform was helpfully informing them that the station was under attack, because the attacking geth fleet didn't make that obvious.

"You did good, Tali. We'll get a doctor back to you as soon as possible." Michael patted her uninjured shoulder. "Wrex, I'm sorry, but..."

"Get your ass moving, Shepard." Wrex examined his shotgun. "I'll watch your backs." He glanced at the Avina kiosk that was still informing them they were in danger. Then he shot it.

Michael shook his head and started moving.

#

Kaidan used his biotics to throw a geth back. Shepard and Garrus had dropped their usual competitive banter in favor of just killing geth as quickly as possible. Without a word, they'd assumed positions. Liara moved with Garrus, using her biotics to reinforce him, while he kept a position with Shepard. He put up a barrier while Shepard reloaded.

They got to an elevator, but it didn't take them far before coming to a stop. "We're trapped."

"Bullshit." Shepard hit the control for his helmet. "Suit up, we're going to do this the hard way." He waited until they all had their helmets in place, and blew a hole in the side of the elevator. They started walking up the side of the Citadel.

After shooting another geth, Garrus shrugged. "You just know they are going to add 'vandalism' to the list of charges."

"Yeah." Shepard threw a grenade into an oncoming krogan. "Let's go save their asses anyway."

#

"The station's arms are closing." Liara gestured as the area they were standing jolted slightly.

"Oh, that can't be good." Garrus shook his head.

"No. It's worse than that." Michael pointed up and they all turned to see Sovereign had made it inside before the station sealed. Leaving the Citadel fleet outside. "So much for having backup."

"So it's just us against the giant primordial artificially intelligent space ship." Kaidan sighed.

"Join the Alliance, Hackett said. Preferable to going to prison, Hackett said." Michael reloaded. "It'll be good for you, Hackett said."

#

"Garrus, cover me." Michael started moving towards the turret controls. He saw the telltale shimmer in the air that revealed Kaidan had put up a barrier. As quickly as he could, he hacked the turret controls and set it to fire on the geth dropship. Then he moved to the next.

He heard Garrus curse as a rocket exploded near him. One last turret, and a few moments later the drop ship exploded, forcing them all to dive for cover. "Everyone alive?" He waited a heartbeat as they all checked in. "Then get your asses moving."

#

"The cockroach has docked." Michael glared.

"We're almost to the council chambers." Kaidan sent another geth flying off into space.

"From the sound of things, the fleet isn't doing so well." Garrus touched his radio.

"At least it can't get -"

"Liara, don't you dare say it can't get worse." Michael sniped another geth. "The universe takes remarks like that personally."

#

Saren was in the council chambers. They headed up the stairs towards him. They were only about halfway when Saren tossed a grenade in their direction, forcing them all to dive for cover.

"I was afraid you wouldn't make it in time, Shepard."

"Had to wipe out a few hundred of your followers along the way." Michael readied his sidearm. "Sorry if I kept you waiting."

"You've lost. You know that, don't you? In a few minutes, Sovereign will have full control of all the Citadel's systems. The relay will open. The Reapers will return." Saren waved a hand.

If the man started monologuing, Michael was going to kill him twice. "I'm heading to that master control panel. And you can't stop me."

"You survived our encounter on Virmire. But I've changed since then. Improved. Sovereign has..." There was a strange note in Saren's voice. "Upgraded me."

Well, that was nicely ominous. "Fancy hardware's not going to save you."

"You don't understand, Shepard. There is a place for organics in the new order. The Reapers need men and women of action. People like us." Saren gestured. "Sovereign recognizes your value. You've impressed it. Surrender to the Reapers and you will be spared. Join us and we can find a place for you."

Michael exchanged a disbelieving look with Kaidan, then rolled his eyes. "I'd rather die than live like that."

"Then you will die. And your companions. Everyone you know and love. Everyone you've ever met. Don't you understand? You will all die." Saren's floating platform lifted him higher. "The Reapers can't be stopped. Not by the Protheans. Not by you. The cycle always continues."

What the hell? Why not try diplomacy? "The Reapers don't use organics. They devour and discard them. As soon as the conquest is over, you'll be cast aside."

"I had no choice. You saw the visions. You saw what happened to the Protheans. Surrender or death - there are no other options."

"You could have resisted." His disgust was real now. There were things out there worse than death. Worse than scavenging from dumpsters and sleeping on the street. "You could have fought. Instead, you surrendered. You quit."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe there is still a chance for..." Saren clutched his head. "Unh. The implants..." Saren's floating platform moved drunkenly as Saren clutched at his head. "Sovereign is too strong. I'm sorry. It's too late for me."

Michael rolled out of cover and started up the stairs. "There's still one way to stop this..." He nodded to Saren. "If you've got the guts."

For a moment, Saren just stared back at him. "Goodbye, Shepard. Thank you." Saren laid the barrel of his sidearm against his jaw and fired.

#

Michael worked the console quickly. "Vigil's data file worked. I've got control of all systems."

"Quick." Kaidan nodded. "Open the station's arms. Maybe the fleet can take Sovereign down before he regains control of the station."

"See if you can open a communications channel," Garrus added.

Opening the channel took only a moment. "... the Destiny Ascension. Main drives offline. Kinetic barriers down 40%. The Council is on board. I repeat, the Council is on board."

And then a voice he was actually happy to hear. "Normandy to the Citadel. Normandy to the Citadel. Please tell me that's you, Commander."

"You were expecting someone else?" he asked Joker.

"We caught that distress call, Commander. I'm sitting here in the Andura sector with the entire Arcturus fleet." Well, when Hackett offered backup, he really wasn't kidding. "We can save the Ascension. Just unlock the relays around the Citadel and we'll send the cavalry in."

Garrus shook his head. "Are you really willing to sacrifice human lives to save the Council, Shepard?"

"Commander..." Liara stared at him.

"This is bigger than humanity." Kaidan gestured. "Sovereign's a threat to every organic species in the galaxy."

"This Council must be sacrificed for the greater good. Don't waste your reinforcements. Hold them back until the Citadel's arms open up. Save the human fleet to attack Sovereign."

"What's the order, Commander? Come in now to save the Ascension or hold back?"

Hackett was leading the fleet. If anyone could pull this off, it was the geezer. "Opening the relays now, Joker. We need to save the Ascension."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Shepard." Garrus nodded.

"I'm giving humans the opportunity to kick ass." Michael gestured at the wreckage they'd left behind on their way in. "Fortunately, we're pretty good at it."

#

Hackett's voice came over the communication relay. "Alliance ships move in. Save the Destiny Ascension."

"Commander - we're picking up reinforcements."

"It's the Alliance. Thank the Goddess."

Joker's voice came over a few moments later. "Destiny Ascension, you are all clear. Repeat, you are all clear."

"The Citadel's opening." Hackett's voice came again. "All ships move in. Concentrate on Sovereign."

"They're having fun without us." Michael shook his head. He gestured to Garrus. "Make sure Saren's dead." He looked over the readout. A moment later, he heard the sound of Garrus firing another round.

Kaidan's voice came back up. "He's dead."

Michael was about to suggest they find a good spot to sit and watch the action when the platform started shaking. Red lightning seemed to strike around them. The weird energy slammed into Saren's corpse. The platform collapsed, sending Michael plummeting into the area below just as Saren's corpse exploded in red light.

And then the damn thing got back up.

#

Kaidan threw up a barrier, but almost wasn't sufficient. Shepard barely managed to roll clear of the incoming attack. The thing that had been Saren leaped to the top of the chamber, moving in a way no turian would have been able to manage. It moved again before he could bring his biotics to bear, then leaped at Liara. Garrus only barely managed to pull her out of the way.

As it turned back towards him, Shepard leaped out of his cover and caught hold of the thing, slapping a grenade on it before rolling clear once more. Kaidan immediately ducked in the same direction, wrapping a barrier around them both.

The grenade exploded, and... The thing attacked again. "You've got to be kidding me..." Shepard growled as he brought up his sidearm and started shooting again. He stood, making a target of himself as Garrus repeated his previous attempt with the grenade. Again they all ducked, with the biotics wrapping barriers around themselves and their teammates.

It was still moving. Shepard had to put two more rounds in it before it finally stopped moving and dissolved into component parts.

"Commander, look." Liara pointed.

They all looked up to see the red lightning now tracing around Sovereign. The giant ship was clearly in trouble. It detached from its position and started to fall. Joker's voice could be heard. "Its shields are down. Now's our chance."

"Hit it with everything we've got." Hackett ordered.

The fleet closed in, the Normandy at its head. "Hard on my flank. We're going in."

And then the Normandy put a big hole in Sovereign. Garrus, Liara, Kaidan, and Michael all started cheering as Sovereign exploded.

Right up until they realized the debris was heading right towards them. "Go." Michael ordered, and they all began to run.

#

He regained consciousness to find himself trapped by debris. Garrus was nearby, breathing but still out. Kaidan managed to get to him, and applied medigel. Liara was stirring, and shook her head when he ran the medical scanner over her. There was no sign of Shepard.

Kaidan didn't want to consider what that might mean. He could smell smoke. He shifted position, trying to push some of the debris out of the way with his legs. It didn't budge. Trying it with his biotics just made his growing headache worse. Liara's attempt didn't fare much better.

Garrus woke a couple minutes later. "Status?" He groaned.

"Can't get anyone on comms." Kaidan rubbed the back of his neck. "Shepard must be trapped elsewhere."

"Damn it." Garrus shook his head, and then yelled. "Shepard." There was no response. He tried again. Then he slumped. "Damn it."

Forcing the thought out of his mind took effort. He ran the medical scanner over Garrus again mostly just to give himself something to focus on.

The debris shifted. It shifted again, and then there was light. A man in a citadel security uniform moved some of the debris away. Then he smiled. "Captain Anderson. We've found them. They're in here."

Anderson was there a heartbeat later, helping pull them out. "Take it easy..." He helped Kaidan to his feet. "It's over. You're safe now." He looked around. "Where's the commander? Where's Shepard?"

Kaidan started to shake his head and then... he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Someone was making their way towards them from the other side of the chamber. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Shepard standing atop part of the rubble that had been Sovereign. He was limping, bleeding, and gloriously alive.

#

"I can't help but notice this isn't a prison cell, Captain." Michael leaned in the doorway as he watched Wrex glare at the doctor tending to Tali. He wasn't sure what they'd given the quarian, but she was doing a rather amusing pantomime of the mako's trip through the mass relay. Complete with sound effects.

"It seems they'd prefer not to make a big fuss by arresting us at this juncture. Considering you're a big hero and all." Anderson shrugged.

"I admit..." Michael turned to see Hackett. "I did sort of want to see you explain why you expected us to believe you'd managed to kidnap a krogan warlord."

"Hadn't thought that far ahead, sir." Michael shrugged.

"The ambassador and the council want to speak with you." Hackett folded his arms. "As soon as possible."

"I think I'd rather go to prison."

"Don't tempt me." Hackett smiled. "Did you really hang up on them?"

"No." Michael rubbed the back of his neck as Hackett continued staring at him. "Maybe. A little. Only a couple times."

"Son, you are so overdue for an ass-kicking..." Hackett turned towards Anderson. "Did you really punch Udina?"

"I, uh..." Anderson sighed. "Yes."

Michael stared. "Captain?"

Hackett just sighed, shook his head, and walked away.

#

"Ambassador. Captain. Commander Shepard." The Asari councilor smiled when they approached. "We have gathered here to recognize the enormous contributions of the Alliance forces in the war against Sovereign and the geth."

"Many humans lost their lives in the battle to save the Citadel, brave and courageous soldiers who willingly gave their lives so that we - the Council - might live."

"There is no greater sacrifice, and we share your grief over the tragic loss of so many noble men and women."

"The Council also owes you a great personal debt, Commander. One we can never repay. By defeating Sovereign, you have saved billions of lives. You have the courage of your convictions and a ruthless determination to succeed. Through your actions, you have become a symbol of everything humanity represents."

"Your species has an indomitable will, a fierce, savage spirit that will not bend or yield. We used to believe this made humans stubborn, even dangerous."

"But now we understand that these traits are what make you strong. There are dark times head; the Council needs humanity and its strength."

It was a good speech. Michael didn't even nod off once. Udina stepped forward. "As the Alliance ambassador, I accept your offer. Humanity will join its strength to yours. We will take our seat on the Council."

"We will need a list of potential candidates." The salarian nodded.

"Given all that has happened, I am sure your recommendation will carry a great deal of weight, Commander." The asari councilor met his eyes. "Do you support any particular candidate?"

Wait, what? This was something he got a say in? Um... Well. Shit. Uh... He swallowed. "We need someone with the courage to stand up for what he believes in. Someone like Captain Anderson."

"Him?" Udina shook his head. "You must be joking. Anderson prefers to let his fists do the talking."

"Only with you, Ambassador. Only with you." Anderson shrugged as he cemented himself as the optimal candidate. And if he was the Councilor, they wouldn't be able to change their minds about arresting him for helping to steal the Normandy.

"Are you sure about this, Commander?" Udina stared. "The captain is a soldier, not a politician."

Another point in Anderson's favor. "We've already got too many politicians on the Citadel. The captain would be perfect for this job."

The asari councilor nodded. "The shadow of war darkens our future; selecting someone with military experience is a wise choice."

"I'm honored, Councilor." Anderson straightened. "As humanity's representative, I'll do everything in my power to help guide the Council."

"The battle with Sovereign destroyed our illusion of peace and security. Now the galaxy will look to us - the Council - to defend them."

Michael took a deep breath. "Sovereign alone nearly wiped you out. You won't stand a chance if the whole Reaper fleet shows up. Not unless I find some way to stop them." He turned, and left the council chamber to go find his crew.

"Shepard's right." He heard Anderson's voice. "We're on the verge of war with an enemy unlike any the galaxy has ever known; a war for the very survival of all life as we know it. Humanity is ready to do its part. We will not back down. We will not surrender. We will lead you into battle against the Reapers and we will drive them back into dark space."

#

They sat around a makeshift table in the hold of the Normandy, passing around a couple bottles provided by Wrex. "Udina really expected you to pick him as the Councilor?" Garrus's mandibles clicked.

"Yep." Michael nodded. "Tali, got you a souvenir." He tossed her something.

She caught it, and then laughed. "Is this Udina's timepiece?"

"Normally I'd point out stealing is wrong..." Kaidan took a swig. "But since it's Udina we're talking about..."

Joker sighed. "The only real problem is since the Normandy isn't stolen, I have to give it back."

"Who says I was letting you keep it in the first place?" Michael raised an eyebrow as he took a drink.

"You wouldn't have gotten a say. You'd have been in jail."

"To not having to break our commander out of jail." Liara held up the bottle.

"It's almost a shame." Garrus handed the bottle back to Tali. "I had a plan and everything."

"Did this plan involve Wrex eating anyone?" Tali asked.

"Yes." Garrus nodded.

"I like that plan." Wrex downed the rest of a bottle. "Shepard, go get arrested."

"The night is young." Michael took another drink.

"Could always go rob a bank." Kaidan stared down at the bottle. "What is this stuff, anyway?"

"To robbing banks." Tali laughed.

"Where does Udina keep his money?" Joker asked.

"Good question." Michael shrugged. "Maybe best we don't know. We're supposed to be..." He put a hand over his heart. "Symbols of everything humanity represents."

"A bunch of drunks." Garrus gestured.

"I'll drink to that." Joker demonstrated.

Michael looked down at his bottle. "Myself not least, but honour'd of them all; and drunk delight of battle with my peers. I am a part of all that I have met." He lifted the bottle. "To Ashley."

"To Ashley." They all lifted their bottles, and drank.


	19. Chapter 19

"The speed of the Nexus is certainly useful, but I prefer the additional shielding of the Logic Arrest."

"Polaris maintains more of the speed, but doesn't sacrifice as much versatility as the Nexus."

"The Savant model definitely combines the best of all worlds though."

Garrus looked over his shoulder at Kaidan and Tali before shaking his head. "Would you believe they are still talking about omni-tools?"

"I know." Michael sighed. "Nerds."

#

Liara and Kaidan both turned to stare as Wrex walked past. Shepard was slung over one shoulder, and Garrus was slung over the other. "What happened?" Kaidan asked as they followed Wrex to the infirmary.

"They got into a debate about scram rail modifications and tried to settle the matter with a drinking contest." Wrex rather unceremoniously dumped his burdens into the cots as Dr. Chakwas came over. "I'm not telling them which one passed out first until they pay me back for settling the tab."

#

"Head better?" Michael sat across from Kaidan.

"Yeah." Kaidan nodded. "Sorry. A lot of bright lights and noise."

"No worries. We got the smuggler. I didn't even get to shoot anyone." Michael shrugged. "Jenna's already back to work at Flux and Rita's complaining that now she's not getting as good of tips."

Kaidan laughed. "Some days you just can't win." He set his hands in front of him. "So if you're not from New York, where are you from?"

"It's um..." He sighed. "Kind of a long story, and it's been a long day."

"Oh. I see." Kaidan nodded. "I just thought..." He swallowed. "Well, you said you'd tell me the whole story."

"If you visited me in prison." Michael waved a hand. "I'm not in prison." He tilted his head and amended the statement. "Yet."

"It's alright." Kaidan smiled. "I'm probably taking up too much of your time anyway. Maybe there's someone else you'd rather confide in. Sir."

It was still odd realizing how much he'd already confided. The only other person he'd ever mentioned his grandfather to was Hackett. "All right, Alenko. Off the record, permission to speak candidly, cross my heart and hope to die." Michael leaned back in his chair. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Uh, Dr. T'Soni. Sir." Kaidan gave an awkward shrug. "I thought you might want to spend some time with her."

"Liara? Why would I be spending time with Liara?" Michael shook his head. "She asked, but I turned her down. You're free and clear there."

"Why would..." Kaidan blinked. "Sir, I thought you were interested in Liara."

Michael blinked. "Me? Why would you think..." He shook his head. "Kaidan, you're my friend. I'm not going to step on your toes."

"Wait..." Kaidan raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm interested in Liara?"

"You..." Michael tilted his head. "Aren't? But you've been worrying over her..."

"That's um..." Kaidan laughed. "Well, she's a member of the crew and I thought she was my commanding officer and friend's girl."

He opened his mouth. Then he closed it again. Then he opened it again. "Well, this is awkward."

"She made a pass at you, and you turned her down because you thought I was interested in her." Kaidan rubbed his neck. Awkward was definitely one way to put it. "I'm feeling a little bit bad for her right now."

"Alright..." Michael pinched the bridge of his nose. "Next time we rescue a gorgeous space damsel in distress, let's work on the whole 'communication' thing."

#

Anderson stared at them, and rubbed his forehead. "Any of you want to explain how taking Tali to a bar for her birthday ended up in an AI nearly self-destructing on the Presidium?"

"We..." Michael sighed. "Frankly, sir, we're a little confused about that ourselves."

"Well, the good news is that the Council has apparently changed their minds about having you nearby. They've suggested we find a mission for you that does not involve you being at the Citadel." Anderson shrugged. "There is a missing survey team out in Hades Gamma. And when you're done with that, Hackett said to remind you that you've got shore leave."

#

Kaidan tried to keep a straight face as he watched Hackett and Shepard trash-talking each other in the boxing ring. The two weren't even bothering to pretend it was going to be a fair fight. Hackett actually pushed Michael off the ropes when Michael had started climbing into the ring.

"Twenty seconds, Shepard. You're already doing better than last year." Hackett blocked a punch.

"Last year you used a stun grenade." Shepard ducked the return blow and sent an elbow at Hackett's side.

"That was just my right hook." Hackett demonstrated with a right hook that Shepard only barely managed to deflect.

"Please, I've seen volus with better right hooks than that." Shepard retaliated with an attempt at a leg sweep that almost knocked Hackett down. Shepard shook his head. "You're getting slow, old man."

Hackett caught Shepard's next swing and sent Shepard flying over his shoulder. "Old age and treachery will always overcome youth and an attitude problem."

Shepard rolled out of the way of the follow up attack and regained his feet. "At least you've learned to come to terms with your geezerhood. I thought that yo-" Shepard started twitching, and then fell to the ground.

Casually, Hackett tossed the stunner up in the air, caught it, and put it back into its hidden holster. "I warned you about the g-word, son." He shrugged. "And I win again."

#

He watched Shepard head up to the bar to get their drinks, the apparent penalty for losing. "You two do this every year?"

"Tradition." Hackett nodded to Kaidan. "He tell you how we met?"

"He said he stole your wallet."

"No. I got my wallet back. He stole my security pass and used it to steal a quarter million in goods from a secure Alliance special ops warehouse he shouldn't have even known existed." Hackett shrugged. "Then when I caught sight of him again, he had the option of running for it and getting away clear." He glanced towards the bar. "Instead he risked his life to pull kids out of a burning car. Used himself as a shield to protect the last one."

"He..." Kaidan blinked. "Left some parts out."

Hackett stared at him for a moment. "How much has he told you about the rest of it?"

"I um..." Kaidan shifted awkwardly. "He told me he robbed a bank. And that he did some time for robbing a jewelry store when he was fourteen." He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Twelve years we've been doing this." Hackett rested his arms on the table. "This is the first time he's brought anyone along."

"Oh." Kaidan looked up at Shepard as he brought their drinks back. He couldn't help but chuckle at the gaudy umbrella and fruit sculpture that Shepard had apparently taken upon himself to add to Hackett's.

The Admiral took the drink and stared at it a moment. Then he looked up at Kaidan. "Did you know he has a middle name?"

"No." Shepard frantically shook his head. "No I do not."

#

Michael stared at the door Udina had just exited. "Geth."

"To be fair..." Tali shrugged. "We are really good at killing geth."

He sighed, and picked up Udina's desk chair before turning towards Wrex. "Five credits says you can't get this into the water."

Wrex smirked.

#

"You alright?"

Kaidan glanced up at Michael. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Michael looked around. "You're slumped in the dark." He walked over and sat down next to Kaidan. "You sure you're alright?"

"I'm just..." Kaidan sighed. "Trying to figure something out."

"Anything in particular?"

"You."

"Fair enough." Michael shrugged. "Been trying to figure that out for a while myself."

"What's that mean?" Kaidan shifted a little to turn towards him.

"I don't know." He was silent for a while, and then shrugged. "Montana."

"What?"

"I'm from Montana. Small town. Farm. Kind of place that never made it into the twentieth century, let alone the twenty second. Even still had one of those pumps you have to work by hand to get the water out. Horses. Arabian, with blood lines going back a few hundred years."

"How did you end up robbing banks in New York?" Kaidan gave him a confused look.

"My grandfather died when I was nine. With him gone, there..." He sighed. "Well, after he was gone my father didn't have to worry about someone countering the story he told the cops, cause my mother and grandmother sure as hell never did. After he put me through a wall, I took off. Hitched a ride with a guy who happened to be going to New York." He twitched a shoulder. "He invited me to stay with him. Turns out his intentions weren't..." Michael leaned back against the wall. "As noble as he made out. I managed to hack the lock on the room he'd given me, and got lost on the streets. Did bits and pieces of time here and there. Joined the Reds just after I turned sixteen. And then Hackett found me."

"I..." Kaidan stared at him. "Wow. Shit. I, uh..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Wow."

"Hackett drove me to Camp Murphy. On the way there, I said I was thinking of changing my name. Told him I didn't want to carry anything of my father with me. Hackett just looked at me and said, 'it's as much yours as it was his. Steal it back.'" He smiled. "Geezer had my measure from day one." He met Kaidan's eyes. "Why do you care?"

"I, uh..." Kaidan shrugged. "It's just that..." He twisted so he could face Michael. "I like being around you. But I-" He shifted awkwardly. "I probably shouldn't take up so much of your personal time."

"Kaidan, if I objected, I wouldn't..." Michael twitched a shoulder. "I've never talked about most of this with anybody before, so if..." He looked down.

"The thing I've been sitting here trying to figure out..." Kaidan looked away a moment before turning back towards him. "Would you like to go get coffee?" He blurted the words out. "I mean when we get back to the Citadel or wherever, not the machine in the mess or..." He trailed off.

Michael stared at him for several heartbeats. "Yes."

Kaidan smiled.

#

"Disengaging FTL drives." Joker hit the console. "Emission sinks active. Board is green..." He glanced at the readout. "We are running silent."

"We're wasting our time." Pressly shook his head. "Four days searching up and down this sector, and we haven't found any sign of geth activity."

"Three ships went missing here in the past month. Something happened to them."

"My money's on slavers. The Terminus System is crawling with them."

"Picking up something on the long-range scanners." An ensign spoke up. "Unidentified vessel. Looks like a cruiser."

Joker checked the readout. "Doesn't match any known signatures."

"Cruiser is changing course. Now on intercept trajectory."

Pressly went to the screen. "Can't be. Stealth systems are engaged. There's no way a geth ship could -"

"It's not the geth." Joker shifted in his chair as his hands flew over the controls. "Brace for evasive maneuvers."

#

He grabbed his helmet and rushed to where he knew the commander would be. Shepard was securing his own helmet when Kaidan found him. "Shepard."

"Distress beacon is ready for launch." Shepard's voice was calm.

"Will the Alliance get here in time?" Another shudder of the ship nearly knocked him off his feet. "Ungh."

Shepard helped him back up before grabbing a fire extinguisher. "I'm not doing this just so they can find our frozen corpses. Get everyone onto the escape shuttles."

He caught the fire extinguisher Shepard tossed him. "Joker's still in the cockpit. He won't abandon ship." Kaidan shook his head. "I'm not leaving, either."

"I need you to get the crew onto the evac shuttles. I'll take care of Joker." Shepard gave him a shove towards the shuttles.

"Michael..."

"Kaidan. Go." Shepard turned to look at him. "Now."

Kaidan felt a chill go down his spine. "Aye, aye." He headed into the ship to help the crew.

#

The ship was breaking up around him. Michael headed up the stairs and towards the helm. A look up showed him the planet they were soon going to crash into. Under other circumstances, he might have found the view beautiful.

Joker was still alive. Small miracles. "Come on, Joker. We have to get out of here."

"No. I won't abandon the Normandy. I can still save her."

"The Normandy's dead -" Michael put a hand on his shoulder. "Just like us if we don't get the hell out of here."

"No. We just have to -" Joker stared at a readout. "Oh no." He shook his head. "They're coming around for another attack."

Michael turned to see the ship being all but sheered in half by one of the enemy vessel's weapons. He grabbed Joker's arm, and cursed to himself when he felt the bone snap. Joker yelped. "Ah. Watch the arm."

Unfortunately, they didn't really have time for him to be careful. He'd have to apologize later. He hauled Joker out of the chair and dragged him towards the escape pod. He'd only just managed to get Joker secured when another volley hit the ship. The Normandy shuddered, and Michael was thrown back against the bulkhead.

Another volley, and the blast was between him and the escape pod. He saw Joker shaking his head desperately. "Commander." The ship shuddered again, and he just barely managed to keep himself from being thrown into the void. "Shepard."

Michael met Joker's eyes, and then hit the button that launched the pod. And then a shudder sent him flying. Something hit the back of his suit. Shit. He was losing air. He tried desperately to fix the leak, and then he was gasping.

The universe went dark.


	20. Chapter 20

He helped Dr. Chakwas out of the pod, and she immediately went to the side of one of the injured crew. Kaidan looked around and started counting pods. Six, seven... He smiled. And they were hauling in one more.

The crewman opening the pod to his right stumbled backwards with a look of shock on his face. Wrex stepped out a moment later, followed by Tali, Garrus, and most of engineering. He looked over the faces. "Tanaka?"

Adams shook his head. Tali put a hand on the chief engineer's shoulder, and he briefly hugged her to him.

"Where's the commander?" Garrus asked.

Kaidan pointed at the last pod. "He retrieved Joker." He got out his medical kit and went to help one of the engineers.

When they opened the last pod, he stood and started in that direction. One of the crew helped Joker out and... Kaidan went still. No one followed Joker out of the pod. Joker looked up and met his eyes, his face bleak.

"No."

#

"Kaidan?"

He looked up to see Garrus. "Hey."

Garrus sat down across from him. "I uh..." His mandibles clicked. "Shit."

"Yeah." Kaidan leaned back. He gestured haphazardly at the music unit. "Sinatra."

"What?" Garrus glanced at him.

"Musician from back on Earth. Before we'd even really launched anything into space." He leaned back in the chair. "Shepard was a big fan."

"Oh." Garrus settled back to listen.

#

Brekin sighed. "Crazy bastard never did visit often enough, but..." He took a drink. "Still hard to believe he's gone."

"Yeah." Kaidan took a drink from his own bottle.

"Smaller turnout than I expected." Brekin shrugged. "But then he didn't have anything in the way of a family and his friends have this habit of dying in blazes of glory." He frowned. "Still, I expected reporters or politicians."

"I think Hackett scared most of those off." Kaidan stared down at his bottle.

"And an empty coffin." Brekin gave a small laugh. "It's kind of like him, you know. Not to bother to turn up to his own funeral." He took another drink. "He mentioned you a few times. I was glad, cause..." Brekin sighed. "He was never what you might call open, but after Torfan..." He turned the bottle around in his hands. "He was this vaguely familiar stranger. The last couple letters though were like..." He smiled. "They were actually from my old friend, if that makes any sense."

"We'd talk sometimes. Usually I was talking to Commander Shepard and..." Kaidan leaned back. "Then he'd shift, just a little. Twitch his shoulder or duck his head and I was talking to Michael." He glanced up when he realized Brekin was staring at him. "What?"

"You had it bad, didn't you?"

Kaidan blinked. "What?"

"Sorry, don't mean to..." Brekin shrugged awkwardly. "You and he were..."

"No, I..." Kaidan shook his head. "No, we..." He looked down at his hands. "I don't..." He sighed.

"Shit." Brekin sighed. "You mattered to him. I know it's damn poor consolation at the moment, but..." Brekin finished his beer. "You mattered to him."

#

Tali hugged him again. "I'm going to miss you."

Kaidan hugged her back. "You'll be getting a hero's welcome back on the flotilla."

"I know, but..." She sighed. "Take care of yourself, Kaidan."

"You too, Tali."

He watched her go. Wrex had left a couple weeks ago. Garrus was still on the Citadel, but he barely had time for a quick drink. Liara had gotten involved with something and bid them a hasty farewell. And now Tali was gone. He felt numb.

It took him a moment to realize he wasn't alone in the room. "Admiral."

"Lieutenant." Admiral Hackett nodded. "Anderson tells me you're thinking about staying with the Alliance."

"Yes, sir." Kaidan nodded. He looked back out the window. Then he clenched his fists. "It's not fair."

"It's not." Hackett shrugged. "But then, if it was, men like Michael Shepard wouldn't exist in the first place. I suppose we wouldn't either." He put a hand on Kaidan's shoulder. "Still work to be done."

"Yeah." Kaidan nodded. "Supposed there is, sir."

#

Something was beeping. There was something beeping. An alarm or... His body wouldn't respond. It was wrong, it was... The ship was on fire and Ashley was trapped by the geth. Cold. Needed to get the heat on or they'd all freeze and the cops were coming in the door and he needed to run and King had stopped moving needed to find someone needed to escape to where was the escape pod...

"There. On the monitor. Something's wrong."

A woman's voice. Something's wrong. Something was wrong. Images appearing and light meant his eyes were open weren't they? Hospital? Was he hurt? The crew was hurt. Where was his crew were they hurt Joker was still in the cockpit Brekin by the red pole the bombs are coming need to find...

"He's reacting to outside stimuli. Showing an awareness of his surroundings."

Lights out. No. Eyes closed. He opened them again. This time his head moved. Not the infirmary. Not on the Tecumseh. Tecumseh was training where was Normandy breaking white light cutting the ship the Normandy was dying.

"Oh my god, Miranda. I think he's waking up."

His head moved. A woman was approaching. Molly? No. A man on the other side. He needed to get up, get moving, get the crew, get coffee where was his crew?

"Damn it, Wilson. He's not ready yet. Give him the sedative." No. Sedative would make it dark. He needed to find his team. Kaidan get to the escape pods. He tried to push the woman away, and she caught his hand and pushed it back down. "Shepard - don't try to move. Just lie still. Try to stay calm."

The doctor wasn't Chakwas wasn't familiar get the needle away get the needle away legs wouldn't move but needed to get to get from get somewhere where they were. They were in danger and he needed to get to them pull them out Meyers screaming and screaming and stop him before he stabs Molly broke two fingers on his jaw shouldn't hit them in the face and he couldn't breathe broke my ribs he's going to kill me this time the ship is breaking need to find...

"Heart rate still climbing. Brain activity off the charts." The woman was moving. Can't follow body won't move. "Stats pushing into the red zone. It's not working."

Air escaping. Air... breathing, need to breath. Need a medic. Kaidan. Go. Now.

"Another dose. Now."

Breathing. Quieting. Need to find...

"Heart rate dropping. Stats falling back into normal range."

The woman is looking at him. Blue eyes. Black hair. Name? Can't match the name. Not...

"That was too close. We almost lost him."

Up. Moving. Lost. Get lost. Can't hurt you if they can't find you. Find an anchor before you get lost at sea.

"I told you your estimates were off. Run the numbers again."

Fading. Fuzzy around the edges and blending and blurry. Ask before...


	21. Chapter 21

His alarm was going off. An alarm was... Alarms? "Wake up, Commander." Something shook. A woman's voice, unknown and familiar. "Shepard, do you hear me? Get out of that bed now - this facility is under attack."

Michael's eyes snapped open. The facility shook again. They were under fire. And he hurt like hell. Parts of him just felt weird. He rubbed his jaw, and felt a cut sting beneath his fingers. "Your scars aren't healed, but I need you to get moving. This facility is under attack."

He sat up, ribs aching, and caught sight of a window. Beyond it he could see weapon fire. He was in a hospital. Michael swung around and put his feet on the floor. Alright, he was in a hospital. That was under attack. Now he just needed... The woman's voice again. "There's a pistol in the locker on the other side of the room. Hurry."

A moment later he was moving. The weird feeling seemed only to increase as he moved, and he pushed it aside. Something to be dealt with later. When there was less screaming and running occurring. He retrieved the pistol and armor, dressing quickly as his eyes scanned the room. This was not an Alliance hospital. So where the hell was he? Was the voice even real? He spoke aloud. "This pistol doesn't have a thermal clip."

"It's a med bay. We'll get you a clip from..." Her voice trailed off. "Damn it. Those canisters by the door are going to blow. Get behind cover."

Some kind of medical equipment shielded him from the blast that conveniently blew the doors open. He'd woken before, and there'd been a woman. Miranda? He rose and headed out of the infirmary. "Someone's hacking security trying to kill you. Look for a thermal clip for your pistol."

A mysterious voice on the comm, helpfully stating the obvious. His crew must be here somewhere, probably in the thick of the fighting. He kept moving, grabbing a thermal clip as he went. He moved through a barricade. "Looks like they set up a barricade to try holding the mechs off." Okay, now the possibly imagined voice was getting a little annoying. What the hell kind of drugs had they given him? "Shepard. Security mechs are closing in on your position. Take cover."

Not a hallucination then. He dove behind a low wall as the mechs came in. Armor and a pistol, but little else. Fortunately, that should be enough. Except the pistol took three shots to put each mech down. Well, two the time he got both shots into the control unit. This should be... He paused at the doors, staring at the symbol painted on them. Cerberus? Michael shook his head, and kept moving. Someone better explain something soon.

#

The crew of the station was fighting and dying, and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't even get to them. For a moment, he considered trying to shoot through the window. "Don't waste time. I can't keep the mechs distracted for long."

Time. Even if the pistol could get through the window, it was already too late to save the people on the other side. The dead wore the same marking as the door. No familiar faces. No Alliance uniforms. If there had been... Who the hell was fighting who, and what side was he on, anyway?

Ah, a grenade launcher. Well, that could solve a lot of problems. He applied rule seven to a group of mechs. "Take the elevator down one floor."

He kept moving, following the instructions of the voice. "You're doing..." Static interrupted the transmission. " - Shepard. Head to the..." More static. "Meet you..." The tone of the voice changed slightly as the message continued breaking up. "Read me? I've got... - closing in... - position."

Great. Now his hallucinations were under fire.

#

An office, with computer logs. He played a few, and saw the voice connect to the woman. She spoke of reconstruction and bio-synthetic fusion and promising results. Michael felt a slight chill as he realized she was talking about him. He shook his head, and caught sight of his reflection in a shiny surface. Well, no shit his scars weren't healed.

Another log, this one a male voice complaining about budgets. Enough credits to buy a frigate or two.

#

A civilian called for help. There was no way to get to the man in time, and Michael saw the heavy mech close in. He was no closer to figuring out what the conflict was. Another log, and the male voice spoke of Miranda. She was the project director. And it seemed he was the project. Michael sighed. He needed to find somebody he could beat an answer out of, and soon.

#

There was someone. Under fire from the mechs, of course. Michael moved in, giving the man some backup fire. The man gave him a startled look when Michael moved into cover next to him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still a work in progress."

Michael narrowed his eyes. "Look, pal, I don't know where I am or how I got here. Plus my head feels like an overripe melon ready to split open. How 'bout you fill me in a little?" He didn't add 'before I shoot you'. Some things were better left to subtext.

"Damn..." The man nodded. "Yeah, I forgot this is all new to you. Sorry about that. I'm Jacob Taylor..." He paused to shoot a mech. "I've been stationed here for -"

"Hostiles detected." More mechs came in through the door on the opposite side of the opening.

"Damn it." Jacob shot another mech. "Things must be worse than I thought if Miranda's got you running around. I"ll fill you in, but we better get you to the shuttle first."

He was getting really tired of taking orders from people he didn't know. "What's with the mechs?"

"Usually they fight for us..." Jacob shook his head. "Somebody must've hacked 'em. That should be impossible, unless you've got access." He reloaded. "We've gotta get you outta here, Shepard."

A shit show. No wonder it all felt familiar. "It's your station, Jacob." Michael put a shot into one of the mechs. "Lead the way."

"First step..." Jacob fired a shot of his own. "Let's finish off these metal bastards. We're low on thermal clips, but I'm a biotic. Just give the order when you want me to hit them with the good stuff."

#

"Ready to get the hell off this station?" Jacob put his pistol back into the holster.

He needed answers. There was just nobody on this station he trusted to provide them. Michael nodded. "What's the quickest way to those shuttles?"

"Depends where the mechs are thickest. It's probably best if we -" Jacob was cut off by his comm unit crackling into life.

"Check. Check. Anyone on this frequency? Anybody still alive out there? Hello?"

"Wilson? This is Jacob. I'm here with Commander Shepard. Just took out a wave of mechs over in D Wing."

"Shepard's alive? How the hell..." Wilson's voice trailed off. "Never mind. You need to get him out of there. Get to the service tunnels and head for the network control room."

"Roger that, Wilson. Stay on this frequency." Jacob turned towards him.

Something about this all was off. "I think I remember a Wilson checking on me one time when I woke up..." Michael frowned.

"That's him. He's the chief medical tech. Answers directly to Miranda. C'mon." Jacob gestured. "The service tunnels are this way."

He asked Jacob a few more questions as they moved, but carefully.

#

Another log. Wilson's voice, saying something about... Michael shook his head. Two years? How the hell could that be? What was going on here?

Their new guide led them right into a group of mechs. Michael finished off the last one as Jacob got back on the comm unit. "Wilson? Find us another route out of here. Preferably one that doesn't lead into an enemy squad."

A moment later, their 'guide' was calling for help. Michael checked his ammo supply before nodding to Jacob.

#

Jacob led them to server room B and a wounded man on the floor. Michael looked him over. It was the man with the needle, from the time he'd woken before. And the man had been shot. In the leg. Away from any vital areas or major blood vessels. Either he was the luckiest man in the station, or... This was definitely reading like a rule nine situation.

Michael got med gel from a nearby emergency kit and applied it. For a moment, his thoughts turned to Kaidan. If his crew was on this station, they'd have made their way to him by now. That they hadn't meant... No. They'd made it to the escape pods. If he'd survived, they must have as well.

Wilson got back to his feet. "Thanks, Shepard. Never thought you'd save my life. Guess that makes us even now." He looked around. "I thought maybe I could shut down the security mechs. But whoever did this fried the whole system. Completely irreversible."

"We didn't ask what you were doing." Jacob narrowed his eyes. "Why do you even have security mech clearance? You were in the bio wing."

"Weren't you listening? I came here to try to fix this. Besides, I was shot. How do you explain that?" Wilson set his jaw defensively.

"I don't care who set up who..." It was already pretty obvious Wilson was up to no good. Michael shrugged. "Those mechs are shooting at all of us. We'll sort it out later." And possibly shoot Wilson some more.

"We need to find Miranda first." Jacob turned towards him. "We can't just leave her behind."

"Forget about Miranda." Wilson shook his head. "She was over in D wing. The mechs were all over that sector. There's no way she survived."

"A bunch of mechs won't drop Miranda. She's alive."

"Then where is she? Why haven't we heard from her?" Wilson raised an eyebrow. "There are only two possible explanations: she's either dead..." Wilson waved a hand. "Or she's a traitor."

"Haven't known her long enough to trust her." Michael shrugged. Though if she was a traitor, all she'd have had to do was keep her mouth shut and he'd be dead.

"This project was Miranda's baby. She'd never sabotage it." Jacob gestured.

"Okay, maybe she's not a traitor. But that doesn't change the facts. We're here, she's not. We need to save ourselves." Wilson nodded before turning to point. "The shuttle bay is only a few -" He was cut off by more mechs entering.

#

"Ok. We took'em down, but this is getting tense." Jacob put his pistol away again. "Shepard, if I tell you who we work for, will you trust me?"

"This isn't really the time, Jacob." Wilson immediately protested.

"We won't make it if he's expecting a shot in the back."

"If you want to piss off the boss, it's your ass, Jacob."

Jacob turned towards him. "The Lazurus Project, the program that rebuilt you..." Jacob took a deep breath. "It's funded and controlled by Cerberus."

Which explained the Cerberus logo every fucking where. Michael gave Jacob an annoyed look. "You told me you were with the Alliance. I don't like being played for a sucker."

"I didn't lie to you, Commander. I was with the Alliance." Jacob hesitated a moment. "Before I joined Cerberus. The Alliance declared you dead. They gave up. Cerberus spent a fortune to bring you back." He took a couple steps towards Michael. "Look, I'd be suspicious too. But right now, we have to work together. I thought you deserved to know what's what. Once we're off the station, I'll take you to the Illusive Man. He'll explain everything. I promise."

The good cop was going to take him to meet the bad cop. Yay. "Illusive Man? Is he in charge of all this?"

"Yeah." Wilson nodded. "That's not his real name, of course. Nobody knows who he really is."

"It's a code name the Alliance used for him. It kinda stuck."

"I don't care what his name is, he just needs to answer my questions." Michael shook his head. "All of them." He turned and started heading towards the shuttle bay.

Jacob hurried to catch up. "He spent a lot of money and time bringing you back, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to tell you whatever you want to know."

An optimist. How adorable. Michael rolled his eyes and kept walking.

#

Another log went over how much damage he'd sustained. He may not have been a full medic, but he had gone through N7 training. From the sound of things, he belonged in a coffin, not fighting his way through a station. Michael shook his head. Maybe Kaidan or Dr. Chakwas could explain it to him.

#

Wilson rushed forward to the shuttle bay door and started tapping the controls to get it open. "C'mon, through here. We're almost at the..." He blinked when he saw the woman waiting on the other side of the door. "Miranda? But, you were..."

Miranda shot him in the throat. "Dead?"

Michael aimed his pistol at her as Jacob rushed over to Wilson's body. "What the hell are you doing?" Jacob asked.

"My job. Wilson betrayed us all."

"You should have taken him alive." Michael kept his pistol trained on her. "See what he knew."

"Too risky." Miranda shook her head. "I've put too much time and effort into bringing you back to life to let you get killed now."

"You really think Wilson's capable of that?" Jacob turned towards her.

Miranda gave the corpse a pointed look. "Not anymore."

She made a good point. He lowered the pistol. "I had a feeling Wilson was just looking for a chance to shoot me in the back."

"Good instincts." Miranda nodded to him. "Some people are far too trusting to ever see that coming." She gestured. "Come on. Let's grab this shuttle and get out of here. My boss wants to speak to you."

"You mean the Illusive Man? I know you work for Cerberus."

"Ah, Jacob. I should've known your conscience would get the better of you."

"Lying to the commander isn't the way to get him to join our cause."

"Well, since we're getting everything out in the open, is there anything else you want to ask before we go, Commander?"

"Three questions." Michael met her eyes. "One. Is any of my crew on this station?"

"No." Miranda shook her head.

"Two. Where are we going?"

"Another Cerberus facility. The Illusive man is waiting for you there."

"Alright." Michael started walking towards the shuttle. "Three. Why does a secret organization slap its logo everywhere?" He frowned. "Come to think of it, why does a secret organization even have a logo?"


	22. Chapter 22

Michael looked out the shuttle window. They even had the logo on the station itself. He shook his head before settling back.

"Before you meet with the Illusive Man, we need to ask a few questions to evaluate your condition." Miranda started pulling up her omnitool.

"Come on, Miranda. More tests? Shepard took down those mechs without any trouble. That has to be good enough." Jacob turned a little to face Miranda.

"It's been two years since the attack. The Illusive Man needs to know that Shepard's personality and memories are intact. Ask the questions."

A chill went down his spine. "Did you say two years?" He starred. "I've been gone that long?" He needed to get in touch with people. Kaidan and Hackett and... Michael forced the thoughts down. He was still behind enemy lines.

Jacob nodded. "Two years and twelve days. And you were on an operating table for most of it."

Miranda gave them an impatient look. "The sooner we start, the sooner we can be done. Start with personal history."

"Okay." Jacob pulled up his own omnitool. "Records show you grew up on Earth. Tough environment, no parents." He knew damn well what the records said. He'd written them. "You enlisted and led troops during some heavy fighting, most notably on Torfan. Do you remember taking on some batarian slavers?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Those bastards were dug in deep in a fortified bunker. I sent a lot of good soldiers to their deaths. That's how it had to be." They tell him he'd been dead for two years, then bring up Torfan. Did they want their jaws broken?

"You got the job done." Jacob nodded. "That's all that matters." He turned to the woman next to him. "Satisfied, Miranda?"

"Almost. Let's try something more recent." She looked down at her own omnitool. "Virmire, where you destroyed Saren's cloning facility. You had to leave one of your squad behind to die in the blast."

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams was killed in action. It was your call. Why did you leave her behind?"

Michael met Jacob's eyes, and saw the man flinch just slightly. "We should move on." He left the threat unvoiced. If they really wanted to know how he felt about leaving Ashley to die, he was more than happy to demonstrate on their vital organs.

"There are other tests we really should run -" Miranda shook her head.

"Come on, Miranda." Jacob's self-preservation instinct appeared to be intact. "Enough with the quizzes. The memories are there, and I can vouch for Shepard's combat skills personally."

"I suppose you're right. We'll have to hope the Illusive Man accepts our little field test as evidence enough."

#

A full body holo unit for communication. Someone was trying to be impressive. The 'Illusive Man' was sitting in a chair, smoking what looked to be an actual cigarette. The backdrop was a star, smoldering in shades of blue and red. Michael made himself keep a straight face. "Commander Shepard."

"Illusive Man. I thought we'd be meeting face-to-face." Michael folded his arms.

"A necessary precaution. Not unusual for people who know what you and I know."

"From what I hear, I cost you a fortune." Normally that was a matter of property damage and assorted fines. "Why'd you do it?"

"For the defense and preservation of humanity." TIM tapped ashes off the end of his cigarette. "I didn't spend two years and billions of credits bringing you back to serve as a common soldier. But humanity is up against the greatest threat of our brief existence."

Well, he was right about that much at least. And what was with his eyes? "The Reapers."

"Good to see your memory's still intact. How are you feeling?"

The next stranger who asked him that question was going to get shot. "I noticed a few upgrades." Some fairly considerable upgrades. He'd need to get into a combat simulator or something soon, to get a better feel for his new baseline. "I hope you didn't replace anything really important."

"We tried to keep you as intact as possible. We need Shepard..." TIM nodded to him. "Just as you were when you defeated Sovereign."

Enough chit chat. Time for business. "What are the Reapers doing that made you decide to bring me back?"

TIM stood. "We're at war. No one wants to admit it, but humanity is under attack." His image walked forward. "While you've been sleeping, entire colonies have been disappearing. Human colonies. We believe it's someone working for the Reapers. Just as Saren and the geth aided Sovereign." He gestured. "You've seen it yourself. You bested all of them. That's just one reason we chose you."

Ooooooooh. Now he was a chosen one. "Fighting a war doesn't seem like Cerberus. Why are you involved?"

"We are committed to the advancement and preservation of humanity. If the Reapers are targeting us, trying to wipe us out, Cerberus will stop them. If we wait for politicians or the Alliance to act..." He waved a hand. "No more human colonies will be left."

The rest could wait until he'd contacted his team, Anderson, and Hackett. "If you're after the Reapers, just point me in the right direction."

"Miranda was worried you'd be resistant." TIM nodded. "She's not usually wrong. I have a shuttle ready to take you to Freedom's Progress, the latest colony to be abducted." He went back to his chair. "Miranda and Jacob will brief you."

Right. Because he was supposed to trust them. "I'll get what you're looking for and be back before you know it." The first part, anyway. The second remained to be seen. He needed a news source, one not controlled by Cerberus. And a comm unit, one also not controlled by Cerberus.

"Good to hear it." TIM gestured. "Find any clues you can. Who's abducting the colonies? Do they have any connection to the Reapers? I brought you back. It's up to you to do the rest."

#

"The Illusive Man is very impressed with you." Miranda didn't look up from what she was doing. "I'm eager to see if you can live up to his expectations on this mission."

He gave the bad cop an appraising look. "I can't have anyone disobeying my commands when we get there."

"I know who I report to. As long as you don't do anything to betray Cerberus, I'll follow your orders."

Oh, this was going to be fun. He was probably going to have to shoot her at some point. Now he just needed to decide if it was going to be in the kneecaps or head. "We'll find out what happened to those colonists."

"Well, at least you're confident. Let's hope it's not misplaced."

Michael contemplated a moment. He had to work with this woman a while longer. He should probably make nice, and be diplomatic. "Are you naturally this bitchy, or is it just me?" Or maybe he'd just play to his strengths instead.

Her eyes narrowed just slightly. "I have the utmost respect for your abilities, Shepard. It's your motivations that concern me. I believe in what Cerberus stands for. Only time will tell if you prove to be an asset or a liability to our cause."

Generally, he did his best to be both. "I'd like to know more about the Lazarus Project from the person in charge."

"I wasn't in charge. The Illusive Man was. If I was running the show, we'd have done a few things differently."

"What would you have changed?"

"To start, I would have implanted you with some type of control chip, but the Illusive Man wouldn't allow it. He was afraid it might affect your personality - alter your character somehow. He wouldn't let us do anything that might limit your potential in any way."

Head. When he had to shoot her, it was going to be in the head. Twice. Then the kneecaps. "Remind me to send him a fruit basket."

"The Illusive Man is taking an incredible risk with you. I just hope his gamble pays off."

Time to get to the point. He'd seen Jacob in action, but not her. "Tell me a little about yourself."

"Worried about my qualifications?" She arched an eyebrow. "I can crush a mech with my biotics or shoot its head off at 100 yards. Take your pick."

Exploding rounds. "It's obvious you're not interested in talking."

"We've got an assignment. We can talk about it, or we can do it."

#

"I'm glad the Illusive Man convinced you to join us, Commander." Jacob smiled when Michael approached.

"Cerberus gave me my body back." Michael nodded. "That's worth giving them a chance. One chance." He wasn't sure what, exactly, they could do to make him trust them, but a lot of crazy shit had happened.

"But you're still not convinced." Jacob raised an eyebrow. He hesitated a moment. "Do you trust me, Commander?"

Michael gave the good cop an appraising look. "I haven't made my mind up about you yet."

"At least you're giving me a chance. Most Alliance soldiers hate Cerberus on principle."

"You said you served in the Alliance?" From marine to terrorist. A lost depended on the reasons why.

"Five years in total. Stationed all over the galaxy. Even spent a couple of years as a Corsair."

"You were a Corsair?" Michael folded his arms.

"It was an Alliance initiative. They hired independent starship captains and used them for missions that fell outside official Alliance jurisdiction. Technically, we weren't part of the Alliance. If we ever got caught, they could disavow any knowledge of us." Jacob shrugged. "We were supposed to be free from restrictions and rules, but there was still enough red tape to sink a cruiser. I finally just gave up."

"What did you do in the Corsairs?" Michael leaned on the railing.

"First mission was a simple smuggling operation. We used a stolen batarian frigate to move some weapons, get a couple different bands of pirates fighting each other."

"When was this?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

"It was..." Jacob's eyes suddenly widened, and then he chuckled. "Yeah. That batarian frigate."

"Always wondered what the Alliance did with that thing." Interesting coincidence. If it was a coincidence. Probably not. He suspected the same was true of the fact Jacob sounded a lot like Garrus. "Why did you join Cerberus?"

"I guess I just got tired of never making a difference. So much of what we did in the Alliance seemed pointless. I thought things would change after the attack on the Citadel. Humanity was finally invited to join the Council. But nothing changed. Politics. Bureaucracy. Same bullshit, different leaders." Jacob gestured. "Cerberus is different. When colonies go missing, we don't commission a team to write a report to figure out what the hell to do about it. We just go and find out."

#

"We should be there shortly, Shepard. The Illusive Man put us under your command. Do you have any orders?" Miranda shifted slightly in her seat.

"Two." Michael nodded to her. "Next time you head into the field with me, wear armor. And our first priority here is to look for survivors."

"That's unlikely, Commander." Miranda left it unsaid which order she was responding to. "No one was left at the other colonies. They were completely deserted."

"Be nice to find somebody." Jacob sighed. "Anything's better than another ghost town."

#

Ghost town was the right of it. Jacob shook his head as they walked through another building. "Looks like everyone just got up and left in the middle of dinner."

"Strange." Miranda looked around. "No bodies. No structural damage. No signs of battle."

Michael was about to respond when he saw the first mech. He made a frustrated sound when the mechs started moving towards them, aiming their weapons. "Didn't we do this already?"

#

They opened a door to find a group of quarians. Who immediately started pointing guns at them. "Stop right there," the one in the lead said.

Michael was about to make a few threatening remarks when he heard a familiar voice. "Prazza." Tali rushed forward. "You said you'd let me handle this. Wait..." She went still when she caught sight of him. "Shepard?"

The buffoon with the gun shook his head. "I'm not taking any chances with Cerberus operatives."

"Put those weapons down." Tali held up a hand. He gestured for Jacob and Miranda to do the same thing, lowering his own weapon. Tali turned back towards him. "Shepard? Is that..." She gave a small shake of her head. "You're alive?"

"Remember when I gave you that geth data, Tali?" No one knew about that but the two of them. "Did it help you complete your Pilgrimage?"

Tali visibly relaxed. "Yes, it did. Prazza, weapons down. This is definitely Commander Shepard."

Prazza finally obeyed. "Why is your old commander working for Cerberus?"

"I don't know." Tali shook her head. "Maybe we should ask."

"Cerberus rebuilt me, but I'm not taking their orders." He didn't miss Miranda giving him a look. "We can discuss the specifics once I know why you're here."

She nodded. "One of our people was here on Pilgrimage. His name was Veetor. We came to find him."

"Everyone else is dead. What makes you think Veetor survived?"

"We saw him when we landed." Prazza jerked his head towards the rear of the building.

"You saw him?" Jacob took a half step forward. "Then why isn't he with you already?"

"Veetor was injured, and he was always, ah, nervous -" Tali started to say.

Prazza interrupted. "She means that he was unstable. Combine that with damage to his suit's CO2 scrubbers and an infection from open-air exposure, and he's likely delirious."

"When he saw us landing, he hid in a warehouse on the far side of town. We suspect he also programmed the mechs to attack anything that moved."

Michael nodded. He jerked a thumb at his companions. "This is Good Cop. That's Bad Cop. We're here to investigate the disappearance." He shrugged. "Veetor's the only one who can tell us what happened here. We should work together to find him."

Tali swallowed a small laugh. "Good idea. You'll need two teams to get past the drones, anyway."

"Now we're working with Cerberus?" Prazza took a step forward.

"No, Prazza, you're working for me. If you can't follow orders, go wait on the ship." Tali turned back towards Michael and began giving instructions. He couldn't help but feel a small twinge of pride seeing her take command. "Head for the warehouse through the center of the colony. We'll circle around the far side and draw off some of the drones to clear you a path."

"Yes ma'am." He smiled. "Make sure to keep in radio contact."

"Will do. Good luck, Shepard. Whatever happens..." She hesitated a moment. "It's good to have you back."

#

Jacob and Miranda were at least competent in a fight. They were most of the way to their destination when Tali's voice came over the radio again. "Shepard. Prazza and his squad rushed on ahead. I told them to wait, but they wouldn't listen. They want to find Veetor and take him away before you get here. Veetor reprogrammed a heavy mech. It's tearing Prazza's squad apart."

He kept moving, following her instructions. They reached a blast door. Tali's voice came over again. "Get your squad into cover and I'll open the loading bay doors."

Michael gestured. "You heard the lady." He took his own position.

#

They arrived just in time to see Prazza die. Jacob made a frustrated noise. "That mech's got heavy armor playing. Those quarians never stood a chance."

"Miranda, get overload it's shields. Jacob, draw its attention." Michael yanked the sniper rifle out of his harness. He hadn't had a chance to spec it out yet, but hopefully it would serve.

"This is going to be one tough son-of-a-bitch to take down." Miranda took her own position. She called up her omnitool to try overloading the shields.

As soon as the shields sparked, Michael took aim at the joint just above its heavy weapon. The gun exploded, dealing additional damage to the mech. Jacob hurled one of the crates at it as it started to turn towards Michael. As soon as it turned back towards Jacob, Michael came out of cover and lined up another shot. This one caught the mech in its primary control unit. It twitched and shuddered before exploding.

He headed in to check on Tali. She nodded up at him from where she was tending to one of the survivors. "This is your chance to go find Veetor while I tend to the wounded, Shepard."

"You're good?" He raised an eyebrow and waited for her to nod before continuing on.

#

"Monsters coming back. Mechs will protect. Safe from swarms. Have to hide. No monsters. No swarms. No-no-no-no no." The quarian in front of the screens was chanting to himself.

He tried a couple times to get the quarian's attention. Veetor kept working on the system in front of him. Michael sighed, and put a shot in one of the screens. Veetor went still before standing and turning to face them. "You're..." He tilted his head. "Not one of them. You're human. They..." He shifted his weight from foot to foot. "They didn't find you?"

"Who didn't find us? Miranda asked.

"The..." Veetor gestured. "The monsters. The swarms. They took everyone."

Michael took a step forward. "We're not survivors, Veetor. We just got here."

"You don't know. You didn't see. But I see everything." Veetor turned back to the system and called up a video. They watched as bugs swarmed around, and strange looking beings began loading unconscious or otherwise paralyzed humans into some kind of organic looking pod.

"Looks like security footage. He must've pieced it together manually." Miranda leaned forward.

"What the hell is that?" Jacob shook his head.

"My god." Miranda stepped back. "I think it's a Collector."

Well, this just got better and better. "I thought the Collectors kept to themselves." He'd known of their existence only vaguely.

"They usually work through intermediaries, like slavers or hired mercenaries. If they're involved with the Reapers somehow, it could explain what happened to the colonies." Miranda folded her arms.

Jacob nodded. "The Collectors have advanced technology. They could have a weapon that disables an entire settlement at once."

"The seeker swarms." Veetor shivered. "No one can hide. The seekers find you. Freeze you. Then the monsters take you away."

He questioned Veetor a little more, then sighed. They had more information, but still no idea what was going on. He nodded to Veetor. "We appreciate what you told us. You were very helpful."

Veetor told them about the additional readings he'd taken. Michael saw Miranda's eyes practically light up. "We need to get this data to the Illusive Man. Grab the quarian and call the shuttle to come pick us up."

The door behind them opened. Jacob immediately pulled his pistol as he turned towards it. Tali entered, shaking her head. "What? Veetor is injured. He needs treatment, not an interrogation."

"We won't hurt him." Jacob kept his pistol in his hand. "We just need to see if he knows anything else. He'll be returned unharmed."

Michael casually drew his own side arm. And pressed it against the back of Jacob's head. "Jacob, no offense..." Michael narrowed his eyes. "But if you point your weapon at Tali again I'm going to shoot you."

Jacob immediately holstered his sidearm. On the other side of him, Miranda shook her head at Tali. "Your people tried to betray us once already. If we give him to you, we'll never get the intel we need."

He was pretty sure Tali was rolling her eyes. "Prazza was an idiot, and he and his men paid for it. You're welcome to take Veetor's omni-tool data, but please. Just let me take him."

Michael holstered his own pistol. "You don't have to take Veetor and go. We could work together. Just like old times."

"I want to, but I can't." Tali sighed. "I've got a mission of my own. It's too important for me to abandon, even for you. When it's over, and I'm still alive, we'll see what happens."

"He's traumatized, and he needs medical care. Tali will give us the omni-tool data and take him to the flotilla." Michael waited to see if Miranda would obey the instruction.

Though her face was clearly reluctant, she nodded. "Understood, Commander."

"Thank you, Shepard. I'm glad you're still the one giving the orders. Good luck out there. If I find anything that can help you, I'll let you know."

"Take care of yourself, Tali." He nodded to her. "Don't steal anything I wouldn't steal."

"That's what..." Tali tilted her head. "A space station?" She shook her head. "No, we did technically hijack the Citadel."

"We gave it back." He turned towards Jacob. "Let the shuttle know we are ready for pickup."

#

"Shepard. Good work on Freedom's Progress." Tim was still smoking. Michael wondered if it was an affection, or if they were real cigarettes. "The quarians forwarded their findings from Veetor's debriefing. No new data, but it's a surprising olive branch, given our history. You and I have different methods, but I can't argue with your results."

Which was why they needed him. Michael folded his arms. "The data from his omni-tool should be quite useful."

"We're still analyzing it. But more importantly, you confirmed the Collectors are behind the abductions."

Confirmed? You'd think someone who had studied his history would know better than to start dicking him around. He got Tim to fill him in on the Collectors, and made a few mental notes about what to confirm independently. Tim clearly wasn't going to tell him anymore than what Tim felt was necessary. "The Collectors are definitely a human enemy, but how do we know there's a connection to the Reapers?"

"Their focus shifted to humanity only after you and the human fleet destroyed Sovereign. The abductions are related, even if the Alliance and the Council refuse to believe it. I won't wait until the Reapers are on the march. We need to take the fight to them."

"I hate waiting, but I'll need a team." Not just good cop and bad cop, though he was pretty sure he was going to be stuck with both of them. "A good one."

"I've already compiled a list of soldiers, scientists, and mercenaries. You'll get dossiers on the best of them." Tim nodded. "Finding them and convincing them to work with you could be challenging, but you're a natural leader. I'll continue to track the Collectors. When they make their next appearance, I'll notify you and your team. Be ready."

"Keep your list. I want people I trust." Michael narrowed his eyes. The last thing he needed was Tim's handpicked goon squad. "The ones who helped me stop Saren and the geth."

"That was two years ago, Commander. Most of them have moved on..." Tim shrugged. "Or their allegiances have changed."

"Where's Kaidan Alenko?"

"He's still with the Alliance. Promoted, I believe. His file is surprisingly well-classified."

Hackett or Anderson would know. He needed to contact them for other reasons, but Hackett and Anderson would have kept track of someone like Kaidan. "Where's Garrus Vakarian?"

"The turian disappeared a few months after you were declared dead. Even we haven't been able to locate him."

Michael was torn between pride and frustration. But then, once word got around, Garrus could likely find him. Of course, even if Tim did know, it was clear asking was a waste of time. Tim wanted things done his way. He could play the game for now. "Okay, I get it. They're not available."

"You're a leader, Shepard. You'll get who you need."

"You worry about the Collectors. I'll make sure my team's ready." And that said team met his standards.

"Good. Two things before you go." Tim took a drag from his cigarette. "First, head to Omega and find Mordin Solus. He's a brilliant salarian scientist. Our intelligence suggests he may know how to counteract the Collector's paralyzing seeker swarms."

Salarians. Of course. "Sounds good. And what else?"

"I've found a pilot I think you might like. I hear he's one of the best." Tim leaned back in his chair. "Someone you can trust." He hit the toggle to end the communication.

Michael had just started to turn around when he heard a familiar voice. "Hey, Commander. Just like old times, huh?"

#

Kaidan looked down at the datapad before looking back up at Captain Varel. "Shepard's alive?"

"That's what the rumor said." The captain sighed. "Alive and working with Cerberus."

"No." Kaidan shook his head and tossed the datapad away. As much as he wanted to hope that somehow... If Michael was alive, he'd have contacted him by now. And there was no way Michael would work with a group like Cerberus. For crying out loud, Michael and Garrus had gotten along like long lost brothers. Michael was a lot of things, but a human supremacist was definitely not one of them. He'd proved that many times.

It wasn't until later that he picked up the datapad again, and stared at the intelligence report. His vision blurred just slightly, and he blinked until it cleared again. Then he went to his comm unit.

He intended to leave a message, and blinked when Brekin actually answered. "Kaidan." Brekin's smile faded almost immediately. "What's wrong?"

"There's a rumor going around and..." Kaidan sighed. "Okay, this is going to sound really stupid but..." He took a deep breath. "Have you heard from Shepard?"

"Kaidan, if I'd heard from Shepard you'd have been the first call I made." Brekin leaned forward. "And you wouldn't be asking a question like that if you didn't know something, so fill me in. And don't you dare pull the classified card on me."

"Latest intelligence report says Michael Shepard is alive and working with Cerberus. That he was seen at the colony of Freedom's Progress not long after it went dead."

"Cerberus?" Brekin shook his head. "Bullshit. Shepard was a terror, not a terrorist."

Despite himself, Kaidan laughed. "Yeah, I hear that." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Guess a part of me..."

"Wanted to believe it. Yeah." Brekin sighed. "Hey, Sandra wants to know when your next shore leave is. Apparently, you're a better taste-tester than I am and she's got some new additions she wants to make to the cafe's dessert menu."

"I'll put in the request immediately." Kaidan smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

Anderson looked up as his communication unit chimed. He touched the button, and his eyes widened slightly as he recognized the name. It had been almost two years since the last time he'd heard from Tali'zorah, but he remembered the quarian girl fondly. He opened the message and... "Shepard?"

He took a deep breath before calling up his VI. "Connect me with Admiral Hackett."

#

"I can't believe it's you Joker." Michael shook his head as he followed the pilot down the corridor."

"Look who's talking." Joker glanced over his shoulder at him. "I saw you get spaced."

"Got lucky, with a lot of strings attached." He caught another glimpse of his reflection and sighed. His scars were actually glowing. That was really disturbing and he should probably talk to his doctor. Or shoot his doctor. "How'd you get here?"

"It all fell apart without you, Commander. Everything you stirred up, the Council just wanted it gone." Joker turned down another corridor. "Team was broken up, records sealed, and I was grounded." He led Michael through yet another office festooned with that stupid logo. "The Alliance took away the only thing that mattered to me. Hell yeah I joined Cerberus."

He raised an eyebrow. "You really trust Tim?"

Joker glanced backwards and raised an eyebrow. "Tim?"

"The Indulgent Man or whatever he's called."

"I don't trust anyone who makes more than I do." Joker shrugged. "But they aren't all bad. Saved your life. Let me fly -" He came to a stop in front of some windows. "And then there's this." He pointed. "They only told me last night."

Michael stared at the familiar silhouette. A frigate. Yeah, it had that stupid logo on it but he could always repaint. It was a ship, gleaming with possibilities. And as bait went... Yeah. He was going to have to steal that at some point.

"It's good to be home, huh, Commander?" Joker grinned.

"I guess we'll have to give her a name."

#

The interior of the ship looked like someone had taken the old Normandy and overfed it for a few months. He started to make a mental note to scan for listening devices, and then shrugged. Better off making a jammer, they'd just replace the ones he found and he might not find the next batch.

And they'd put their logo on the clothes they'd given him. It had annoyed him until he'd found a pen. Miranda and Jacob were a pace behind him. He paused at the entrance to the command center. Apparently, claustrophobia was never again going to be one of his concerns. Tim had clearly been going for impressive, and Michael had to grudgingly admit he'd pulled it off.

"Welcome aboard the new Normandy, Commander." Jacob gestured.

Miranda began talking. "I've been looking over the dossiers. I'd strongly recommend starting by acquiring Mordin Solus, the salarian professor on Omega." Which was probably why they were currently sitting within spitting distance of Omega. "We know the Collectors use some type of advanced technology to immobilize their victims. We'll need him to develop a countermeasure to protect us."

It was really getting tempting to shoot her. It was also entirely too tempting to change his current plan specifically for the purpose of thwarting her. Perhaps he'd find something else to do on Omega first. Maybe catch a vid? "Remember the part where I'm supposed to be in charge here?"

A new voice chimed in. "Operative Lawson makes a valid point, Shepard. Without the professor, any encounter with the Collectors would result in failure."

"Who are you?" He glanced around.

An abstract blue hologram popped up from a nearby display. "I am the Normandy's artificial intelligence. The crew like to refer to me as EDI."

What? "Shut that thing down. I don't want it on my ship."

"Have I offended?" the thing asked.

"Shepard spend a great deal of time fighting rogue AI. Geth, mostly. Plus that incident with the Alliance's Hannibal system on Luna." Miranda shrugged.

"Your distrust is logical, Shepard. Unlike the irrational distrust of most humans. However, I am no threat to you or anyone else. I observe and offer analysis and advice. Nothing more." The hologram vanished.

He rubbed his forehead. "Alright, now that we've established who is ringmaster of this particular circus, let's move on."

"Jacob and I should return to our posts. Come find us if you have any questions." Miranda walked away.

Jacob, however, saluted first.

#

And he had a yeoman. A cute little redhead psychologist. Perky, even. Tim did subtle about the same way Michael did diplomacy. He shrugged, and headed up towards the cockpit.

#

"Can you believe this, Commander?" Joker swirled around in his chair. "It's my baby, better than new. It fits me like a glove. And leather seats. Military may set the hardware standard, but on a first-gen frigate they could care less if the seats breath. Civilian sector comfort by design."

The blue hologram popped up from a nearby console. "The reproduction is not intended to be perfect, Mr. Moreau. Seamless improvements were made."

Joker sighed. "And there's the downside. I liked the Normandy when she was beautiful and quiet. Now she's got this thing I don't want to talk about. It's like ship cancer."

"I don't trust them." Tim was definitely playing his own game. "We still need to move ahead, but it's all too convenient."

"Maybe you're right." Joker leaned back in the seat. "I guess it's hard to argue when they install an AI to spy on us." He gave Michael a hopeful look. "We're staying, though, right? I mean, this seat is real leather."

"Enjoy it, Joker. If we're stuck here, we might as well let them pamper us." Play along until they got back into Alliance space, and then go from there.

"Ah, does it breach uniform regs if I get that on a crew shirt? Because this is my favorite 'you have no choice' choice ever."

"Technically this is a civilian ship. I'm probably lucky you're still wearing pants."

"Yeah, I'll save that for the off-hour cameras. Have an AI watch me 24/7? Jerks." Joker tilted his head at Michael, and then his eyes widened. "Commander?"

"Yes?"

Joker pointed. "Did you turn your insignia into a happy face?"

"Maybe."

#

Michael looked around the captain's quarters. There was a tank full of water on one wall. Why the hell was there a tank full of water on one wall? His own personal refresher, that was nice. State of the art music system. And six... nope, make that seven, listening devices. Eight if he counted the AI.

He started to go to the comm unit to contact Hackett, and then hesitated. Listening devices and on a Cerberus ship. Tim would know the entirety of the conversation, and there was the possibility of causing problems for the Admiral. Michael took a deep breath. Finish business on Omega, and then head for the Citadel.

His reflection stared back at him again, and he leaned forward to take a closer look. The scars definitely had a glow to them, and upon closer inspection there were red lights glowing in the back of his eyes. No wonder Tali had been hesitant. With a sigh, he signaled Joker to take them into Omega before heading into sickbay. Might as well get an idea of just what 'improvements' Cerberus had made.

#

"Commander Shepard." He heard the familiar voice as soon as he walked into sickbay. "I watched the Normandy crumble with you on board. It's good to see you alive."

"Nice to see a familiar face, Doctor." He nodded to Doctor Chakwas.

"I feel the same. I wish more of the original crew could be here." She stood and looked him over. "Welcome back, Shepard."

They chatted for a moment before he got down to why he'd come. "I need a better idea of, well..." Michael shrugged. "Why are my eyes glowing? And please tell me nobody has shoved a recording device up my ass or anything."

Doctor Chakwas gave him a Look before reaching for her medical scanner.

#

Kaidan smiled when he recognized the name on the communication unit, and immediately hit the button. "Tali."

"Kaidan, I need you to sit down."

"Tali, I am sitting." Kaidan raised an eyebrow at the quarian.

She took a deep breath. "Shepard's alive."

He stared at the screen. It took him a few moments to register that Tali was still talking. "What?"

"He was on Freedom's Progress, and he..."

"It's not true." Kaidan shook his head.

"Kaidan -"

"I heard that rumor too. It's just a rumor. You know -"

"I saw him, Kaidan." Tali sighed. "I spoke to him. And he was accompanied by two members of Cerberus -"

"No." Kaidan shook his head. "Shepard would never -"

"It was him, Kaidan -"

"This isn't funny, Tali. It's sick." Kaidan shook his head.

"Kaidan -"

"Shepard's dead."

"He -"

"He's dead." Kaidan hit the button to disconnect the signal. Tali almost immediately called again, and he set his VI to ignore it. His hands were shaking when he stood up.

He went to the window, looking out at the stars. A faint blue glow surrounded his fist before he punched the wall. Of all the people to...How could Tali have fallen for an impersonation? She and Michael had spoken often enough. He sighed. Or maybe she was just the victim of wishful thinking. Michael and Ashley had practically adopted Tali. Losing both of them had devastated her.

And Cerberus would use something like that against them. All Michael had done, and Cerberus would dare use his name to... He shook his head, and folded his arms before leaning his forehead against the window.

The last time he'd heard from Garrus had been five months ago. The turian had left the Citadel after he'd quit Spectre training. It was hard trying to keep in touch with Liara when they really couldn't tell each other anything they were doing. And he hadn't spoken to Joker since Joker had quit the Alliance. Without Michael, it had all just fallen apart.

So had he. Hackett had pulled him off the front lines and set him to teaching other biotics. The work had been more satisfying than he'd expected. With a sigh, he stepped away from the window. More than two years since Michael had failed to follow Joker out of the escape pod, and here he was, pining like a teenager. Michael would have contacted him, if he'd somehow survived.

He actually jumped a little when the comm unit beeped again. He opened the channel. "Councilor Anderson..."


	24. Chapter 24

Good cop and bad cop both accompanied him onto Omega. They hadn't gone far before an eager salarian greeted them. "Ah. Welcome to Omega. You're new here, aren't you? I can always tell. Allow me to -" He halted as a batarian approached. "Oh..." He swallowed nervously. "Hello, Moklan. I was just -"

"Leave, Fargut. Now." The batarian gestured.

"Of course, Moklan. Whatever she wants." The salarian scampered away.

"Blasted scavengers. Welcome to Omega..." All four of the batarian's eyes narrowed. "Shepard."

So at least one of his reputations had preceded him. "You know who I am?"

"Of course. We had you tagged the moment you entered the Terminus Systems. You're not as subtle as you think." Moklan looked him over. "Aria wants to know what brings a dead Spectre to Omega. I suggest you go to Afterlife now and present yourself."

Omega was not the place to show weakness. "I'll talk to your boss when I'm damn well ready."

"Then you better get ready. No one keeps Aria waiting." The batarian jerked his head towards the door. "Afterlife. Now." He walked away.

Michael rolled his eyes. EDI's voice came over the comm. "I'm receiving quarantine warnings about the slums where Dr. Mordin Solus runs the clinic. Anticipate resistance at the transport station. I have also accessed messages between mercenary groups regarding plans to deal with Archangel. There's a recruiting station at Afterlife that may have more information on him."

"Alright. Let's go get some drinks." Michael headed towards Afterlife.

#

Another batarian stepped into his path. "What are you looking at?"

There were so many fun ways to answer that particular question. "The man whose day I'm about to ruin." He stepped forward and caught the batarian by the collar, jerking him up to his toes.

"Uh..." All the belligerence fled the man. "I'm not looking for trouble."

"Maybe I am." Michael narrowed his eyes. "Maybe you better get out of here before I find you some."

"All right, all right. I..." The batarian tried to recapture some of his earlier bravado. "I've got stuff to do, anyway." He gestured at his companions. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

One of the batarians started to make a threatening gesture before following his friend. Michael casually drew his sidearm and took aim at a kneecap. The batarian fled.

He shook his head, holstered his sidearm, and headed into the bar.

#

When it came to melodrama, Tim really had nothing on Aria. "That's close enough," she said as he reached the top of her little platform.

And then he had guns pointed at him again. Good cop and bad cop both drew their own sidearms, while the rest of Aria's goons pointed weapons at them. He didn't bother drawing his pistol. If Aria was going to shoot him, she never would have let him get this close to her. This was a show. Sure enough, at a small gesture from her, the guards stowed their weapons. "Stand still." A batarian ran a scanner over him.

Michael glanced down at his sidearm. "If you're looking for weapons, you're not doing a very good job."

"Can't be too careful with dead Spectres." Aria didn't turn around. "That could be anyone wearing your face."

The way it looked right now, who'd want to? He walked past the batarian. "I was told you're the person to talk to if I have questions."

"They're clean." The batarian's voice sounded almost grudging.

"Depends on the questions." She finally turned around to face him.

"You run Omega?" He raised an eyebrow.

Aria laughed, turned, spread her arms in a rather histrionic gesture, and said, "I am Omega." She even managed to get some reverberation into her voice. Michael's beleaguered self-preservation instinct won out over his urge to applaud. She turned back to him. "But you need more. Everyone needs more something. And they all come to me. I'm the boss, CEO, queen if you're feeling dramatic. It doesn't matter. Omega has no titled ruler and only one rule." She sat down. "Don't fuck with Aria."

"Good rule. Short, to the point, easily tattooed onto people's foreheads." He shrugged.

The tiniest hint of a smile played on her lips as she gestured for him to sit. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for a couple people. Professor Mordin Solus is one."

"The salarian doctor? Last I heard he was trying to help plague victims in the quarantine zone." She leaned back a little. "I always liked Mordin. He's as likely to heal you as he is to shoot you."

"I'm also trying to track down an 'Archangel'."

She smirked. "You and half of Omega. You want him dead, too?"

Well now, this sounded interesting. "Why's everyone after him?"

"He thinks he's fighting on the side of good. There is no good side to Omega. Everything he does pisses someone off. It's catching up to him."

Now that had potential. "I'm putting together a team. He's on my list."

"Interesting." Aria gave him a contemplative look. "You're going to make some enemies teaming up with Archangel." Well, good. There was still a little room at the bottom of the list. "That's assuming you can get to him. He's in a bit of trouble right now."

This just got better and better. "Just tell me how to find him."

#

"I hear you're recruiting." Michael stopped in front of the batarian in the Blue Suns uniform.

The batarian looked him over. "Hmmm. Why don't you step inside?"

It took only a couple minutes to get signed on to certain death with lousy pay. Michael was about to head out when the next recruit in line stepped in. "Hey, is this where I sign up?"

"You look a little young to be freelancing as a merc." Michael looked him over. The kid wasn't even old enough to grow a mustache. And for some reason, the guy reminded him of Jenkins.

"I'm old enough." The kid turned towards him belligerently. "I grew up on Omega. I know how to use a gun." He demonstrated by waving a crappy sidearm haphazardly.

Good cop nearly facepalmed. "So does Archangel."

"I can handle myself." The kid squared his shoulders and puffed out his chest. Just like he used to do when rival gangmembers showed up. Michael briefly wondered if he'd looked just as stupid back then. "Besides, I just spent 50 credits on this pistol, and I wanna use it."

Michael disarmed the kid rather casually, then snapped the firing mechanism off the gun. "Get your money back." He handed the now useless firearm back to the kid. "Trust me, kid. You'll thank me later." He headed back out.

#

"Omega." Bad cop shook her head as they walked to the transit hub. "What a pisshole. At least it keeps you on your toes. I've had to come here on business before. I feel like I need a shower afterward - in addition to normal decontamination."

"Well, the view sucks, but at least the food smells bad." Michael shrugged. Actually, the place reminded him of the parts of New York he'd spend the most time in. The places where he didn't have to worry about people like cops and do-gooders. It occurred to him that if he hadn't met Hackett, Omega was the kind of place he'd have eventually ended up. If he hadn't joined up with something like Cerberus for real. "There's our contact."

#

"It's about time they sent me someone who looks like they can actually fight." The batarian who met them almost looked relieved. "They tell you what we're up against."

Michael surveyed the scene. "Terrain, a sniper, and a lot of buffoons tripping over each other because they don't know what the hell they're doing."

The batarian made a sound that conveyed both frustration and amusement. "Pretty much."

"Just tell us where to go."

"Archangel's holed up in a building at the end of the boulevard over there. He's got a superior position, and the only way in is over a very exposed bridge. It's a killing ground." The batarian shrugged. "But he's getting tired, making mistakes. We'll have him soon enough."

"I'll get to him." The problem was going to be getting him back out. "Just point me at that bridge."

"I like your attitude, but we've got a plan in place." The batarian quickly went over the plan before sending them to find a Sergeant Cathka.

He turned to his companions as soon as the batarian walked away to meet another couple freelancers. "You heard the man. They've got a plan in place." He shrugged. "Let's go fuck it up."

#

Sabotaged ammo, a couple stolen accounts, some hacked mechs, a damaged gunship, and a dead gunship repairman later, they headed towards the bridge. Bad cop shook her head as the order came out. "Archangel doesn't have much time left."

Michael started moving. "Alright. Let's go make some friends."

#

It was rather comical watching the freelancers scramble and panic when he started shooting at them. He let the ones that ran keep running, hoping to encourage others to do the same. The sniper, Archangel, winged him with a shot, and Michael sent a glare up in that direction before heading into the building. He saw a group setting up some explosives, and casually shot the explosives. The resulting fireball took out the entire group.

And it looked pretty cool. They headed up the stairs to find a krogan, and shot him a half dozen times.

The sniper had his back to them when they entered the room. "Archangel?" Michael asked.

To his amusement, the sniper signaled for him to wait a moment, then took aim again. He got the last of the group that had come across the bridge with a pretty little headshot that splattered what little brain matter the merc had across one of the columns. He set the rifle down, using it to push himself tiredly back to his feet. Then he pulled off his helmet. "Shepard. I thought you were dead."

A smile came to Michael's face. "Garrus. What are you doing here?"

"Good to see you, too."

"I'm just surprised to see you." Had Tim known Garrus was Archangel? Michael gave his friend a once-over. Garrus looked exhausted.

"You and me both. Still, it's good to see a friendly face." Garrus nodded. "Killing mercs is hard work. Especially on my own."

Michael started to nod, and then he narrowed his eyes. "You shot me."

"Concussive rounds only. No harm done. Didn't want the mercs getting suspicious." Garrus shrugged.

"Uh-huh." Michael shrugged. "Wasn't too worried. With that sight, the safest person to be is the one you're aiming at."

"I'm not the one that had to resort to explosives to kill the folks ten feet away from me." Garrus clicked his mandibles. "Besides, you were taking your sweet time. I needed to get you moving."

"Just giving you fair warning. There will be payback. So what's this Archangel business?"

"It's just a name the locals gave me. For all my good deeds." Garrus leaned back. "I don't mind it, but please..." He looked up at Michael. "It's just 'Garrus' to you."

"Whatever you say, Vakarian. Well, credit where it's due..." Michael looked out over the bridge. "When you set out to piss people off, you do a thorough job. We got here, but I don't think getting out will be as easy."

"No, it won't." Garrus gestured at Michael's rifle. "Especially with you carrying that walking stick." He stood. "That bridge has saved my life, funneling all those witless idiots into scope. But it works both ways." He looked out over the scene. "They'll slaughter us if we try to get out that way."

Miranda spoke up. "So we just sit here and wait for them to take us out?"

Garrus glanced at Miranda before looking back at Michael. Michael shrugged. "That's bad cop." He gestured at Jacob. "That's good cop."

"It's not all that bad." Garrus nodded. "This place has held them off so far. And with the three of you..." He waved a hand. "I suggest we hold this location, wait for a crack in their defenses, and take our chances. It's not a perfect plan, but it's a plan."

"When we get out of this, I'm going to want to know how you ended up here." Michael nodded. "In the meantime, let's kill people."

"Glad to see you haven't changed." Garrus chuckled. "Let's see what they're up to." He went to the window and looked out his scope. "Hmm..." His mandibles clicked. "Looks like they know their infiltration team failed. Take a look. Scouts. Eclipse, I think." He handed Michael the rifle.

He hefted it, and begrudgingly noted it actually was a bit nicer than the one Tim had provided. Dammit. To make himself feel better, he shot one of the scouts in the head. "More than scouts. One less now though."

"Indeed. We better get ready." Garrus got into position. "I'll stay up here. I can do a lot of damage from this vantage point. You..." Garrus nodded. "You can do what you do best. Just like old times, Shepard."

#

"So when did Devlon start making stabilizers?" Michael asked as he sniped the explosive out of a salarian's hand. The look of panic on the guy's face right before it went off was hilarious.

"About a year ago." Garrus replied. A heartbeat later one of the guys coming over the bridge fell down as the top of his head went missing. "They make Ariake's look like kid toys."

"Anything new from Helix?" Michael tossed a flashbang into a group sneaking around some crates, forcing them to pop out of the cover.

Garrus took immediate advantage. "They've got a new model. Fires three shots to any one of the Naginata's, but each shot only does a quarter of the damage. Works out to a loss, really."

"Even with a scram rail?" Michael took the ammo from one of the dead mercs, and sent good cop to take it back to Garrus.

"Haven't tried it yet. Been kind of busy pissing off three mercenary companies." Garrus blew one of the mechs apart.

"Just think, if you had tried it, you could have pissed off four mercenary companies." He waited for Garrus's next shot to send the mercs diving into cover, then tossed in a grenade. He waited a beat, and then saw a salarian mercenary start to send the heavy mech in.

"All right," the salarian broadcast. "Let's see how you handle this, Archangel."

A curse came from Garrus. "Damn it. They're sending out the heavy mechs."

"Garrus..." Michael sighed. "Remember who you're talking to? Sit back, relax, and let that problem take care of itself."

The heavy mech turned, and opened fire on the mercenaries. Over the comm, he heard Garrus laugh.

#

"You're kicking ass, Shepard. They barely touched me." Garrus nodded when they reentered his sniper perch. "And we got Jaroth in the process. I've been hunting that little bastard for months."

"Any particular reason why?" Michael tossed him another ammo block.

"He's been shipping tainted eezo all over Citadel space. Half the goods I seized back at C-Sec came from his team here on Omega." Garrus clicked his mandibles. "I took out a big shipment a while back and killed his top lieutenant in the process. Not surprised he decided to work with the other mercs after that."

Michael narrowed his eyes. "Sounds like you've been having fun without me, Vakarian." He hesitated a moment. "I ran into Tali. Don't suppose you know where some of the others are?"

"Last time I talked to Kaidan, he was teaching a course for biotics out on one of the Alliance moon bases in the Sol system." Garrus shrugged. "Thought that was almost a year ago. We stopped being able to tell each other what we were doing and things kind of..." His mandibles clicked. "Wrex headed back to Tuchanka, and I'm not sure what Liara is up to these days. How was Tali?"

Trust Garrus to get to the heart of the matter. "Good. She's running missions on her own now." He glanced over the balcony. "We've still got Blood Pack and Blue Suns left. Think we can make a break for it?"

"Maybe. Let's see what they're up to."

Michael started to walk over, and then noticed good cop and bad cop. He'd almost forgotten they were there. He shrugged, and gestured for them to hold the walkway just in case something did make it over the bridge. "Look at that." He gestured.

"They've reinforced the other side..." Garrus nodded. "Heavily. But they're not coming over the bridge yet. What are they waiting for?"

The building answered their question by shaking slightly. Some alarms went off. Miranda turned towards them. "What the hell was that?"

"Damn it. They've breached the lower level." Garrus looked down at his omnitool. "Well, they had to use their brains eventually. You'd better get down there, Shepard. I'll keep the bridge clear."

"Let's split up two and two." He gestured. "Bad cop, stay with Garrus and watch his back. Garrus, I know it's tempting as hell, but try not to shoot her yet. Good cop, you're with me."

"We have names." Jacob shook his head as he followed Michael down the stairs.

#

"Vorcha, varren, and krogan." Michael sniped one of the mercenaries. "Garrus, you sure know how to throw a welcome back party."

"Sealing the blast doors should keep them out long enough," Garrus radioed back. "You've been down there almost a minutes. What's taking you so long?"

"Mostly the krogan. Haven't had time to kit out this rifle for explosive rounds."

"You should check out Armax's new mod for quick ammo changes. Cuts the swap time by nearly eight seconds."

Michael hit the control for the blast door, then glanced at his comm unit. "Seriously? What kind of weight does it add?" He headed to the next room.

"Currently about eight ounces, but the next gen is supposed to cut that in half."

"Who do I need to kill to get one?" He snapped his rifle up and put a round into the backpack unit of a vorcha with a flamethrower, then ducked into cover as the vorcha and two of its friends exploded. "And is it compatible with a kinetic coil?"

#

"Get back here, Shepard. They're coming in through the doors."

Michael made it out of the basement just in time to see more vorcha and krogan. Garrus sniped one of the vorcha, which seemed to annoy the krogan. "Watch my back." The krogan gestured. "I'll deal with Archangel."

He shot a vorcha of his own, and headed in to help Garrus.

#

Caught between the two of them, the krogan lasted about four seconds. Garrus put a new thermal clip into his sniper rifle. "I can't believe you actually let some through to me."

"If I hadn't, you'd have complained I didn't let you have any fun." Michael reloaded.

"True." Garrus looked down at the corpse. "We took out Garm and his Blood Pack. This day just gets better and better. He was one tough son of a bitch."

"You telling me this was round two?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we tangled once. Caught him alone. None of his gang to help him. I still couldn't take him out. I've never seen a krogan regen that fast. He's a freak of nature. He just kept at it until his vorcha showed up. It was close, but I had to let him go." He clicked his mandibles again. "Not this time."

"Only the Blue Suns are left." Michael glanced out at the bridge. "I say we take our chances and fight our way out."

"I think you're right. Tarak's got the toughest group, but nothing we haven't faced before. Besides, he won't be expecting us to meet him head-on-"

They were interrupted by the gunship breaking one of the windows. Immediately, they dove for cover. "Shepard, you couldn't take out the gunship?"

"I took down the guy repairing its shields."

"Dammit, they're rappelling down the walls."

"You know, I feel really sorry for whoever has to clean up all these bodies." Michael sniped a salarian. "Maybe we should leave them a tip or something."

#

He was heading back into the nest when he saw the gunship rise again with Garrus caught out in the open. Garrus took a hit, and started to crawl for cover. A missile hit before he could get all the way clear. Michael snarled, and hit the gunship with a sticky grenade before opening fire. The gunship exploded a few moments later, and he went to Garrus's side.

"Vakarian?" He reached for his medical kit. Blue blood was pooled under Garrus's form.

And then Garrus gasped, his hand clutching at his rifle. As quickly as he could, Michael got the medigel patch on. Dammit, Kaidan would have known better what to do here. "Stay with me, Vakarian. I better not have wasted an entire day of saving your turian ass." Garrus's breath came in ragged gasps, but he was breathing. "We're getting you out of here, Garrus. Just hold on." He glanced at Jacob. "Radio Joker. May sure they're ready for us."

"He isn't going to make it." Miranda shook her head.

#

Kaidan sighed, and looked back at the readout. Horizon was a peaceful world, but the residents were making it fairly clear they weren't happy about his presence. It was hard to blame them. It wasn't as though he was happy to be there either.

The installation of the defense towers wasn't exactly going well. The towers hadn't even been placed yet, and the colonists were already complaining about them. And he couldn't tell if the targeting unit was flawed or if it had been deliberately sabotaged. Cerberus undoubtedly had agents in the colony itself, but the idea that they could sabotage the parts enroute aboard Alliance ships was more than a little disturbing.

Brass was worried Cerberus was involved in the colony disappearance. Was someone impersonating Michael in an attempt to draw attention away from the disappearances, or to distance Cerberus from them? He forced himself to unclench his fists, and sighed. Tali had left him four messages. He'd yet to read any of them.

He looked down at the readout again. Well, if Horizon was the next target, he better get those towers up and running.


	25. Chapter 25

He stood outside the med bay, willing himself not to pace. Intellectually, he knew Dr. Chakwas was one of the best. It was still difficult not to go in and hover. Michael clenched his fists and headed back up to his quarters.

The comm unit sat on his desk. It almost felt like it was taunting him. Two years. And everyone thought he was dead. Garrus had believed right away, but that was face to face. And Garrus was crazy. Hackett was crazy too, but... He sighed.

Michael walked into the restroom, and splashed water on his face. He caught his reflection again, and leaned forward to examine it more closely. The scars radiated out from around his left eye, forming a circular pattern. They put him vaguely in mind of the sextant his grandfather had kept on the windowsill. A memento, belonging to some ancestor or another.

With a sigh, he went to the desk and called up the next dossiers.

#

Zaeed Massani was beating up a batarian while he waited. As hobbies went, he'd seen better. "You Zaeed Massani?"

The man turned, and looked back at him with mismatched eyes. He had a rather impressive array of scars himself. "Yeah. That's me. You must be Commander Shepard. I hear we have a galaxy to save."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." He glanced down at the batarian. "Luggage?"

"Batarian delinquent. Pissed off someone rich enough to hire me to go after him. And for my 'bring 'em in alive' rates, even." The prisoner tried to plead, and Zaeed kicked him in the face. "Tried to lead me on a chase all over the Systems. He should have known better. These people always run to Omega."

"You've been briefed?" He'd heard the name Massani before, though he hadn't gotten a lot of details.

"I've done my homework. Cerberus sent me everything I needed to know."

Well, that made one of them. "Go ahead and get set up on the Normandy. We've got one more pickup to make, then we're on our way." He gestured for good cop and bad cop to follow him and headed deeper into the station.

#

Aria was able to direct them to where he could find Mordin. And apparently there was a plague between them and the doctor. A plague and a gang turf war, with vorcha. Because of course there was. He double checked the sights on his rifle, semi-politely asked the guard to get out of his way, and headed in.

"A plague that doesn't kill humans." Michael glanced at Miranda. "A Cerberus project?"

"No." She shook her head. "Though we should probably collect a sample."

"You know, if you want me to shoot you, you can just ask."

#

There was a batarian collapsed near bend in the corridor. The man looked up at him, glaring balefully out of all four eyes. "Human. Should have guessed." He shook his head. "Bad enough you infect us with this plague. Now you lack the decency to even wait until I die before you come to steal my possessions."

The thief in Michael was actually rather insulted by that. "Humans didn't create this plague."

"Lies drip from your mouth like the blood from my sores. The proof is there for all to see." Well, that was a disgusting bit of imagery. "Your species is the only one that does not succumb to the virus. Yours, and the wretched vorcha."

This banter was getting them nowhere. "I need to find Mordin Solus."

"Humans looking for the human sympathizer. I hope the vorcha burn Mordin and his clinic to the ground. I hope you..." He coughed. "I hope..." He choked before spitting out some blood. "Damn it. Damn you. Can't..."

Almost before he knew what he was doing, Michael was kneeling by the man, applying a dose of medigel. "Hey, stay with me. This won't cure the plague, but it might help a bit."

"You..." The batarian staggered to his feet. "You helped me. Why?"

Michael started to glance over his shoulder to look at Kaidan before remembering Kaidan wasn't there. He clenched his fists. "I told you, I'm looking for somebody. Would you rather I let you choke on your own blood?"

"I suppose not." The batarian nodded. "What do you wish to know?"

He promised to send help after the batarian directed him to Mordin's clinic, then continued onward.

#

The place was bloody and brutal. People had simply been locked in their homes to die. A few had actually tried to claw their way out. He mentally crossed Omega off his list of retirement locations. One building contained looters. Michael sent them scampering off with their tails between their legs. Scavenging the bodies of people who'd barely had anything in life was just...

#

An attendant at the entry to the clinic actually threatened him. In the interest of being polite, Michael chose to ignore it. A stream of medical babble led him into one of the rooms. A salarian was instructing his assistant on mixing a medication. "Professor Mordin Solus?"

The doctor turned towards him and ran his omnitool in their general direction. "Hmmm... Don't recognize you from area. Too well-armed to be refugees. No mercenary uniform. Quarantine still in effect. Here for something else. Vorcha? Crew to clean them out? Unlikely. Vorcha a symptom, not a cause. The plague? Investigating possible use as bio-weapon? No. Too many guns, not enough data equipment. Soldiers, not scientists."

Holy shit. The man talked faster than Brekin's kid. "For the love of god, take a breath. I came here to find you, okay? I'm Commander Shepard. I'm on a critical mission, and I need your help."

"Mission? What mission? No. Too busy. Clinic understaffed. Plague spreading too fast. Who sent you?" Mordin ducked down and handed some vials off to his assistant.

"Ever heard of an organization called Cerberus?"

Mordin stood back up. "Crossed paths on occasion. Thought they only worked with humans." He shrugged. "Why request salarian aid?"

"The Collectors are kidnapping entire human populations. We're going to find out why and stop them."

"Collectors?" Mordin tapped his hand against his chin. "Interesting. Plague hitting these slums is engineered. Collectors one of few groups with technology to design it. Our goals may be similar." He nodded. "But must stop plague first. Already have cure. Need to distribute it at environmental control center. Vorcha guarding it. Need to kill them."

"Just once I'd like to ask someone for help and hear them say, 'Sure. Let's go. Right now. No strings attached." Michael sighed.

"Life is a negotiation. We all want. We all give to get what we want." Mordin was about to say something else when there was a rumbling sound. And then the air flow coming from the vents abruptly stopped.

"What the hell was that?" Jacob asked.

"Vorcha have shut down environmental systems. Trying to kill everyone. Need to get power back on before district suffocates." Mordin started handing him things. "Here, take plague cure. Also, bonus in good faith. Weapon from dead Blue Sun mercs. May come in handy against vorcha." The salarian held up his hands. "One more thing. Daniel. One of my assistants. Went into vorcha territory. Looking for victims. Hasn't come back."

"Do you need me to pick up milk while I'm out as well?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Mordin nodded. "Excellent supplement for adolescents. Good thinking."

#

Michael used two of the empty barrels as a makeshift sniper nest as he started picking off oncoming vorcha. Both Jacob and Miranda threw out biotics to keep the vorcha pinned. He sighed as he took the head off one. "This is almost unsporting."

#

"Please..." A young man was being threatened by a group of batarians. That would be Daniel then. "I'm telling yo the truth. I work for Mordin at the clinic. I came here to help you."

A batarian had him by the neck. "We know you're spreading the plague virus. We saw the vials in your bag."

"No. Those vials contain the cure. Please..." The man was shaking his head desperately. "You have to believe me."

"Maybe we should cut off your fingers. That should loosen your -" The batarian cut off when Michael entered, gun drawn. "Don't move. One more step and we kill your friend."

He refrained from pointing out the guy was a complete stranger to him. It seemed impolite. "Pull that trigger, and you're breathing through a new hole in your head. Let him go, and you walk away."

"Oh, God..." Daniel looked about ready to wet himself as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"You must think batarians are stupid." Well, yeah. "What's to stop you from killing us if we let him go?"

"Let him live, I let you leave. Kill him, I do the same to you." Michael shrugged.

He saw the batarian do the math, and then lower his weapon. "Let him go." He turned to Michael. "You got what you wanted, human. Are we free to go?"

Michael nodded. "We had a deal."

The batarian actually looked surprised. "Human nobility. I didn't know such a thing existed." They filed out.

Daniel managed to catch his breath. "Thank you. I thought they were going to..." He swallowed. "To kill me." He looked up at Michael. "Did Mordin send you to find me?"

"It's too dangerous out here." Michael gestured. "Go help the Professor tend to his patients."

"Yeah, okay. I'll go right away. Thanks again. I owe you..." Daniel blinked. "Well..." He shrugged. "Everything."

#

Michael sighed. "Poor cover, lots of bad guys with missile launchers on the high ground, enemies can dig in, and we've got to run through a shooting gallery." He shook his head. "I'm guessing this is the place."

Sure enough, they hadn't gone far when some vorcha emerged. "You no come here. We shut down machines, break fans. Everyone choke and die. Then Collectors make us strong."

He sighed, and took aim. "I've had enough of this."

"Collectors want plague. You work for doctor, turn on machines, put cure in air. We kill you first."

A quick pull of the trigger sent a shot through the vorcha's head. "Next?"

They quickly started to oblige.

#

He fired off a round into the tanks on the back of one of the vorcha. The vorcha spun around, and a heartbeat later exploded, taking three of its companions with it. Then he rushed out of cover, grabbed Miranda's wrist, and hauled her behind one of the pillars. "Status?"

She used her omnitool to apply some of the gel to the wound on her side. "I'll be fine."

"Barriers are no substitute for armor." He came out of cover and fired off another shot. "The Indulgent Man may be alright with that get-up, but its not suitable for field work." He put a round into another vorcha. "Taylor, get that vial in." He switched to cover fire as Jacob headed into the control room.

#

"Missile launchers, grenades..." Michael growled. "I find the fact that they have more ordinance than we do annoying." He activated his stealth unit and moved to where he could get a clear shot. Two seconds later, he had exactly what he wanted lined up. The round went through the head of the first vorcha and into the spine of the one standing next to him. "Lawson, krogan charging."

She barely managed to dive out of the way, but sent a wave of biotic energy back at her attacker that sent the krogan over one of the railings. Then she continued the roll to reach the cover of the control room. "Activating fans."

"Taylor, with me. We've still got some clean-up on aisle seven."

#

"Miranda, make a note." Michael applied a bit of med gel to the burn on his shoulder. "I want you to find whoever gave vorcha flame throwers..." He gave the armor a critical look and made a mental note to upgrade the shield generator. "And send them a sternly worded letter. Attached to a live grenade."

She rolled her eyes before stalking away. Michael glanced at Jacob. "She doesn't think I'm funny."

"You aren't trying to be funny, sir." Jacob's lips twitched slightly as he glanced at the readout of his omnitool. "You're trying to annoy her."

"Fair point." Michael shrugged. "But in my defense, she wanted to put a control chip in my head."

#

"Environmental systems engaged. Airborne viral levels dropping. Patients improving. Vorcha retreating. Well done, Shepard. Thank you." Mordin looked away from the display and nodded.

Daniel smiled. "And thank you from me, as well. Those batarians would have killed me." He wiped at his brow. "For a second there, I thought you were going to shoot them even after they let me go."

"I was tempted for a minute." He shrugged. "Might have been better if I had."

"Agreed." Mordin nodded. "Would have killed them myself."

"Professor?" Daniel looked horrified. "How can you say that? You're a doctor. You believe in helping people."

"Lots of ways to help people. Sometimes heal patients." Mordin gestured as he spoke. "Sometimes execute dangerous people. Either way helps." He waved a hand. "Go check on the patients. Lots of work to do. Think about what I said." He waited for Daniel to walk away before turning back to Michael. "Good kid. Bit naive. He'll learn. Letting him take over the clinic. Should be able to handle it now that vorcha are gone."

He could get to like the man. The salarian doctor had a fairly impressive collection of battle scars himself. He was starting to suspect whoever made the dossiers had a fetish. "I honored my part of the bargain, Professor. Now you need to do the same."

"Yes. Unexpected to be working with Cerberus. Many surprises." Mordin nodded. "Just need to finish up here at the clinic. Won't take long. Meet you at your ship. Looking forward to it."

#

A quick check with Dr. Chakwas revealed Garrus's condition was improving. It was hard not to breath a sigh of relief. Michael looked in on Zaeed to discover the man had taken over one of the storage rooms in engineering and turned it into his personal quarters. It wasn't worth arguing about. Then he headed into the briefing room. Taylor led Mordin in a few moments later. "Welcome to the Normandy, Professor. It's an honor to have you on board."

"Yes." Mordin looked around. "Very exciting. Cerberus working with aliens. Unexpected. Illusive Man branching out, maybe? Not so human-centric?"

"You're very well-informed." Michael gave Mordin another appraising look. The man reminded him briefly of an old man that had squatted in one of the warehouses he'd once holed up in. Slight, a little dotty, and when pushed had brought a knife to a gun fight and won handily.

"Salarian government well-connected. Espionage experts. Had top level clearance once. Retired now. Still hear things." Mordin shrugged as he continued his rapid fire speech. "Informed of name only. No knowledge of man behind it. Anti-alien reputation listed as problematic."

"The Collectors have been abducting colonists from the fringes of the Terminus Systems. No distress signals are sent out. No signs of attack."

Jacob nodded. "There is virtually no evidence that anything useful happened at all..." He leaned on the table. "Except that every man, woman, and child is gone."

"Gas, maybe?" Mordin paced and gestured as he spoke. "No. Spreads too slow. Airborne virus? No. Slower than gas. Drugged water supply? No. Effects not simultaneous. Intriguing. Fascinating. No distress calls? No signs of resistance? New technology. Marvelously advanced..."

It was tempting to just watch and see what kind of conclusions the man drew. But they didn't have that kind of time. And he wanted to look in on Garrus. "You don't have to sit there and guess. We collected samples from one of the colonies. I'd like you to analyze them and figure out how the Collectors did this."

"Yes." Mordin pointed at him. "Of course. Analyze the samples. Going to need a lab."

EDI's voice entered the room. "There is a fully-equipped lab on the combat deck, Professor Solus. If you find anything lacking, please place a requisition order."

"Who's that? Pilot. No. Synthesized voice. Simulated emotional inflection. Could it be..." Mordin frowned. "No. Maybe. Have to ask. Is that an AI?"

Did the man even have an internal monologue? "This ship is equipped with an artificial intelligence." He wasn't yet sure how he felt about that.

"An AI on board? Non-human crew members? Cerberus more desperate than I thought."

"The Collectors have taken tens of thousands of colonists." Jacob nodded. "We'll do whatever we have to do to find and stop them."

"Yes. Of course. Can't risk being captured like colonists. Need to identify, neutralize technology. Need samples. Which way to the lab?"

"Follow me, Professor." Jacob led him out.

#

Michael quickly checked his messages, and felt a chill when he saw one from Anderson, of all people. He quickly pulled it up and read it over. A sigh escaped him. Yeah, he definitely owed Anderson an explanation. And Hackett was going to hit him with another stun grenade. He was about to head in to see Garrus when Jacob returned. "Commander." Jacob nodded. "We've done what we could for Garrus, but he took a bad hit. The docs corrected with surgical procedures and some cybernetics. Best we can tell, he'll have full functionality."

The door opened, and Garrus walked in. The right half of his face bore an impressive array of scars. "Shepard."

Jacob blinked. "Tough son of a bitch. Didn't think he'd be up yet."

Garrus walked towards him. "Nobody would give me a mirror. How bad is it?"

Michael chuckled. "Hell, Garrus, you were always ugly. Slap some face-paint on there, and no one will even notice."

A burst of laughter came from the turian. "Don't make me laugh, damn it. My face is barely holding together as it is." He shrugged. "Ah, probably for the best. Everyone was always ignoring you and hitting on me. Time for you to get a fair shot at it."

"You still think you're funny." He rubbed his forehead. "I asked Dr. Chakwas to fix that."

He waited until Jacob saluted and left the room. Garrus spoke before he could. "Frankly, I'm more worried about you. Cerberus, Shepard? You remember those sick experiments they were doing?"

Yeah. He did. "Right now, they're a necessary evil. I need to get their resources to get this done." At least until he had access to resources of his own.

"I'm fit for duty whenever you need me, Shepard." Garrus nodded. "I'll settle in and see what I can do at the forward batteries." He headed out of the room.

For a moment, he just stood there. Then he sighed, and hit the button for the comm. "Joker, set us a course for the Citadel."


	26. Chapter 26

"Got a minute?"

"Sure." Garrus turned around. "Just checking the weapon systems. You can never be too careful." He shrugged. "I thought I'd seen every weapon in the galaxy in our fight against Saren. Mercenary work showed me otherwise." He gave the battery an admiring look. "And now Cerberus rebuilds the Normandy with a few upgrades to boot. I wish we'd joined up with them sooner."

"I'm pleased to see that you're getting along with the new crew." He'd been a bit concerned about bringing a turian onto a Cerberus ship, but it was starting to look like he wasn't going to have to space anyone on Garrus's behalf.

"They're as friendly to me as people from a group like Cerberus can be." Garrus waved a hand dismissively. "And they've got you vouching for them." He looked down. "I can't exactly doubt your judgment. Not after I got my own squad killed."

"Garrus?" He waited until his friend looked back up at him. "Torfan." Slowly, Garrus nodded. Michael leaned on a piece of machinery. "What did your merc squad do? It didn't sound like you were available for hire."

"Remember what we talked about? That whole 'if this doesn't work out let's go vigilante bit?" Garrus clicked his mandibles. "It didn't work out. I went vigilante. You saw Omega." He gestured. "It was full of thugs kicking the helpless. I formed my team to kick back. We weren't mercenaries. At least, nobody was paying us." He paced the small room. "We made money by taking down slavers, pirates, or gangs that went too far."

"That's the Garrus I know. Making friends everywhere." Michael shook his head.

"I got three separate merc bands to work together to take me down. My manager at C-Sec would be impressed." Garrus made the expression he recognized as a turian smirk. "It was simple. We'd hit their shipments, disrupt activities. Get under their skin. Make them angry." He clasped his hands behind his back. "They'd come charging right into our well-prepared kill-zone. Crossfire and snipers, clean and surgical. They never stood a chance."

They chatted a while longer about Garrus' activities and group on Omega. Garrus hadn't changed, he'd just become more... Garrus. "How did those mercenary gangs take down your team?"

Garrus hung his head. "It was my own damn fault. One of my people betrayed me." He paced. "A turian named Sidonis. He drew me away just before the mercs attacked my squad, then he disappeared. Everyone except me is dead because of him. And because I didn't see it coming."

"Do you know where Sidonis is now?" There was a galaxy to save. But they could find a few minutes to help Garrus put a round into a traitor's head.

"No." Garrus sighed. "His trail vanishes after he leaves Omega. But I'll keep hunting." He met Michael's eyes. "I lost my whole team, except for Sidonis. One day I'll find him..." His mandibles clicked sharply. "And correct that."

#

There were a few hours yet before they reached the Citadel. Michael decided to check in on his other non-human crew member. Mordin was bustling about the lab. "Shepard. How can I help?"

"Got a minute to talk?"

"Of course." Mordin stepped back from one of the computers. "Plague on Omega dealt with. Plenty of time to analyze Collector intelligence." He gestured at the room. "Impressive laboratory setup. Missed working for operations with a budget. AI in particular very helpful. Best setup I've seen since work with Special Tasks Group."

"What kind of research were you doing with the STG?" He'd read the dossier, but he also knew TIM wasn't going to tell him more than TIM wanted him to know.

"Not simply research. Several recon missions. Covert, high-risk. Served under young captain named Kirrahe. Studied krogan genophage. Took water, tissue samples from krogan colonies."

Michael blinked. "I worked with an STG captain named Kirrahe. His team helped me destroy Saren's cloning facility on Virmire."

"Heard he was part of that. Jury-rigged explosive?" Mordin's tone actually sounded admiring. "Always got job done with limited resources. Good captain. Bit of a cloaca, though. Loved his speeches. 'Hold the line'. Personally prefer to get job done and go home." Mordin shrugged. "Probably military bravado. Jargon, chest-pounding. No offense."

He asked a few more questions about the genophage and STG, then left Mordin to his work.

#

According to the dossier, one of his 'new crew' was supposed to meet him here. He even had a pass phrase. He started looking around, and then the advertisement said his name. "Commander Shepard, enter the code and win a free prize."

He ran a hand down his face. "Here's looking at you, kid." The image on the screen gave him an annoyed look. He tried again. "I'm shocked, shocked to find that gambling is going on here." No response. "Round up the usual suspects?"

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." The image said back to him. "Kasumi Goto at your service..." The image nodded. "But you apparently already knew that."

"You've been filled in on the mission?"

"Honestly, I'm shocked they didn't come to see me sooner. My fault for being hard to find, I guess."

"You're twenty feet up and seven feet to my left, on the catwalk."

"How'd you know?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It's where I'd be. Get the rest of your gear on the Normandy and meet us back here."

"Well now..." She smiled. "You're going to be fun."

#

They were halfway through the corridor when alarms started going off. Kasumi immediately spoke up. "I swear to god I didn't touch anything."

Garrus glanced at Michael, and Michael blinked. "What are you looking at me for?" Garrus made a coughing sound that sounded vaguely like the words 'credit chit'.

The C-Sec officer on the guard station was speaking into his communicator. "What? Do you seriously think..." Whoever was on the other side said something. "Yeah, okay." He looked up at Michael and clicked his mandibles. "Sorry for the inconvenience, sir. Our scanners are picking up false readings. They seem to think you're, ah, dead."

"Yeah, I'm getting that everywhere." Michael shrugged. He heard Garrus make a snickering noise. "It's a pain in the ass. Who do I talk to about it?"

"Our station commander is just beyond the scanners. Out and to the right. He can restate your IDs."

#

"Yes?" The man looked up when Michael walked to his desk, then his eyes widened just slightly. "I see the problem already, Commander Shepard. My console says you're dead."

With a sigh, he shrugged. "Don't change it. Anonymity is useful on my current mission."

"Sure." Captain Bailey, at least according to the nametag on his desk, nodded. "You're a goddamn hero. It's not like we have to worry about you smuggling guns in or something." He touched a few buttons. "I just put a block in the system. Officially, you still don't exist. And you won't get hassled by the security checkpoints." Where had this guy been fifteen years ago? "You should head up to the Presidium, though. The Council would probably like to know that one of their lost Spectres is still kicking."

"I will." It's where he could find Anderson. "Having access to the Council and the Spectre's resources would be useful."

"Yeah, the Council can get anything. Best thing about working C-Sec is that any equipment, information, or money you need, you get." He shrugged. "Anyway. Something else you need? Or can I get back to work."

"I should go."

#

"So I'm officially dead?" Michael shrugged. "I thought I was just MIA."

"They didn't tell you?" Garrus clicked his mandibles. "There was a funeral and everything."

"Seriously?" Michael turned towards him.

"Seriously. It was actually quite moving." Garrus waved a hand, and then narrowed his eyes. "It made Tali cry."

Michael winced. "Damn."

"A friend of yours, Sandra Brekin, made some little pastries for Tali and I so we could join in at the memorial dinner." He folded his arms. "She cried too."

"Damn."

"Dr. Chakwas cried."

"Damn."

"That girl whose sister we helped out with C-Sec. She cried."

"Damn."

"Two women came all the way from Earth. Molly and Tina. They cried."

"Wait..." He stared at Garrus. "Molly and Tina came to my funeral?"

"Yeah. Never did say how they knew you though."

"I..." Michael sighed. "I kind of stole Molly's purse once. And I beat up a guy."

"Maybe they were just checking to see if you were really dead?" Garrus tilted his head. "They are going to be so disappointed."

"I bet your sister cried."

"As if I'd ever let you meet my sister."

#

He walked in on the tail end of a meeting. Anderson was looking out over the view while the holograms of the other councilors talked at him. "This meeting would be more productive if Udina was to join us." The asari councilor sounded annoyed.

Anderson also sounded annoyed. "My advisor is unavailable. As Councilor, I represent the voice of humanity and the Alliance." He squared his shoulders. "Shepard will be here any-" He turned and caught sight of Michael. "Oh, Commander. We were just talking about you."

"Well, that's nicely ominous." He walked forward and offered Anderson a hand. "It's been a long time, Anderson. I hope the last couple years have treated you right."

"There've been some rough spots." His eyes flicked to the images. "It's good to have you back."

The salarian councilor's voice interjected. "We've heard many rumors surrounding your unexpected return. Some of them are..." Eyes blinked. He made a mental note to figure out how to politely ask Mordin how to tell the difference between male and female salarians. "Unsettling."

"We called this meeting so you could explain your actions, Shepard." The asari councilor gestured. "We owe you that much. After all, you saved our lives in the battle against Saren and his geth."

"Saren wasn't the one commanding the geth." Michael assumed a parade rest stance, and noted Garrus did something very similar. "It was the Reaper, Sovereign."

"Ah, yes. Reapers." The turian councilor made an air-quotes gesture that clued Michael in on why they'd chosen to attend as holograms. He couldn't shoot them. "The immortal race of sentient starships allegedly waiting in dark space. We have dismissed that claim."

"Shepard, no one else encountered the hologram on Ilos that told you the truth about the Reapers." Anderson turned to face him. "Only you and your crew ever spoke with Sovereign." He sighed. "I believe you, but without evidence from another source, the others think Saren was behind the geth attacks."

"Saren was an organic." Michael shook his head. "The geth would never accept him as their leader. They only followed him because he was Sovereign's agent."

"Saren was a compelling and charismatic individual. He convinced the geth the Reapers were real..." The asari councilor stared at him. "Just as he convinced you."

"It was part of his plan to attack the Citadel." The turian councilor nodded. "The Reapers are just a myth. One you insist on perpetuating."

The asari councilor kept her voice gentle. It felt patronizing. "We believe that you believe it, but that doesn't make it true."

"Go back to Ilos and talk to Vigil. Or just look at what's left of Sovereign." Michael glared. "It's obvious the technology is more advanced than ours."

"The hologram on Ilos is no longer functional, and we have found nothing to suggest that Sovereign was not a geth creation." The salarian councilor frowned.

"The geth are capable of remarkable technological achievements." The asari councilor nodded. "That is probably why Saren recruited them."

"This Reaper theory proves just how fragile your mental state is. You have been manipulated." The turian councilor pointed at him. "By Cerberus and, before them, by Saren."

"I guess I'm on my own..." Michael shrugged. "Again."

"We are in a difficult position, Shepard. You are working for Cerberus." The asari councilor spread her hands. "An avowed enemy of the Council. This is treason, a capital offense."

Anderson immediately took a step forward. "That is too far. Shepard is a hero. I'm on the Council, too, and I won't let this whitewash continue."

"Maybe there is a compromise. Not a public acknowledgment, given your ties, but something to show peripheral support." The asari councilor nodded thoughtfully before turning to look at her compatriots.

It was, however, the turian who nodded. "Shepard, if you keep a low profile and restrict your operations to the Terminus Systems, the Council is willing to offer you reinstatement as a Spectre."

There were many, many things he wanted to say. He swallowed all of them. "I accept your offer."

"Good luck with your investigation, Shepard. We hope for a quick resolution..." The asari councilor nodded to him. "And a quick end to your relationship with Cerberus."

#

After the images vanished, Anderson walked once more to the view and looked out. "Well. That went better than I expected." He turned back to Michael. "You realize the Council's offer is just symbolic. They won't actually do anything."

That much was obvious. "I don't need their help. I just need you to keep them off my back."

"Shouldn't be too hard as long as you keep to the Terminus Systems." Anderson nodded.

Michael started to speak, and the door opened. Udina walked in. "Anderson, we need to talk about -" He stared. "Shepard. What are you doing here?"

"Not used to seeing ghosts, Udina?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

"I'd heard you were alive, of course. But I didn't expect to see you back on the Citadel." Udina brushed non-existent dirt off his clothes.

"I invited Shepard here to speak with the Council." Anderson waved a hand. "We just finished our meeting."

"You what?" Udina's jaw nearly fell off. "Councilor, do the words political shit-storm mean anything to you?"

"I'm here because the fate of humanity is at stake." Michael narrowed his eyes. "That's what you should care about."

"All you soldiers think alike. You charge head first into a problem with no regard for the long-term consequences." Udina gestured.

"I make the decisions around here, Udina." Anderson folded his arms. "Your job is to clean up the mess I leave behind. Understand?"

"Or course, Councilor." Udina's voice was somewhat shy of 'respectful'. "Given the potential size of this one, I'd better get started. I'll be in my office." He stalked away.

"Sorry about that. Udina's never gotten over the fact that I got the Council position instead of him. Sometimes I need to put him in his place." Anderson sighed.

"What do you keep him around for?" Michael asked. "Target practice?"

Anderson turned back to the view. "He's got his uses. And if you want something done on the Citadel, he knows who can make it happen." He shrugged. "Plus, he's always happy to attend all those formal diplomatic functions I can't be bothered with."

"How have the last couple years treated you?" Michael asked. Anderson looked more than just two years older than the last time they'd met.

"Serving on the Council isn't how I planned to spend my twilight years. Sometimes it feels like I'm just beating my head against a wall. Knowing the truth about Sovereign is brutal. It's nightmare stuff. Can't blame others for not wanting to believe it." He leaned on the railing. "But I know how important it is, so I keep trying. Fight the good fight, right?"

Michael leaned on the railing next to Anderson. "What happened to Staff Lieutenant Alenko after the Normandy was destroyed?"

It took a moment for Anderson to respond. "Staff Commander Alenko is still with the Alliance, but he's working on a special mission. It's classified." He didn't look at Michael. "I can't say any more. Not while you're working with Cerberus. I'm sorry."

"I don't need the specifics of his mission, but I'd like to get in touch with him." Michael straightened.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Anderson turned towards him, but didn't meet his eyes.

"You'll help me get Spectre authority again..." Michael blinked. "But you won't let me contact a former crew member?"

"Shepard..."

"I better go." Michael turned and left the office.

#

"Shepard?" Garrus's voice reached his ears.

"What?" He turned towards the other man.

Garrus gave him a concerned look. "Just wondering what you swiped from Udina this time."

It took Michael a moment to collect himself again, but he nodded. "Why mess with a classic?" He opened his hand to reveal Udina's credit chit, then casually tossed it into one of the fountains.

"Not bad." Kasumi said. Then she held up Udina's belt buckle.

Michael blinked. "How?"

"You're good." She shrugged. "I'm better."

"And I'm so glad I'm no longer with C-Sec." Garrus just shook his head.

#

He stood, watching bubbles move in that ridiculous tank in the 'captain's quarters'. Anderson didn't trust him. It was truly an impractical bit of decor. Anderson didn't trust him. First time the ship came under heavy fire, it was going to burst and soak everything in the room. Anderson didn't trust him. Maybe he should get some fish or something.

Anderson didn't trust him. Wouldn't even tell him how to contact Kaidan. Even if... Michael sighed. Even if Anderson didn't trust him, Kaidan at least deserved the respect of a face to face explanation. Deserved to know the truth about...

Then again, if anyone gave a shit about the truth, he wouldn't have been out hunting geth in the ass-end of the galaxy in the first place. He squared his shoulders, and nodded at his reflection. The scarred visage stared back at him. The situation was simple enough. He had unlimited judicial authority and a stealth warship.

And there was work to do.

#

Kaidan stared at the screen. The video Tali had send Anderson had been proof enough, but seeing a newsfeed from Omega showing Michael walking through the station was… He swallowed, then turned to his comm unit.

The man on the other end of the communication unit looked back at him, and sighed. "It's true, then? It's really him?"

"It's him."

Brekin looked as if he'd been punched in the stomach. "As many rumors as I've been hearing, I…" He sighed. "Kaidan, I…"

"Yeah." Kaidan said. "I know."

"There has to be a reason."

"What reason could there be?" Kaidan shook his head. "He's alive. He's with Cerberus. Tali said she talked to him, and that he knew about a private conversation they'd had. He's alive, and he…" Kaidan swallowed. "Has he been in touch with you?"

"No." Brekin said. "No, he has not. Which means when he finally does show his face around here, I'm going to punch it." He sighed. "What about Anderson and Hackett?"

"I haven't spoken to Hackett in a month or two. I'm due to report back to Anderson in a couple days. Maybe he'll have something." Kaidan sighed. "Lars?"

"Yeah?"

"Look with the colonies…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "My folks have a guest house out at the orchard. Maybe think about showing your kids around Earth? I mean, Ferris Fields is pretty, but…"

"I'll think about it. Take care of yourself, Kaidan."


	27. Chapter 27

"We are going to a garbage planet." Michael rubbed his forehead. "Why does that not surprise me at all?"

"Join my crew, Shepard said." Garrus checked his ammo block. "It'll be fun, Shepard said. Free beer and beautiful women, Shepard said."

"Hey." Michael glared at him. "I never said anything about the beer being free." He glanced over his shoulder at Jacob. "Does this AI have a bartender function?"

"Afraid not." Jacob shook his head.

"Now that's a design flaw if I ever saw one." Michael sighed. "Hey, EDI?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"Download and install a bartender function."

"Make sure it includes the dextro package," Garrus added.

"I will add that to the list, Commander."

Michael turned towards Garrus. "Is it wrong that I'm a little proud my ship is sarcastic?"

#

"The dossier doesn't say if Okeer is on this planet by choice." Michael glanced back at his companions. Miranda still wasn't wearing proper armor. It was tempting to shoot her in the ass. "Assume hostiles."

They started in, and he heard a voice come over the loudspeakers. "There is only one measure of success: kill or be killed. Perfection is your goal."

"Canned orders over loudspeakers?" Jacob shook his head.

"All right, that settles it." Michael rubbed his forehead. "Just shoot everyone." He gestured at Miranda and Jacob. "Good cop, bad cop, hold the fallback point. The rest of you with me."

#

Michael signaled to hold fire, then walked towards the wounded mercenary. "Shit. Shit." It won't stop bleeding..." The man started getting up. "I'm gonna..." He glanced up and saw them. "Son of a bitch."

"Doesn't look that bad, actually." Garrus glanced at Michael

"He doesn't need to know that." Michael shrugged

"I knew it wasn't berserkers. Not at range. You're mercs. Or Alliance. I'm not..." The man staggered a little. "I'm not telling you anything."

Ah, false bravado. The best kind. "You're not in the best bargaining position. I'm looking for a krogan named Okeer."

"Who?" The man blinked. "You already know more than I do. I just kill krogan. The old one in the lab dumps crazy ones down here all the time." He glanced around him. "Jedore hired him to make her an army, but the krogan he creates are insane, so we use them for live ammo training. It's all crap; I don't get paid enough to goddamn bleed out."

A voice came over the radio. "Outpost Four? Jedore wants us to move. We need coordinates on that krogan pack."

"You heard the man on the radio." Michael set the tip of his pistol right between the man's eyes. "He needs direction."

The man went cross-eyed. "I..." He swallowed. "I don't have the info they want. You showed up before I could get my normal sightings."

He twisted the pistol slightly. "You have other problems."

"Patrol, uh, pack sighting east of Station Two?" The man fumbled with his radio. "Yeah."

"Copy. East of Two."

"Son of a bitch. They'll run blind into krogan." The man swallowed.

"Sucks to be them." Michael narrowed his eyes. "Have you seen Okeer? Does he know about all of this?"

"We can't go in the labs, but everyone sees what happens when the krogan come out. I've shot hundreds. They're crazy. Mindless." The man tried to move his head back from the pistol tip, and Michael merely moved closer. "Anyone up there, they know what's going on."

"If you start limping now, you might find a shady spot before you bleed out." Michael holstered his pistol.

The man wasted no time stumbling away. "Shit. Shit."

"Adding insult to injury. Literally." Mordin glanced at the fleeing man. "Necessary?"

"Maybe not." Michael shrugged. "Felt good though."

#

"Garrus..." Michael came up and fired, taking out one of the mercs that had been preparing to fire a rocket launcher. "Are they really shooting at us with Pauldron rifles?"

"I don't know about you..." Garrus put a round into a tank, which promptly blew up, taking a half dozen mercenaries with it. "But I intend to send a sternly worded letter."

#

He held up a fist to stop the others from shooting as the krogan turned towards them. It approached Michael slowly. "You..." It stopped a pace away. "Are different. New. You don't smell like this world. Seven night cycles, and I have felt only the need to kill. But you..." It tilted its head. "Something makes me speak."

"Night cycles?" Garrus shook his head. "Seven days."

"He must know something about all this if he survived this long." Michael looked the krogan over. Its armor was battered, but functional. Its face was hidden by the helmet. He was fairly sure krogan was male though.

"Survive..." The krogan nodded. "Yes, I must survive. But not here. Not against these fleshy shapes. I must survive against the enemy that threatens all my kind. But I failed, even before leaving glass mother. That is what the voice in the water said. That is why I wait here."

This was giving him a headache. Michael sighed. "Can you show me the laboratory? I need to speak to Okeer."

"The..." The krogan nodded. "Glass mother. She is up. Past the broken parts. Behind many of you fleshy things. I will show you." He walked over towards one of the piles of wreckage, then grabbed a chunk of bulkhead. Michael's eyes widened slightly as the krogan simply picked it up and moved it out of his way. "Grr." He tossed the metal aside.

"Glad he's friendly." Garrus clicked his mandibles.

"You fleshy things are slow when big things are in your way." The krogan stepped aside to let them pass.

What the hell? "Can you show us the way? Help us fight to the lab?"

"No."

He exchanged a look with Garrus. Garrus gave the krogan an odd look. "A krogan refusing to fight?"

"I will fight if they come, but I feel it deep that I must wait." The krogan stepped back. "I kill, but only here. I am not perfect, but I have purpose. I must wait until called. Released."

Slowly, Michael nodded. Then he drew his sidearm, and headed in.

#

They fought there was through. Michael couldn't help but feel amused at the panic coming over the radios of the mercenaries. "Kind of makes you wonder how much they were getting paid for this."

Garrus shrugged. "Not enough." He sniped a mercenary that was dumb enough to try shooting at them instead of running. "You know, we never discussed my salary."

"I'll pay you the same as I'm making." Michael shrugged.

"That's..." Garrus sighed. "He's not paying you, is he?"

Michael put a round between the eyes of another of the attackers. "There is something to be said for job satisfaction." He shrugged. "And you can always help Kasumi and I rob a bank later."

"I have some suggestions." Kasumi's voice came from somewhere to their left.

Garrus jumped, then shook his head. "You know, I actually forgot she was there."

#

The krogan at the workstation glanced at them. "Here you are. I've watched your progress." He turned toward them. "It's about time. The batteries on these tanks will not wait while you play with these idiotic mercs."

Michael holstered his sidearm. "Not the smartest way to greet the heavily armed group that just kicked in your door."

"I'm sure whoever sent you doesn't want me dead. No one looks for me without a motive. Certainly not the deceased Shepard." The warlord shrugged. "Surprised? All krogan should know you. Or have you forgotten your actions on Virmire."

He narrowed his eyes. Virmire was not something he was going to forget. "I'm sure you're eager to retell the story."

"Such a tale." Okeer gestured as he spoke. "Saren, the Spectre traitor, threatens the return of the krogan horde by curing the genophage, undoing the gentle genocide of the turians and salarians." He waved a hand. "But before Saren can deliver his endless troops, in rides Shepard, securing victory through nuclear fire. I like that part. It has weight."

"I make no apologies." He shrugged. "It was the most efficient solution."

"But I approve." Okeer walked toward him. "Saren's pale horde were not true krogan. Numbers alone are nothing. The mistake of an outsider, one these mercenaries have also made." He turned towards the window, lifting his hands. "I gave their leader my rejects for her army. But she grows impatient. It's time for you to take me out of here."

Michael glanced at Garrus. "Tim's just fucking with me, isn't he?"

Mordin shook his head. "Personal issues irrelevant. Here for the Collectors."

"I see." Okeer turned back toward them. "Collector attacks have increased. A human concern. My requests were focused elsewhere." He looked toward a tank which contained another of the krogan. "I acquired the knowledge to create one pure soldier. With that, I will inflict upon the genophage the greatest insult an enemy can suffer. To be ignored."

"I'm getting you out of here." Michael rubbed his forehead. "Cerberus had interrogators who can figure out if you're useful or not."

Okeer narrowed his eyes. "Any group that spent enough to rebuild you won't care what it does to me. Perhaps we can strike a deal. One that secures my prototype. It is key."

Before Michael could reply, a voice came over the loudspeakers. "Attention. I have traced the krogran release. Okeer, of course." Okeer went to the window and looked out, shaking his head at whatever lay on the other side. "I'm calling 'blank slate' on this project. Gas these commandoes and start over from Okeer's data. Flush the tanks."

And gas started coming in through the vents. Wonderful. Michael reached for his helmet.

"She's that weak-willed?" Okeer walked to a console. "She'll kill my legacy with a damned valve." He looked over his shoulder. "Shepard. You want information on the Collectors? Stop her. She'll try to access contaminants in the storage bay."

"Sorry, doctor, it appears your position has just weakened." Michael shrugged.

"I understand. But you'll have nothing if she poisons us all." Okeer looked toward the tank again. "Jedore will be with the rejected tanks. Kill here. I will..." He leaned on the tank. "Stay and do what must be done."

#

"Join the military." Michael fired a round.

"See the sights of the universe." Garrus tossed a grenade towards a group of mercenaries.

"Encounter new cultures." Michael leapt down the stairs, stabbing his omniblade into a mercenary before firing off a few more shots.

"Meet interesting people." Garrus provided some cover fire.

They nodded to each other before speaking simultaneously. "And shoot them."

#

Michael threw another grenade at the massive mech. "You know, I tried to requisition an Atlas once."

"Really?" Garrus dove into cover.

"Yeah. Anderson gave me this big lecture about expense and proper use of resources." Michael moved to the other side, forcing the mech to divide its attention. Mordin laid down some cover fire before getting out of the way himself. "Apparently, those things are pretty pricey."

"Then why do all these half-assed mercenary groups have them?" Garrus actually stopped firing and shook his head.

"See, that's what I was about to ask you."

"Think Tim will give us one?" Garrus fired a final round into the Atlas, and it started shorting. Sparks flew, and then it exploded. "And I think this round goes to me."

"How do you figure?" Michael holstered his rifle.

"I got the Atlas." Garrus stood.

"That's only one kill." Michael shook his head. "Frankly, I'm impressed that pea-shooter of yours got through its armor at all."

"Pea..." Garrus narrowed his eyes. "Shooter?"

"I mean, when I invited you along on this mission, I thought you'd actually bring some weaponry." Michael started for the door.

"Pea..." Garrus's mandibles clicked. "Shooter?"

EDI's voice came over the comm. "Shepard, the lab alarms coincided with a systems failure. The remaining lab systems are unprotected, and I have gained limited access. According to lab scanners, the room is flooded with toxins, and Okeer's personal life signs are failing rapidly. I recommend haste."

They started moving.

#

"You gave me time, Shepard. If I knew why the Collectors wanted humans, I would tell you." Okeer's voice came from the recording. The warlord himself lay unmoving on the ground. "But everything is in my prototype. My legacy is pure. This..." The voice coughed. "One soldiers, this grunt. Perfect."

Michael looked over the tank. Yep, it definitely contained a krogan. Garrus shook his head. "Why would someone so fanatical sacrifice himself for one krogan?"

"Delusional." Mordin shook his head. "Unlikely one krogan, however strong, could have impact Okeer wanted. Am..." Mordin tilted his head. "Almost certain."

"Comforting."

"Suggest leaving it." Mordin shrugged.

"I'm aware of your bias regarding the krogan. I decide what best serves our mission." Michael touched the tank. "Which means we've got a new hood ornament." He touched his communicator.

Garrus put a hand on Michael's shoulder. Michael looked up at him. Garrus narrowed his eyes. "Pea shooter?"

#

Miranda was pacing. "Bringing the krogan in for study makes sense, but I have concerns about waking it."

Jacob looked across the table at her. "Yeah, you've said that a few times now."

"A normal krogan is dangerous. This one was created, and likely educated, by a madman."

Michael folded his arms. "I see everyone's enjoying the new paperweight. Concerns?"

"We don't know anything about it, Commander." Miranda put a hand on her hip as she turned to face him.

"EDI, how quickly can the cargo hold be vented to space if there's an issue?" Michael glanced at the console.

"Twenty-eight seconds, Shepard."

She narrowed her eyes. "And if anyone else is in the hold at the time?"

He glanced at the console again. "EDI, how many other crew are on board the Normandy?"

"Twenty-four permanent crew, Shepard."

Michael shrugged at Miranda, who shook her head. "It's your decision, Commander. Just be careful."

"Noted." He let his arms fall to his sides. "The cargo hold is safe enough while I decide what to do with him.

#

The two engineers were pleased when he stopped to check in. A little enthusiastic, but they seemed to know their jobs. He noted the part they needed before heading in to the cargo hold. It was a little annoying how some of the Cerberus folks were starting to have names.

"The subject is stable, Shepard. Integration with onboard systems was seamless."

Michael examined the tank. The krogan inside was at least as big as Wrex, though the fact that the head plate hadn't fused together left him wondering if it'd yet reached full growth. "Can he see anything in there? Does he know where he is?"

"Unlikely. Current neural patterns indicate minimal cognition." EDI's voice answered. "Barring ship-wide power loss, the nutrients in the tank could sustain him for over a year."

"Well, according to the calendar, I am due for doing something really stupid." Michael shrugged. "Stand by. I'm going to open the tank and let him out."

"Cerberus protocol is very clear regarding untested alien technology."

"As near as I can tell, Cerberus protocol regarding untested alien technology is to mess with it until it produces something that eats you." Michael shook his head. "And can I just say it's a bit disturbing to be second-guessed on my own ship, by my own ship? Just open the tank."

"Very well, Shepard. The controls are online. The switch - and the consequences - are yours."

And now he was feeling guilty for hurting his ship's feelings. That was a new one. He took a deep breath, and hit the switch. Fluid flooded out of the tank, and a few moments later, the krogan fell to the ground. It coughed up the liquid before rising. Okay, maybe the guy was just a tad larger than Wrex. Michael approached.

The krogan narrowed his eyes, and then bull rushed Michael into the bulkhead. "Human. Male. Before you die, I need a name." His elbow pressed into Michael's neck.

Well, this was going splendidly. "I'm Commander Shepard of the Normandy."

"Not your name. Mine. I am trained. I know things, but the tank..." The krogan shook his head. "Okeer couldn't implant connection. His words are hollow. Warlord, legacy, grunt..." The krogan nodded. "Grunt. 'Grunt' was among the last. It has no meaning. It'll do." He narrowed his eyes at Michael. "I am Grunt. If you are worthy of your command, prove your strength and try to destroy me."

Krogan diplomacy. Fine, he could work with that. "Why do you want me to try to kill you?"

"Want? I do what I am meant to - fight and reveal the strongest. Nothing in the tank ever asked what I want." He slowly nodded. "I feel nothing for Okeer's clan or his enemies. That imprint failed. He has failed." Grunt shrugged. "Without a reason that's mine, one fight is as good as any other. Might as well start with you."

"I took you, and I released you. Follow my command, and you'll have purpose."

"Nothing in the tank imprints indicated humans could be so forceful. You command as though you've earned it."

"My enemies threaten galaxies. Everyone on my ship has earned their place." Close enough to the truth, anyway. Everyone on the ship that mattered.

"Hmmm. Hmph. That's..." Grunt nodded. "Acceptable. I'll fight for you."

"I'm glad you saw reason." Michael shifted the pistol in his hand, where it was pressed against Grunt's ribs.

Grunt looked down at it, and then laughed. "Ha. Offer one hand, but arm the other." He released Michael and stepped backward. "Wise, Shepard. If I find a clan, if I find what I..." Grunt shrugged again. "I want, I will be honored to eventually pit them against you."

So. They had a krogan. Now they just needed a quarian, and they'd have everything they needed to save the galaxy.

#

Michael stepped out of the elevator. Garrus stood in the corridor. "Pea-shooter?"

"We've got a new krogan." Michael gestured back over his shoulder. "Name's Grunt. Nice kid. Only tried to kill me a little." He shrugged. "Now, I think we get to go break someone out of prison."

"Miranda said Cerberus arranged for their release." Garrus fell into step with Michael.

"Yeah, cause that's going to go as planned."

"I'll grab some more grenades." Garrus split off from him.

He grabbed some food, and headed back up to his quarters. The communicator light was beeping. Michael set the plate down, and stared at the messages. A note from Tim, some news feeds, and... And that was it.

A look down at the plate revealed he'd lost his appetite. It took a few seconds before he could tip the plate into the garbage rather than fling it against the wall.

#

Kaidan stepped back and kicked the console. Like everything else he'd tried, it failed to fix the problem. He was starting to suspect something was deliberately sabotaging the guns.

He glanced at the communicator, and considered playing the message again. His mother was absolutely thrilled at the idea of hosting Brekin and his family, and was now trying to convince him to put in for shore leave and join them. Any other month, the offer might be tempting. He just wasn't sure he could take his mother fussing over him.

"You're acting like a spurned teenager." His reflection in the metal surface narrowed its eyes back at him. "What would you even say if he did call, right now?" Kaidan shook his head. "Stupid."

The console blinked again, and Kaidan sat back down and returned to work.


	28. Chapter 28

"Welcome to the Purgatory, Shepard. Your package is being prepped, and you can claim it shortly." The guard nodded in greeting. "As this is a high-security vessel, you'll need to relinquish your weapons before we proceed."

Michael shrugged, then drew his sidearm. Behind him, Garrus and Grunt both copied the action. "I'll relinquish one bullet. Where do you want it?"

Another turian approached, one with that 'official' sort of walk. "Everyone stand down. Commander, I'm Warden Kuril, and this is my ship." He clicked his mandibles. "Your weapons will be returned on the way out. You must realize this is just a standard procedure."

There was nothing standard about him being the one to pick someone up from jail. "I'm not surrendering my gun. Period."

Warden Kuril glared at him. As glares went, it was not particularly impressive. He'd rate it about the same as Hackett's normal facial expression. "Let them proceed. Our facility is more than secure enough to handle three armed guests." See, that sounded almost like a challenge. "We're bringing Jack out of cryo. As soon as the funds clear, you can be on your way." Warden Kuril gestured. "If you'll follow me to Outprocessing for the pickup, Commander."

"Let's go." Michael started walking.

#

Warden Kuril gave them something vaguely resembling a guided tour before parting ways with them. Michael continued walking towards 'Outprocessing'. He paused at a cell where the guards were beating a prisoner. What had that guard's name been? The one that had broken his ribs? "There's no excuse for beating a prisoner who can't fight back."

The guard glanced at him. "This is a massage compared to what his victims went through."

"I wasn't asking."

The guard turned to face him. "You're in a high-security facility with guns and cameras everywhere - and you're threatening me?"

Michael nodded. "Those guns and cameras won't be fast enough to save you."

"Is that right?" The guard's voice was confident, but he shifted his weight nervously.

"I told you to stop." He took a half step closer to the guard.

"Call it off." The guard shrugged. "At least for now."

#

They reached outprocessing to find the room pretty much empty. A single technician told them to go to the room at the end of the hall before exiting. Well, that was nicely ominous. Whatever was going to go wrong was going to happen soon. Michael headed to the door. It opened to reveal one of the modular cells, and Kuril's voice came over the communicator. "My apologies, Shepard. You're more valuable as a prisoner than a customer. Drop your weapons and proceed into this open cell. You will not be harmed."

He exchanged a look first with Garrus, and then with Grunt. Both looked a heartbeat away from breaking out in laughter. Michael ran a hand down his face, and sighed. "Go to hell." He shrugged. "I'll send you there, myself."

"Activate systems!" Kuril's voice responded.

"And to no one's surprise..." Michael drew his rifle. "It's time to start shooting."

"I'm confused..." Garrus shook his head.

Michael glanced over his shoulder at him. "Confused?"

"Is this breaking into prison, or breaking out of prison?"

"It's..." Micheal frowned. "You know, that's actually a really good question."

Grunt picked up a desk and threw it at the first guards to come in the door.

#

"Shepard is on the loose! Repeat, Shepard is loose! Get people down here!"

Michael snapped off a shot that went through one guard and into the guard behind him, dropping both. "So, Grunt, enjoying your first day of work?"

"Heh heh heh." The krogan charged down the corridor, slamming a guard into the wall before firing his shotgun into another one.

"Kid's got potential." Garrus threw a grenade around the corner.

#

They reached the control room for cryo. Grunt gestured at the console. "That's going to open every door on the cellblock."

Garrus shrugged. "It's the only way to get Jack out of cryo."

"I'm doing it." Michael touched the control. "Be ready."

The mechanisms began moving as soon as he'd entered the sequence. The mech guards turned to watch, clearly preparing for a fight. There was a hiss of white gas, and the cryo unit was lifted up to reveal... a rather small woman.

"Jack is small." Grunt sounded confused.

Michael was checking to see if he'd gotten the right cell when the heavily tattooed woman's eyes opened. She promptly tore the restrains off. As the mechs approached, she glared before a blue aura began to glow around her. She charged, and more or less went through the mechs. And then through the wall. Explosions could be heard from the direction she went.

"Oh, I want to see this." Next to him Grunt actually bounced. "Let's go."

"I think I like her." Michael shrugged, and headed for the stairs.

#

Even the mechanical voice of the station's VI was starting to sound panicked as they fought their way through the station. And even more annoyingly, they'd lost track of the score. "Those big mechs really should be worth more than one point." Garrus fired off another round.

"You said the same thing about krogan." Michael shook his head. "And asari commandos."

"Asari commandos?" Grunt gave them a hopeful look. "Where?"

"You know, statistically speaking, we should have run into at least one here." Garrus looked around the wreckage of the room.

"Maybe they're better at not getting caught?" Michael gestured to a hole in the wall as they continued.

"Or at not getting taken alive." Garrus shrugged. "Though you shouldn't feel bad, Commander."

"About what?" Michael glanced back at him.

Garrus gestured at the corpses strewn about. "Apparently, humans just suck at not getting caught."

#

The warden had found himself a nice, heavily guarded, elevated vantage point from which he was sniping prisoners. It even had shield generators. "You're valuable, Shepard. I could've sold you and lived like a king." He fired a shot in their general direction. "But you're too much trouble. At least I can recapture Jack."

Michael wasn't really inclined to give him good odds on that. "Not happening. You're a two-bit slave trader and I don't have time for it."

"I do the hard things civil governments are unwilling to. This is for the good of the galaxy."

"Did he really break out the 'good of the galaxy' bit?" Michael glanced at his companions.

"He did." Garrus's mandibles clicked.

"That's what I heard." Grunt nodded.

"Alright." Michael nodded. "Let's go shoot him a lot."

#

Michael heard an explosion, and looked up to see Jack in one of the corridors. The guards, weapons, and for that matter, doors, really weren't slowing her down. "Let's go introduce ourselves to our new friend."

#

When they caught up with her, she was staring at the Normandy. Blue light gleamed around her as she growled and gestured angrily. Michael shot the guard coming at her, and she turned toward him. He holstered his sidearm. She glared. "What the hell do you want?"

"I just saved your ass." Michael shrugged.

"He was already dead." She gestured at the guard. "He just didn't know it. Now, what the hell do you want?"

"My name is Shepard, and I'm here to get you off this ship."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She narrowed her eyes. "You're Cerberus."

Not so much, no. "I'm offering to be your friend. You don't want to be my enemy."

"They have a way of dying." Garrus helpfully added.

"You show up in a Cerberus frigate to take me away somewhere. You think I'm stupid?" She clenched her fists.

He looked around before looking back at her. "This ship is going down in flames; I've got the only way out. I'm offering to take you with me. And you're arguing."

"Just shoot her, and patch her up on the ship." Grunt shook his head.

"I'd like to see you try." Jack glared at Grunt.

"It might just come to that." Michael sighed.

"You'll have to kill me." Jack started walking toward him. "Look, if you want me to come with you, make it worth my while."

"The food sucks but at least the bed are hard." Michael nodded. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I bet your ship's got lots of Cerberus databases. I want to look at those files. See what Cerberus has got on me." She folded her arms. "You want me on your team, let me go through those databases."

A badass new crew member and a chance to possibly screw over Tim? And it wasn't even his birthday. "I'll give you full access."

She pointed a finger at his chest. "You better be straight-up with me." When he nodded, she gestured at the Normandy. "So why the hell are we standing here?"

"Good question." Michael started walking. "Come along, ladies."

#

And as an added bonus, Miranda was unhappy about the situation. She was pacing in front of Jack. "Welcome to the Normandy, Jack. I'm Miranda, Shepard's second-in-command." Well, that was news to him. "On this ship, we follow orders."

Jack gave Miranda a withering look before turning her gaze to him. "Tell the Cerberus cheerleader to back off, Shepard. I'm here because of our deal."

"Miranda will let you into the system." Michael folded his arms. "Let me know what you find."

"Hear that, precious?" Jack smirked at Miranda. "We're going to be friends. You, me, and every embarrassing little secret." She glanced back at Michael. "I'll be reading down in the hold or somewhere near the bottom. I don't like a lot of through traffic." She turned and headed for the door. "Keep your people off me. Better that way."

Miranda looked at him and shook her head before leaving.

#

"Do you have a minute, Miranda?"

She sat back from her computer and looked up at Michael. "No doubt you've got a lot of questions."

"You still haven't answered the one about why a secret organization slaps its logo everywhere."

Miranda ignored the question again. "Cerberus isn't as evil as most people believe. If I can help allay any of your concerns, I'd be happy to do so." She folded her hands. "So, what would you like to know?"

"Tell me about you." Michael leaned on the door frame.

"I guess that's fair, I've spent the last two years learning everything there is to know about you." She rose, and started pacing. "Well, you should probably know that I've had extensive genetic modification. Not my decision, but I made the most of it." She turned to face him. "It's one of the reasons the Illusive Man handpicked me. I'm very good at just about anything I choose to do."

He wondered which of his backgrounds she thought she knew. The Insidious Meathead probably had his real file, but he'd lied a fair bit in that as well. "What level of genetic modification are we talking about?"

"It's very thorough. Physically, I'm superior in many ways. I heal quickly and I'll likely live half again as long as the average human." Assuming she started wearing armor and he didn't shoot her in the head. "My biotic abilities are also very advanced..." She shrugged. "For a human. Add to that some of the best training and education money can buy and, well, it's pretty impressive, really."

And yet, he failed to be impressed. "Sounds like you were designed to be perfect."

"Maybe, but I'm not. I'm still human, Shepard. I make mistakes like everyone else. And when I do, the consequences are severe. Everyone expects a lot from someone with my..." She shifted her weight. "Abilities."

A trace of vulnerability. Dammit, if he kept talking to her, he was going to start thinking of her as a person. Michael nodded. "Thanks for the information, Miranda. I'll talk to you later."

"Of course, Commander." She resumed her seat. "Whatever you need."

#

"Mordin." Michael nodded in greeting. "Got a minute to talk?"

"Yes." Mordin set his experiment down. "Would like that, actually. Talked about work earlier. Time with Special Tasks Group. Studying genophage. Wasn't entirely honest. Lie of omission. Also other kinds. Need to clear the air. Mission too important to keep secrets." He leaned on the bulkhead, looking out the viewport. "Work on genophage was more than just study."

Michael folded his arms. "I had a feeling you were holding something back." If the rest of the crew started talking like Mordin he was going to cycle them out the airlock.

"Apologies. Classified information. But you've earned the full story. Need to know me. What I can do. What I did." He turned back towards Michael. "Wasn't lying completely. Initially just did recon. But uncovered data. Troubling." He shrugged. "Krogan population was increasing at faster rate than expected. Krogan were adapting to genophage. Overcoming disease."

"Maybe they were just having a lucky year. Or fewer mercs left, meaning more krogan were left to repopulate."

"Please, Shepard." He hadn't realized salarians could roll their eyes. "Social, environmental concerns accounted for. Not an undergraduate." Mordin gestured as he spoke. "Population spike caused by adaption to genophage. No other possibility."

For the first time, he was actually glad Wrex wasn't on board. Still... "The krogan are dangerous enough already. With an unchecked birthrate, they could endanger the whole galaxy."

"Exactly." Mordin nodded. "Salarian government agreed. Authorized STG to take steps." Mordin took a few steps forward. "Personally led a science team. Geneticists, chemists, sociologists, mathematicians." He clasped his hands behind his back. "Created new version of the genophage. Released it on Tuchanka, other krogan centric areas. Restablized krogan population."

"You were protecting galactic stability." For every Wrex, there were a thousand of the other kind. "I'm glad to see you were willing to do what was necessary."

"Indeed." Mordin went back to his experiment. "Collectors doing horrific things. May face hard choices. Wanted you to know I'm willing to do what's necessary."

#

He stepped into the holo-communicator. Still felt overdone. What was wrong with a simple vid? Probably not dramatic enough. If this kept up, he was going to need to grow a mustache so he could twirl it. Michael folded his arms as Tim came into view. "Shepard. I think we have them. Horizon - one of our colonies in the Terminus Systems - just went silent." The image of the planet appeared on a nearby screen. "If it isn't under attack, it soon will be. Has Mordin delivered the countermeasure for the seeker swarms?"

"Not yet." Though it appeared progress was being made.

"Let's hope he works well under pressure. There's something else you should know." Tim took a drag from his cigarette. "One of your former crew, Kaidan Alenko, is stationed on Horizon."

That was... He forced his hands not to clench into fists. "Last I knew, Kaidan was Alliance. Why is he out in the Terminus Systems?"

"Officially, it's an outreach program to improve Alliance relations with the colonies. But they're up to something." Tim settled back in his chair. "And if they sent Commander Alenko, it must be big." Commander Alenko. Anderson had mentioned that. "I suggest you take it up with him."

"The Collectors just happened to pick a colony with one of my former crew?" Michael shook his head. "I don't buy it."

"It shouldn't be a surprise the Collectors are interested in you. Especially if they're working for the Reapers." Tim crushed out his cigarette. "They might be going after him to get to you."

Except if Kaidan's mission was secret, how could the Collectors have known? Unless... Ah. So that's why the holograms instead of any kind of meeting in person. Tim had no particular interest in getting shot. "We should send a message to the Citadel. The Alliance can give us reinforcements."

"Not until you investigate. I don't want the Alliance getting in our way." Tim set his arms on the rests of his chair. "Once you have the situation under control, I'll send the message personally."

"Send the coordinates. We'll head straight there."

"This is the most warning we've ever had, Shepard. Good luck." The image dissolved.

"Joker - set a course for Horizon. I've got to go see the professor."

#

Michael pushed worry out of his head as he walked toward the lab. He was not entirely successful. Mordin was looking at one of the bugs inside an enclosure. "Tell me you have something."

Mordin smiled. "Yes."

#

Kaidan sighed as the newly replaced module failed to work. It had to be sabotage. There was no possible way that many bad parts could happen to be shipped. He rose, and went looking for the colony's leader.


	29. Chapter 29 - Horizon

"Lilith!" Kaidan caught up to the colony manager. "We've got a problem."

She nodded to him. "Still can't calibrate the targeting matrix?"

Part of him wondered if it was colonists sabotaging the system. They hadn't exactly made him feel welcome. "Those defense towers are useless if we don't figure it out."

"Sorry, Commander." She shook her head. "Getting our comm systems back online takes priority."

"Yeah." He needed to report his suspicions to Anderson anyway. "Surprised people haven't tried to blame that one on me, too."

"People out here don't trust the Alliance." The look she gave him was sympathetic. "It's nothing personal." She stopped talking as a strange humming noise drifted toward them.

They both looked around for the source as a crowd began to gather. Kaidan caught sight of something in the clouds, and drew his rifle to use the sight as a telescope. Something was coming through. Something big. "Get everyone to the safehouse." A cloud of something could be seen swarming their way. "I'll cover you. Run." The crowd began to flee. He started firing. "Hurry."

Lilith stumbled. He moved to help her up, and one of the creatures landed on his neck. Before he could brush it away, it had stung him. He yanked it off and tossed it aside before lifting his rifle again. And then his hand wouldn't work. Neither would the rest of him. Fear filled him as he realized he couldn't move at all.

#

Michael stepped out of the shuttle. The colony below looked quiet. That probably was not a good sign. The Collector vessel towered above, a much worse sign. And Kaidan was down there somewhere. He touched his communicator. "We're groundside. Mordin, you sure those armor upgrades will protect us from the seeker swarms?"

The salarian's voice came back over the communicator. "Certainty impossible. But in limited numbers, should confuse detection, make us invisible to swarms. In theory."

"In theory?" Garrus sighed. "That sounds promising."

"Experimental technology. Only test is contact with seeker swarms. Look forward to seeing if you survive."

"You know..." Michael shook his head. "I think I might be starting to hate him just a little."

"I knew we should have had Devlon do the upgrades." Garrus drew his rifle.

"Devlon?" Michael stared at him. "Do you have a deathwish?"

"Shepard..." Garrus clicked his mandibles. "I follow you."

#

They fought their way through the first problem. Jack flung the last of the husks through a crate. Michael bent to examine one of the others. "Those things look like the husks the geth used on Eden Prime."

"I thought the geth got that technology from Sovereign." Garrus nudged a corpse with his foot.

"Shit." Jack glared. "So the Illusive man was right. The Collectors answer to the Reapers."

"Alright. Let's stick with plan A." Michael straightened. "Kill them."

#

Jack lifted one of the Collectors into the air, and Michael put a round through it. It was nice, having a strong biotic backing him up again. Good cop and bad cop might both have biotic abilities, but he didn't exactly trust either of them. Granted, trusting the heavily tattooed murderous psychopath might not be a better option, but at least she wasn't Cerberus.

There were more of the husk things. Jack nodded at one. "Looks half human. Guess we know what happened to the colonists."

"No." Garrus glanced at Michael before responding. "The geth impaled their victims on giant spikes to turn them into husks. But we haven't seen any. The Collectors must have already had the husks. They want the colonists alive for something."

They wanted the colonists alive. He just needed to remember that. As small a comfort as it was. "The Collectors must be experimenting on the colonists. What are they up to?"

"Sounds almost worst that what Cerberus did to me." Jack shrugged.

"This colony is under attack, remember?" He started walking again. "Let's move out."

#

The colonists lay unmoving, but a quick medical scan showed they were still alive. He gestured to his companions, and they continued forward.

"Peaceful." Jack shrugged. "Usually takes a lot of chemicals for me to get this kind of quiet."

"All these empty buildings..." Garrus shook his head. "It's unsettling."

Michael picked up some kind of gun off a dead Collector. He'd have Mordin examine it back on the ship.

#

He fired off a round into the glowing Collector before the transformation could be completed. A few heartbeats later, another of the Collectors started to glow. "Assuming direct control." The strange voice echoed over the battlefield.

Jack lifted a crate and flung it at the Collector. It stumbled back, and both Garrus and Michael fired. The Collector collapsed into ash. "That is getting really annoying." Michael shook his head.

"I think you may have gotten someone's attention." Garrus shrugged.

"Yay." Michael rolled his eyes.

#

"Looks like some type of statis field." Garrus clicked his mandibles as he examined one of the sets of frozen colonists. "Leaves victims helpless, but fully aware."

"They've been like this a long time." Michael shook his head. Mordin would likely have some way to cancel the effect, as soon as they dealt with the collectors. There was still no sign of Kaidan. And no sign of fighting other than what they'd left behind. If he was... Michael lifted his rifle and put a round in a collector's head.

#

The bunker was locked. It looked solid, the kind of place someone might try to hold against attack. Michael bypassed the lock, and entered, looking around. At first glance, it appeared empty. Whoever was hiding there was doing a bad job of controlling their breathing. "Company." He drew his sidearm. "Get out here. Now."

A man peeked out from behind some equipment. Definitely human. Michael shook his head, and lowered his gun. "You're..." The man stepped out. "You're human. What are you doing our here? You'll lead them right here."

"I cleared a path." Michael walked toward him. "You're lucky you're not in the hold of a Collector ship right now."

"Those things are Collectors? You mean..." The man's eyes were just about falling out of his head. "They're real?" He started pacing. "I thought they were just made up. You know - propaganda. To keep us in Alliance Space." He shook his head. "No. They got Lilith. I saw her go down. Sten, too. They got damn near everybody."

His blood went cold. "I need to know what I'm up against. Tell me everything you remember."

"We lost our comm signals a few hours ago. I came down to check on the main grid. Then I heard screaming. I looked outside and there was..." The mechanic waved a hand. "Swarms of bugs. Everyone they touched just froze. I sealed the doors." He made a frustrated sound. "Damn it - it's the Alliance's fault. They stationed that Commander Alenko here and built those defense towers. It made us a target."

Michael considered shooting the man. "Tell me more about this Alliance rep." Kaidan would have put up a fight.

"Commander Alenko? Heard he was some kind of hero or something." The man shrugged. "Didn't mean nothing to me, though. Would've rather he stayed back in Council Space.

Kaidan being here just didn't make any sense. "Any idea what he was doing on Horizon?"

"Supposed to be helping us get the defense towers up and running." The man frowned. "I got the feeling he was here for something else. Spying on us, maybe."

Spying? Kaidan? He needed to focus. "Tell me about the colony defense towers."

"A gift from the Alliance. High powered GARDIAN lasers. Supposed to keep hostile ships from landing near the colony." The man gestured. "Had to build a massive underground generator just to give it enough juice. Only we couldn't get the targeting systems online." He spat. "So the Alliance gave us a giant gun that couldn't shoot straight. Stupid sons-of-bitches."

He was running out of reasons to not shoot the guy. "Why do you think this is the Alliance's fault?"

"We're just a small colony. Nobody bothered us before we started building those damn defense towers and drew attention to ourselves. I left Council Space to get away from the Alliance. Nothing good ever comes from getting mixed up with them."

Everything good in his life had come from the Alliance. "The Collectors are targeting remote colonies. The Alliance was trying to help."

"I don't need their help. Too many strings attached." The man waved a hand dismissively. "That rep said he was just here to get the towers online, but mark my word - there's more to it."

Maybe if he just shot the guy in the leg? "If you have defenses we can use them against the Collector ship."

"You'd need to calibrate the targeting system first. It's never worked right..."

"Garrus. We need something calibrated." Michael glanced over his shoulder.

"Just tell me where." Garrus's mandibles clicked. Jack rolled her eyes.

"Head for the main transmitter on the other side of the colony. Pretty hard to miss. The targeting controls are at the base." The man pointed.

"It's probably just better if you stay out of the way." Before I shoot you.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too." The man went to a control panel. "I'll let you out, but I'm locking the door behind you. I'm not taking any chances. Good luck. I think you're going to need it."

#

The massive... thing... hurled blue energy at them. Michael dove to the side as the biotic attack tore up the area where he'd recently been standing. "Jack, hit it back."

She flung two crates at it, causing it to stagger. Michael popped up from cover as it was turning toward her, and fired a shot into the tank nearby. The creature and the tank exploded in flames.

"That only counts as half of one, because she helped." Garrus fired a shot of his own.

"Shut up and shoot straight, Vakarian." Michael flung a grenade.

"Hello, dead people." Jack glowed as she flung a biotic energy of her own at the oncoming Collectors.

#

"There." Michael pointed to the control unit. And two more of the big... things... came at them from behind it. "Fuck." He rolled into cover. "Jack, get the -"

A husk went flying, smashing into two others before being whipped back across the field to smash into a third. Right. He took aim, putting a round into what he thought might be the thing's head. It staggered backward, but it took a second shot to drop it. Garrus attempted to duplicate the feat, but was interrupted by a husk grabbing onto him. The turian solved the problem by headbutting the thing.

Michael fired, finishing the thing off before it could bring its biotics to bear. He headed toward the platform. "Normandy? Do you copy?"

"Joker here. Signal's weak, Commander, but we got you."

"Time to show these things we give as good as we get. EDI - bring the defense towers online."

EDI's voice came back over the communicator. "Errors in the calibration software are easily rectified, but it will take time to bring the towers to full power." There was a momentary pause. "I recommend a defensive posture. I will not be able to mask the increased generator output."

"Great." Jack shook her head. "We play piggy in the middle while she sorts out the batteries."

"We'll stop them." Michael shrugged. "Easy enough."

"Maybe not. Enemy reinforcements closing in. I suggest you ready weapons."

Michael drew his rifle. "Alright, Garrus, you take the fifty on the right, I'll take the fifty on the left. Jack..." He glanced at the tattooed woman. "Do what you do. Loser pays the tab."

#

For a moment, he thought they were clear. Then a giant flying... okay, he'd stick with bug ... came flying at them. It landed, and blasted at Garrus's location, forcing the turian to dive for cover.

Michael grabbed the gun he'd picked up, and fired it at the thing. The ray it shot out cut through the thing's barrier and started damaging it. It landed, and glowed with some kind of protective shield. Michael immediately switched positions to get a better angle. As soon as the shield came down, he fired again, creating a smoking hole in the thing.

"How come you always hog the fun new weapons?" Garrus complained as he fired to keep the collector's off Michael's back.

"Rank." Michael waited for the shield to drop, and fired again. A husk came at him, only to be thrown away by Jack.

It took one more sustained blast before the bug disintegrated. Garrus shook his head as he stood up. "That counts as one."

"One?" Michael shook his head. "It had like twenty heads."

"The number of heads isn't relevant."

"Says who?"

"Guys." Jack waved a hand. "Big gun?" She pointed at the console.

"Right." They both headed toward it.

#

The Collector ship ignited its engines, and lifted off rather than take the fire of the big lasers. Michael took aim with his rifle, then shook his head. He lowered the rifle again. They'd catch the bastards. "There's no reason to stay." Garrus shook his head. "Most of the colonists are on board. They got what they came for."

"No." The mechanic came racing toward them. "Don't let them get away."

It was all he could do not to punch the man in the teeth. "The ship is huge. Exactly how are we supposed to catch it?" And for all he knew, Kaidan was on board it somewhere.

"Half the colony's in there. They took Egan and Sam and..." The man paced. "And Lilith. Do something."

If there was anything to do, he'd be doing it. "I did my best. You just hid in your bunker."

Garrus stepped to his shoulder. "If it wasn't for Shepard, you'd all be on board that ship."

"Shepard?" The mechanic frowned. "Wait. I know that name." He turned back to Michael. "Sure, I remember you. You're some type of big Alliance hero."

"Commander Shepard." Michael's heart skipped a beat at the sound of the new voice. "Captain of the Normandy. The first human Spectre. Savior of the Citadel." He saw Kaidan walking toward them. Alive, and apparently unharmed. Kaidan turned to look at the mechanic. "You're in the presence of a legend, Delan. And a ghost."

The mechanic sneered. "All the good people we lost, and you get left behind. Figures." That's it. He was going to shoot the guy. "Screw this. I'm done with you Alliance types." The man walked away before Michael could decide what kind of ammo to use.

"I thought you were dead, Commander." Kaidan took a few steps closer to him. "We all did." He held out a hand.

Michael took it. "I was, I..." He frowned, trying to read Kaidan's face. "You don't sound too happy to see me."

"Yeah." Kaidan took a deep breath before letting go of Michael's hand. "I spent the past two years believing you were dead." He glared. "I would've followed you anywhere, Commander. Thinking you were gone..." Kaidan's voice was furious. "It was like losing a limb. Why didn't you try to contact me? Why didn't you let me know you were alive?"

This was all going wrong. "Not my choice. I spent the last two years in some kind of coma while Cerberus rebuilt me."

It was the wrong thing to say. Kaidan actually backed away from him. "You're with Cerberus now?" His eyes went to the turian standing to Michael's left. "Garrus, too? I can't believe the reports were right."

"Reports?" Garrus shook his head. "You mean you already knew?"

"Alliance intel thought Cerberus might be behind the missing human colonies. They got a tip this colony might be the next one to get hit." A tip. Kaidan shook his head. "Anderson stonewalled me, but there were rumors you weren't dead. That you were working for the enemy."

A tip and rumors. "Building the defense towers was just a cover story." If Kaidan had known he was alive, then why hadn't he... "The Alliance sent you here to investigate me, didn't they?"

Kaidan walked towards him, anger on his face. "I was here for Cerberus. You were just a rumor. I wanted to believe you were alive, but I never expected anything like this." Kaidan's fists were clenched. "You've turned your back on everything we stood for."

"Kaidan, you know me." Better than anyone else ever had. Michael shook his head. "You know I'd only do this for the right reason." He gestured at the colony. "You saw it yourself. The Collectors are targeting human colonies. And they're working with the Reapers."

"I want to believe you, Shepard." Kaidan took another deep breath. "But I don't trust Cerberus. They could be using the threat of a Reaper to manipulate you." Kaidan spread his hands. "What if they're behind it? What if they're working with the Collectors?"

He searched for words. Garrus saved him from having to speak. "Damn it, Kaidan. You're so focused on Cerberus that you're ignoring the real threat."

Michael stared at the man in front of him. Then he nodded. "I can see you won't listen to reason."

"You show up after two years and tell me you're working with Cerberus?" Kaidan glared. "Where does reason figure into any of this?" Kaidan took a step back. "You've changed. But I still know where my loyalties lie. I'm an Alliance soldier. Always will be." He waved a hand. "I've got to report back to the Citadel. They can decide if they believe your story or not." Kaidan started to walk away.

Slowly, he forced his fists to unclench. "I could use someone like you in my crew, Kaidan. It'll be just like old times."

"No, it won't." Kaidan stopped before turning to look back at him. "I'll never work for Cerberus." He hesitated. "Goodbye, Shepard. And be careful."

Michael watched him go, then shook his head. He hit the button on his communicator. "Joker - send the shuttle to pick us up. I've had enough of this colony."


	30. Chapter 30

"Shepard. Good work on Horizon. Hopefully, the Collectors will think twice before attacking another colony." Tim tapped his cigarette into the ashtray.

"It was good to finally go toe-to-toe with the enemy." Michael shrugged. He could use a few more things to fight.

"Now you've got a taste for it." Tim nodded. "I'll be sure to find a way to keep you sated. The Collectors will be more careful now, but I think we can find another way to lure them in."

Another way. He'd known, but it was nice to have confirmation. "Kaidan said the Alliance got a tip about me and Cerberus. Was that you?"

Tim took a drag from his cigarette. "I may have let slip that you were alive. And with Cerberus."

Michael felt calm and cold. "You risked the lives of my friend, my crew, and that entire colony? Just to lure the Collectors there?"

"A calculated risk." Tim shrugged. "I suspected the Collectors were looking for you, or people connected to you. Now I know for certain." He straightened. "I told you I wouldn't sit and wait while the Reapers and Collectors gather strength." He waved a hand. "Besides. They would've hit another colony eventually. And without a way to predict which one, they would've abducted everyone."

The first thing a sniper learned was patience. Take your time, line up the shot. You may only get one. "We chased them off once. Find a target, and I'll hit it."

"Our target is set, but we can't reach it yet. It's their homeworld." Tim leaned back again. "I'm devoting all resources to finding a way through the Omega 4 relay. We have to hit them where they live. Your team will need to be strong..." He shifted in his chair. "As will their resolve. There's no looking back. The same goes for you. Can I assume you've put your past relationships behind you?"

What had been the name of the first shrink he'd been dragged to? "None of your damn business."

"If it affects the mission, better you should leave it behind." Tim tapped ashes from the end of the cigarette. "Shepard. Once we find a way through the Omega 4 relay to the Collector homeworld..." He took another puff. "There's no guarantee you'll return. To have any hope of surviving, you - and your entire team - must be fully committed to this."

Rule ten. Soldiers die. He accepted that every time he put on the armor. "Let me worry about them. You just find us a way to the Collector homeworld." And then he walked back into the fire anyway.

"I just want to be up front about your odds. You'll need everyone at their best. I've forwarded three more dossiers. Keep building our team while I find a way through the relay. And be careful, Shepard. The Collectors will be watching you."

#

Michael turned to see Jacob watching the tail end of the conversation. "I guess we're really gonna do it. Hit the Omega 4 relay, take the fight to the Collectors in person." Jacob nodded. "Looking forward to the action. After seeing what those bastards did on Horizon, though..." Jacob folded his arms. "Makes you think."

"I need you sharp and focused if we're going to get his done, Taylor." Michael narrowed his eyes. No anchors holding them back.

"That's what I meant, Commander. I don't want any distractions when we hit the relay." Jacob let his arms fall to his sides as he stood up straighter. "Gonna go take care of a little unfinished business. I imagine everyone else is, too - getting some closure, you know?" Jacob nodded before leaving the room.

He frowned, and went to the elevator. He'd intended to go to his quarters, but found himself pushing the button that would take him to engineering.

#

"Hey."

Michael leaned on the railing of the stairs. "Tell me about you, Jack."

She lifted up the datapad in her hand. "I'm still finding out about me. Thanks for letting me look at these files."

"What's in them?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Your friends at Cerberus are into some nasty things." She showed a hint of teeth. "I'm going to find something I can use. I just know it."

"What if the answers aren't what you expect?" Answers rarely were these days.

"I'm not looking for answers." She looked up at him. "I'm looking for names, dates, places."

"And then?"

"I go hunting." Her lips curled back. "Anyone who's screwed with me pays. Their associates pay. Their friends pay. The galaxy's going to be a lot emptier when I'm done."

"I probably shouldn't let you go on a killing spree." He shrugged.

"I'm here for your mission." She set the datapad next to her. "After that, what I do is my business."

He sat on the steps. "What's your history with Cerberus?" He could use a good reason to keep hating them. Things were fuzzing around the edges these days.

"They raised me in a research facility. I escaped when I was a kid." She shrugged. "Been on the run ever since." She rose and began pacing the small space. "And they've been chasing me ever since. But soon I'm going to chase them."

"You think about this a lot, don't you?" He stood.

"I go to sleep with this." She examined her pistol. "I wake up with it. Everyone I kill, I pretend it's the ones that did this to me."

"You don't have to live in this pit, you know." He looked around the small compartment. It was cozier than some of the places he'd lived.

"It's dark, quiet and hard to find." She set the pistol down. "That spells safety to me." She turned and leapt over the railing to land on the table and crouched, looking at him. "You know, this ship is a powerhouse. You could go pirate, live like a king." Her smile was predatory. "I could help."

He raised an eyebrow. "You'd be my first mate?"

"I'd lead the boarding party." She jumped down, then turned back toward him. "And handle the executions."

Michael leaned on the railing as he watched her. "What is it about killing that fascinates you so much?"

She shrugged. "I figure every time someone dies and it's not me, my chances of survival go up." She waved a hand. "Simple."

Simple it was. He nodded. "I should go."

"Yep."

#

The dossiers were waiting in his mail. The name on one caught his eye, and he immediately opened it before hitting the button on his communicator. "Joker, set a course for Haestrom."

A moment later Joker's voice came back. "That's in geth territory, Commander."

"I know. We're going in to pick up Tali."

"Copy that."

#

"If the drones are only worth half a point, then the juggernauts should be worth three points."

"See, that gives you a decidedly unfair advantage."

"How do you figure?"

"They always seem to go after you."

"Wait, how is that an advantage?"

"You're surrounded by the things and I'm stuck on the other side of the field with just the regular geth."

"That doesn't stop you from swooping in and getting the kill shot after I've done all the work bringing its shields down."

"Sounds like somebody should have invested in phasic ammunition."

"Oh for fuck's sake..." Zaeed started banging his head against the bulkhead.

Michael glanced at him, then turned to raise an eyebrow at Jack. "What's his problem?"

"So if I get them airborne and one of you shoots before they crash into something, that's still my point, right?" She folded her arms.

"Oh, yeah." Garrus clicked his mandibles.

"Absolutely." Michael nodded.

"Heh heh heh." Grunt punched his fist into his palm.

EDI's voice came over the communicator. "Shepard, our data indicates that Tali is somewhere in these ruins. There is considerable geth activity, and an environmental hazard."

"Alright, people, let's get to work." Michael nodded as the shuttle landed.

#

"I'm having serious issues with my shields." Garrus muttered.

"Have you considered staying out of the sun?" Michael fired a shot, and a geth coming up the stairs exploded.

"You have noticed the geth shooting at me, right?"

"Shoot them back."

"Oh, genius." Garrus sighed. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Michael was about to take another shot when Jack stood up and hurled the wreckage of half a shuttle over the ledge. It went bouncing down and took about the remaining geth. He tilted his head, then glanced over his shoulder. "Garrus."

"Yes?"

"Step it up. She's making us look bad here." He touched his communicator. "Zaaed, Grunt, how's it looking on your side?"

"Cleared of geth here."

"Alright. Heading in. Meet you at the platform."

#

"Emergency log entry. The geth are here. I've stayed to buy the others time. Anyone who gets this, find Tali'Zorah. She and that data are all that matters. Keelah se'lai."

He bent down to examine the corpse, and the radio crackled to life. "OP-1, this is squad leader Kal'Reegar, come in, over."

Michael picked up the radio. "This is Commander Shepard of the Normandy. Can we provide assistance?"

There was very little hesitation from the other voice. "Patch your radio into Channel 617 Theta. We were on a stealth mission. High risk. We found what we were after, but the geth found us. They've got us pinned down. Can't get to our ship, can't transmit data through the solar radiation."

"What's the status of your team? How many of you are left?" And was one of them Tali?

"We were a small squad. Dozen marines, plus the science team. We're down to half-strength now. Made the synthetic bastards pay for it though."

"What's your current position?" He checked his ammo load.

"We're bunkered down at base camp across the valley. I left Tali'Zorah at a secure shelter, then doubled back to hold the chokepoint." He looked out and saw fire in that direction. "Getting Tali out safely is our top priority. If you can extract her, we'll keep them off you."

"You've got confirmation that the geth haven't reached Tali yet?" Michael began gesturing for his team to move.

"Affirmative. Left my best men with her. When you get here, you can talk to her on the comm. Every marine on this rock is sworn to protect Tali'Zorah. Long as one of us is still drawing air, she'll be safe."

Damn straight. "Hold position. We'll hit their back ranks."

They'd gone about two steps when the voice came over the radio again. "Wait. Watch your ass. We've got a dropship coming in." The geth vessel fired, taking out the marines guarding the door. And to add insult to injury, one of the stone columns collapsed to block the door. Not good. "Crap." The voice on the other end of the radio apparently agreed. "Doorway's blocked. Grab the demo charges in the buildings nearby. Use them to clear a path."

"Alright, people." Michael waved them in. "Let's go blow shit up."

"Of course." Garrus nodded. "How else is Tali going to know it's us?"

#

Zaeed wasn't a bad shot, though Michael would have preferred it if the man put just a tiny bit more effort into guarding his teammate's back. Not that Grunt really needed it. They'd shifted their positions a little. The two geth that survived Jack's initial biotic blast were smashed to bits by the krogan that charged in on her heels. Garrus and Michael took up higher positions and sniped anything that tried to regroup, while Miranda and Jacob picked up stragglers. Kasumi used Zaeed's tendency to make a target of himself to great advantage. It was somewhat annoying how often he lost track of her position on the field. As useful as Mordin was in the field, Michael had left him on the ship to do research.

He still wasn't entirely sure what to make of Miranda and Jacob. Jacob came across as a nice guy, but he wasn't the kind Michael would pick for a squad. Miranda was a steel bitch, but at least she'd chosen a side. The wrong side, but a side.

And a pitched battlefield was really not the best place to psychoanalyze anyone. Michael put a round into an oncoming juggernaut, then activated his cloak to switch positions. "You know..." Kasumi's voice came over his comm. "It would be really embarrassing if we ever ran into each other while doing this."

"Only if we tell anyone."

#

Tali's voice came out of one of the computers. It was good to hear the sound. "We need a core sample to get a timeline on the rate of radiation increase, but our equipment keeps dying on us. Shepard once used a mining laser to clear some rubble back on Therum. Maybe I can do something similar with demolition charges."

"You know..." Michael shot another geth. "We really were a bad influence on her."

"Found the charge." Kasumi held it up.

"Alright, let's set it and find the other..." Michael glanced at the doorway. "And there's more geth."

"EDI, who is in the lead right now?" Garrus clicked his mandibles.

"Shepard and Jack are tied for first place, with ninety seven points each." EDI's voice replied.

Garrus adjusted his visor. "Alright, time for round two."

"Heh." Grunt hefted his shotgun.

"You actually have her keeping score?" Jacob glanced back at Michael.

"That's the problem with you Cerberus types." Michael shrugged, then flung a grenade before ducking behind cover. "You just don't know how to have fun."

#

"It's next too impossible to get accurate solar measurements. The radiation keeps burning out our equipment." Tali's recording spoke to them. "This sun shouldn't be like this. It was stable a few hundred years ago. Stars don't die that quickly."

"Sounds like Tali found herself some real trouble." Garrus looked down at the recording.

"You know, there's this little part of me that's kind of..."

"Proud?" Garrus turned to look at Michael.

"Yeah." Michael nodded.

#

"Quarian architecture." Garrus looked around. "There's two words you don't expect to hear together."

Jack nudged a body with her toe. "Why would the quarians risk death by coming here?"

Michael found another recording. "Our ancestors walked these halls with uncovered heads. The sun must have been normal back then. So much space. Walls of stone..." She took a deep breath. "It's amazing. I wish my friends could see it. I wish Shepard were here."

He stared at the recording for a moment, then heard her voice again. "Tali'Zorah to base camp. Come in, base camp." His head came up, and he saw the communicator. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Tali, it's Shepard."

"Shepard?" The static-filled hologram visibly jumped. "I'm not complaining, but you show up at the strangest times. What are you doing in the middle of geth space?"

"I've got a mission, remember? It's dangerous, but you don't seem averse to high-risk missions these days." He shrugged.

"I'll discuss the mission as soon as the gunfire dies down. Kal'Reegar and what's left of the marines got me into the observatory. From where you are, it's through the door and across the field." She gestured. "I got the data I needed, and I'm safe for now, but I've got a lot of geth outside."

"Would it help if I brought in the Normandy?"

"Doubtful. These buildings are centuries old. If you bring down heavy fire, this whole place could collapse on us."

"It looks like somebody sealed the door against the geth, and the console is damaged. Can you get it open on your end?"

"Let me see..." She looked down at something off screen, then nodded. "Yes, I can do it. Here. Should be unlocked now." She looked back up at him. "Be careful, Shepard. And please, do what you can to keep Reegar alive."

#

Michael stepped around the corner, grabbed Jack by the strap around her chest, and hauled both of them backwards just as the colossus incinerated the area they'd been standing a moment ago. "Son of a..." Jack cursed.

"Get down."

"Definitely like old times." Garrus shook his head.

"This is why I follow you, Shepard." Grunt's voice was ecstatic. "Big things."

"Over here." Another voice called to them. "Get to cover."

A few seconds of conversation revealed Kal'Reegar was perfectly willing to die for Tali'Zorah. The only problem with that idea was Tali had asked him to keep Kal'Reegar alive. "Alright, better plan. You guys keep it busy."

"Shepard?" Miranda raised an eyebrow.

"Kasumi..." Michael took a couple of grenades from Garrus. "Let's go play pin the bomb on the Colossus." He tossed one of the grenades to his left, and she came back into view as she caught it.

"Right." She nodded. "Going dark."

#

They fought their way across another field of debris and geth. At least there was plenty of cover. Michael sniped another drone, then watched as it exploded to take out two others. "Get me some cover."

Jack nodded and flung up a barrier. Michael rolled, drawing fire from the juggernaut. As soon as it turned to track him, Garrus and Zaeed popped out of cover to open fire. It exploded, and the shrapnel bounced off the barrier. "That counts as Shepard's and mine." Jack announced.

"What?" Garrus blinked.

"How do you figure?" Zaeed shook his head.

"Tactics killed it." Michael rose.

"Ammo killed it." Garrus hefted his rifle.

"Um, guys?" Kasumi's voice came over the communicator. "Guys?"

Michael tossed a grenade over his shoulder. The incoming geth exploded. "Seriously, Garrus, that's like trying to give the kill point to the crate Jack crushed the drone with."

"Nevermind," Kasumi said.

#

He ran his omniblade through one of the geth and shot another before reactivating his cloak to vanish again. Someone shoved a crate over onto one of the drones, indicating Kasumi was nearby. Michael kept moving. He took a few deep breaths as he let the cloaking mechanism cool off, then he reactivated it.

The colossus sensed he was there as he placed the bomb, but then twisted as Kasumi placed hers on the other side. They both rolled clear as it exploded.

#

"Just a second. I locked the door to keep more geth from getting inside." Tali's voice came over the radio. "There, that should do it. Just let me finish this download..."

Michael opened the door just as Garrus and Jack caught up to them. He could see the rest of his team coming. "Tali..."

"Thank you, Shepard. If not for you, I would never have made it out of this room." She turned to face him. "This whole mission has been a disaster. I wish I'd joined you back on Freedom's Progress, but I couldn't let anyone take my place on something this risky."

"Glad I was in the neighborhood." He looked her over, but she didn't appear wounded. "Once you deliver that data, I could use you on the Normandy."

"I promised to see this mission through." Tali nodded. "I did. I can leave with you and send the data to the Fleet. And if the admirals have a problem with that, they can go to hell. I just watched the rest of my team die."

"Maybe not the whole rest of your team, ma'am." Kal'Reegar was leaning heavily on Jacob, but he was up and moving.

"Reegar! You made it." Tali actually bounced.

"Your old captain's as good as you said. Damn colossus never stood a chance."

If Tali was that happy to see someone... "If need by, the Normandy can get you out of here, Reegar."

"The geth didn't damage our ship. Long as we get out of here before reinforcements show up, we'll be fine."

Tali took a step closer to Michael. "Actually, I won't be going with you. I'm joining Commander Shepard."

Reegar didn't argue. He just nodded. "I'll pass the data to the Admiralty Board and let them know what happened." He turned his face to Michael. "She's all yours now, Shepard. Keep her safe."

#

Garrus was practically hovering over Tali as they made their way back to the shuttle. Michael gave him a suspicious look over his shoulder, then just shook his head. And to think, he'd really been hoping he'd never have to shoot Garrus.

#

"Cerberus saw footage of you in action, Tali'Zorah." Jacob nodded as Tali entered the briefing room. "We're looking forward to having you on the team. Your engineering expertise will really benefit the mission."

Tali paced behind Michael. Well, it was more like a stalk. Actually, for a moment, she looked just a bit like Ashley. "I don't know who you are, but Cerberus threatened the security of the Migrant Fleet. Don't make nice."

"That's why you're here, Tali. I need people who aren't Cerberus - people I can trust." Michael nodded to her.

"I wasn't part of what happened to the Migrant Fleet, but I understand your distrust. I hope we'll get past that as we work together." Jacob leaned on the table.

She ignored him completely as she turned back to Michael. "I assumed that you were undercover, Shepard. Maybe even planning to blow Cerberus up." He really hadn't ruled out that possibility. "If that's the case, I'll loan you a grenade. Otherwise, I'm here for you. Not for them."

"If it helps, check out the Normandy while you're here. We've gotten a few upgrades." He waved a hand.

"I'll get Tali-Zorah the necessary security clearance to access our systems." Jacob nodded.

"Please do." Tali's voice rather frighteningly sweet. "I can't be part of your team if I don't know how the ship works." She started to walk past, then looked up at Michael. "Remember, Shepard, these people thought enslaving Thorian creepers and rachni was a good idea. I'll be in engineering."

She was to the door when Jacob spoke up. "Don't forget to introduce yourself to EDI, the ship's new artificial intelligence."

Tali turned around slowly, and her eyes glowed behind the mask as she focused them on Jacob. She stared for just a moment before turning and continuing onward.

Michael glanced over at Jacob. "You're still a little upset about me threatening to shoot you in the head, aren't you?"

#

"I saw him."

Brekin slowly nodded. "And?"

Kaidan sighed. "I don't know. I just..." He leaned back in the chair. He could still see Michael's face. And the expression on it when... "He's got all these scars now. Cybernetics in his eyes. I'm not even sure if it's all the way him or..."

"Scary thought." Brekin rubbed the back of his neck. "If..." His fist slammed into the desk console, then leaned back. "Did you actually get to talk to him?"

"I..." Kaidan looked away. "Yeah. He invited me to join him."

"And?" Brekin raised an eyebrow.

"I said no. I said..." Kaidan hung his head. "He'd turned his back on the Alliance and..." He rubbed his eyes. "He said he hadn't been awake long. Only a few days before he encountered Tali. He tried to say other things but I really wasn't in the mood to listen and..."

"Emotions running high." Brekin nodded. "Yeah, I doubt I'd have done any better."

He swallowed past the lump in his throat, and fumbled for another subject. "Hackett mentioned you tried to reenlist." Kaidan raised an eyebrow.

"Cerberus is fucking with my friends. Don't really like sitting on my ass while that's going on." Brekin sighed.

"You're not sitting on your ass." Kaidan managed something approximating a smile. "You're guarding my mom."

Brekin smiled back. "Fuck you too." He shook his head before hitting the comm switch.

The screen went blank, and Kaidan looked at his own reflection in it. There had been scars on Garrus as well. The last two years hadn't been kind to anyone. He'd wanted to reach up, to touch the scars on Michael's face, but then he'd mentioned Cerberus and... Kaidan leaned back in the chair. Garrus was with Michael. Somehow, Michael had found Garrus. And convinced Garrus to join him. Kaidan heard the sound of glass shattering, and realized he'd used his biotics to fling a vase against the wall. Water was dripping onto the floor. He shook his head, and went to clean up the mess.


	31. Chapter 31

Michael looked over the last two dossiers. Both were on Illium. He told Joker to set a course, then stared at the stupid water tank for several minutes. Then he shrugged, and headed to the elevator.

#

"Shepard." Tali bounced a little when she saw him. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you got time to talk?"

She glanced around, then nodded before gesturing for him to follow her closer to the engine. "We didn't really have time to chat while taking out geth on Haestrom, did we?" She leaned back against one of the railings. "I can't believe so many people died. Thank you again for getting Reegar out alive." She shook her head. "All for data about stars blowing up. I hope the Admiralty Board gets some use out of it."

"Have you heard any word about Kal'Reegar?" He raised an eyebrow. "Did he survive his injuries?"

"He sent me a message. It looks like he'll make a full recovery." She waved a hand. "Any time you get a suit puncture, it's a matter of luck. Reegar got out with a relatively minor infection."

"Having any trouble settling back on the Normandy?" Maybe it was his imagination, but the ship just seemed to run better with her down in engineering.

"I like the quiet. I miss the old faces, though. Pressly, Engineer Adams, all of them."

He managed not to clench his fists. "I'm told Pressly didn't make it."

She folded her arms around herself. "His funeral was the day before yours." She shifted her weight. "It doesn't seem right having Cerberus in charge of this ship. Are you sure working for them is the right thing to do?"

The right thing was a big gray area at the moment. "I caught some tension back on Freedom's Progress and again when you first came aboard. What happened between Cerberus and the quarians?"

"They attacked one of our ships, the Idenna." She paced the small engine room. "It seems they were attempting to kill or control a young human biotic who was on the Fleet. I don't really know the details." She turned to face him. "I do know that Cerberus made an enemy of the quarian people."

"Does it look like they're pulling the strings, Tali?" Cerberus was the only way he currently had to pursue this mission. "I'm not working for them. They're working for me."

Tali folded her arms and tilted her head up at him. "So you ordered the listening devices and tracking beacons that are all over this ship?" She shook her head. "I know you need resources to fight the Collectors, but be careful, Shepard."

He sighed, and then conceded the point. "I don't like working with them any more than you do. But we need them."

"I know. Just watch yourself. You're their best weapon right now." She let her hands fall to her sides. "But as soon as you no longer serve their needs, be ready for them to turn on you."

"Yeah, this is definitely a rule 9 situation."

"Rule 9?" She tilted her head.

"They are definitely out to get us."

She nodded. "Well, we do still have rule 3 to fall back on." Tali patted his shoulder.

"Good to have you back, Tali."

"I should get back to work. Thanks for coming by."

#

Rule three. A rule he really couldn't follow on a Cerberus vessel. At least, not entirely. Trust your team, verify everything else. He looked at the elevator door. Trust his team. There were two on his team he knew he couldn't trust, and three others who were still mysteries. Michael turned away from the elevator and headed down the stairs.

Jack was pacing the space. She looked up when he entered. "I got thoughts like little bugs crawling in and out of my head. I can't stop them." She walked past him to sit on the stairs. She was silent for a moment, then she shook her head and looked up at him. "You know I have a history with Cerberus. You know how far back it goes?"

Rule three. No, not just rule three. Shivering beneath the staircase of an old warehouse. Moving old crates to make the space smaller so the tiny heating unit he'd stolen could keep the four of them from freezing to death. Angry little Anna, cussing every other word as she passed around the food she'd lifted. "I'll listen to anything you have to say, Jack."

"Your pal, the Illusive Man? Never seen him before, but Cerberus raised me. First thing I remember is my cell door in a Cerberus base." She looked up at him. "They did experiments. Drugged me. Tortured me. Whatever chance I had to be normal, they stole it by trying to turn me into some super-biotic. The doctors..." She leaned forward. "The other kids..." She shook her head. "Every one of them hated me. They let me suffer."

"What did they hope to gain by torturing a little girl?" What did any of them ever have to gain?

"It was something about pain breaking down mental barriers, and how it might clear the way for more biotic power." Jack shrugged. "I'm sure there was a payoff due at some point, but I wasn't going to see it. I was wired up in a cell."

"They tortured you just to see if they could make a strong biotic?" Michael folded his arms. "That's it?"

"Wasn't in a position to ask, Shepard. All I know is, a little girl crying in a cell, begging for the pain to stop..." She glared.

"How did you get out of there?" He leaned at the wall, feeling the cold anger running through his veins.

"There was some kind of emergency and I made a break for it. The other kids came out of their cells and attacked me. So did the guards." She smirked. "I just killed everything in my way and ran. Guess my biotics had developed faster than they thought. I managed to get a shuttle off the ground. Drifted until a freighter picked me up. The crew used me, then sold me. That's my uplifting escape story."

He looked down, then back up at her. "You're absolutely certain that Cerberus was running the facility?"

"I was a kid, but I wasn't dumb. I know how to listen. It was Cerberus. Don't care how far down the chain it was." She leaned back. "They thought they were so clever. Turns out, mess with someone's head enough and you can turn a scared kid into an all-powerful bitch. Fucking idiots."

Slowly, Michael nodded. "The Illusive Man better have some very good answers."

"He'll just deny everything." She shook her head. "That's not what I'm after anyway. I found the coordinates in your files. I want to go to the Teltin facility on Pragia, where they tortured and drugged me." She stood up and walked toward him. "I want to go to the center of the place, my cell. I want to deploy a big fucking bomb. And I want to watch from orbit when it goes."

"Soon as we are done on Illium, I'll set a course for Pragia." Michael nodded.

A momentary look of surprise crossed her face, and her eyes momentarily became wet. "I owe you, Shepard."

#

"Garrus put some crazy tech into the main guns. It's almost doubled their power draw." Engineer Donnelly looked up as he walked past.

Next to him, Daniels smiled. "But they seem pretty wicked."

"Indeed." Donnelly nodded. "Don't worry. A few tweaks to the forward capacitors, and the balance is back in line."

Michael slowly nodded, then headed for the elevator.

#

"Garrus."

"Shepard."

"What's this about you messing with my..." Michael trailed off as Garrus handed him a datapad. He glanced down at it, then walked off still scrolling through the specs.

#

"That..." Michael looked out the view screen. "Is one shiny planet."

He stepped back to the airlock and joined his team. They hadn't gone far into the docking station when an asari flanked by two guard mechs approached them. "Welcome to Nos Astra, Commander Shepard. We've been instructed to waive all docking and administration fees for your visit." Okay. That was either good, or very, very bad. "My name is Careena. If you need information about the area, it would be my pleasure to assist you."

"Why do I get the free pass?" He raised an eyebrow.

"The order came from Liara T'Soni, who paid all fees on your behalf." Careena touched her omnitool. "She also asked that I direct you to speak with her at your convenience. She's near the trading floor."

Michael blinked. Liara? "Thank you." He walked a few steps forward, then turned to look back at Garrus. "I'm an asshole."

"Yes." Garrus nodded. "But why bring that up now?"

"I, uh..." Michael sighed.

Garrus clicked his mandibles. "You haven't touched base with Liara yet."

"Yeah."

"You're an asshole."

"Thank you for your support, Vakarian."

"I'm going to..." Garrus looked around. "Get out of range and behind cover."

"Liara know you were on Omega?" Michael folded his arms.

"I, uh..." Garrus clicked his mandibles again. "Well, not exactly..."

"You're an asshole." Kasumi piped up.

"Thank you, Kasumi. How'd she know we were coming here, anyway?" Michael frowned.

"I told her." Tali shook her head. When they both turned to look at her, she just shrugged. "We keep in touch. I'm not an asshole."

Jack glanced from Michael to Garrus. "What's so scary about this Liara?"

"Nothing." Tali shook her head. "Liara's sweet."

#

"Have you faced an asari commando unit before? Few humans have. I'll make it simple. Either you pay me, or I flay you alive. With my mind."

Michael stood in the doorway, staring at Liara. Okay, apparently he'd missed a few things in the last couple years. Maybe Garrus had something with that whole 'out of range and under cover idea. He was considering a tactical retreat when she turned around. "Shepard!" Her eyes widened. "Nyxeris, hold my calls." And then he was being hugged. "Shepard..." A small smile came to his face as he hugged her back. "My sources said you were alive, but I never believed..." She gave Tali a slightly guilty look. "It's very good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too, Liara. How are you doing?" Tali was blowing up giant mechs, Liara was intimidating goons... If there was a heaven, Ashley was sitting up there laughing her ass off.

She turned away and looked out the window. "I'm doing well. I've been working as an information broker." She shrugged and turned back to him. "It's paid the bills since you..." She trailed off. "Well, for the past two years. And now you're back, gunning for the Collectors with Cerberus." She sat down at her desk.

He sat down across from her. "If you know that, then you know that I could use your help."

"I can't, Shepard. I'm sorry. I have commitments here. Things I need to take care of."

"Trouble? Anything you need me to shoot?"

"No, no trouble. But it's been a long two years. I had things to do while you were gone. I have debts to repay." She wasn't meeting his eyes. And kept turning away from him. Yep, there was going to be something at some point he was going to need to shoot. Probably a lot. "Listen, if you want to help, I need someone with hacking expertise, someone I can trust." She finally looked at him again. "If you could disable security at key points around Illium, you could get me information I need. That would help me a great deal."

"I can do that."

"When you hack one, a server will open somewhere nearby for a short time. You can download data from there, if you hurry." She smiled. "Thank you, Shepard. This my help me pay a great debt."

"There's an asari named Samara here on Illium. Do you know where I could find her?"

"Samara..." Liara glanced at her desk for a moment, then nodded. "Yes. She arrived recently and registered with Tracking Officer Dara." She looked back up at Michael. "You can find Dara at the transportation hub."

"Why would Samara have to register with a tracking officer? Is she a criminal?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

"No, in fact she's quite the opposite. Samara is a justicar, one of an ancient sect of asari warriors. Dara can tell you more."

Oh. Lovely. 'Justicar'. Sounding very cop-ish. "I'm looking for Thane Krios. He's supposed to be here on Illium."

"The assassin. Yes, he arrived here a few days ago. My sources tell me he may be targeting a corporate executive, Nassana Dantius. He contacted a woman named Seryna. Seryna has an office in the cargo transfer levels. Perhaps she can tell you where Krios is."

Michael shook his head. "That was all just off the top of your head?"

"I'm a very good information broker, Shepard." She smiled. And Tali was shaping up to be a fairly good hacker. With a big mouth. "The world of intrigue isn't that different from a dig site. Ecept that the dead bodies still smell."

"Thanks for the help. That's all I needed to know."

"Of course. If there's anything else I can help you with, let me know."

#

"Seryna?"

"Who wants to know?" She didn't even look up from her paperwork.

"Name's Shepard. Liara T'Soni said you might have information on Thane Krios."

She stood, and turned toward her coworker. "Tana. Cover for me." She started walking then gestured for Michael to follow her. "Over here." She stopped in an out of the way area. "Yeah, I know who Thane Krios is. I might have passed him some information, but I didn't hire him. What do you want to know?"

"Just tell me what you know about him."

"I ran security for Nassana Dantius. Then I found out she was having people killed to cover up her dirty secrets." Seryna smirked. "She fired me when I confronted her. Her loss. I might have been good enough to stop Thane from taking her down."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Michael frowned.

"She was a representative on the Citadel a few years ago."

"You killed her sister," Garrus prompted.

"Oh, the slaver thing and that whole blackmail bit." Michael nodded.

"I thought that was just a rumor." Seryna shrugged. "Well, you know what she's capable of, then. She has even more power here in Nos Astra. She uses it to keep her friends in check and her enemies dead."

"So where do I find Thane?"

"The Dantius Towers. Penthouse level of Tower One." Seryna pointed at a building off in the distance. "There's a second tower, still under construction. If Thane is smart, he'll go in from there."

"It doesn't sound like Nassana's just going to let me in." If Seryna had a schematic or an idea for an entry point, it would save them time.

"She's as smart as she is paranoid. No one's getting in or out of there without a fight." Seryna looked around before looking back at him. "I can get you in, but you'll only get one shot. You'd better be ready."

"You're just offering your help? No strings attached?" Michael gave her a skeptical look.

"You're going to look for Thane. Nassana's mercenaries will try to stop you." Seryna waved a hand. "At the last, you'll distract her guards. Take a little fire, give Thane a clear shot. I didn't hire him to kill Nassana, but I won't shed any tears when she gets what's coming to her."

#

"Alright..." Michael looked at his team. "Seryna can only fit three of us in her skycar. Garrus, Jack, you're with me. Tali, you and Mordin see if you can find the stuff for that multi-core shielding you were talking about earlier. Grunt, Zaeed, eat anybody that hassles them. Kasumi, if she can't find it for sale, steal it."

"Heh." Grunt nodded.

"What about us?" Jacob asked, gesturing at himself and Miranda.

Michael shrugged, then nodded. "You mentioned something about heavy ship armor? Alright, you two go with them." He turned his gaze back to Tali. "We need the Normandy as tough as possible."

"Got it." Tali nodded.

#

"The towers are heavily guarded, and you'll find more resistance closer to the penthouse." Seryna glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "So, this assassin - you planning to stop him?"

"I'm just here to make sure he survives."

"Hmm..." Seryna nodded. She maneuvered the skycar through traffic at a speed just a hair shy of ludicrous. "There they are: the Dantius Towers." She nodded at the buildings. "You'll have to get up the second tower and cross the bridge to the penthouse. Her mercs will fight you every step, but it's your best chance."

Michael nodded. "We might find him before it goes that far."

"Maybe." She shrugged. "At least you'll know where he's headed."

"All right. Let's do this."

"Hold on." She dove through the traffic, swung a hard left followed by a harder right, and landed them next to a rather overblown fountain. Then she popped the door for them. "Don't linger too long; they'll be here to greet you soon enough."

He nodded, and closed the hatch before looking up at the tower. She took off, vanishing quickly back into traffic. Michael glanced at Garrus. "We should learn what driving school she went to."

"And nuke it from orbit?"

"Exactly." They headed for the door, and saw a couple salarians cowering inside. Michael blinked as mechs came in, shooting the unarmed salarians down as they fled. He slung his rifle off his shoulder and saw Garrus do the same thing as Jack started to glow. "Move."

#

"Help..." The wounded salarian gasped.

"He's still alive." Garrus sounded surprised.

Michael couldn't blame him. The salarian was sitting in a puddle of his own blood. "I can't feel my legs..." He wheezed. "My chest is killing me."

"Just be glad you're still breathing." He knelt next to the wounded man. "What happened?"

"We were just night workers. Nassanna..." The worker gasped. "Sent them after us..." He coughed. "She sent the mechs to round us up, but we didn't hear..." He managed a small shake of his head. "They just started shooting..."

"They just attacked you?" Clearly, he shouldn't have stopped at just killing the sister.

"Yes... we were too slow. It was horrible. Everyone... screaming..." He twitched. "The mercs said there was no time. Nassana wanted us out of the way... immediately. Then... the dogs..." He spat out blood.

"He's not going to make it if we don't help him." Garrus clicked his mandibles.

"I can't breathe... please... help me..."

Garrus had a point. Michael touched the controls on his omnitool, and applied a dose of the medigel. Kaidan could have done a better job. "Here. That should ease the pain and keep you alive until help arrives."

"He doesn't know where the assassin is." Jack shook her head.

"Take your time." Michael helped the salarian back to his feet.

"I think I'm... better..." The salarian winced. "Find the other workers. Help them."

#

"I don't like this place." Michael checked his grenade count. "Let's go redecorate it."

"Some new curtains, a rug..." Jack sent out a wave a biotic energy that splattered an oncoming mercenary against the wall. She smirked. "And some paint."

#

"Get your ass in there. Nassana's not paying you to stand around."

"Fine... But I..."

There was a thud followed by silence. Michael glanced back at his companions. "Call it a hunch, but I think our assassin may be in the building."

#

He hacked the lock on a door to find a room full of... Michael sighed. Unarmed salarians. "Please... don't kill us. We'll go... we'll go..."

"Hey, look..." One pointed. "They're not Eclipse." He gave Michael a hopeful look. Actually, Michael wasn't entirely sure on the he part. Was there a polite way to ask someone their gender? "You're here to help us..." The salarian blinked. "Right?"

Michael holstered his sidearm. "It's okay to come out. Have you seen anyone suspicious who isn't a merc?"

The first salarian rubbed his jaw. "Well, whoever sealed us in here..."

"When he found us, I thought we were dead. But he just closed the door and locked us in."

"Looked you in?" Garrus glanced at Michael. "Sounds like our assassin was trying to keep them safe."

"Assassin?" The first salarian started fidgeting.

"Here for Nassana, I bet." The other one nodded. "She's got it coming. You treat people like this; it always comes back to bite you in the ass."

He got some intel from them. Fastest way up and through and what little they could tell him about the mercenaries. "I wouldn't stay here too long. It should be safe down on the lower floors."

"I was just thinking the same thing." The first salarian rubbed his forehead. "Let's go, everybody."

"Thank you." The second salarian turned back to him. "And tell your assassin to aim for her head..." He shook his head. "Because she doesn't have a heart."

#

"He really said that, didn't he?" Michael shook his head.

"Come on, it's not the cheesiest line I've ever heard." Garrus clicked his mandibles and headed towards the elevator.

"Maybe on a vid, but in real life?"

"Hey Garrus, want to play cowboys and robots?" Garrus waved a hand.

Jack snorted. "What moron said that?"

"That's not what I said." Michael glared at Garrus. "And I think the fact that we drove a mako through a mass effect relay and landed it on a bunch of geth renders any dialog leading up to that point as cool simply by association."

"For Tali." Garrus shrugged.

#

"I haven't heard from Teams Four or Five. Don't worry, my team is always ready to go. I don't know where he is, not yet. Don't worry about it. We don't need any reinforcements. I'll take care of it. It's under control. I'll go down there myself."

Michael watched the mercenary talk into his radio as they walked up. He glanced over his shoulder to look at Garrus, who just shrugged. Jack responded the same way when he looked at her. Michael gave a shrug of his own, and walked to within a few feet of the oblivious mercenary before pulling out his sidearm. "Turn around, very slowly."

The mercenary stood there for a moment. "Damn it." He turned around.

"Tell me where the assassin is, and I might let you live." Michael took another step toward him.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be wasting my time talking to you." The mercenary shook his head. "You're not one of Nassana's mercs. Who are you?"

"You've got two ways down: express or coach - your choice." Michael waved his hand at the window.

"Look pal, even if I knew where he was, I wouldn't tell you." The man held up his hand.

"Not the answer I was looking for." Michael took another step forward.

"I've got nothing more to say to you. If -"

Michael shoved him backward through the glass. He screamed as he fell. Michael glanced down. "How 'bout 'goodbye'."

"Harsh." Garrus shrugged. "But I guess he had it coming."

"How about 'goodbye'?" Jack shook her head. "Really, Shepard?"

"Fine." Michael turned toward the sound of mercenaries coming their way. "Next time, you can throw them out the window with a witty one-liner."

#

Michael glanced at the broken window, then looked back at Jack. "You forgot the one-liner."

"Have a nice trip?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You used that one already." Garrus shook his head.

"Elevator going down?" She frowned.

"That one too." Michael tapped his omnitool to jam the signal on one of the mechs. It started shooting at the mercenaries.

"Meet you downstairs."

"That one's just terrible." Garrus clicked his mandibles.

"See..." Michael tossed a grenade before looking back at her. "It's not as easy as we make it look."

Jack narrowed her eyes. She suddenly glowed blue as she grabbed a tank and hurled it at some mercenaries. "I will destroy you." The tank bounced, caught fire, and took the mercenaries with it as it careened outside the window. Then exploded.

"Okay." Garrus nodded. "That one was pretty good."

"Explosions really do sort of negate the need for words." Michael popped a new heat sink into his rifle.

#

They rescued more salarians, despite one of them being dumb enough to pull a gun. It appeared the assassin was doing all he could to help the non-combatants. Interesting. They came up a ramp and looked out across the bridge. Mechs. Mercenaries. Rocket launchers. Wind. And no railings. "Well..." Michael took a deep breath. "This looks fun and exciting."

"Loser buys the beer." Garrus checked his ammo load.

Jack smirked. "Keep your beer. You boys are buying me whiskey."

Michael activated his cloak, and headed in.

#

"Hacking the rocket launchers is cheating." Garrus glared.

"How do you figure?" Michael shook his head.

"And that invisible thing held me back." Jack folded her arms. "Couldn't throw shit around without worrying I was going to hit you."

"That's touching, Jack." Michael put a hand over his heart.

"People crazy enough to offer to help me blow up a planet are hard to come by." She shrugged.

"Wait, what?" Garrus glanced back over his shoulder at them.

"Get the door, Vakarian." Michael waved a hand. "You're holding us up."

#

"Shepard? But..." Nassana turned toward him. "You're dead."

"I got better." Michael shrugged.

"And now you're here to kill me." She put a hand on her chest.

"Maybe I just missed you."

"Screw you, Shepard." She waved a hand at him.

"Charming as ever." He smirked.

"I'm sure you find this all very ironic." She walked toward the window, then looked back over her shoulder at him. "First you take care of my sister, and now you're here for me." She turned, and walked back toward him, keeping the desk between them. "Well, you made it this far. Now what?"

"I wouldn't waste time hunting you down, Nassana." She really was a rather arrogant little snot. Actually, if he hadn't seen the bodies of all the salarian workers, he'd probably have let her live.

"What do you call this?" She gestured. "You've practically destroyed my towers."

"I wasn't looking for you." He heard a quiet sound from one of the air ducts overhead.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nassana gave him a confused look. "Is it credits? Is that what you want? Just tell me your price. We can make this problem go away."

The sound again. A faint scraping noise. "All the credits in the world won't make this problem go away, Nassana." It would be interesting to see this assassin fellow in action, instead of just noting his aftermath.

"Who the hell gave you the right to play god?" She folded her arms. "I may not be perfect, but look at you." Nassana gestured at him. "We both kill people for money. What's the difference?"

For a moment, he considered pointed out he'd never actually killed anyone for money. "You've brought this on yourself. I wouldn't stop it even if I could."

She blinked. "What do you mean? Of course you can stop it. Just don't..." Her guards finally became aware of the noise in the ducts, and starting pointing their guns in various directions. "What?"

"I heard something." The asari among them replied.

"Damn it. Check the other entrances. You..." She actually pointed at him. "Stay put." Michael would have rolled his eyes, but the assassin chose that moment to drop down from the ceiling and start killing her guards. Quick and efficient. "When I'm finished dealing with this nuisance, you and I are going to..." And then he had Nassana. "Who...?" She gave him a confused look before he shot her.

The assassin laid her back gently on the desk, and folded her arms over her chest. Then he clasped his hands together and stood there with his eyes closed. Michael exchanged a look with his teammates. Garrus just shrugged. "Impressive. You certainly know how to make an entrance." The assassin ignored him.

Michael walked closer, giving the assassin an appraising look. The man was a drell, green skinned and vaguely reptilian though still capable of passing for human in really bad lighting. He carried fairly minimal weaponry, but his hand to hand skills were apparently formidable. "I came a long way to talk to you."

"One moment." The assassin's voice was gravely. "Prayers for the wicked must not be forsaken."

"She certainly was wicked." Michael frowned.

"Not for her. For me." The assassin secured his sidearm, then walked around the desk toward Michael. "The measure of an individual can be difficult to discern by actions alone. Take you, for instance. All this destruction..." He looked around the room. "Chaos." He waved a hand. "I was curious to see how far you'd go to find me. Well..." He met Michael's eyes. "Here I am."

"I do want to talk to you..." Michael shrugged. "But how did you know I was here?"

"Gunfire and explosions. I prefer to work quietly. If I have to fight through guards, I've made a mistake. I rarely make mistakes." The assassin walked past Michael to give Garrus and Jack appraising looks. He did a pretty good job of ignoring the fact that Garrus was still pointing a rifle at him. "You disrupted my plan, but your distraction eventually proved valuable."

If he let the man keep talking, there was a good chance he was going to punch him. And that probably wouldn't end well. "Let's cut to the chase. I need you for a mission."

"Indeed?" The assassin clasped his hands behind his back.

"You're familiar with the Collectors?"

The assassin... Thane? Went back to pacing. "By reputation."

"They're abducting entire human colonies. Freedom's Progress was their handiwork."

It took a few moments for Thane to respond. "I see."

"We're going after them."

Thane turned to face him. "Attacking the Collectors would require passing through the Omega 4 relay. No ship has ever returned from doing so."

"They tell me it's a suicide mission." Michael shrugged. "I intend to prove them wrong."

"A suicide mission." Thane turned to face the window. "Yes. A suicide mission will do nicely." He glanced at Shepard. "I'm dying. Low survival odds don't concern me. The abduction of your colonists does."

Well, that was... Something he should leave to Doctor Chakwas. "I take it that means you're on the team?"

"I will work for you Shepard." Thane held out his hand, and Michael took it. "No charge."

#

Miranda raised an eyebrow as they landed near the rendezvous point. "Where did you get the skycar?"

"Stole it." Michael shrugged. "Was considering keeping it, but it corners for shit. How'd you do?"

"We found almost everything we needed." Tali bounced a little. "Except for -"

Kasumi blinked into visibility and held up something. "Got it." She vanished again.

"We're good." Tali nodded.

"Pretty sure the Illusive Man is paying you enough to afford a cab." Jacob shook his head.

Michael stared at him for a moment, then just sighed and rubbed his forehead. He held up one hand. "The point." He put his other hand a couple feet lower. "You." He shrugged. "Let's get back to the Normandy."

#

"I've heard impressive stories, Krios. Sounds like you'll be an asset to the team." Jacob folded his arms. He glanced at Michael. "That is, if you're comfortable having an assassin watch your back."

When it came to comfort levels, an assassin ranked somewhat higher than a Cerberus operative. Thane spoke up. "I've accepted a contract. My arm is Shepard's."

"Uh-huh." Jacob gave him a skeptical look. "Don't know about you, but I'm loyal to more than my next paycheck."

And yet, he worked for Cerberus. "Obviously he is, too. He's doing this mission gratis. What's your concern?" Michael narrowed his eyes at Jacob.

"I don't like mercenaries. An assassin is just a precise mercenary."

Thane remained calm. "An assassin is a weapon. A weapon doesn't choose to kill. The one who wields it does." He turned his eyes toward Michael. "Where shall I put my things? I'd prefer someplace dry, if anything is available."

EDI's hologram appeared. "The area near the life support plant on the crew deck tends to be slightly more arid than the rest of the ship."

"Ah. An AI?" Thane nodded. "My thanks." He actually bowed before taking his leave.

"He seems quite civil," EDI said.

Michael turned to face Jacob. "Anything else you want to say?"

"Not sure you'd listen." Jacob frowned.

"Then you listen. You were Alliance. You turned your back on that. So as far as my trust goes, you're pretty low on the totem pole. You're a nice guy, Jacob. But sometimes I wonder if you have any clue what it is you're actually fighting for." Michael narrowed his eyes. "Dismissed."

#

He touched the communicator, and then immediately saluted. "Admiral Hackett."

"At ease." Hackett nodded to him. "Report to Arcturus station."

"Sir?" Kaidan blinked.

"You've been transferred back to my command." Hackett reached for the control of his communication unit. "Hackett out."

Kaidan stared at the comm unit. He'd been expecting to go back to... He sighed, and sank down into his chair. Was Hackett looking out for him or Shepard? "Probably both..." He shook his head. Then he stood, and headed out to get some fresh air.


	32. Chapter 32

Kaidan glanced at the communicator, and blinked at the name. He opened the channel. "Liara."

"Kaidan." She smiled at him. "It's good to see your face."

"Your's too." He hesitated. "You're calling about Shepard, aren't you?"

Several expressions crossed her face before she resumed her calm composure. "Yes."

He shrugged. "I know he's alive."

"That's..." Liara sighed. "He was here, not long ago. We spoke. Garrus and Tali were with him."

"Oh." He looked away from the screen. "Sounds nice."

"It's really him."

"So I've heard." He looked down.

"I'm worried about him, Kaidan."

"Why would you possibly be worried about him?" Kaidan shook his head. "Is it the part where he came back from the dead, or the part where he's now working with a terrorist organization?"

"I think both situations are a lot more complicated than that." Liara sighed again. "Look at me, Kaidan."

It took more effort than it should have to meet her eyes. "What do you want, Liara?"

"I want..." She shook her head. "I've read his mind, Kaidan. But you were the only one I ever saw get inside his head. You know him better than anyone. He's..." She took a deep breath. "He's bringing me back some information later. What do I say to him?"

"I don't know. Just..." Kaidan rubbed his head. "Be you."

#

"Shepard." Michael blinked, and turned in the direction of the voice. An asari was walking toward him. A green one. Well, that was a first. "Shepard. I..." She hesitated a moment. "I don't suppose you remember me. I'm Shiala. We met on Feros during the geth attack. Saren had given me to the Thorian creature as a slave, and you killed it..." She gave him a shy smile. "And saved me."

"I try to remember everyone whose been in my head." He nodded.

Her smile broadened for a moment. "I promised to help Zhu's Hope recover. I'm actually here on Illium for just that purpose." She filled him in a little on the colony before getting to her point. "Some of the colonists had health problems as a result of the Thorian control. We hired a colonial survey group to do some medical scans." She glanced over her shoulder at one of the kiosk attendants. "But the medical contract apparently allows the company to perform invasive procedures without our consent. That's why I'm here."

"And is that why you're..." He spent a moment trying to come up with a polite way to phrase it before going with simplicity. "Green?"

She shrugged. "Those health problems I said were related to the Thorian control? This is mine. A few months after the Thorian died, my skin pigment changed. My biotic abilities are unstable as well. I'm also having vivid dreams..." She sighed. "About my time with the Thorian. It is..." She shook her head. "Disconcerting."

"And these scans?" He raised an eyebrow. Shiala filled him in quickly. Baria Frontiers had cut them a break that had turned out to be too good to be true. He nodded to her. "I'll see what I can do."

#

"I saw your conversation, human." The Baria Frontiers rep glared at him as he approached. "You're here to complain about the medical contracts those colonists from Feros signed." She sneered. "I suggest you leave. Your life is short enough. Do not waste what time you have bothering me."

This was off to a fantastic start. "Got a problem with humans?" He folded his arms.

"Not just humans. It's all of you." Her glare went past him to where his companions were waiting. "The salarians and turians are no better. The galaxy would be a better place if nobody but the asari had ever dragged themselves out of the primordial muck.

"And is there a reason for this dislike?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Where do I begin? With salarian researchers unleashing the rachni upon us, then unleashing the krogan to correct their mistake? Or the turians, so eager to bomb every problem away? Or humans, the new arrivals who already think they should be in charge? Every war that has plagued this galaxy has been caused by your people." She pointed at him. "My people's deaths are on your hands."

Now that was sounding a bit personal. "Whose deaths are we talking about, exactly?"

"The mother of my daughters was killed on the quarian homeworld during the initial geth uprising." She turned away from him. "My daughters died on the Citadel when the geth attacked. One worked in the Embassy as a receptionist. The other was a greeter for the Consort. I am not speaking in hypotheticals, human. The aliens will never be my allies. The best they can do is give me useful medical data."

He'd met the greeter for the Consort. And he'd been in the embassy on multiple occasions. Galaxy was a surprisingly small place. "Your bondmate was with the quarians. Your daughters worked with aliens every day at the Embassy and the Consort."

"And look what happened to them." She whirled on him, tears staining her face.

"You've suffered. I get that." He stood his ground. "But these colonists were trying to live peacefully. They've suffered, too. They lost family to the geth and the Thorian creature. Don't add to their anguish."

"Oh..." The asari took a deep breath, and collapsed backward to lean on the railing behind her. He sighed, and offered her a hand, pulling her back to her feet. "I'm..." She met his eyes. "Sending an amended contract. No more tests. No fees. There's enough grief in this galaxy. I don't need to add to it."

Michael nodded to her. He started to walk away, and then sighed. He turned back toward her. "I walked by the receptionist's desk in the embassy many times. Tyla always smiled. Made the place seem..." He gave an awkward shrug. "Warmer."

"Tyla." Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. She nodded, then turned and walked away.

#

"Everything alright, Shepard?" Garrus clicked his mandibles.

"Yeah." Michael shook his head. "Just another guilt trip down memory lane. Let's go find Shiala."

#

"Alright, so we've got a lead on this justicar."

Jack raised an eyebrow at Michael. "You don't sound happy about it."

"We've got to go to a police station." He sighed.

She smirked. "You got a problem with cops?"

"They're assholes." Michael nodded. Garrus made a coughing sound. "Something in your throat, Vakarian?"

Tali snickered.

#

"Nice guns." The detective barely looked up from her desk. "Try not to use them in my district. What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for an asari warrior named Samara."

"If you've got a score to settle with Samara, take it somewhere else." She moved a datapad onto a stack. "I've got more than enough trouble here already."

Okay, if he was honest with himself, he'd have to admit that now he kind of wanted to meet this justicar. "I need to recruit Samara for my mission, then we'll be on our way."

"Justicars usually work alone, but they are drawn to impossible causes." Detective Anaya gave him an appraising look.

"She'll like our mission then." Jack smirked.

"If you're getting her out of my district, I'll get you to her ASAP. She's at the crime scene." She jerked her head at the fuss over by one of the bay doors.

"You're awfully anxious to get Samara out of your district."

Detective Anaya sighed. "My bosses want me to detain her. They're worried she'll cause some kind of cross-species incident. But her Justicar Code won't let her be taken into custody. If I try it, she'll have to kill me." She shrugged. "I have no interest in dying, so if you lure her away with some big noble cause before I have to carry out my orders, I'm thrilled to help you."

Michael blinked. "Your superiors are sending you to certain death for no good reason. You have a right to disobey."

"We can disobey suicidal orders?" Garrus clicked his mandibles. He turned toward Jack. "Why wasn't I told?"

"That's about twice a day." Jack nodded.

"Most of the time, I'm not being stupid about it." Michael glared at them over his shoulder. "I can't say the same for Anaya's superiors."

"I'm a cop, and I know my duty. I've been ordered to detain her and I will." Anaya met his eyes. "Unless I can get her to leave my district first."

"Point me in the right direction."

#

They had fought there way through a small group of mercenaries when someone threw yet another mercenary in their direction. The mercenary missed Jack, and hit the wall to land in a crumpled heap. "Those were my best troops." Michael looked up to see yet another mercenary pointing a gun at someone.

A woman, dressed in red and glowing blue, walked toward her, completely unconcerned. "Tell me what I need to know, and I will be gone from here. Where did you send her?"

"You think I'd betray her? She would hurt me in ways you can't imagine."

"The name of the ship." The red armored woman paced back and forth. "Your life hangs on the answer, Lieutenant."

"You can kill me, but one of us will take you down, Justicar." The mercenary raised her gun.

That proved to be a fatal mistake. The blue biotic energy around the justicar lashed out at a gesture, throwing the mercenary through the window to the ground below. The justicar leaped down after her, using her biotics to slow her fall. She landed a couple paces away, then walked toward the mercenary that was struggling to rise. One of the justicar's red high-heeled boots came down on the mercenary's throat. "What was the name of the ship she left on?"

"Go to hell."

"Find peace in the embrace of the goddess." The justicar twisted her leg, snapping the mercenary's neck. Then she looked up, and her eyes fell on them.

It had been a rather long time since he'd last run from a cop, but right now that urge was really starting to come back. Michael shrugged, and walked in her direction. It took a couple heartbeats before his companions followed. She turned to face them. "My name is Samara, a servant of the Justicar Code. My quarrel is with these Eclipse sisters, but I see well-armed people before me." She stepped away from the corpse and moved to a position that would give her a slightly greater advantage if they were stupid enough to pull weapons on her. "Are we friend? Or foe?"

That... Was a damn good question. "That merc was wounded and helpless. Do you just kill anyone who won't help you?"

She arched an eyebrow at him. "If my cause is important enough, yes. Are you different?"

"I can't say that I am." And if he looked over his shoulder, he'd probably find Garrus shaking his head.

"That is something we share. You are honest." She gave him an appraising look. "That is another." Well, she was a horrible judge of character. "How may I be of service to you?"

"I need you to help me take down the Collectors." No use beating around the bush.

"The Collectors are a worthy foe; I would relish testing myself against them. But I seek an incredibly dangerous fugitive." She met his eyes, then started pacing. Not a nervous pacing. More like a cat waiting for its prey to appear. "I cornered her here, but the Eclipse sisters smuggled her off-world. I must find the name of the ship she left on before the trail goes cold."

Detective Anaya's voice came from behind them. "I wish you were willing to go with the human, Justicar. I've been ordered to take you into custody if you won't leave."

Samara actually gave the detective a respectful nod. "You risk a great deal by following your orders, Detective. Fortunately, I will not have to resist. My code obligates me to cooperate with you for one day. After that, I must return to my investigation."

"I won't be able to release you that soon."

"You won't be able to stop me."

That didn't have the smell of something that was going to end well. "I"ll get the name of that ship." They both turned to look at Michael.

"Do that, and I will join you." Samara nodded. "Then the Code will be satisfied."

"Do you have any leads?" No use retaking ground she'd already conquered.

"The volus merchant, Pitne For, is tied to this. Eclipse mercs are preparing to kill him." Samara started following Anaya. "Get the truth out of him. He may know a way into the Eclipse base."

#

"No..." Garrus clicked his mandibles. He looked up from the data kiosk. "It appears Illium does not have a law specifically outlawing biotically juggling volus."

"Something tells me that's about to change." Zaeed shook his head. "Quickly."

"Told you." Jack folded her arms and gave Michael a challenging look.

"It's irrelevant." Michael shook his head. "It's not juggling unless you have at least three, and we don't have time to go find you more."

"Huh." Garrus clicked his mandibles again.

"What?"

"Illium actually does have a law specifically outlawing juggling krogan, biotically or otherwise."

"Seriously?" Grunt pushed him out of the way to look at the kiosk, then began downloading the information to his omnitool.

"Yeah, I'm going to want more information on that later." Michael nodded.

"Is it outlawing krogan performing juggling acts, or the juggling of krogan?" Tali tilted her head.

"I don't think that even matters at this point in the conversation." Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose.

Michael patted him on the shoulder. "Now you're starting to catch on."

Thane sighed. "I just have to keep reminding myself." He shook his head. "I volunteered for this."

#

"...what that much methane would even do to your digestive system." Kasumi said. "But I fairly sure it would make the ship's janitorial staff mutiny."

"And you're not supposed to eat them when they are cooperating." Michael nodded to grunt. "He gave up the pass card."

"Yeah, but..."

"Grunt." Michael pointed. "Things to shoot."

"Heh." Grunt drew his shotgun. "I. Am. Krogan."

#

Whoever was hiding in this room was doing a fairly terrible job. Michael could actually hear her breathing. He entered, flanked by Jack and Garrus. Then he drew his sidearm.

"Wait, stop." The mercenary held up her hand. "I didn't fire my weapon once. I pretended to because the other Eclipse sisters were watching, but I didn't really shoot."

Michael just stared at her for a moment. He lowered his sidearm, but kept watching her. Jack just waved a hand. "You're in an enemy uniform, and I'm going to kill you."

"I'm not one of them. I'm new. I thought being Elnora the mercenary would be cool..." She shook her head. "But I didn't know what they were really like."

It had been some time since someone had put that much effort into insulting his intelligence. Maybe she thought human lifespans meant he'd actually been born yesterday? Michael sighed. And her fingers were creeping toward her weapon. He lifted his own sidearm again. "You chose your side, Elnora. And you lost."

"Screw that, bastard." She went for the gun. "And screw you."

He and Garrus both shot her at the same time Jack's biotic blast hit. The results were... "I feel really bad for whoever has to clean that up."

"Just like old times." Garrus shrugged as he holstered his weapon.

#

"Well, it's not the information Samara needs." Michael glanced down at the datapad. "But it proves our volus friend is a criminal. Maybe Detective Anaya can use this." He offered the datapad to Garrus.

"Why are you handing it to me?"

"I'm allergic to willingly handing information over to the police." Michael shrugged.

"We are on this mission to find information..." Tali tilted her head. "To hand over to a Justicar."

"Achoo." Michael nodded.

"I miss working with professionals." Zaeed sighed.

"Now Zaeed..." Michael reloaded. "That hurts my feeling."

"We are professionals." Miranda narrowed her eyes.

"No." Michael narrowed his eyes, then gestured at her. "Professionals wear armor."

"Jack isn't wearing armor." Miranda arched an eyebrow at him.

"She's a psychopath." Michael shrugged. "What's your excuse?" Jack laughed. Michael met Miranda's eyes. "Wear armor next mission, or I'm taping a target to your ass."

#

A volus turned from a snack kiosk and walked toward them. It bounced off Michael, then stumbled backwards. For a moment, Michael thought the volus was actually going to do it again. Then it looked up. "I am a biotic god. I think things - and they happen. Fear me, lesser creatures, for I am biotics made flesh." The volus started to glow. A little.

"I really don't knwo what drugs you're on..." Michael shook his head. "But I'm considering asking you to share."

"You will regret your scandalous words. I am a great wind that will sweep all before me like a..." The volus lifted its hands, then looked at them a moment before shaking his head. "A great wind. A great biotic wind." It paced. "Yes, the asari injecting so many drugs into me was terrifying. But then I began to smell my greatness. They may laugh when I fall over, but they don't know what I know in my head. That I know that I am amazingly powerful. Fear me." The volus gestured at Jack, who fortunately was too busy staring dumbfounded to take offense. It went on about taking revenge on Pitne For, and then finally gave them something a little bit useful. "The leader of these mercenaries is in the next room. "I shall toss Wasea about like a rag doll."

"Shepard." Garrus was clearly trying not to laugh. "This guy couldn't tie his bootlaces, much less fight."

"I will tear her apart. My biotics are unstoppable."

Michael pointed. "Charge."

"An ill wind blows upon Wasea, captain of the Eclipse sisters. After me." When the volus turned, Michael adjusted his trajectory just slightly. The volus hit the wall, bounced off, then shook itself. "But..." It shook its head again. "Great wind. Biotic god. I'm..." It turned back toward Michael. "What was I saying? I'm..." It started stumbling back in the direction they'd come from. "I'm tired." It pitched forward, and lay in a boneless heap.

"Sleep well." Thane stepped past him. "And dream of bulbous women."

#

Wasea did the thing where she talked and ranted as though she stood a chance. Then she started biotically throwing things at them. That kind of hurt his feelings, so he shot her a few times. Grunt actually picked up a mercenary and used her to hit another mercenary, which Jack apparently found hilarious. Maybe he should discourage those two teaming up. Or maybe he should make some popcorn.

Michael found a datapad on the desk. "Got the ship name." He looked up. "Kasumi, you almost done stealing their shit?"

"Five more minutes." She called over from somewhere on his right.

"We'll meet you back at Anaya's office."

"You know..." Garrus shook his head. "I keep forgetting she's there."

#

Samara was sitting cross-legged atop the short wall behind Anaya's desk, apparently meditating. "I've got the name of the ship. Your fugitive left here two days ago on the AML Demeter."

"Shepard, you impress me." Samara nodded to him. "You fulfilled your part of the bargain, and I will fulfill mine." She jumped down, then turned to look at Anaya. "I am ready to leave immediately, if that will satisfy your superiors, Detective?"

"You're free to go, Justicar. It has been an honor having you in my station. And it's nice you didn't kill me, too." Dammit, she was bringing the number of cops he liked up to four.

There was one small snag. "You're sworn to follow a code that dictates your decisions. But I'm running a military operation."

She nodded. "You wonder if I will refuse to follow orders because of my code?"

"I can't allow that to happen."

"By agreeing to follow you, I am compelled to swear the most difficult of justicar oaths - the Third Oath of Subsumation. After I do, your orders will override the Code. You should know, however, that I'll still give you my opinion if the situation warrants."

"You and everybody else on the ship." Michael shrugged. "Including the ship. The Normandy is docked near the main trading floor. I'll see you aboard."

Her eyes suddenly glowed, and then, to his shock, she dropped to her knees, all but pressing her forehead against the floor. Blue energy glowed around her. "By the Code, I will serve you, Shepard. Your choices are my choices, your morals are my morals. Your wishes are my code." She rose once more.

"I never thought I'd see a justicar swear an oath like that." Anaya's eyes were practically falling out of her head.

Samara met his eyes. "If you make me do anything extremely dishonorable, I may need to kill you when I am released from my oath."

"Well, you'll be a great asset to our mission." Michael nodded. "I'm excited to have you along." Keeping a straight face was slightly more difficult than it should have been.

"I am glad to hear it. I will fight by your side, kill your enemies, and protect your friends. Shall we return to your ship?"

"Yeah, sure. Just need to drop some stuff off for Anaya here." Michael gestured at Garrus, who handed her the datapads they'd found.

#

"No." Garrus clicked his mandibles.

"I didn't say anything."

"You were attempting to come up with a smart ass way of requested the rest of us swear that oath." Garrus turned to look at Michael.

"Well..." Michael nodded. "Yeah."

"No."

"You're taking some of the fun out of this elevator ride." Michael sighed. "Let's go get that information for Liara, and go blow up a planet."

"I'm going to need some context for the latter part of that statement." Garrus shook his head.

Michael shrugged, and said nothing.

#

"Thank you, Shepard." Liara smiled at him.

Michael glanced back over his shoulder, and noted that her assistant's desk was vacant. Then he shrugged. "You uh..." He gestured. "Missed a little bit of secretary when you were cleaning up."

"Oh." Liara's eyes widened a little. "Thank you."

"Liara..." He hesitated. "Look I've got a galaxy to save and all but..." He met her eyes. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"You have a galaxy to save." She smiled.

"And a friend who may need my help." He nodded. "Call."

"I..." She nodded. "I will."

#

"Something wrong, Commander?" Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Sure." Michael glanced at him. "Why do you ask?"

Jacob glanced back over his shoulder at the bar they just left. "You just shot a man in the foot."

"He was just saying hi to an old friend." Garrus clicked his mandibles. "What's that Earth saying? 'You only hurt the ones you love'."

Michael turned to glare at him, and then sighed. Tali snickered. "Just realized threatening him would send entirely the wrong message in this context?"

He nodded. "Alright. I'm tired of this planet. Moving on."


	33. Chapter 33

"I forgot how much I hate this place." Jack was fidgeting next to him. Three times she'd started to stand before sitting back down.

Garrus sat across from them, occasionally giving Michael an odd look. He'd left good cop and bad cop on the Normandy, not entirely sure he trusted either for this. Part of him had wanted to bring them along, wanted to rub their noses in what Cerberus really was. But they were here for Jack, and she was pretty close to the edge already. Thane sat next to Garrus, a calm, quiet presence. Having someone on deck who wasn't a hot head seemed wise, and frankly, Samara scared him just a lot.

"See the landing pad?" Jack pointed, nearly whacking him in the face. "Has to be on the roof, or the vegetation would overgrow it in a few hours."

"Shepard, I am picking up thermal signatures everywhere, except at your landing zone." EDI's voice came over his suit radio.

"Something's distorting the sensors." Could the facility still be active? If it was, there was going to be more than a little hell to pay.

"This was a secret Cerberus facility." Garrus shrugged.

"Yeah, they build their equipment to last. Assholes." Jack folded her arms.

"That actually works out to their net disadvantage." Michael frowned.

"How so?" Thane glanced up at him.

"I don't have enough data to figure out the exact equation, but it seems like once The Imprudent Moron puts in a certain amount of funds, we divide by the proximity to Alliance space, add the manpower involved, then multiply by the coefficient of fucked up, everything he does goes to hell and ends up getting his people killed." He tilted his head. "I mean, how many labs did we investigate where Cerberus experiments got loose and ate everyone?"

"Well, to be fair, twice the experiments got loose because we shot the shield generators." Garrus clicked his mandibles.

"And I do not believe Jack has eaten anyone." Thane gave a small frown. "Yet."

They flew in silence for a couple minutes before Jack started fidgeting again. "It was a mistake coming back here, Shepard."

"When we start a mission, we finish it." He met her eyes, and nodded to her.

"Yeah. Okay." She returned the nod. "Let's get on the ground."

#

"It's raining."

"Of course it's raining." Michael shook his head at Garrus. "We never get to go anywhere nice."

"The Citadel is nice."

"And at least half the time we visit, we get shot at."

"No, that's..." Garrus clicked his mandibles, then called up his omnitool. He clicked his mandibles again. "No, we only get shot at two-fifths of the times we visit."

"Going back to the Normandy doesn't count as a separate visit if the Normandy doesn't leave the docks." Michael shook his head.

"Then..." Garrus looked at his omnitool again and touched a few buttons. "You're still wrong. We get shot at two-thirds of the times we visit."

"Have you ever considered subtlety?" Thane shook his head as he followed them across the landing pad.

"I can be subtle."

"Going invisible and planting a large quantity of explosives does not qualify as subtle." Thane shrugged.

"Oh, well, then..." Michael frowned. "Guess I am going to have to look that word up."

Jack followed them quietly, an angry expression on her face. Michael kept watch on her out of the corner of his eye even as he bantered with Garrus and Thane. She was definitely on edge, but thus far was keeping it together. "Let's just get in there and plant the bomb in my cell. I want to watch this place burn."

#

"I never saw this room." Jack was looking around. "I think they brought new kids in these containers. They were messed up and starving, but alive. Usually."

"This is..." Garrus checked his ammo block. "Unbelievable."

Michael found himself wondering if he'd known any of them. Street kids vanished sometimes. Occasionally a body turned up somewhere. Other times, it was as if they'd never existed in the first place. There were some who made a profit off of such kids. He'd encountered one such the first day he'd left home, and gotten lucky on the fact he could reach the lock from the inside. And even those in the system, the ones who were supposed to 'help' them, dabbled their fingers into the darker trades.

For a moment, he found himself thinking about Officer Montgomery. If that man hadn't been one of the good ones... Michael shook his head, and kept walking.

#

"The Illusive Man requested operation logs again. He's getting suspicious."

"When we get results, he won't care what we did. But if he knew..."

"He won't find out."

Garrus stared at the recording as Michael switched it off. "Sounds like this facility went rogue."

"He didn't say what they were hiding from the Illusive Man." Jack glared.

"She's right." Michael headed for the door. "Could have easily been TIM not liking the color they painted the walls." All the facilities he'd been in had bright colors. Forced cheer, vomited up on the walls. The paint on the walls of this facility had faded, but he could see some of that here. Psychologists who had all somehow forgotten what it was like to actually be children themselves. Or who were just sadistic assholes.

Some kids had been selected for 'extracurricular job skill training', and removed from the facilities. He racked his brain, trying to think if he'd ever seen any of those kids again. Could Jack have been...? No, she'd been taken very young. Then again, there had been girls who'd been pregnant. Smiling faced, blank-eyed workers with sweet voices, persuading them to give their children up for adoption. He may not have known Jack, but it was possible he'd run with her mother.

The thought made him want to shoot something.

#

"I remember escaping to this room. Fighting here. I saw sunlight through the cracks in the ceiling." Jack shook her head. "Only a half-dead guard between me and freedom. He was begging for his life."

They hadn't gone much further when the layout caught his eye. There were spots of old blood on the floor and... "This looks like an arena."

"That's right. They used to stage fights here." Jack's smile was unpleasant. "Pit me against the other kids." She looked around. "I loved it. Only time I was ever out of my cell."

"What were they studying?" He frowned.

"Hell if I know. Maybe that's how they got their kicks." She shrugged. "I never understood anything that happened here."

He felt the slow, calm rise of anger. "How often did they do this?"

"I was in a cell my whole life." Jack gave him a defensive look. "Sometimes they took me out and made me fight. Filled me with drugs. Other stuff." She shrugged again. "Time gets funny in a cell."

It did. Even when you knew it would eventually open. "Did other children die in these fights?"

"I was a kid, filled with drugs. I got shocked when I hesitated." A slow, bloodthirsty smile crossed her face. "Narcotics flooded my veins when I attacked."

"They actually rewarded you for attacking?" It was a good thing he hadn't brought bad cop along. She's probably say something in defense of Cerberus at this point, and then he'd have had to break her perfect face on the arena floor.

"I still get warm feelings during a fight." She nodded.

His voice was cold. "What the hell was wrong with those people?"

"I don't know." She looked around. "Doesn't matter now."

"Let's keep moving."

#

"Security Officer Zemkl, Teltin facility. The subjects are out of their cells. They're tearing the place up." The man on the recording looked frantic. "Subject Zero is going to get loose. I need permission to terminate - I repeat, permission to terminate."

"All subjects besides Zero are expendable. Keep Jack alive." Kids. They were talking about killing kids.

"Understood. I'll begin the -"

Jack walked forward and shut the console off. "That's not right. I broke out when my guards disappeared - I started that riot."

"It looks like there was a lot you didn't know." A lot many people didn't know. At least, he hoped that they didn't know. From what Kaidan had said, the Alliance hadn't done such a... Kaidan could have ended up in a place like this.

"The other kids attacked me. The guards attacked me. The automated systems attacked me." She glared at him. "That doesn't leave lots of room for interpretation."

#

"This place is supposed to be empty." Jack narrowed her eyes. "Who the fuck shot that varren? It's a fresh kill."

"Oh. Good." Michael checked his ammo. "I was starting to worried we weren't going to get to kill anyone."

Jack's smile was vicious.

#

"Why'd they need a morgue?" Jack looked around the dour room. "This was a small facility."

Garrus's voice sounded hot and angry. I"m saying some sick son of a bitch killed a lot of kids with these experiments. And then checked his work."

"Bullshit. I had the worst of it, and I made it out alive."

"Not..." Michael caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and put a round into a vorcha. "Watch your six."

#

"So strange to be back here." Jack was getting a little jumpy again. "I feel like..." She rolled her shoulders. "I'm pissed off. I'm a dangerous bitch. But then I'm a little girl again." She shook her head. "Shit, it's complicated. Let's just go plant that bomb."

"Twenty years." Michael's voice was soft. "Gingerbread still makes me want to puke." He nodded to her. "Come on."

#

Garrus made a growling sound as they walked down the hall. Little rooms filled both sides, some with three or four beds inside. "They kept children here?"

A couple of the holding facilities he'd been in hadn't been much of an improvement.

More varren and vorcha broke up the walk. Thane's biotics were more tightly controlled than Jack's, but the man was proving that experience counted for a great deal in a combat situation. He made a mental note that if he ever for some reason had to take Thane down to do it from a couple miles away. With a missile launcher.

#

"This..." Jack stopped and stared. "It's a two-way mirror? My cell is on the other side - I could see all the other kids out here. I screamed at them for hours, and they always ignored me."

Isolation. Watching the other kids have some attempt at play, have the benefit of having each other, while she was kept apart. Someone needed to answer for this.

#

"I must have come through here when I broke out, but I don't remember it." Jack said the words a little too fast. "This is a bad place."

Michael's eyes went to the medical chair in the room, with the sturdy restraints. It might have been for the best to let her keep not remembering. He touched the security console. "Entry 1054, Teltin facility. The latest iteration of PergNim went poorly. Subjects One, Four, and Six died. No biotic change among the survivors. We lowered core temperatures of surviving subjects, but no biotically beneficial reactions occurred. As a side effect, all subjects died. So we'll not try that on Zero. I hope our supply of biotic-potential subjects holds up. We are going through them fast."

"This is bullshit. They weren't experimenting on the other children for my safety." Jack shook her head as she stalked back and forth across the room.

"You can't help what they did to others."

She turned. "You don't get it, Shepard. I survived this place because I was tougher than the rest. That's who I am."

"You move on, harder and tougher." He nodded to her.

#

"It's all fallen to pieces. The subjects are rampaging, and Zero is loose. We're shutting Teltin down. What a disaster. We'll infiltrate and piggyback onto the Alliance's Ascension program. Hopefully that will - who are...?" The man in the recording suddenly took on a horrified expression. "Zero, wait!"

"Shepard." She actually grabbed his arm. "They started up somewhere else."

"Ascension is an Alliance program. It's a school for biotic kids." Kaidan had told him just a little about it, about how it was an improvement on what he'd gone through. "They don't torture children there."

"A lot of this..." She took a step back. "Isn't the way I remember it."

She'd just been a kid. "You couldn't have known."

"Maybe." She shook her head, the motion a little uncertain. "We're getting close to my cell. The place I came from. Let's keep going."

#

Krogan. Vorcha. And oh look, someone had given vorcha flamethrowers again. Why did people keep doing that? The krogan was on the radio with someone. "Hey Aresh, it's Kureck. Yeah, the intruders are here. You want them dead, we have to talk creds."

Michael exchanged a look with Garrus. Garrus clicked his mandibles. He couldn't help but be curious just how many credits they guy was about to charge to have his ass kicked.

"You promised us lots of salvage, but this place is a waste." Whoever was on the other end of the radio said something. "Fine - we'll put 'em down. Then I'm coming in there, and we're going to talk salvage."

"Over confidence is always so sad to see." Michael shook his head at Garrus.

Garrus nodded. "Glad we never have that problem."

Thane gave them a look. Michael shrugged, then raised his voice as he looked at the krogan. "You're in my way."

"Get them." The krogan went for his guns.

#

"Only room left is my old cell." Jack tossed Michael a heat sink. "Whoever Aresh is, he's in there." She shook her head. "I want to plant the bomb there, anyway. Might as well do it on his corpse."

"Alright." He checked the new heat sink. "Let's go welcome him to the neighborhood."

#

"Come out. We know you're here." He looked around the seemingly empty room.

A man, somewhat worn in appearance, came out of his hiding place. Jack frowned at him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Aresh, and you're breaking into my home." He gave Jack a second look. "I know you, Subject Zero." He shook his head. "So many years have passed, and I thought I was the only survivor."

Jack pointed her sidearm at him. "My name is Jack. How the hell do you know me?"

"We all knew your face, Jack. They inflicted horrors on us so their experiments wouldn't kill you." He waved a hand at her. "You were the question, and I'm still looking for the answer."

"Why did you come back here?" Michael narrowed his eyes.

"I hired these mercs and came back almost a solar year ago. We're rebuilding it, piece by piece." A strange gleam came into Aresh's eyes. "I'm going to find out what they knew - how to unlock true biotic potential in humans. I'm restarting the Teltin facility." He turned around. "It will be beautiful."

Well, hello crazy. Jack turned toward Michael. "I wanted a hole in the ground - he's trying to justify what happened by using it."

"You'd do the same thing to new kids?" Michael had to stop himself from breaking the man's jaw. Jack had first dibs. "Wasn't this forced on you?"

"Some were bought from poor families on Earth or kidnapped from colonies. Most ended up here the way I did: batarian pirates." His cousins could have been among the dead here. "They did such horrible things to us. They must have had good reasons."

"There's no reason good enough. Are you nuts?" Jack glared. "You lived it."

Aresh glared back. "Everything we went through must have been worth something."

"We can blow up the place, but that still leaves him." Michael shook his head at the pathetic wreck standing there. He didn't want that kind of shit on his ship. "What do we do with him?"

"That's easy." Jack walked past Aresh to look out the window.

"Just leave me here. This is where I belong."

"Fuck that." Jack whirled, and hit him with a biotic blast that knocked him to his knees.

He'd done a lot of things he wasn't proud of, but there were limits. Hard fucking lines in titanium. Hurting kids was one of those things. For just a moment, it was his father on the ground. No, this one was Jack's. "You're here to erase your past. He's part of that."

"I..." Jack looked up at him. "Shit, is this right? Will killing him fix my head?"

"You don't want the shot, I'll take it." Michael shrugged.

She looked down the sight. "Mine." And pulled the trigger. "That felt..." A small smile came to her face. "Good."

"A bullet in the head can solve a hell of a lot of things." Michael shrugged. "And so can a big fucking bomb."

"I like the way you think, Shepard." She looked around, and a strange look came over her face. "This room was my whole childhood. Give me a minute to look around."

He nodded, and stepped back. Garrus was looking around, but Thane was giving him a somewhat disapproving look. Seriously? The man was a damn assassin. Michael leaned on the wall, and watched Jack.

"Nothing's changed..." She walked around the room. "But it's all different." She walked toward the window, and he walked up beside her. "I thought that room out there was the rest of the world. I'd pound and yell. Never did any good."

She turned and looked at the bed. There was a thin coat of mold on the sheets. "Sometimes I dream that I'm back in this bed being tortured. I used to tie the sheets around my wrists and try to rip them off." How many nights had he hidden beneath his own bed? He hadn't thought about that boy in a long time. Most days, he just tried to pretend that life had never actually existed. That Montana was just some empty spot on the map. "I want to stop coming back here."

Her hand trailed across the table. "I used this table for everything. It was like my best friend. I'd crawl under it to cry." She looked down at her hand. "I was pathetic."

As they walked out of the room, she stopped. She gestured at some dark stains on the wall. "See the scarring on the wall here? That's where I killed my first man. One of the guards tried to stop me." She stood, her face proud. "Instead, I stopped him." She turned toward Michael. "Okay, no more wallowing. Let's blow this place to hell."

#

Setting the bomb only took a few minutes. He gave Jack the detonator. They were still in atmosphere when it occurred to him that might have been a mistake. She kept fiddling with it. She caught him looking, met his eyes, and pressed the button.

Michael nodded, then banged on the wall to tell the pilot to go faster.

The ride got just a little bumpy.

#

"Cutting through red tape is not a fucking excuse." He glared.

"You don't know that it was a sanctioned operation." Jacob shook his head.

"I know whose logos were all over that place. Seriously, if you people want to pretend your hands are clean, stop fucking signing your work." Michael folded his arms.

"You're right." Jacob looked down. He took a couple deep breaths. "You're right. That..." He sighed. "That should never have been allowed to happen."

"And just as importantly..." Michael took a step toward him. "It shouldn't be allowed to happen again."

#

"Done yelling?" Tali met him in the corridor.

"It's therapeutic. You should try it sometime."

"I wanted to ask you about a new part in engin -"

"Get it." Michael nodded to her.

Tali rocked back on her heels a little. "You don't even know what it is."

"Do you think it will improve the ship?"

"Yes."

"Then do it. Far as I'm concerned, you're chief engineer. If you can't buy it, then let Kasumi and I know where we can steal it." He shrugged. "You proved yourself to me a long time ago, Tali."

She bounced a little. "That means a lot to me, Shepard."

"Try not to blow up anything I'm going to miss."

#

Kaidan blinked, and then saluted. "At ease, Alenko." Hackett nodded.

"Admiral Hackett. I wasn't expecting to..." Kaidan shifted his bag to his shoulder.

"You're not on duty for another seventeen hours." Hackett shrugged. "Thought you could use a drink. And I know I could." He gestured at a mech. "That'll take your stuff to your bunk."

He dumped the bag in the cart, then followed Hackett. Hackett led him to an out of the way section of the bar, and indicated for the waitress to bring them a couple beers. He was trying to decide what to say when Hackett spoke again. "How'd he look?"

"He's got some new scars. Some cybernetics but..." Kaidan swallowed. "It's him."

Hackett leaned back in his chair, then looked Kaidan over. "You alright, son?"

"I, uh..." Kaidan shook his head. "Don't know."

"Work on getting that way." Hackett took a drink from his beer. "I'll work on getting Michael the good swift kick in the ass he needs."


	34. Chapter 34

"No, this one's mine." Michael glared across the table.

"How do you figure?" Grunt glared back. "I've got the chief."

"That's a king." Michael shook his head.

"But you've only got low ones." Grunt pointed.

"Yes, but I have two twos." Michael spread them.

"No way two peons take out a chief." Grunt made a growling sound.

"Flanking maneuvers." Michael set down the cards.

"Last time someone tried outflanking you, you just went invisible and they shot each other." Grunt narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, but that was real life." Michael took a deep breath. "This is poker."

"Those twos don't even match. They are different colors." Grunt frowned at the cards.

He made a frustrated noise, then looked up. "Do you all mind?"

"No, no, we're good." Garrus shrugged from where he was leaning on the wall.

"Just getting a snack." Jacob said from where he was watching. He accepted a handful from the bag of popcorn Kasumi offered him. Thane held out his hand, and Kasumi passed the popcorn over. Wait, where did she get popcorn?

"Fascinating interspecies educational opportunity."

"What did he call this variety again?" Tali folded her arms.

"Texas Hold'em," Zaeed answered.

"And the twos are of different clans than your others." Grunt held up his other card. "The chief has his warlord."

"That's a jack, Grunt."

"Then I definitely win." Grunt started raking the markers toward him.

"He's got a point." Jack grinned.

Michael sighed.

#

"I needed to wipe that place off the map. You took me there to do it, and I owe you." Jack lay back down on the cot. "You don't know what it's like, Shepard. To have garbage like that following you. It marks you in ways you..." She swallowed. "You don't expect."

Michael sat down on the stairs. He was quiet for a moment, then shrugged. "One of the first things you learn is what time the kitchens close. You want to get to the dumpster when they are throwing out the leftovers, but before they are emptying the trash. There are always one or two places where they've got someone on staff whose been there, and leaves the food out instead of dumping it. Those places get staked out pretty fast, then the cops get wind and know if they keep an eye they can pick people up." He stared at the wall. "Sometimes you can make an arrangement. Pick up the leftovers in a nice box, but there's always a price attached."

For a moment, she was quiet. Then she nodded. "So you pay it, and tell yourself it doesn't matter anyway.

"Cause at least you've got five pounds of leftover burgers to get the taste out of your mouth." Michael nodded. "I've made a lot of hard choices, Jack. Like what to let go."

"Hard to walk away from it. You'd think it would get easier now that the place is a crater, but what else do I know?"

"There was only one other survivor from that place, and you killed him."

"It's the same thing as blowing the place up. Now I'm the only one who remembers what happened there." She closed her eyes. "It want it gone. I want it all gone. It's only in my head and when I die, it dies."

"The first person in the world..." Michael shrugged. "Whose opinion ever really mattered told me something once." He took a deep breath. "If you're the last one standing, you get to piss on their graves."

Jack's eyes opened. Then she actually laughed. "That's good." She nodded. "Should make that the ship motto."

"Feel any different now?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I know that place is gone. But I still kind of want to kill every person I see. No offense."

"Well, the same guy told me that the universe was a lot better off with me pointed firmly at the enemy. Guess that goes for you as well." Michael stood up. "Still not sure how the fuck he got my head on straight or even if he did, but I'll help you if you let me."

"Don't get all therapist on me, Shepard. You're not the couch type." She sat up. "I hate that stuff anyway. Bullshit prison psych."

"You ever do the thing with the 'what does this whatever look like to you'?"

"Your brains, splattered on the wall." Jack looked up at him.

"The sidewalk, after I toss you off the roof." Michael nodded.

"Soft billowy clouds." She spread her hands.

"Sheep in a meadow." Michael shook his head.

"A fucking inkblot." They said the words in unison.

"What the fuck answers were they even looking for, anyway?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Damned if I know. Never managed to come up with anything that got me out of trouble." Michael shrugged.

Jack smirked, then she looked up at him again, actually meeting his eyes. "You did me a favor, and that's enough. More than I expected. I'll keep it together."

#

"Shepard. I'm glad you came by." Garrus walked toward him the moment he entered the main battery.

"You've got enough guns, Garrus. I'm not getting you the new grenade launcher until I get one first." Michael shook his head.

"That's..." Garrus clicked his mandibles. "Actually not what I was going to ask."

"Wow." Michael frowned. "This must be serious."

"I've got something." Garrus nodded. "I may need you help." He folded his arms. "You remember Sidonis? The one who betrayed my team? I've found a lead on him." He walked over to where Michael was standing. "There's a specialist on the Citadel; name's Fade. He's an expert at helping people disappear. Sidonis was seen with him."

"We'll head out as soon as we are done refueling." Michael nodded. "And disappear this 'Sidonis' properly." He raised an eyebrow. "How did he betray your team?"

"He tipped off the mercs. Told them where our base was." Garrus started pacing. "He drew me out with a false job, then let the mercs hit my team. My men weren't prepared. They tried to hold them off..." Garrus clicked his mandibles. "By the time I got back, there were only two survivors. They didn't last long. All ten of them, dead. Because of him."

"What are your plans?" Michael narrowed his eyes. "Grenade down the throat?"

"You humans have a saying: 'an eye for an eye.' A life for a life." Garrus nodded. "He owes me ten lives, and I plan to collect."

"Where do we find Fade?"

"I've arranged a meeting. We'll meet him in a warehouse near the Neon Markets, down on Zakera Ward." Garrus started back toward the battery. "Thanks, Shepard. I appreciate you taking the time to help me."

#

He stopped at the entrance to the observation deck. Then he took a couple of deep breaths before entering. "Miss Samara." Michael nodded to her.

"You may simply call me Samara." She let the biotic light in her hands vanish.

"Right." He frowned. Why had he come down here? "I was just making sure you're settling in alright and I see you are so I'll just..."

"I make you nervous." She rose and turned to face him.

"Little, yeah." He shook his head, then shrugged. "Old instincts."

"You have a history of criminal behavior." She raised an eyebrow.

Michael looked at her for a moment. "Yes, I do. And it isn't entirely relegated to history." He folded his arms. "That whole needing to kill me thing after you are released from your oath..." He narrowed his eyes. "Kind of like some clarification."

"I am not certain what clarification is required." She arched an eyebrow.

"The kind that would stop me from putting a round through your head two and a half seconds before you are released from your oath, just to be on the safe side." Michael shook his head. "Because frankly, the idea of you gunning for me is a bit unnerving."

"While I am a member of your crew, I will follow your orders. If I disapprove of an order, I will inform you." She nodded. "If you persist, there may be consequences down the line."

"Fair enough." He squared his shoulders. "Keep in mind the rest of the crew also follows my orders. You don't like what I ask them to do, you bring it up to me. My orders, my consequences. We clear?"

"Yes." Samara inclined her head.

"Good." He started to turn around.

"You are an interesting puzzle, Shepard."

"What's puzzling about it?" He turned back toward her.

"Based on my observations thus far, you do not even care for certain of your crewmates." She tilted her head at him.

"They are still my crew, and this is still my ship." Michael narrowed his eyes. "So unless I toss them off, they are my problem." He shrugged. "And since if I do toss them off, it will likely be out an airlock, they are still not your problem."

"Understood, Shepard." She nodded before resuming her meditative position.

He watched for a moment, then frowned. "How does that even work, anyway? You just stare off into the void and what?"

"Contemplate."

"Contemplate what?"

"Existence."

"Right." Michael nodded. "I will leave you to it."

#

"This looks like the place. The forger's thugs should be inside." Garrus pointed.

"What were we doing the last time we were down here?" Tali tilted her head. "Remember how they were shooting at us?"

"Tali..." Shepard shrugged. "You are really going to have to narrow it down."

"No, I think she's talking about the time with the grenades." Garrus clicked his mandibles.

"Yeah, you're gonna need to narrow it down further." Shepard shook his head.

Garrus turned toward him. "You know, where they shot the lock you were trying to hack and you weren't carrying any light ordinance..."

"Oh, where Tali rigged the flashbang for the thing." Shepard nodded.

"You know..." Garrus gave Tali a proud look. "C-Sec completely redid the security on the locking mechanisms after that one."

She bounced a little. "Really?"

"Apparently one Quarian and a flash bang being able to get into a secure warehouse during a lockdown really annoyed them." Garrus chuckled. "Anderson approved the funding for them to redo all the locks due to a 'newly discovered security flaw'."

"Twenty credits says she can rig a flash-bang to fry the new ones too."

"Like I would ever bet against Tali's ability to make something go boom." Garrus clicked his mandibles.

"Awww." Tali shook her head at them.

#

A couple krogan stepped up, trying to look intimidating. Michael was fine with that, he'd brought his own. Grunt looked eager to get the fighting part started. And then a volus walked toward them. Fortunately, just one. Hopefully Jack wouldn't start juggling. "Fade? You're not quite how I imagined you."

"Looks can be deceiving," the volus said. Yeah, and this was looking more and more like a front. "So..." The volus gestured. "Which one of you wants to disappear?"

Garrus took a step forward. "I'd rather see you make someone reappear."

"Ah..." The volus shook... how do you tell a male volus from a female volus? Are there male and female volus's? Volii? "That's not the service we provide."

"Make an exception." Garrus waved a hand. "Just this once." He drew his sidearm and aimed it at the volus. Ah, Garrus.

"Damn it. Quick..." The volus gestured at the krogan. "Shoot them. Shoot them, you lumbering mountains."

Michael and Garrus fired simultaneously. The krogan dropped. Grunt made a disappointed sound. Michael shrugged. "Too slow."

"Why do I even bother?" The volus shrugged.

"We need to find a client of yours. I suggest you cooperate." Michael narrowed his eyes.

"Wait..." The volus held up a hand. "I'm not the one you want to talk to. I'm not Fade."

"I..." Michael rolled his eyes. "Am shocked."

Garrus clicked his mandibles and leaned down to stare at the volus. "Well then maybe you'd like to tell us where to find him."

"Yes. Of course. He's in the factory district, works out of the old prefab foundry."

"I know the place." Garrus rose.

"Uh..." The volus paced a little. "He's got a lot of mercs there..." It shifted its weight from foot to foot. "Blue Suns. Harkin thinks they're protecting him."

Wait a minute, he knew that name. Michael turned toward Garrus. "How the hell did Harkin end up being the Fade?"

"Well..." The volus answered. "He got fired from C-Sec a while back. He used his knowledge of C-Sec and their systems to help a few people disappear. Then he made himself disappear, and Fade was born. So to speak."

"Interesting. But it changes nothing. We still need to find him before we can get to Sidonis." Garrus shrugged.

Michael checked his ammo. "I'm looking forward to seeing Harkin again."

"I'm sure he'll be excited to see both of us." Garrus nodded. "We'll need to go to the transit station. I can get us to him from there."

"So I..." The volus sounded hopeful. "I can go?"

"Sure." Garrus nodded to it. "But if we don't find Harkin, we'll be back for you."

"Oh. Good."

#

"If I'd been aiming for the geth rocket launcher, I'd have hit the geth rocket launcher." Michael glared at Garrus.

"Look, it's alright to acknowledge that I made the shot and you didn't." Garrus clicked his mandibles. "I mean, you're a good shot for a human and all..."

"You going there, Vakarian?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just saying, it's impressive your species can use a gun at all with those weird hands of yours."

"Weird hands?" Michael blinked.

"He's got a point, Shepard." Tali nodded. "How do you keep all those extra fingers from getting in the way?"

Michael looked down at his hands, then back up at Garrus. "The additional digits improve stability, which is why I can stay on target instead of having my second shot veer left."

"My shots to do not veer left." Garrus shook his head.

"EDI?"

"Statistical analysis reveals a leftward drift upon subsequent fire 87.352% of the time."

"Ha."

"Of course your ship is going to take your side."

"I think the fact that she can pinpoint it to that degree of accuracy says something about how you two need to get lives." Jack rolled her eyes as she got out of the car.

"There he is." Michael nodded.

Harkin stared in their direction. "Shepard?"

"Don't just stand there..." Harkin started gesturing at the nearby men in Blue Sun armor. "Stop them. Stop them."

"Run all you want, Harkin." Garrus started shooting. "We'll find you."

#

"You still planning to kill Sidonis when we find him?" Michael raised an eyebrow at Garrus.

"That's the plan." Garrus nodded. "Unlike everyone he betrayed, he'll be spared the agony of a slow death. It's more than he deserves, but as long as he's dead, I'll be satisfied."

"I've got no problem with that." Michael checked his sight.

"Somehow, I didn't think you would." Garrus clicked his mandibles.

"We won't catch him waiting here." Michael headed for the door.

#

EDI's voice came over their radios. "Shepard, I have patched into the warehouse scanners. The crates in the transport carriers overhead are rigged to explode when dropped."

"Fighting mechs with moving floors, crates of various heights, and explosive items being transported overhead?" Garrus glanced at Michael.

"I know." Michael nodded. "And it's not even my birthday."

Jack flung a crate into two mechs. "Keep up, losers."

"My drone is making you both look bad." He couldn't see through the helmet, but he was pretty sure Tali was smirking.

"You know, as much fun as it would be to shoot all the mechs..." Michael tilted his head.

"Why spoil their fun?" Garrus chuckled. "Fifty on Tali."

"As much as it pains me to take that bet..." Michael sighed. "I think I am going to have to back Jack this round."

"Your loss."

"I don't know about Jack..." Michael watched a group of mechs explode. "But we've been a really bad influence on Tali."

"Heavy mechs." Garrus pointed. "Three."

"Alright." Michael shrugged. "Let's go provide them with some cover fire."

#

Michael and Jack moved in to one door, while Tali and Garrus headed toward the other.

"You were close, but not close enough." Harkin backed away from Michael just in time to find himself face to face with Garrus. Garrus hit him in the face with a rifle butt and then tossed him into the wall.

"So, Fade..." Garrus pinned him with an elbow to the throat. "Couldn't make yourself disappear, huh?"

"Come on, Garrus-" Harkin sounded smug. "We can work this out. Whaddaya need?"

Garrus dropped him, then walked a couple paces away before looking back at him. "I'm looking for someone."

"Well, I guess we both have something the other one wants." Harkin smirked. Which turned out to be a really bad idea. Garrus responded by bringing a knee into Harkin's groin.

Michael just shook his head. "That had to hurt. Maybe you should just tell us what we want to know."

"Maybe. I still haven't heard what you want." Harkin stood up.

"You helped a friend of mine disappear. I need to find him."

"I might need a little more information than that."

"His name was Sidonis. Turian, came from the -"

"I know who he is, and I'm not telling you squat."

"Is this information really worth all the trouble?" Michael shrugged. This was fun. He didn't get to play good cop very often.

"I don't give out client information. It's bad for business."

Garrus knocked Harkin into the wall again, sending him to the ground. "You know what else is bad for business?" Garrus put his foot on Harkin's throat. "A broken neck."

"All right. All right. Get off me," Harkin said. Michael tapped Garrus's shoulder, and Garrus took a step back. Harkin got to his knees, then looked up. "Terminus really changed you, huh, Garrus?"

'No, but Sidonis..." Garrus shrugged. "Opened my eyes. Now arrange a meeting."

Harkin did, quickly enough, then looked back toward them. "It's all good. He wants to meet you in front of Orbital Lounge. Middle of the day." Harkin shifted a little. "So, if our business is done, I'll be going..."

"I don't think so." Garrus caught him by the shirt front. "You're a criminal now, Harkin."

"So what..." Harkin coughed. "You're just going to kill me? That's not your style, Garrus."

For a moment, Garrus just stared at him. Then he shrugged again. "Kill you? No. But I don't mind slowing you down a little." He put a round in Harkin's knee. "Maybe give C-Sec a blood trail to follow."

"Bastard." Harkin glared.

"You're getting off easy, Harkin." Michael turned and followed Garrus out of the room.

"What'd I ever do to you?" Harkin whined.

"Sidonis better be there, or I'm coming back to finish the job." Garrus didn't bother to look back.

#

"I think I handled that wrong." Michael frowned.

"What?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Would a 'good cop' have stopped Garrus from shooting Harkin?"

"How the fuck would I know?" Jack scoffed.

"Good point." He glanced at her. "Go with Tali and head back to the Normandy. Garrus and I will finish up here."

#

Garrus set the skycar down. "Harkin's a blood menace." He glanced at Michael. "We shouldn't have just let him go. He deserved to be punished."

"Don't waste your time on him. Let C-Sec deal with him now."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"And you did shoot him a little."

"True." Garrus clicked his mandibles. "Thanks for helping me with this, Shepard."

"I'd do the same if I were you." He nodded.

"I learned from the best." Garrus started looking around. "I need to set up. I can get a clear shot from over there."

Michael looked over the terrain. "You just want me to get him in position?"

"Basically. Keep him talking for a minute. When I've got him in my sights I'll let you know." Garrus took a deep breath. "Give me a signal so I know you're ready, and I'll take the shot. You better go, he'll be here soon."

"Don't forget rule one."

#

"Shepard, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Michael scanned the area. He noted a nervous turian on a bench.

"All right. There he is..." Garrus's voice confirmed the ident. "Wave him over and keep him talking."

Michael gestured to Sidonis, who immediately walked to him. "Let's get this over with."

"You're in my shot." Garrus's voice came over the radio. "Move to the side."

The idea that Garrus's gun was aimed at the back of his head was not a pleasant one. "This won't take long at all." Michael nodded to Sidonis before taking a step to the right.

"You one of Harkin's men?" Sidonis tilted his head. "I don't remember seeing you before."

"That's it. Just keep him talking a few more seconds."

"I was told Harkin was one of the best. This better not happen again." Sidonis folded his arms.

"Oh, it won't." Michael took one more half step to the right. "Don't worry."

"What?" Sidonis's eyes widened. "Oh, shit..." And then there was a hole in Sidonis's head.

"Betrayal repaid, Sidonis." Garrus's voice was calm.

#

"That was easy enough." Garrus walked over to the car.

"Nice shot." Michael nodded. "Centered perfectly."

Garrus clicked his mandibles. "Thank you."

"All good?"

"Yeah." Garrus nodded. "It's over. I can move on."

"Glad to hear it."

"Thanks for helping me, Shepard." Garrus shrugged. "Let's get moving. I need to get away from this place."

"Right with you."

#

"Why does that surprise you, Alenko?" Hackett looked amused.

"Well, it's may have been a prison but it was also a ship." Kaidan shrugged. "Now, if you'd told me he'd stolen it, that would be one thing. But blowing it up?"

"He apparently broke someone out. Still getting the intel on that someone." Hackett folded his arms. "I'm concerned."

"About what in particular, sir?"

"The last time that boy assembled his own team the lot of you stole the Citadel."

Kaidan immediately began shaking his head. "We gave it back."

"I've got a mission for you." Hackett handed him a datapad.


	35. Chapter 35

He was sitting down when the comm unit flashed. Michael glanced at it, then froze. It took him a couple seconds to answer. "Admiral Hackett." He swallowed. "I, uh..."

"Shepard." Hackett nodded to him. "We just received a distress signal. Geth attacked a transport vessel. Your ship is closest."

Michael stared at the screen for a moment. Then he nodded. "Transmit the coordinates. I'll take care of it, sir."

"Sending coordinates now. Hackett out."

For half a heartbeat, he continued starring at the screen. Then he shrugged. "Joker, set course for the coordinates we just received."

#

"Chambers said you're tearing up the place." Michael watched Grunt pace through the room. "Something wrong?"

"Something..." Grunt growled. "Is wrong, Shepard. I feel wrong. Tense. I just want to kill something. With my hands." He shook himself. "More so than usual, like it's not my choice. Like I just want to, I don't know..." He shook his head, then headbutted the viewport hard enough to put cracks in the material. Michael found himself grateful he'd chosen to hit the interior one. Grunt walked back toward him. "See? Why do that? What's wrong?"

"I will not tolerate outbursts on my ship." Michael narrowed his eyes. "Get a hold of yourself."

"I'm trying." Grunt gave him a frustrated look. "When we're moving, fighting, there's no problem. But here, my blood makes noise. It's screaming." He took a deep breath. "I've got no past to lead me. The tank gave me nothing about itching plates and losing control."

He considered ordering Grunt to Doctor Chakwas, but if she could help she'd have already poked her head in. "Don't know if I can help, Grunt. Sounds like we need one of your kind to look into this." They weren't that far from Tuchanka, thanks to the mission Hackett had given him. He was still trying to figure that out.

"Most offworld krogan are warriors. Doctors don't leave the homeworld. Tuchanka." Grunt looked down. "I won't ask you to go there. I will control this."

"Joker can get us to the krogan homeworld." Michael nodded to Grunt. "I need everyone at their best."

"Thank you, Shepard. I don't like this. Fury is my choice, not a sickness."

#

He headed in to see if Mordin had any insight, only to find the professor agitated. More than usual. Apparently one of his former students had been taken prisoner on Tuchanka. Great. After all, it was such a charming place to visit.

#

"Why is it people point guns at us everywhere we go?" Garrus clicked his mandibles.

"Maybe they've heard of us?" Michael shrugged.

"Frankly just about anything we do to this place would be an improvement." Jacob looked around them.

"It strikes me that may not be the kind of thing you should say to Shepard." Samara glanced at Jacob. "I believe he would take the statement as a challenge."

"I..." Michael turned toward her, then sighed and nodded. "Okay, maybe you've got a point there." He turned back and started walking toward the group of krogan pointing guns at them.

"The clan leader wants to speak with you." The krogan narrowed his eyes at Michael. Then he gave a disproving look when Grunt moved up to Michael's flank. "Keep your rutting pet on a short leash. Get him the Rite soon, or put him down."

"So noted." Michael rolled his eyes. "Let me by. I have business to take care of."

The krogan got out of his way. And Asari thought they were the smartest species in the galaxy...

#

"Halt. You must wait till the clan leader summons you. He is in..." A krogan interposed himself between Shepard and the dais. "In talks."

For a moment, Garrus thought Shepard was going to go ahead and push his way past, and began choosing targets. But Shepard simply took up an impatient stance and prepared to wait. Garrus mirrored his stance, trying to ignore the fact that he was a turian on the krogan homeworld.

Ahead, the krogan were arguing. As krogan did. Garrus resigned himself to waiting, and then started at the sound of a familiar voice. The krogan chieftain was standing. "Shepard."

Shepard raised an eyebrow at the guard. "Good enough?" He casually waved the guard out of the way and headed up to greet...

Wrex?

#

"Shepard! My friend!" Wrex grabbed his arm and shook it. It occurred to him that two years ago, the act would probably have resulted in the arm being torn off. "You look well for dead, Shepard. Should have known the void couldn't hold you."

"Looks like helping me destroy Saren and the geth has worked out for you." Michael gave a small shake of his head. "Glad we didn't have to kill each other on Virmire."

"Ha. You made the rise of Urdnot possible. Virmire was a turning point for the krogan, though not everyone was happy about it." Wrex glanced at the other clan lord, who proceeded to prove Wrex's point for him. Wrex headbutted the guy, nearly knocking him to the ground. "Speak when spoken to, Uvenk. I'll drag your clan to glory whether it likes it or not." Wrex returned to his concrete throne. "Now, Shepard. What brings you here? How's the Normandy?"

"The Normandy died more permanently than I did. I'm back, fighting the odds." He nodded to Wrex. "Maybe you can help."

"We don't often allow aliens to do business on Tuchanka, but you're an exception."

"So I didn't learn my lesson the first time..." Michael shrugged. "I have a krogan on my crew. He has some kind of sickness and needs treatment." Grunt walked toward them.

Wrex gave Grunt an appraising look. "Where are you from, whelp? Was your clan destroyed before you could learn what is expected of you?"

"I have no clan." Grunt straightened. "I was tank-bred by Warlord Okeer, my line distilled from Kredak, Moro, Shiagur -"

The krogan, Uvenk, walked a circle around Grunt before sneering. "You recite warlords, but you are the offspring of a syringe."

Michael held back, letting Grunt handle it. Grunt spread his hands. "I am pure krogan. You should be in awe." Yeah, the kid really was starting to grow on him."

"Okeer is a very old name." Wrex leaned forward. "A very hated name."

"He is dead." Grunt shrugged.

"Of course." Wrex glanced at Michael before turning back to Grunt. "You're with Shepard. How could he be alive?"

Hey now. That wasn't... Okay, maybe that was a fair point. "Does that name mean anything to you, Wrex?"

"A vicious warlord responsible for many deaths. Who apparently toyed with genetics." Wrex gave Grunt a contemplative look. "A clone undertaking the Rite...?"

"You are considering it?" Uvenk glared. "Tank-bred allowed status as an adult? This is too far."

"There is nothing wrong with him." Wrex ignored Uvenk, turning back to Michael. "He is becoming a full adult."

Oh for fuck's... Garrus beat him to it. "Adolescence? Can't we just take him to Omega and buy him a few dances?"

"I don't care what aliens call it." Wrex waved a hand. "Krogan undergo the Rite of Passage."

"Too far, Wrex!" Uvenk strode forward. "Your clan may rule, but this thing is not krogan." He stormed past them and off the dais. Michael heroically refrained from tripping him as he went past.

"Idiot." Wrex calmly shrugged before turning back to them. "So, Grunt? Do you wish to stand with Urdnot?"

Grunt shot Michael a look. Michael gave him a nod. "This is his choice."

The young krogan turned, looking out over the scene. A rubble filled war camp on a damage planet. Then he turned back, and nodded to Wrex. "It is in my blood. It is what I am for."

#

Kaidan hit the button on the console and nodded when Liara appeared on the screen. "Liara, is everything alright?"

"I just got a call from Wrex and Tali..." Liara shook her head. "Apparently, Shepard paid a visit to Tuchunka."

"Why was he on Tuchunka?" Kaidan blinked.

"You..." Liara took a deep breath. "You might want to sit down for this..."

#

Tali demurred going with them to the shaman, and stayed behind to catch up with Wrex. For all Wrex was acting gruff, he couldn't quite hide how pleased he was at her presence, and began pointing out various features of the space port to her. Garrus looked a bit reluctant to leave her, but followed when Michael gestured at him again.

Uvenk had beaten them there, and was already arguing with the shaman. The shaman wasn't having it. "They know blood, no matter the womb. Your barking does not help your case."

"I'll speak for myself." Grunt stepped forward.

The shaman walked over to him. "This is the tank-bred? It is very lifelike. Smells correct as well." He glanced over his shoulder. "Your protests ring hollow, Uvenk."

"I don't care what this idiot says, Grunt has the right to be here." Michael stepped to Grunt's shoulder.

"There's some fire -" The shaman looked amused. "And from a alien. Oh, the shame this heaps on those who whine like pups."

"If this must stand on ritual, then I invoke a denial." Uvenk glared at Michael. "My krantt stands against him. He has no one."

"My patience is tested, but Uvenk invokes correctly." The shaman shook his head at Uvenk before looking back to Grunt. "Grunt, who is your krantt? Your allies willing to kill and die on your behalf?"

Well, they were up. Michael squared his shoulders. "Grunt will strengthen Clan Urdnot. Name our target, and it will die."

"Spoken well." The shaman smiled. "Most aliens - and some krogan - do not understand our ways. I believe this human does."

"Aliens don't know strength. My followers are -" Uvenk was talking again. Michael sighed, then stepped forward and headbutted the warlord. The krogan staggered backward, startled. "You..." He looked up at Michael. "You dare?"

His crew were staring at him like he was insane, and his head now hurt. Worth it. The shaman was laughing his ass off. "I like this human. He understands."

"I withdraw my denial." Uvenk glared again before stalking off. "This will be decided elsewhere." He tried shoving Michael out of the way as he walked past.

"You have provoked them. Reason enough for me to like you." The shaman shrugged. "They're your problem now."

Oh joy. "Alright." Michael took a deep breath. "Tell us how this works." If it involved krogan dancing girls, he was going to have to kill everyone.

#

"So we stand out here, and shoot any monster that comes out?" Garrus looked around. They'd only been able to bring a few in the transport. Shepard had left Samara in charge, which had irritated Miranda. He suspected that had been the point.

"Yep." Shepard nodded.

"That seems strange." Garrus frowned.

"That's not how they do it on Palavan?" Shepard raised an eyebrow. "No wonder you turians are such wusses."

"EDI..." Garrus tapped his communicator. "You're keeping score, right?"

"Yes, Garrus." EDI's voice came back over.

Garrus checked his ammo load. "It's on, Shepard."

"Isn't this supposed to be about Grunt?" Jack was smirking.

"EDI, keep score for Jack and Grunt too." Shepard shrugged. "Loser, also known as Garrus Vakarian, is buying the drinks when we are done."

Grunt slammed a fist into his palm before pulling out his shotgun. "Here they come."

#

"He headbutted a what?" Kaidan stared at the screen.

"A krogan chieftain." Liara pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Are you sure Tali wasn't just messing with you?"

"Kaidan..."

"No, no, I believe it." Kaidan shook his head. "Did Wrex say why?"

"Something about a krogan puberty rite."

"Oh god." Kaidan's eyes widened. "Michael's secretly a krogan. Why does that not surprise me?"

"Kaidan." Liara started to raise a finger, then frowned. "Actually, in retrospect that would seem to be a logical explanation."

"What else did they tell you?" Kaidan raised an eyebrow.

#

"So all we need to do now is stand out here for five minutes while a thresher maw spits at us?" Garrus shook his head. "Easy enough." A slight chill ran through him when he saw Grunt and Shepard exchange looks.

Then both of them pulled out their heavy weapons. He exchanged a look with Jack, who was smiling. "Alright then." He reached for a grenade.

#

Michael just sighed as he watched Uvenk make a further ass of himself. He was amused to learn the last person to bring down a thresher maw had been Wrex himself. Yeah, he was probably going to hear about that later. "Come on, Uvenk." Michael jerked a head at Grunt. "You want to try killing him, give it your best shot."

"Not yet." There was a gleam in the warlord's eyes. "This deserves consideration."

"Why?" Grunt shrugged. "I'm not getting any more natural." They'd been a bad influence on that krogan.

"You are powerful." Uvenk began pacing. "You are a mistake, but your potential could tip the current balance of the clans."

"You spit on my father's name!" Grunt took a step forward. "On Shepard's name! But now you stop ranting because I'm strong?"

And Uvenk proved he really was too stupid to know when to shut up. "With restrictions. You could not breed, of course. Or serve on an alien ship. But you'd be clan in name." Oh, look, he'd brought backup. Because of course he did.

"If I know Grunt, your answer's coming at muzzle velocity." Michael shrugged.

Grunt turned toward him, smile wide. "You do know Grunt." He yanked out his shotgun. "This varren is dead."

#

"It still only counts as one."

"It was a thresher maw, Garrus."

"Yes. One thresher maw."

"It was a thresher maw, and I got the kill shot." Michael glared. "You lost."

"How did I lose, I got two more than Jack." Garrus shook his head.

"She got the big flying one. Those count for three points."

"Says who?"

"Says the psychotic biotic."

"I..." Garrus blinked. "Does she know you call her the psychotic biotic?"

"Hey, Jack!" Michael glanced over his shoulder. "Mind if I call you the psychotic biotic?"

"The what?" Jack blinked.

"See, it's fine." Michael nodded. "Drinks. On you. I'll spring for the dancing girls."

"Wait, dancing girls?" Garrus clicked his mandibles.

"Sure." Michael whacked Grunt on the back. "Our little krogan is all grown up and taking down warlords."

"Heh." Grunt smiled.

"I seriously am starting to question your parenting skills." Garrus sighed and rubbed his forehead.

#

The shaman met them at the gate. "You have passed the Rite of Passage, earning the honor of clan and name." He smiled. "Many survive, but it has been years since a thresher maw fell. Your names shall live in glory." He spread his hands. "Grunt, you are Urdnot. You may now own property, join the army, and apply to serve under a battlemaster."

"Shepard is my battlemaster." Grunt's voice was fierce. "He has no match." Well... damned if he wasn't just a little bit touched by that.

"Understood. Congratulations, Urdnot Grunt. Accept this token from Fortack. His weapons are the finest we have.

#

"He did what?" Hackett stared across the table at him.

"I didn't believe it either, sir, but apparently Wrex sent Liara a vid." Kaidan rubbed his forehead.

"Michael Shepard..." Hackett narrowed his eyes. "Killed a thresher maw..." He tilted his head. "On foot?"

"Yes." It suddenly occurred to Kaidan that Michael had been getting in the boxing ring with Hackett for the past dozen years. And had apparently lost every time. He straightened just a little and belatedly added, "Sir."

#

"Urdnot clan reports use weak encryption. I see references to a captured salarian in the logs of the chief scout." EDI's voice came over the communicator as they headed back in. "In addition, killing the thresher maw has produced several breeding requests for Grunt. And one for Shepard."

"Ha!" Grunt's voice came from behind him.

Michael immediately turned. "Not a word, Vakarian."

Garrus's mandibles clicked as an expression of pure evil came over his face.


	36. Chapter 36 - Old Blood

They headed back to Wrex's 'throne room' to collect Tali. She was perched on the arm of Wrex's concrete throne, animatedly filling Wrex in on everything that had happened recently. A dozen or so other krogan were gathered around, listening intently.

"Extracting her..." Garrus surveyed the situation. "Might be problematic."

"Awwww..." Shepard shook his head. "Tali's making friends."

"She should be working on the shuttle, not spending time telling stories." Garrus clicked his mandibles and glared when Wrex patted Tali on the back while the krogan around them laughed. Shepard suddenly turned and started staring at him, eyes wide. "What?" Garrus blinked.

"Garrus Vakarian..." Shepard tilted his head. "You're jealous of..." He inhaled and exhaled before continuing. "Wrex."

"I..." Garrus started shaking his head. "No, that's..." He clicked his mandibles. "Don't be ridiculous."

"If turians could blush, you'd look like a cooked lobster right now." Shepard's face twitched, and it took Garrus a moment to realize the man was doing everything he could not to start laughing.

"I'm just looking out for her, alright."

"Oh, you're looking at her alright." Shepard nodded. Then he narrowed his eyes. "You do realize if you get stupid and break her heart, Wrex is going to eat whatever is left after I'm done killing you."

"It's not like..." Garrus glared. "I'm not..." He shook his head. "This conversation is over."

#

"What do you want, human? Wrex told me to be polite. He didn't say you were going to talk to me." The chief scout glared at him.

Ah, krogan hospitality. What did it say about him that he was actually starting to like this planet? "I'm looking for a salarian. The Blood Pack captured him, and he was last seen around here."

The scout shrugged and turned back to his display. "I heard about that salarian, poor bastard. If it's Blood Pack, then Clan Weyrloc has him. Sent one of my scouts to check it out, but he never reported back. Guess they got him, too." He shifted to face Michael again. "Chief told me to give you one of the trucks. Just follow the highway to Weyrloc's base, if you've got the quads to deal with him and the Blood Pack."

Michael rolled his eyes as he started to walk away. Garrus clicked his mandibles. "If you've got the quads?" He shook his head as he followed Michael. "It's almost like they've never heard of you before."

"They are krogan." Samara took a look around. "Perhaps when this mission is completed, I will return here to teach the krogan compassion." She looked around again. "I will need many bullets."

"Can you imagine what it would be like if she teamed up with Wrex?" Tali tilted her head.

Garrus and Michael both stopped and looked back at her with horrified expressions.

#

He braced himself as the truck went over another bump, sending them careening around the cargo area. Jack landed in his lap. He was about to make a smart remark when there was another jolt and both of them ended up in Samara's lap. "Tali!"

"When we get back..." Tali's voice was tight. "I am going to find the mechanic responsible for this transmission..." The quarian girl shook her head. "And make him explode."

"I will assist." Thane shook his head as he attempted to get out from under Mordin and Garrus.

"Perhaps if we traveled at less speed we could..." The next jolt sent Miranda flying into Zaeed, who immediately grinned. Kasumi flew into Jacob. Considering the angles, he was pretty sure it was deliberate on her part.

"I'm just going to stay down here..." Grunt shook his head. "On the floor."

#

"Stay out here, make sure none of the Blood Pack come up behind us." Michael glanced at Miranda. She was supposed to be his XO, he might as well see how she did in that role in a situation where she could do minimal harm. And if she started shit he was pretty sure Grunt would eat her. The krogan was still riding a little high from the victory over the thresher maw.

"Of course, Shepard." She nodded, her tone still coolly arrogant. Behind her back, Jack rolled her eyes.

Alright, maybe leaving Jack here with Miranda would end in disaster. "Jack, Garrus, Mordin, Tali, with me."

#

"Repurposed krogan hospital. Sturdy." Mordin nodded sharply. "Built to withstand punishment."

"That's unfortunate." Garrus clicked his mandibles. "Hospitals aren't fun to fight through."

Shepard glanced over his shoulder. "What is fun to fight through?"

Garrus shrugged. "Gardens, electronic shops. Antique stores, but only if they're classy."

"And they still let you two onto the Citadel?" Jack smirked.

Tali tilted her head. "When did we fight through an antique store?"

"I meant theoretically, of course." Garrus glanced at her. "We haven't exactly fought through an antique store."

"Well..." Shepard adjusted his rifle. "Maybe you haven't."

"I..." Garrus shook his head. "Wait, what?"

"There are few pleasures in life that beat biotically tossing an asshole into a shelf full of priceless valuables." Jack leaned her head back.

"Watching the arresting officer trip and bring a shelf full of pottery down on himself." Shepard shrugged. "I was laughing so hard I almost forgot to make a break for it."

"I'm so glad I'm not with C-Sec anymore." Garrus sighed.

#

"That body. Human. Need to take a look."

Michael stepped out of the way to let Mordin pass, then scanned the hallway. Krogan and vorcha weren't exactly known for subtle, but it never hurt to keep an eye out.

Mordin begin examining the corpse with his omnitool. "Sores, tumors, ligatures showing restraint at wrists and ankles. Track marks for repeated injection sites." He gave a jerky nod. "Test subject. Victim of experimentation."

His eyes narrowed. "I don't suppose there's a way to tell who this poor bastard was?"

"No tattoos or ID. Maybe slave or prisoner. Maybe merc or pirate. Irrelevant now. Clearly part of krogan tests to cure genophage. Humans useful as test subjects. Genetically diverse. Enables exploration of treatment modalities."

Well, that didn't exactly sound comforting. "Experimenting on humans? That kind of crap is what makes Cerberus start to seem like a good idea." Idiots on both sides.

"Never used humans myself. Disgusting, unethical, sloppy." Mordin shook his head. "Used by brute force researchers, not thinkers. No place in proper science. Krogan use of humans unsurprising."

"I imagine you had to do some live subject testing while developing the new genophage."

"No. Unnecessary. Limited tests to simulations, corpses, cloned tissue samples. High level tests on varren." Mordin stood. "No tests on species with members capable of calculus. Simple rule, never broke it."

Good to know. "Come on. We still need to find Maelon."

#

"I am the speaker for Clan Weyrloc, offworlders. You have shed our blood. By rights, you should be dead already." The krogan ham and cheese gestured. "But Weyrloc Guld, the Chief of Chiefs, has ordered that you be given leave to flee and spread the message of our coming."

Oh. How sweet. "If I flee, I might trip over the dozen krogan I killed to get here. I think I'll take my chances."

"You killed our youngest and weakest, human. They were not worthy of remaining near our glorious work. Inside you will find only hardened Blood Pack veterans, tempered by savagery and war and dedicated to one goal. The salarian will cure the genophage and Clan Weyrloc will spread across the galaxy in a sea of blood."

"Appears they discovered Maelon's work. Unfortunate."

Mordin had quite a gift for understatement. Michael sighed. "If you care about the future of Clan Weyrloc, you'll hand over Maelon. Now."

"When we cure the genophage, Weyrloc Guld will rule all krogan. The Krogan Rebellions will become the Krogan Empire." The krogan spread his hands.

Oh for the love of... the guy was monologuing. He was actually monologuing. It was tempting to stand there and see just how long the guy could rant. Actually, no. It wasn't. "You talk too much." He fired a shot into the pipe beneath the krogan's feet.

"See?" The krogan smirked. "The human cannot hit a simple target."

The next shot ignited the gas.

#

"Labs likely through there. Can smell antiseptic, hint of dead flesh."

"Oh, is that what that is?" Michael wrinkled his nose. "Remind me to send a thank you to The Insidious Meathead for the olfactory upgrades."

"By thank you, do you mean bullet?" Tali glanced over her shoulder at them.

"Usually, yeah." Michael nodded. "But in his case I'm thinking grenade."

#

"Active console. May contain useful data. One moment." Mordin began typing at a console. "Genetic sequences. Hormone mutagens still steady. Protein chains, live tissue, cloned tissue. Very thorough. Standard treatment vectors. Avoiding scorched-earth immunosuppressants to alter hormone levels. Good. Hate to see that."

Kaidan could probably explain just how fucked all that made them. "Most people wouldn't be so casual about developing a sterility plague, Mordin."

"Not developing. Modifying. Much more difficult. Working within confines of existing genophage. A hundred times the complexity. Errors unacceptable. Could cause total sterility, malignant tumors. Could even reduce effectiveness. Worse than doing nothing. Had to keep krogan population stable. One in one thousand. Perfect target. Optimal growth. Like gardening."

Medical stuff he was weak on. Math he could handle. Nine hundred and ninety-nine dead krogan infants. On Virmire, Wrex had stood down. Had his back. He hadn't realized just how much he owed that man. "We're not going to find Maelon staring at consoles. Come on."

#

"Dead krogan. Female. Tumors indicate experimentation. No restraint marks. Volunteer." Mordin set the datapad down. "Sterile Weyrloc female willing to risk procedures. Hoped for cure. Pointless. Pointless waste of life."

Willing to die for the chance to protect her children. Michael unclenched his fists. "I didn't expect you to be disturbed by the sight of a dead krogan."

"What? Why?" Mordin actually looked insulted. "Because of genophage work? Irrelevant." He took a step forward. "No, causative. Never experimented on live krogan. Never killed with medicine. Her death not my work, only reaction to it. Goal was to stabilize population. Never wanted this. Can see it logically..." Mordin shook his head. "But still unnecessary. Foolish waste of life. Hate to see it."

To see it. To be see what he'd done. Of course he'd hate it. "I didn't think you'd have much direct contact with things like this. Did you come to Tuchanka after dropping your plague?"

"Yearly recon missions. Water, tissue samples. Ensure no mistakes. Superiors offered to carry it on. Refused. Need to see it in person." Mordin looked back at the corpse. "Need to look. Need to see. Accept it as necessary. See small picture. Remind myself why I run a clinic on Omega." He made a gesture over the body bag. "Rest, young mother. Find your gods. Find someplace better."

"I didn't expect spirituality from you, Mordin."

"Genophage modification project altered millions of lives. Then saw results. Ego, humility, juxtaposition. Frailty of life. Size of universe. Explored religions after work completed. Different races. No answers. Many questions."

Michael shook his head. "Sounds like you were trying to deal with your guilty conscience. The doctor who killed millions."

"Modified genophage project great in scope. Scientifically brilliant. But ethically difficult. Krogan reaction visceral, tragic. Not guilty, but responsible. Trained as doctor. Genophage affects fertility. Doesn't kill. Still caused this. Hard to see big picture behind pile of corpses."

"Can you really just rationalize it all away? How do you justify it?"

"Wheel of life. Popular salarian concept. Similar to human Hinduism in focus on reincarnation. Appealing to see life as endless. Fix mistakes in next life. Learn, adapt, improve. Refuse to believe life ends here. Too wasteful. Have more to offer. Mistakes to fix. Cannot end here. Could do so much more."

"Why bother to get it right the first time? Why expend the effort to fix the things you broke?" Michael shrugged. "Can always do it in your next life." He shook his head again. "We need to find Maelon and shut this place down."

#

The krogan scout was uninclined to seek freedom. "I'm not big enough to have a real shot with the females. I'll never have kids of my own. But if I help undo the genophage, then I mattered."

Michael glanced over his shoulder at Mordin again before turning back to the krogan. "You've got a bruised ego. You got caught and beaten, so you tell yourself it was for something important." He walked toward the krogan.

"That's not true. I need to stay. They're going to cure us all."

No wonder Wrex kept headbutting people. "You're not a real krogan. When a real krogan gets knocked down, he gets back up." Which is why it was important to double-tap.

"I did. I got back up every time they hit me. So many times..."

"You're lying there right now like a vorcha grubbing in the mud. You going to just lie there, vorcha?"

"Screw you, human. Nobody says that to me. Nobody keeps me down."

"Damn right they don't. Now get back to Clan Urdnot and report in. Go, go." He stepped aside to let the little guy go charging past him.

Garrus chuckled. "There's no pep talk like a military pep talk."

Tali nodded and put a hand over her breast. "I missed your heartwarming speeches."

"Well..." Michael shrugged. "I was going to call him a whiny quarian with a belly ache..." Tali started to tilt her head. "But you were standing right there."

Jack snickered.

#

"Shepard." EDI's voice came over the communicator. "I'm detecting crates ahead that are holding unstable materials. A misplaced shot could cause a significant explosion."

They all looked at each other and started smiling.

#

"We have a problem." Jack folded her arms.

"We do?" Michael turned toward her.

"There are two of those explosive crates left..." She waved a hand in their direction.

"And we are out of vorcha." Tali nodded.

Michael glanced over at Garrus. "You know..." He shrugged. "I'm starting to think they are a bad influence on us."

Garrus pulled out his sniper rifle. "Ten credits says I get a bigger boom than you do."

"Bring it, Vakarian." Michael shouldered his own rifle.

#

They walked into a lab to find a salarian. An unguarded salarian. An unguarded salarian who looked to be in excellent, untortured health. An unguarded salarian who looked to be in excellent, untortured health and was hard at work. "Maelon. Alive. Unharmed." Mordin stared at the scene and started walking forward. "No signs of restraint. No evidence of torture. Don't understand."

So the smart guy was an idiot. That was less than comforting. Maelon shook his head. "For such a smart man, Professor, you always had trouble seeing evidence that disagreed with your preconceptions." He turned toward them. "How long will it take you to admit that I'm here because I wish to be here?"

"He wasn't kidnapped." Michael gave Mordin a look. "He came here voluntarily to cure the genophage." Because apparently, personal responsibility wasn't completely bred out of salarian scientists.

"Impossible. Whole team agreed. Project necessary."

"How was I supposed to disagree with the great Doctor Solus? I was your student. I looked up to you." Maelon glared.

"Experiments performed here. Live subjects. Prisoners. Torture and executions." Mordin gestured. "Your doing?"

"We've already got the blood of millions on our hands, Doctor. If it takes a bit more to put things right, I can deal with that."

Moments like these, he had to ask himself, what would Kirrahe do? There had to be something around that would make a really big boom. Maybe he should ask Tali. "We're shutting your lab down, Maelon."

"Shutting down more than that." Mordin took a step forward.

And Maelon pulled a pistol. A magnus. Now, that was just insulting. "You can't face the truth, can you? Can't admit that your brilliant mind led you to commit an atrocity." He swung the gun wildly, even pointing it at an annoyed looking Garrus.

Then Mordin demonstrated that he actually had a halfway decent right hook. And now Mordin had the pistol. "Unacceptable experiments. Unacceptable goals. Won't change. No choice. Have to kill you." Salarian blood splattered over the displays. It almost seemed fitting, considering how much krogan blood those displays represented. "Apologies, Commander. Misunderstood mission parameters. No kidnapping. My mistake. Thank you."

There were a few awkward words. Diplomacy wasn't really his strong point. Kaidan would have known what to say. Mordin looked again at the display. "Maelon's research. Only loose end. Could destroy it. Closure, security. Still valuable, though."

He had no way to know how close Maelon had gotten. If he'd even been going in the right direction. But there was Wrex to consider. "If it could be useful, we should hang onto it."

"Worked for years to create modified genophage. Should destroy that." Mordin stared at the screen. "Maelon's work could cure genophage. Don't know. Effects on krogan. Effects on galaxy. Too many variables. Too many variables."

"You regret what the krogan have become. You see the horror of what they did here, but you see the loss, too."

"Wasted potential."

"They don't deserve this, Mordin. Save the data."

"Point taken, Shepard. Capturing data, wiping local copy." Mordin took a deep breath. "Still years away from cure. But closer than starting from scratch." He turned back toward Michael. "Done. Ready to go. Ready to be off Tuchanka. Anywhere else. Maybe somewhere sunny."

#

He headed into the lab to check on Mordin, abet a tad reluctantly. Mordin looked when he entered. "Still hard to believe Maelon betrayed me. Betrayed my work." Mordin shrugged. "Disgusted by his actions. Proud of his nerve, though. Always thought he lacked backbone. Shame I had to kill him. Might have made a good member of the team. Willing to get his hands dirty."

Yeah... no. There was a very strict limit on the number of salarians he could handle at any given time.

#

Grunt was putting together a new shotgun when Michael headed into the hold. He didn't miss that it had the Urdnot sigil on it. "Urdnot Grunt." Grunt nodded. "I like it. I have a clan. That makes me..." He stood. "It makes me want to fight - not just able to. And Uvenk." Grunt gestured. "I wanted to disembowel him. To tear out his spine like a trophy."

Now krogan? Krogan he liked. "Can you focus that on our real enemy or do I have to lock you up for the ship's safety?" He raised an amused eyebrow.

"I get it now..." Grunt spread his hands. "It's part of what I a. It was just delayed because of being tank-bred. Now that I know it's not an outside thing, and I have a place as a krogan, I like it." He grinned. "Our enemies are in trouble, Shepard. And we better not run out of targets."

Oh what he wouldn't give to have that problem. "There's no danger of that. They're practically lining up."

"Everyone gets a turn." Grunt punched a fist into his palm. "Ha. Wouldn't want it any other way."

#

"Shepard. Eclipse mercs are up to something on Helyme, and you're in the area. Go check it out."

"Sir..." Michael looked at the screen. "You are aware this is a Cerberus vessel, yes?"

Hackett raised an eyebrow. "You telling me you can't handle a bunch of mercs?"

"I just killed a thresher maw." Michael folded his arms. "On foot."

Hackett shrugged. "That reminds me. You're two years overdue for your annual ass-kicking."

"I was dead." Michael shook his head.

"Son, I don't recall asking for excuses." Hackett narrowed his eyes. "I gave you a mission."

"Yes, sir, I'll take care of it." He nodded.

#

Kaidan couldn't quite suppress a smile as he stood in the doorway. Hearing Michael's voice over the comm was good, even if the man hadn't been talking to him. Hackett looked up at him. "Report."

"Objective retrieved, sir." Kaidan nodded.

"Good work." Hackett slid him another datapad. "Take your team and get on this."

He looked over the datapad as he started to leave the room, then blinked and turned back to Hackett. "Sir..."

"Yes?" Hackett raised an eyebrow.

"Sir, I'm not certain we are authorized by the Council to -"

"Son, I don't recall asking for excuses." Hackett narrowed his eyes. "I gave you a mission."

"Yes sir, I'll take care of it." Kaidan nodded.


	37. Chapter 37 - Shadow Broker

They still needed information. And, as it happened, The Insistently Mendacious had provided some. Granted, it wasn't information he wanted, but he someone he knew was interested. "Joker, take us back to Illium."

#

Liara smiled when she saw him. At least someone off his ship still did. "I know you're looking for the Shadow Broker. Cerberus gave me data on where to find him." He raised an eyebrow. "Interested?"

"Absolutely. I had no idea..." For a moment, she looked as giddy as her old self. "Let me see what you've got." She nearly snatched the datapad from his hand and began scrolling through it. "It looks like a leaked transmission between Shadow Broker operatives. Some hints as to the location, and..." She trailed off as she stared at the image of a drell. "It's about Feron. He's still alive."

Well now. That lit up her eyes. "Who's Feron?"

"He was a friend. He helped me recover your body from the Shadow Broker."

"Remind me to thank him." Michael nodded. "Why did the Shadow Broker want my corpse?" Please don't let the answer have anything to do with necrophila, puppet shows, or puppet shows about necrophilia.

"He was going to sell you to the Collectors, but Feron and I stopped him. Feron sacrificed himself to save me."

"Right. So, we are going in and saving his ass." His eyes narrowed. "If you rescued me how did I end up with Cerberus?"

"Well, they gave me intel to help recover you. They actually put Feron with me in the first place." She gave him an apologetic look. "After I got out, I gave you to them. They said they could bring you back."

"So, you're the one responsible for me ending up with Cerberus?" Michael stared at her. "Why?"

"Was I supposed to let my friend die when someone offered a sliver of hope?" Her eyes watered a little as she stared back. Then she glanced down at the datapad. "They brought you back. And now they're giving me a chance to find Feron. After two years, I hadn't even dreamed..."

More likely, the The Idiotic Meddler needed the Shadow Broker out of the way and figured his best bet was pointing Michael and crew at him. "He's your friend." Michael nodded. "That's really all the reason I need. Let's go."

#

"So..." Garrus clicked his mandibles. "Liara has a boyfriend..." He folded his arms.

"And he needs to be rescued." Tali nodded.

"I always sort of thought Liara had a thing for Shepard." Garrus settled the new sight into his rifle.

Tali turned toward him. "You..." She shook her head. "I thought you used to be a detective or something."

"Hey!" He glared at her. "It was obvious to everyone. Liara had a thing for Shepard, Alenko had a thing for Liara..."

"I..." Tali made a sighing sound. "Go calibrate something." She turned and stalked off.

Garrus clicked his mandibles again, then turned toward where Kasumi was fiddling with something. "What did I say?"

"I..." She glanced up at him, down at what she had in her hands, then activated her infiltration cloak and vanished.

#

"Someone..." Michael narrowed his eyes. "Put holes in Liara's apartment." Tali made a growling sound. She'd insisted on coming along, eager to spend see where Liara lived. As it turned out, Liara's place was pretty impressive. Other than the holes. And the cops milling about the place. "Think Liara's hurt?"

"There is nowhere near enough damage done to the place for someone to have got to Liara."

"Good point." Michaels nodded. "Alright, let's go talk to the cops."

She shook her head. "Remember, Shepard. The cops might be on our side."

"Has that like..." Michael tilted his head. "Ever happened? I mean, other than Garrus?"

"Uh..." Tali mimicked his stance. "Not that I recall seeing, no." She shook her head. "But Liara would be upset if we blew up her apartment. Or got blood on the walls. Unless, you know, it was really necessary."

"Right. Let's keep collateral damage to a..." Michael started to head in, then stopped. "You know, maybe somebody else should do this part?" He sighed, and started heading in again. "Like maybe Grunt."

#

"What's going on?" He stopped at the police line rather than walking through. Like a good boy. It was physically painful.

"This area is sealed off." The cop turned toward him. "Please step back, sir."

Since she'd asked nicely, he wouldn't be a dick about it. Yet. "Sealed off? Why?"

"Someone tried to kill your friend, Commander Shepard." Another asari strode down the stairs. This one... He frowned. Wasn't a cop. "Thank you, officer. Your people are dismissed."

"You can't do that!" The cop glared at her, then glared at him when he walked through the police line.

"Already done." The cops glared, but started leaving as the other asari smirked at them. "Tela Vasir. Special Tactics and Recon."

"A Spectre?" That made sense. Spectres did tend to be assholes.

"I heard your status was reinstated." She smiled at him. "Good. You're one of our most famous operatives. Might even get you to sign my chest plate." Something was a little off about her. He really hoped he wasn't going to have to shoot her. "So I assume you had business with your friend this evening, Commander?"

"Liara was following a lead on the Shadow Broker." He started looking around. Liara had fish in one of her walls. Tali was trying to get one to follow her finger, but he knew she was scanning everything with her omnitool.

"The Shadow Broker? Dangerous enemy to have."

"What did you find on Liara's terminal?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Not much. She wiped her drive before she left." He felt just a bit of pride at Vasir's words. His little asari was all grown up and covering her tracks.

And she'd been the smartest person he knew even before he died. "Liara knew I was coming. She'd have made a backup of whatever she found."

"Makes sense." Vasir nodded. "Haven't found it yet, though." She folded her arms. "You knew T'Soni better than I do. Where would she have hidden her backup."

"Let me take a look around." He didn't need to gesture to Tali. She was already scanning. Liara wasn't the only one who'd grown up in the past couple years.

#

It only took him a few minutes to locate the data unit. There had been a time in his life having someone know him that well would have made him uncomfortable. Now it almost brought a smile to his face. "Looks like Liara found something big on the Shadow Broker." He started to gesture to Tali, and noted she was already calling in some backup. He was actually in a fairly good mood.

Right up until the building exploded. "Liara's in there." He started running.

"What the hell?" Jack put up a biotic shield to knock some debris away as she, Tali, and Garrus followed.

"Samara..." Michael jerked his head at the justicar. "Take the others and establish a perimeter. Make sure whoever did this doesn't get past you." He then turned to look over his other shoulder. "Mordin, the wounded. Grunt, stay with him.

"They just took out three floors to make sure she's dead." Vasir fell into step next to him. And since his people wouldn't dun in Liara and the only other person who knew... Dammit, he hated when he had to shoot Spectres. There was just so much paperwork. "I'll grab the skycar and seal off the building from the top."

"I'll start down here and work my way up." And find Liara before she did.

#

"Bullet wounds, military grade hardware..." Garrus looked around before glancing at Shepard. "These people are..."

"So, unprofessional it's insulting?" Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go educate them." He nodded.

"When you say educate, you mean kill, right?" Jack turned toward him.

"Yes." He clicked his mandibles.

"Right." She flared her biotics, and a moment later a couple armed goons were smashed between a wall and a desk. Not to be outdone, Tali tossed a flashbang into another group, driving them out of cover for him and Shepard to shoot. Then both women were moving in.

"Shepard..." He clicked his mandibles.

"The girls are making us look bad again." Shepard nodded before heading in.

#

After several rounds of violence, they reached the office. Garrus and Michael took up positions and Jack readied her biotics. Then Michael nodded for Tali to open the door.

They entered to find Vasir shooting a mook in the back of the head. "Damn." She holstered her sidearm. "If I'd been a few seconds faster, I could've stopped them."

It took all he could do not to roll his eyes. He knelt to check the body, knowing Garrus would be covering him. "Is this Sekat?"

"Must have been." Vasir was still looking around. "No sign of that data Liara talked about. Looks like a dead end." The timbre of her voice changed just slightly. "Speaking of which, did you find your friend's body?"

"You mean this body?" Liara stepped out, gun in hand.

"Liara." He nodded to her. "Something I should know?"

"This is the woman who tried to kill me." The gun was fixed on Vasir.

Vasir started walking backward. "You've had a rough day, so I'll let that slide. Why don't you put that gun down?"

"I saw you. I doubled back after I left." Liara wasn't having it. "I watched you break into my apartment."

"I'm sure there is a perfectly logical explanation." Michael drew his own sidearm and turned to point it at Vasir. "Like you were just using me to find the message?"

"Nothing personal, Shepard." Vasir shrugged. "Just needed a little help tracking down Liara."

"Once she had my location, she signaled the Shadow Broker's forces. They bombed the building to take me out. She found Sekat, took his data, and killed him. I'm guessing she's still got the disk on her."

"Good guess." Vasir actually sounded smug. "Not that you'll ever see what's on it..." Vasir flaired her biotics. "You pureblood bitch."

Vasir started running, and he tackled her on her way out the window.

#

"Okay." Michael picked himself up as he watched the two biotics running. "Next time, someone remind me that I can't fly or biotically float down, alright..." He turned to see Jack lowering the others down. "Or, you know, catch me."

"Walk it off." Jack shrugged.

"Let's go..." He saw a gate open, and armed men rush in. "Kill these people, then go see if Liara needs any backup.

#

Liara didn't need backup, but Vasir had gotten to a car. "Damn it." Liara got to a car of her own.

He gestured for her to scoot over, and got into the driver's seat. "I'm fine, by the way. Thanks for asking." There was only room for one other. He gestured to Garrus. Tali nodded and gestured to Jack, and the two started back to the others. Jack casually tossed another mook off the building on her way.

#

"If I had been driving, we wouldn't have crashed."

"If you'd been driving, we would have crashed earlier." Michael fired another shot. "Into a thresher maw." He glared. "And that wasn't a crash, it was a slightly uncontrolled landing."

"You crashed."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"I cannot believe you two are still having this argument." Liara glared at them.

"It's not like..." He fired again. "Killing all these mooks requires a lot of effort."

Garrus made a triumphant sound. "Got the last one."

"There's Vasir's car. Come on, she can't have gotten far."

#

"Vasir. It's over." Liara took the lead. He let her.

Vasir was staggering. She turned back toward them. "Hey. Hey, you. Come here. What's your name?" Michael cursed under his breath as Vasir grabbed a waitress. She pulled the woman in front of her as a shield.

"M-Mariana."

"Mariana, you want to live, don't you?" Vasir aimed at him and Liara. "Tell those people that you want to live."

"Please..." The woman's eyes were full of tears.

"Even if you do get out of here, you'll lose your Spectre status." He could try reason. It rarely worked, but he could try. "You attacked the trade center."

"You think so? I think maybe Cerberus terrorists did that." Vasir gave him a smug look. "Which story do you think the Council will believe?" Well, they were a bunch of idiots. Except Anderson. Usually. "All you had to do was walk away. Now it gets ugly." She put the gun against Mariana's head.

"Please. I have a son."

"A son? I hope he gets to see you again. I've heard losing a parent is just horrific for children." Vasir smirked. "Scars them for life."

"I'm going to end you, Vasir." Liara sounded pissed.

"It's okay, Liara. We'll handle it." He nodded to her. "The usual way."

"You want Mariana's little boy to grow up without a mommy, Shepard?" Vasir shook her head. "Thermal clips on the ground, now. Power cells, too."

He had a reputation. Time to actually make it be useful. He narrowed his eyes, and took a step forward. "Hiding behind a hostage, Vasir? No stomach for a real fight. Just like an asari."

"Drop the thermal clips, Shepard." Her voice wavered just a little.

"You girls should really just stick to dancing..." He drew a bead on the center of her forehead. He could make the shot. And she knew it too. It kept her focused on him, as did his words. "You know, play to your strengths."

"Drop the clips." She glared

"I'm gonna kill your hostage, Vasir." He shrugged. "And then I'm going to show you how a real Spectre gets things done."

"You're bluffing." She took the gun away from the hostage's head and aimed it back at him.

"I don't bluff." He took aim...

And Liara hit her with a table, sending her flying into the fountain.

#

The damn woman moved fast, using her biotics to blur across the battlefield. It took him three tries before he could figure out how to lead her with his rifle. The grenades helped with reinforcements. Why is it his own reinforcements never arrived that quickly?

He dodged a biotic attack, then smirked a little when Liara hit back. She lacked Jack's sheer brutality, but her attacks were certainly more elegant. If the word elegant could apply to dropping a third of an aircar on someone. Garrus tossed off a grenade, and Vasir stumbled just a little. He fired, and the bullet impacted the back of her knee.

"Ugh. Damn it." She fell, bleeding heavily. "Damn it."

Michael noted that Liara had developed a decent battlefield stalk as she strode over and retrieved the data disk. "Sekat's personal datapad. This has what we need to find the Shadow Broker."

"You're dead." Vasir tried to get up, but stumbled and slid down a wall, leaving a smear of blood. "The Shadow Broker has been in power for decades. He's stronger than anything you've ever faced."

Well, there was that one Reaper... Michael rolled his eyes, but caught Garrus managing the turian equivalent of a smirk. Clearly Vakarian was thinking along similar lines. Michael turned toward Vasir. "Is that why you sold out the Council to work for him?"

"You think I betrayed the Council?" Vasir glared. "Like Saren? Go to hell. The Broker's given me damn good intel over the years. Intel that saved lives and kept the Citadel safe. So if the Broker needs a few people to disappear, I'll pay that price without hesitation."

"Tell yourself whatever you like." He shook his head. "The Council would never accept you working for the Shadow Broker."

"The Council? You pay them lip service while working for terrorists?" She glared. Fuck he wished she didn't have a point. "You have any idea what Cerberus has done?"

"I know who they are and what they've done." And at the moment, they were the lesser evil. He crouched to look her in the eye. "It doesn't matter."

"I think it does. You want to judge me?" She coughed up some blood. "Look in the mirror. Kidnapping kids for biotic death camps. Killing Alliance admirals who ask questions. And you're with them. Don't you dare judge me." Her voice grew weaker. "Don't you..."

For a moment, he just stared at her corpse. Then he stood. And one day, The Imprudent Moron would answer for all that. It just couldn't be today. Not until the collectors were dealt with.

#

"Eliminate T'Soni and retrieve that data. Civilian casualties not a concern." Liara was already staring at the data. Garrus had gone to get the others.

"Vasir's dead." He walked up behind her. There was a time she'd have cared.

"I'm putting the data through to the Normandy's computers. We can be at the Shadow Broker's base in a few hours." She shut off the omnitool and started walking. "He'll know about Vasir before long. If he decides to kill Feron..."

He followed her. "We won't give him time."

"We'll need the Normandy's stealth systems to get us in close undetected." She didn't look back at him as they walked, and he actually had to increase his pace a little to keep up. "The Shadow Broker's agents are still shooting their way through Illium. With luck, they won't notice we've left until it's too late."

This wasn't like her. This was... A lot more like him. Maybe he had been a bad influence. "That's a little cold. They killed innocent people."

"You know what I mean." Liara turned back toward him.

"Do I?" He closed the distance between them. "When I hit the ground at the trade center, you went after Vasir without a backward look." That, at least, she hadn't gotten from him. Dammit, what had the past two years been like?

"A little fall wasn't going to kill you." She shook her head, then walked to the balcony. "I had to stay on Vasir. I had to stay rational, make the call. Like I did with Sekat."

Michael took a deep breath. He made those calls, so people like Liara never had to. He moved to stand beside her. "That's Vasir's fault, not yours."

"Sekat had no idea what the stakes were. I put him in harm's way to get the data I needed. I got him killed. And I'd do it again." She looked out over the city. The sun was starting to rise. She straightened up. "But from here on out, things will be simple. Get in, get Feron, get out." Liara started walking again. "And kill anyone who tries to stop us."

"That's it?" He raised an eyebrow as he followed her past the burning remains of a sky car. It made for a hell of a reminder.

"That's it." Liara nodded as she kept walking.

A burning skycar had changed his future. What would have happened, if he'd run that day instead of going in? What would happen to Liara now? She deserved better than to follow his path. "Will you just stop for a second? We'll be jumping several light years. There's time to talk."

"About what?" She shook her head as he caught her arm, but she turned to face him.

"You haven't been the same since I came back, Liara."

"What do you want me to say, Shepard?" She took a step forward, closing the distance between them. "That I mourned you? That I feel guilty because Feron got captured? I made mistakes. I lost people. I helped get you back, and I want to do the same for Feron. I'll sit and talk once he's safe. Until then, enjoying the scenery is an insult to the man who saved both of us."

In his mind, he heard Brekin's voice over the radio. He hadn't been able to bring himself to contact his old squadmate. Not from a Cerberus ship. There was a man left behind. "Okay. Let's go." He nodded to Liara. Words could wait. Who knows, maybe he'd even figure out what the hell to say.

#

Kaidan stared at the news on the datapad, then immediately reached for the comm. He wasn't expecting the man on the other end to answer, but from the bleak look on Brekin's face he'd already heard the news. "Brekin, I..."

"Tandy Mullins lived next door to us. She was six months pregnant. Sandra just..." Brekin's eyes were read. "She just talked to her two days ago. Twins, Kaidan. Tandy was going to have twin boys."

"I'm sorr -"

"What the fuck is the Alliance even doing?" Brekin smashed his fist into the desk. "Ferris Fields welcomed the Alliance. We had a station and..." He shook his head. "Goddamn it, Kaidan!"

"We are -"

"No, no you're not." Breken glared. "You're not doing a fucking thing and I owe you my family's lives anyway and..." He took a deep breath. "You know I can't blame Michael for working with Cerberus. At least they aren't standing around with their thumbs up their asses." He hit the button and the comm went dead.

For a moment, he just sat there. It wasn't like he could blame Brekin for being angry. At least... Kaidan swallowed. At least he'd managed to save a few. That was... "Better than the alternative." He jumped a little at the sound of Hackett's voice.

"Sir." Kaidan got to his feet and started to salute.

"At ease." Hackett sighed. "I've got the final report. Six thousand, nine hundred, forty-eight souls, gone."

"I don't..." Kaidan looked away, then back at Hackett. "We cleaned up a few of Cerberus's messes. Experiments they were doing on people. Brutal, horrific..." He sighed. "And what they did to the rachni was unthinkable. What they intended to do with the rachni was worse. They aren't the good guys here."

"No." Hackett nodded. "They aren't. At best, they are the lesser evil. We can protect humanity without putting humanity above the rest of the galaxy." He met Kaidan's eyes. "I've got a mission for your team. They ready for field work?"

"Yes, sir." He nodded.

Hackett handed him the datapad. "Get it done, Alenko."


	38. Chapter 38

He watched Liara pace for a few minutes, then sighed. If he tried to talk her out of going on a roaring rampage of revenge she'd just point out how hypocritical he was being. Michael shook his head, then frowned and exited the room. For a moment, he paused at the entrance to the starboard observation deck. Then he squared his shoulders and entered.

Samara was sitting cross-legged, some kind of biotic sphere in her hands as she gazed out into the void. He watched her, hesitant to interrupt. A heartbeat before he turned around and left, she let the field collapse and looked up at him. "Shepard."

"How are you?" He shifted his weight a little.

"I've spent much of the last 400 years on my own; it is nice to have a colleague to chat with." She inclined her head gracefully. "I may be rusty at it, however." She smiled. "If you are patient, I would love to talk."

Michael sat down next to her, making an attempt to duplicate her position. He apparently wasn't quite as flexible as she was. "That's uh..." He looked out at the view. "Kind of why I'm here. I was hoping to..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Does this help? This staring off into space thing?"

"That would depend entirely upon the nature of the problem. It is rare, however, for contemplation to make a situation worse." Samara glanced at him.

"Mind if I try it for a bit?"

"Perhaps you may find it more effective if you verbalized your contemplation."

"That's part of where the problem is." Michael shook his head. Kaidan would have known what to say. He had a knack for diplomacy. He leaned back, staring at the stars, wondering which one Kaidan was on at the moment. "Hackett once told me the galaxy was a better place when I was pointed firmly at the enemy." He narrowed his eyes. "Now I'm working for the enemy. I'm used to operating in the gray areas but..."

"You are wondering at what shade white becomes black." Samara nodded. "And yet, your concern is not about yourself at all."

"Liara used to be a nice kid. Tali too. Garrus..." He shook his head. "Well, Garrus was always the same kind of asshole I am. Probably why we are friends. But Liara..." He swallowed. "Saving me cost her and..." He looked out at the stars again.

"And in your mind, that is not the way the universe works. You are the one who goes back in, who does the saving, and who pays the price." Samara tilted her head, then shifted a little to face him. "It is a burden you took upon yourself in the hopes those like Liara would never feel its weight."

"Two years is..." He met her eyes. "Maybe it's just the human talking, but that's a wide gulf to jump, even with thrusters."

"If I may make an observation, Shepard..." She smiled a little. "I think you are talking to the wrong asari."

"You're like a thousand years old. I really can't fuck you up more than you already are." He shrugged.

"Do you trust her, Shepard?" Samara gave him a contemplative look.

"Yes." Michael nodded. "I mean, I let her in my head a few times." He frowned. "Probably a bad idea in retrospect."

"Has anything she has done recently altered that trust?" Samara raised an eyebrow.

"Well, uh..." He considered the question. "No."

"Then trust her. And be there for her."

"I..." He hesitated a moment. "Thank you." He turned to look back out at the stars, assuming her meditative pose for a time. "You know, you might be onto something with this whole contemplating the empty void thing. Really helped clear my head."

"You were meditating for just under two minutes, Shepard." A smile danced around the edges of Samara's mouth.

"I'm efficient." He rose, then nodded to her before leaving.

#

He checked in with Dr. Chakwas about Thane, then went to check in with the man himself. Thane reassured him about his illness. "I think it's safe tos ay that by the time my body is incapacitated, we'll be victorious, or dead." Thane shrugged. "Either way, I won't be a burden to you."

"So, what made you become an assassin?" He looked through the viewport at the drivecore.

"I was asked to become one." Thane shifted a little in his chair. "The hanar trained my body for this role since I was six years old."

Michael blinked. "You've been killing since you were six?"

"Of course not. I didn't make my first kill until I was 12." Thane shook his head. "They were training me. I was not to be used and thrown away. I was an investment."

"You were a child." Michael narrowed his eyes. "Not an investment."

"I've given you the wrong idea." Thane sighed. "They valued me. Yes, as a resource. But also as a person. They..." He made a small gesture. "Regretted their need for me."

"You don't do that to kids." Michael folded his arms. "Why did your parents agree to this?"

"The agreement was made under the Compact. It was an honor for our family."

"The Compact?" He raised an eyebrow.

"We live on the hanar homeworld because they rescued us - some of us - from extinction. We owe them our lives. That is the Compact."

It sounded like slavery. "What exactly are the terms of the Compact?"

"There are many things the hanar can't do, even with mechanical aid. They ask drell to assist them."

"That can't be legal." He frowned. "They made your whole race into slaves."

"Don't insult me, Shepard." Thane narrowed his own eyes. "Anyone can refuse to serve. Few do. We owe our existence to the hanar. We are proud to repay the debt."

Risk their lives and swear their service because the hanar gave them a chance at... Okay, now he was drawing uncomfortable parallels. But Hackett had given him the choice and he'd been in that situation due to his own choices. "But you don't kill for the hanar anymore. You're freelance. What changed?"

"I was asleep for a long time, yes. I paid no attention to what my body was asked to do. But then..." His voice changed slightly. "Laser dot trembles on his skull. One finger-twitch, he dies. Then the smell of spice on the spring wind. Sunset-colored eyes defiant in the scope. The laser dances away." Thane went quiet for a moment. "My apologies. Drell slip into memories so easily."

'Was that one of your assassinations?"

"Ah, yes. Perhaps we can discuss it later. I've wasted too much of your time."

#

"Let me see if I understand this correctly..." Michael narrowed his eyes before looking back at the display. "We land the shuttle here, walk on the outside of the ship during a massive electrical storm on a death planet looking for the entrance while bad guys are shooting at us and capacitors are discharging all over the place, then fight our way through the Shadow Broker's forces once inside to rescue a guy whose location on the ship we don't actually know?"

"I..." Liara sighed, and nodded. "Yes."

"Liara..." He grabbed his rifle, then put a hand on her shoulder. "You're the best."

"There is something wrong with you." Jacob just shook his head.

"Taylor, if you're going to be like that..." Michael glared at him. "You can't come."

#

"Okay." Liara swallowed. "Looking down was clearly a mistake."

They continued moving through the ship. Michael paused at the engines and watched them moving for a few moments. He started to open his mouth and Tali spoke up. "No."

"But..."

"This is a rescue mission, Shepard." She folded her arms. "No grenades." Then she tilted her head and turned toward the engines. "Though a small flash bang there would set off a chain reaction that would create a slow catastrophic failure across the entire system."

"I've got the perfect background music for just that." Garrus nodded. "A turian classic. Listen to this." Garrus tapped his omnitool and the strains of music started to play.

"Heh." Grunt nodded at the bass before firing his shotgun into some oncoming mechs. "I like it."

"Needs more bass." Michael snapped his rifle up to his shoulder."

#

"You're right." Garrus nodded after a moment. "The bass does seem to suit the storm."

"Ride of the Valkyries." Shepard took aim with his rifle and took off a mech's head before it could fully emerge from its dormant position. "Nothing quite beats it for breaking atmo through clouds." He tilted its head. "Tchaikovsky's 1812 overture is the one you want for the ride home though. They used actual cannons for percussion."

"Gonna need you to spell that for me so I can look it up -" Grunt started to turn toward him.

"Got it." Jack tapped her omnitool and the music started to play. Garrus clicked his mandibles, and she narrowed her eyes at him. "What?"

"I like it." Tali started to nod.

"Of course, you do." Liara rolled her eyes. "It has explosions."

"Dun dun dun -" Grunt fired his shotgun. "BOOOM." He fired again. "Heh heh heh."

#

"I think this is the right hatch."

"It's locked. Hang on, I've got a bypass shunt program that can crack it." Liara started fiddling with the door.

"We probably should have brought Kasumi along." Michael shrugged.

"Wait..." Garrus clicked his mandibles. "We didn't?"

"Do you see Kasumi anywhere?" Michael blinked.

"I never see Kasumi anywhere." Garrus shrugged. "I just assume she's there." He looked around. "Kasumi?"

"She had a bad experience getting blown of a skyscraper during a storm, so I told her she could sit this one out." Michael waved a hand. "Liara, how long will it take?"

"I don't know, Shepard." She glanced at him. "I've never broken into the Shadow Broker's base before." She frowned. "Well, not this one, anyway."

"Heh, heh, heh." Grunt fired. "They keep hiding behind the capacitors."

"Shepard!" Tali bounced a little, her voice irritated. "Jack keeps stealing my kills."

"Kill them faster then." Jack used her biotics to fling a few of the mercenaries into the lightning.

"Grunt, look, there are some armored guys." Michael gestured. "Leave the squishy ones for -" He sighed as Tali hit the heavies with a couple sticky grenades. "I going to send all of you to separate corners of this war zone." He glanced over his shoulder at Liara. "Are you sure that shunt is working?"

"It's illegal even on Illium." Liara scanned it. "It didn't come with a warranty."

"But you tested it, right?"

"Here come more of them." Liara gestured.

Michael glared at her. "Tell me you tested it."

"No time to talk." She started shooting.

"Shepard!" Grunt made a growling sound. "Now she's stealing my kills."

"Kill them faster." Jack smirked.

"I swear I will turn this war zone around right now and go home."

#

"Liara?"

"I'm sure it won't be much longer." Liara glanced at him.

"I hope so, cause Garrus and I are actually starting to run low on taunts." He fired again.

Liara blinked. "Don't you mean on ammo?"

"I thought you'd met them before." Jack turned to raise an eyebrow at her.

"No, taunts." Michael sighed. "And I've heard Jack actually repeat a few of her threats." He exhaled. "Remember the good old days when you could just slap omni-gel on everything?"

"You used to yell at me when I did that," Tali said. "Claimed it was unprofessional and I should take more pride in my work."

"For someone who wants to keep his base a secret..." Garrus frowned. "Shadow broker has a lot of mooks."

"I know, right?" Michael nodded.

"I'm bored." Grunt used his shotgun one handed to blow a mook's head off. "And hungry."

"Their attacks are disorganized." Liara sighed. "They'd be more effective if they all attacked at once."

"Please don't give the mercs ideas." Michael glared at her.

#

"Tali, I swear, if you hit me with one more flash bang, I'm gonna..." Michael shook his head. "Kick Garrus."

"Why me?" Garrus blinked.

"I can't kick Tali. That would be mean." Michael shrugged.

"If you'd stop doing the invisibled thing to change positions I wouldn't hit you."

"It's an infiltration cloak, Tali. For infiltration. Which means get behind the bad guys so they can't retreat from Garrus's little pea shooter over there."

"Pea..." Garrus clicked his mandibles. "Shooter?"

"The next wave looks like a big one." Liara shifted to find better cover.

"You just had to give them tactical advice." Michael sighed.

"Pea..." Garrus took up his position. "Shooter?"

"Heh, heh, heh."

"But now there'll be fewer left to deal with inside." Liara's voice brightened.

"Keep dreaming, T'Soni." Michael rolled his eyes. "Hey, Jack, mind -" Jack sent a biotic burst that forced several mercs to dive out of cover. "Thank you." He started picking them off.

#

"There." Liara bounced a little. "The hatch is open."

"Next time, I'll handle the lock." Michael started moving in. "Garrus, take Grunt and Jack and hold this position. Make sure nothing comes up behind us. Rather not get caught in the crossfire in corridors."

"Got it." Garrus nodded.

#

Michael fired off another round. "The Shadow Broker's HR department really should send us a thank you note for lightening their workload this week."

"I've downloaded the ship's layout. We're heading toward the prison block..." Liara straightened. "And Feron."

#

"I think we found Feron." Michael nodded to a drell secured to a chair.

"Feron." Liara immediately started moving in that direction.

The drell blinked. "Liara?" He looked up at them. Good sign, conscious and knew who Liara was.

"Hold on -" Liara began looking over the controls. "We're getting you out of here."

"No." Feron shouted just as Liara hit some buttons. Electricity of some kind coursed through the drell's body, and he screamed.

"Feron." Liara looked aghast.

"I thought this looked too easy." Michael gestured for Tali to look at the controls.

"This chair plugs into the Broker's info network. You have to shut off the power. Pull me out now, and my brain cooks." Tali nodded up at him as if to confirm Feron's words.

"Do you know where we can cut the power?" Liara began calling up the map.

"It won't be easy." Feron nodded. "You'll have to go to central operations."

"If he left you alive for us to find, the Broker has no idea how dangerous we are." Granted, sometimes they were only dangerous to themselves, but they were still dangerous.

"Don't underestimate him." Feron shook his head. "He prepares for everything. Central operations is down the hall. You know the Shadow Broker's waiting for you, right?"

"Well, let's not keep him." Michael started walking. "That would be rude."

"We'll be back for you, Feron." Liara nodded to her friend before following.

"I'll try not to go anywhere."

#

They killed some more guards, then walked into the room toward...

He had absolutely no idea what the creature behind the desk was. Other than big, and weirdly mouthed, and big, and red, and big, and sharp-toothed, and big, and kind of fishy looking, and big. It folded its hands on the desk, leaned forward, and gave them a calm look. "Here for the drell?" It shrugged. "Reckless, even for you, Commander."

"Not reckless, just determined." At least, that's how it generally got written in his reports. "Ask your asari Spectre about that."

"Vasir was expendable." The Shadow Broker continued sitting there calmly. "All her death cost me was time."

"Expendable like Feron?" Liara sounded angry.

"Dr. T'Soni." The broker spared her a glance. "Your interference caused all this. Feron betrayed me when he handed you Shepard's body. The drell is simply paying the price."

"It'll be pretty hard to run a base this size with no crew." And with the big holes he was going to have the Normandy put in it. Might as well test those calibrations Garrus had made.

"They're replaceable. Your arrival is barely an interruption."

"Be smart: let Feron walk out with us."

"You won't be walking out at all."

"You're quite confident for someone with nowhere left to hide." Liara narrowed her eyes.

"You travel with fascinating companions, doctor. It's good you brought Archangel, T'Soni. Your friend's bounty is still unclaimed." And now the man was threatening Garrus. Not cool.

"You're not putting a hand on anyone." Liara glared.

"It's pointless to challenge me, asari. I know your every secret, while you fumble in the dark."

"Is that right?" Liara smiled. "You're a yahg, a pre-spaceflight species quarantined to their homeworld for massacring the Council's first contact teams. This base is older than your planet's discovery, which means you killed the original Shadow Broker sixty years ago, then took over. I'm guessing you were taken from your wolrd by a trophy hunter who wanted a slave..." Liara's smile widened a little as she saw the effect her words were having. "... or a pet. How am I doing?"

And that's when the broker stood, and flipped the table. Right onto Tali. Michael started shooting.

#

"The shield's kinetically sensitive." Liara shook her head, her eyes wide. "Energy and projectiles are bouncing off."

Which meant he was going to have to do this the hard way. Dammit, he hated the hard way. "Then we do this the hard way." He headed in, and started punching.

Michael got in a few good blows before the broker sent him flying. The thing's shield was up again, and he rolled to his feet to start shooting. As soon as the shield vanished again, Michael moved in to throw punches. He added a kick for good measure, then noted the thing hit even harder than Hackett did when it sent him flying again.

Another round of shooting. "If you can get him to bring up that shield again, I've got an idea." Liara's voice came from his left. Alright, there was a plan. What was it Samara had said? If you trust her, keep trusting her. Michael took a deep breath and fired off a couple more rounds.

This time when the thing started charging back at him, Michael switched to the tactics he'd used in so many street fights. He hit the ground and rolled past, landing clear. "Liara, now!"

The biotic called up her power, and sent it into the capacitor above the yahg or whatever it was. He dove to the other side to Tali, yanking her unconcious form out of harm's way before providing her with cover.

That was when he learned, much to his dismay, that if you pump a high enough surge of power into a yahg it exploded into very small, almost entirely liquid bits. Fortunately, he'd managed to block most of it from getting to Tali, who was starting to stir. "Ow."

#

Various feeds started making noise. Michael helped Tali back to her feet, then started surveying the damage as Liara went to the desk. A moment later he turned and drew his weapon as he heard the broker's voice. "This is the Shadow Broker. The situation is under control." He lowered the gun as he realized it was Liara speaking, using a voice modulator. "We experienced a power fluctuation while upgrading hardware. It disrupted communications momentarily."

He waved Feron off as the man rushed in, a gun in hand. Liara kept talking. "However, we are now back online. Resume standard procedures. I want a status report on all operations within the next solar day. Shadow Broker out."

"Goddess of oceans..." Feron limped toward them. "It's you. You..." He shook his head. "How?"

"Well, everyone who's ever seen him in person is dead, so..."

Michael exchanged a look with Tali. Feron stared at Liara. "You're the new Shadow Broker."

"It'll be nice to have access to information I can trust..." Michael nodded to Liara. "Broker."

"I'm not sure I'm ready for you to call me that." Liara looked almost as vulnerable as she had when her mother died. "I"m not sure about any of this. But I had to do it. With the Shadow Broker's information network, I can give you..." She turned to look at the displays. "I can..."

"I'll, uh, check the power systems." Feron started to limp off. Tali followed him, barely waiting for the gesture from Michael.

When he reached Liara's side, he was surprised to see tears streaming from her eyes. "It's over. It's finally..." She swallowed. "For two years..."

Sometimes there were no words. He caught her arm and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. "It's all right."

She drew back after a few moments, and wiped at her eyes. "I spent two years mourning you and Feron. And now I've got you both back. I..." She swallowed again, then turned to start looking at the displays. "Let's see what we've got."

#

After a few minutes of examination, she turned to him. "No safeguards or user restrictions. It's like he never anticipated anyone but himself being here." She smiled, looking like her old self. "And it's all ours."

"Could this tell me if the salarian councilor is male or female?" He raised an eyebrow.

She glared at him, but the corners of her mouth played in a smile. "No. As for what else it could tell us..." Liara glanced at the machines again. "I'm not sure. I'll need to go through his files. Come back later, and I'll try to have something useful for you." She turned to face him. "All I wanted was to rescue Feron. But..." She swallowed. "Is it wrong that part of me wants this? With the Shadow Broker's network, I can help you. Maybe I can turn this operation into something better."

"Don't be a stranger this time." Michael put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come by when you have a chance." She smiled. "The doors are always open." As he left, she spoke again. "Thank you, Shepard. For everything."

#

"Shepard blew up a building on Illium?" Brekin stared

"No." Kaidan shook his head. "He just happened to be nearby when it exploded, then killed the people responsible. I tried to ask Liara what was going on, but she didn't have time to talk. Michael's helping her with some sort of mission. I'm frankly a little concerned about what they are up to."

"Yeah, I get that." Brekin rubbed his neck. "Look, Kaidan, I was pretty brusque last time we talked and..." He took a deep breath. "I owe you an apology. I know you guys are doing all you can." He sighed. "It just sucks sitting here while..."

"How's Sandra?"

"Numb." Brekin looked down. "Your mom's been sitting with her. I'm not sure the kids even realize that..." His voice broke a little. "I can't think how to..." He sighed. "You know, I was pissed when you first told me about Shepard working with Cereberus but now it's like..." He shrugged. "It's him, isn't it? Like taking the rap for what went down on Torfan. Paying the price so the rest of us don't have to."

"Yeah." Kaidan nodded. "Maybe you're right. I don't..." He shook his head. "I don't even know anymore."

"Lines get blurred." Brekin nodded. "Take care of yourself out there, Kaidan."

"Thanks."

#

Another colony gone. He heard the conversation as he got back onto the ship. Ferris Fields was gone. Michael made it all the way back to his quarters before he punched anything. And all that did was break his hand. He set the bone back into place and put medigel on the wound. "Shepard, perhaps -"

"Can it, EDI." His voice was sharp. He rested his forehead on the cool glass of the tank and sighed.

#

They stopped back in only a couple days later, having retrieved supplies for her. Liara smiled when she saw them. Her drone was annoying, but she already had the place mostly cleaned up. "How are you doing, Liara?"

"I'm a bit overwhelmed, to be honest. The Shadow Broker had more resources than you can imagine. Here, come on over." She gave him a tour, and it was clear she had found her calling. And he wasn't sure, but he thought there might be some lingering feelings between her and Feron. Given the man's condition though, it just didn't seem right to threaten to break his knees.

The broker had known about the reapers, and about the collectors. If the thing hadn't been all for himself, things might have gone differently. "It was good talking to you, Liara. Let me know if you need anything."

"I think what I need right now is a friend. I can't leave for too long, but spending all my time on this ship..." She shrugged. "Maybe next time you come by, I could come up to the Normandy."

"What's wrong with right now?" He raised an eyebrow.

#

A word to Kasumi got him some decent asari wine. He didn't ask where she'd stolen it from. That would have been rude. A smile came to his face when he realized Liara had actually dressed up to visit. She paused at that glass tank. "You should get some fish."

"Did you enjoy the tour?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it's a beautiful ship. And I ran into Joker. He seemed happy to see me." She shrugged. "Although he did ask if I'd 'embraced eternity' lately."

"Of course, he did." Why hadn't he shot Joker yet?

"I also spoke with Doctor Chakwas. I'm glad she's doing well. I brought you something." She offered him a small display piece. "It took some digging, but I recovered your tags."

He looked down at the dogtags, then ran his hand over the metal. Strange, seeing those again. There'd been a time he felt naked without them. "It seems like forever since I was an Alliance soldier. First I get tapped for the Specters, now Cerberus..." He set the display on his desk.

"You succeed against odds most people wouldn't even take on. It's no wonder everyone wants you on their side." She put a hand on his shoulder. "But I know it wears on you." She withdrew and leaned on the wall opposite him. "So how are you doing, Shepard? I mean really, not what you tell your squad to keep morale up."

Michael sighed. He was two years overdue for an ass-kicking, Kaidan wanted nothing to do with him, Brekin was dead, and... "Honestly? I'm tired. Tired of dealing with Cerberus, tired of the Council ignoring me, tired of my closest friends not believing me."

"Yes, I heard about what Kaidan said on Horizon." Liara exhaled. "I'm sorry. But their shortsightedness doesn't diminish what you've accomplished." She sighed. "It's funny. Finally, just the two of us, and we still end up talking about everyone but ourselves." She put a hand on her hip. "So, tell me what you want. What are you fighting for?" She raised an eyebrow. "A chance to give Jack faith in something more than anger?"

What was that... Huh. Jack. He hadn't... Maybe. "I guess I"m fighting for us. All of us."

"That's a lot of responsibility."

"People are messy, awkward, sometimes selfish or cruel. But they're..." He looked down, then back up. "They're trying. And I"m going to make sure they have a chance."

"I hope the galaxy proves itself worthy of the effort you're putting into saving it." She smiled. "I should get back to my base. But thanks for inviting me up, Shepard." Then she was hugging him again.

He was somewhat surprised to realize that this time, he was the one that needed it. "Come back soon."


	39. Chapter 39

He sat, watching the stars float by as the Normandy slowly drifted in orbit. "What do you think of Cerberus?"

"I've heard rumors, but I learned long ago to form my own impressions." Samara sat cross-legged in her usual place. "There is too much room for interpretation in the opinions of others."

"Why were you willing to work for Cerberus when you didn't have first-hand knowledge?" He shifted to face her. All the others, he could see their motives for joining. Mordin wanted to know. Jack and Grunt weren't picky about who they punched. Kasumi and Zaeed were being paid. Thane was suicidal. Samara, however, was still a puzzle.

"I work for you, Shepard." She looked at him, her icy blue eyes meeting his. "Our methods may be different, but our goals are not."

"Saving the universe." Michael shrugged. "One cluster-fuck at a time." He looked back at the stars, then back at her. "How do you keep your legs from going numb, sitting like this?"

She smiled, just a bit on the edges of her mouth. "Biotics."

"That's cheating." He returned to looking at the stars. There were a lot of them. A couple hundred bore life, and a few dozen of those bore human life. Fewer now than there had been just days ago. A boy laying on a rooftop on a ratty blanket, staring up at the stars, counting them. Now he floated among them, above an alien world. He exhaled, and let himself drift.

#

"Tell me something I don't know about you."

Jack rolled her eyes at him, but her expression was slightly less hostile than usual. Annoyed lynx rather than ravenously hungry tiger. "Nothing to tell." Her eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"I want to know more..." Michael shrugged. "And I'm not going away."

"I'm here to fight for you." She stood. "Nothing says we have to be friends. But whatever." She walked a few paces away, putting distance between them before leaning on one of the conduits and folding her arms. "Something you don't know, huh? Obvious stuff, like what's up with my ink, or something just as boring?" She twitched a shoulder. "You're not really interested unless it affects you, I've been through this shit before."

"I could be genuine." He mirrored her stance. "You have no way of knowing."

"I have eyes, and I have history. You'll back off as soon as you realize you're not the first and I'm immune to your 'help.'" She stalked toward him, stopping a couple paces away.

"I'll bite." He waved a hand. "What's with the tattoos?"

"Some are for prisons I've been in. Some are for kills. You know, good ones." She looked down at her hands. "Some are for things I've lost. Those aren't your business. They're nobody's business." She spread her hands. "And some are because, hey, why the fuck not?"

 _Why'd spray-paint graffiti on the bridge, son? I ain't your son, and why the fuck not_? Michaels gave a small shake of his head. "You work pretty hard and not letting people get close."

"I've been with lots of people." Her voice took on a defensive note. "If you're asking about a boyfriend or girlfriend, no. It's a waste of time and it never works. You let someone get that close, it just means they need a shorter knife. Lonely and alive works just fine, thanks."

Kaidan's words still cut, when he let himself think about Horizon. And yet... "Seems like you miss it a little more than you want to admit."

She shook her head. "Pick every little word apart if you want, but it doesn't change the way the galaxy works. Come on, you've been around." She waved a hand.

"You're tough." If he'd met her before he'd met Hackett, they'd have either killed each other or been ruling a system or two by now. He couldn't help but wonder who Jack would be if she'd had a Hackett in her life. "But you can't have survived alone all these years."

For a moment, she stared at him. Then she backed away, sinking in on herself a bit. "When I was starting out, I ran with this girl Manara and her boyfriend. They knew their way around. I thought they'd help me. Right." She resumed her stance by the conduit. "They helped me into their bed. And when we finally did take down something big, they helped themselves to my share of the take." She unfolded her arms and stalked toward him again. "I knew where it was heading, and I got them first. Never bothered with friends after that."

"They sound like selfish pricks." He shrugged. "That doesn't mean they were going to kill you."

"I get feelings." She shook her head, glaring at him. "I don't need proof. I did the smart thing." Her head lifted as she stared at him. "I always do the smart thing if people fuck with me. That's probably something you should remember."

It was always nice being threatened by Jack. "I have to go." He let his arms fall to his sides. "But we should do this again."

Michael started for the stairs. "Wait..." Jack actually caught hold of his arm. "My turn with the questions. People usually walk by now. Why are you really asking all these things?" He turned back toward her, and she shook her head at him. "You eyeing me up? Because if this is just about sex, maybe you should fucking say so."

"I want to know what makes you tick, first." Michael shrugged. Just in case it was live ordinance. That wouldn't really be much of a surprise.

"You don't need to know someone to sleep with them." She gave a small smile, and her eyes took on a note of challenge. "You just have to know where to put it."

He started walking for the stairs again, then paused after a couple steps. "I used to have a cat."

"I..." Jack blinked. "What?"

"Little mangy gray thing. I saved him from getting hit by a taxi. He repaid me by clawing the shit out of my hand." He pointed at the back of his left hand. "Still have the scars."

Jack snorted. "Got your ass kicked by a kitten." She narrowed her eyes. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Cat's name was Jack." He winked at her before continuing to the stairs.

"Okay." Her voice sounded a little amused. "Maybe we'll talk later." She stalked back to her cot. "Maybe not."

#

"Like this." Michael corrected her grip. "Now tr-" He went through the air and landed on the mat. He coughed, then looked up. "Perfect."

Kasumi grinned down at him. On the other mat, Tali was performing a similar maneuver with Thane. The quarian put her hips into it, and got the drell into a wrist lock. "Well done." Thane nodded up at her.

"Alright." Michael stood, then gestured for Thane to join him. "That block you did in the last fight, where you disarmed the guy." He picked up a tool to use as a mock gun. "Be good for Kasumi to learn, if she's going to run around cloaked."

Thane nodded. His maneuver was a little different than the one Michael had been taught. After two tries, Michael had it, and then moved to partner with Tali while Thane worked with Kasumi. Samara had joined the regular hand-to-hand lesson yesterday, managing to prove that while he and Thane were both good at what they did, a few hundred years of experience counted for a lot even before factoring in biotics. She'd wiped the smug off Miranda's face beautifully, earning herself just a smidgen of respect from Jack.

On the second try, Tali disarmed him. Then she dropped, spun, and kicked his legs out from under him. He landed, then rolled back to his feet before giving her a nod. "Well done."

She bounced a little at the compliment, then withdrew slightly. "Ash taught me that move, just before..."

He put a hand on her shoulder, then pulled her in for a quick hug. "She'd be proud of you. Leading your own missions. Blowing up giant mechs. Dropkicking Garrus." He patted her arm. "Amassing your own personal krogan army."

Tali snickered. "Wrex sent me schematics for a new shotgun mod. Mordin's putting it together for me."

"Wrex never sends me cool new weapons." He shook his head as he moved back into a fighting stance. "See if I ever blow things up for him again."

#

"Tell me you aren't doing what it looks like you are doing." Garrus folded his arms as he looked down at the table.

"Does it look like we are planning a mission to break into the Citadel archives?" Shepard looked up at him.

"Yes." Garrus clicked his mandibles.

"Then we are doing what it looks like we are doing." Kasumi spun a datapad around for Shepard to look at.

Garrus blinked. He started to raise a hand, then lowered it. He folded his arms again, then tilted his head. Then he sighed. "Why are you planning a mission to break into the Citadel archives?"

"It passes the time." Shepard made an adjustment to something on the datapad, then handed it back to Kasumi. Kasumi nodded, and smiled.

"You're..." Garrus stared at them in slowly dawning horror. "You're bored?"

"Well..." Kasumi shrugged. "A little."

"Joker, EDI..." Garrus touched his omnitool. "Please tell me you have a lead. Something. Anything."

#

"Patching the Illusive Man through, Commander."

Michael rubbed his thumb over one of the scars on his face. Dr. Chakwas had just done another scan of the implants. Even though he knew it was psychosomatic, he could feel them itch a little under his skin. "Shepard - we caught a break. I intercepted a distress call from a turian patrol. They stumbled on to a Collector ship beyond the Korlus system." The Insidious Meathead was pacing. "The turians were wiped out, but not before they crippled the Collector vessel. I need you to board that ship and get some hard data on the Collectors. Find us a way to get to their homeworld."

That sounded a little too good to be true. "Hard to imagine how a turian patrol could take out a Collector ship."

"Reports indicate the hull's intact, but all systems seem to be offline." He took a drag on his cigarette. Michael found himself wondering if it was a real cigarette, or just part of The Indulgent Meddler's persona. "They could be making repairs as we speak. I'm not saying it won't be dangerous, but we can't let an opportunity like this slip by."

"Send me the coordinates, and I'll take care of it." Michael nodded. It would be good to make some progress on his actual mission.

#

"We have a visual on the Collector ship, Commander." Joker glanced over his shoulder when Michael entered the cockpit.

"Very low emissions. Passive infrared temperatures suggest most systems are offline." EDI's holographic representation glowed. "Thrusters are cold."

"That thing's massive." Joker exhaled. "How the hell did the turians take it out?"

Something about that just had trap written all over it. "Read them poetry?" He sighed, then glanced over his shoulder. "It's no fun to insult turians when Garrus can't hear me."

#

"Ladar scans do not detect any hull breaches on the side facing us. I detect no mass effect field distortions. It appears the drive core is offline." EDI's voice was brisk.

"Rendezvous in 30 seconds, Commander. Good luck." Joker glanced up at him.

Michael nodded, and headed for the shuttle. Garrus, Jack, and Grunt were already waiting. Mordin, Zaeed, Tali, and Samara joined them a moment later. He'd decided to leave Taylor and Lawson on board. It gave him a better shot at controlling what information got back to The Ignorant Milquetoast. "Kasumi?" Garrus clicked his mandibles.

"Two feet to your left." Michael jerked his head toward the location. Kasumi briefly appeared, waved cheerfully, and vanished again.

#

"Shepard?" Tali moved in on his left.

"Yes Tali?" He raised an eyebrow, keeping his rifle up.

"Let's not steal this one."

"Yeah..." Michael nodded. This was definitely the creepiest ship he'd ever been aboard. "Yeah, I think you're right."

#

"The same..." Shepard tilted his head. Garrus felt a slight chill go through him at EDI's words. "The same ship?" Shepard shifted his grip on his rifle, then looked at Garrus. "Maybe the defense towers softened it for the turians?"

"The missing colonists might be aboard." Garrus nodded. "If they're still alive." He altered his position as they kept moving, shifting so he was next to Tali. She was carrying the shotgun Wrex had given her back on Tunchunka. It looked a bit oversized in her hands, but she handled it with practiced ease.

It occurred to him that neither he nor Shepard had checked her loadout before this mission. Or before the last one. Actually, when had they last checked her loadout before a mission? He started to ask about her ammo, then shrugged. Tali knew what she was doing. They kept moving.

The next room contained pods. "Same containers as on Horizon." Jack glared at one of them. "Only these are empty."

"Horrible." His mandibles clicked. "Trapped in these pods. Completely at the mercy of the Collectors."

"I want..." Shepard shook his head. "Something I can shoot."

"Yeah." Garrus nodded. "Know the feeling."

"Alright, let's..." Shepard started walking, only to trail off again as they entered the next area. When he started forward again, his gait changed. Not the casual skulk he'd been doing a few moments ago, but the angry stride of a predator. It took Garrus half a second to see why.

Corpses, the recognizable ones human, littered the area. They were piled up like raked garbage. Garrus started shaking his head. Next to him, Jack of all people made a disgusted sound. "Why would the Collectors just leave a pile of bodies lying around?"

"Must have been used for testing." Garrus glanced at Shepard. Some of these bodies were undoubtedly from Horizon. Where their friend could have easily ended up among them. "I'd say these subjects didn't pass."

"They're dead." Shepard started moving again. "Nothing we can do. Keep moving."

#

He watched Mordin scanning the pods, and gestured for Samara to stay close to the doctor. Jack moved up to his left. "That's a Collector. Are you saying those bastards even experimented on one of their own?"

"EDI, we're uploading the data from this terminal." Michael tapped his omnitool as Mordin finished the scans. "See if you can figure out what they were up to?"

"Data received. Analyzing." EDI's voice continued a few seconds later. "The Collectors were running baseline genetic comparisons between their species and humanity."

Why the hell would they be doing that? "Is there something we can use in the data to give us an edge?" He turned to face Mordin, addressing the salarian as much as EDI.

"These are only preliminary experiments, but they reveal something remarkable." They must have, because Mordin was already eagerly taking more scans, actually gesturing for Grunt to boost him up so he could get a better read on something higher on the wall. EDI continued, "a quad-strand genetic structure, identical to traces collected from ancient ruins. Only one race is known to have this structure: the Protheans."

"Well, shit." Michael sighed. "Guess extinct doesn't mean what it used to."

"These are on longer Protheans, Shepard," EDI responded. "Their genes show distinct signs of extensive genetic rewrite. The Reapers have repurposed them to suit their needs."

That would explain Mordin having his disapproving face set to 'kill'. Michael shook his head. He was not looking forward to breaking this news to Liara. "You'd think somebody would have picked up on this."

"No one has had an opportunity to study a Collector genetic code in this detail." EDI paused briefly. "I have already matched two thousand alleles to recorded fragments. This Collector likely descends from a Prothean colony in the Styx Theta cluster. But there are signs of extreme alteration. Three fewer chromosomes. Redacted heterochromatin structure. Elimination of superfluous 'junk' sequences."

Michael glanced at the corpse. "I wouldn't want to live as some kind of mutated slave. Killing a Collector is probably doing it a favor." He saw Jack and Zaeed both nod. "Whatever they used to be, the Collectors work for the Reapers now. And we still have to stop them."

"No shit." Jack checked her sidearm. "I'm not letting the Reapers turn me into some kind of fucked-up bug thing."

"Let's find what we need before the fucked-up bug things come to salvage this vessel." Michael gestured. "Move out."

#

"I compared the EM profile against data recorded by the original Normandy two years ago. They are an exact match."

EDI's words made Michael narrow his eyes. Stealing it wasn't an option, but perhaps they had enough to apply rule seven. "The same ship dogging me for two years?" He shook his head. "Way beyond coincidence."

"Something doesn't add up, Commander. Watch your back." Joker chimed in. Michael exhaled.

"This is why I follow you, Shepard." Grunt adjusted his shotgun. "You know how to make enemies."

"I was under the impression that the N7 program did include training on protocols and etiquette for dealing with alien beings." Samara tilted her head.

"I may have been absent that day." Michael shrugged.

"Perhaps you should teach a refresher course." Zaeed gave Samara a look that just barely managed to avoid being a leer.

"Perhaps." Samara continued moving forward. "I will need to requisition a shock prod."

"This is why we keep you and Thane around." Michael headed up an incline. "For those rare occasions in which politeness solves things."

#

He tried not to think about those swarms loose on Earth. It may have been a few years since he was last there, but it was still home. "EDI? I'm setting up a bridge between you and the Collector ship. See if you can get anything useful from the data banks."

"Data-mine in progress, Shepard." Her voice responded. He gestured for his team to continue scanning. Garrus moved to stand behind him, ensuring their eyes covered all angles. The lack of crew bodies was making him nervous.

A weird buzzing sound came over the comms, then Joker uttered those dulcet words he so hated to hear from his mission control. "Uh... that can't be good."

Around them, the ship began doing things. Consoles flashed. Things in conduits started moving. And systems started to come online. "What the hell just happened?"

"Major power surge," Joker's voice responded. "Everything went dark, but we're back up now."

"I managed to diver the majority of the overload to non-critical systems," EDI said. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move, and started to bring up his rifle. "Shepard, it was not a malfunction. This was a trap."

"Of course it was." Michael sighed. The platform they were on started moving, carrying them with it. He saw Grunt catch Mordin by the wrist, preventing the doctor from falling off the side of the platform. Samara did the same with Kasumi. Tali hadn't stumbled, but Garrus caught her wrist and pulled her away from the edge anyway. "We need a little help here, EDI."

"I am having trouble maintaining the connection. There is someone else in the system."

The platform spun to a stop, making several of them fall over. Michael offered Jack a hand back to her feet. "Incoming."

#

Zaeed and Grunt crouched behind one of the outcroppings. Shepard and Garrus stood above, picking off anything that looked particularly dangerous. Jack and Samara got a steady rhythm of biotics going, and Tali and Mordin used incendiaries to take care of anything that got past that. The trouble was... Garrus glanced at his readout. The trouble was that some of them were starting to run low on ammunition.

The platform started to spin again, and then leveled. Garrus started to shake his head, then saw EDI's holographic projection appear above the console. "I have regained control of the platform, Shepard."

"I thought we were going to have to take on every Collector here." Michael shook his head.

"Perhaps you should consider upgrading my hardware." EDI's projection flickered.

"My ship..." Michael sighed. "Is a smart ass. Did you get what we needed?"

"I found data that could help us successfully navigate the Omega 4 relay." The projection flickered again. "I have also found the turian distress call that served as the lure for this trap. The Collectors were the source. It is unusual."

He frowned. "What are you getting at?"

"Turian emergency channels have secondary encryption. It is present, but corrupted in the message. It is not possible that the Illusive Man would believe the distress call genuine."

That news failed to surprise him in any way. "Why are you so sure?"

"I found the anomaly with Cerberus detection protocols. He wrote them."

"He knew it was a trap?" Joker's voice sounded incredulous. "Why would he send us into a trap?"

Because he was a self-serving asshole. "That son of a bitch sent us right into Collector hands."

"I knew Cerberus would screw me again." Jack's biotics flared briefly. "I'm going to crush his head."

"Uh..." Joker's voice interrupted the ensuing plans of violence. "Commander. We've got another problem. The Collector ship is powering up." Sounds from around them supported his claim. "You need to get out before their weapons come online. I'm not losing another Normandy."

"I do not have full control of their systems." EDI's projection vanished. "I will do what I can. Sending coordinates for shuttle extraction."

"Come on." He gestured at his teammates. "Let's move."

#

Garrus fired off another shot at the giant bug thing. It seemed focused on Shepard, and Shepard was doing all he could to keep it that way. Tali flung another grenade at it, then Grunt yanked her back into cover. He noted that Grunt actually pushed her down to add himself to the cover as well.

Several collectors moved toward him, only to get swept out of the way by Samara's biotics. Below, Jack swept in to use her biotics to shield Shepard, as Shepard rolled forward to place another mine on the bug thing. Then he grabbed Jack by the waist and hauled her back with him as he dove for cover, letting her biotics shield them on the way.

"How many..." The bug thing was still coming. Limping, but coming. And it was activating some kind of self-repair protocol. "Shepard, you need to hit it again."

"As hard as this is to believe, Vakarian..." Shepard's voice sounded annoyed. "I am actually out of explosives."

"Draw it toward you." Tali started doing something with her omnitool.

"Yeah, that's going to happen whether I want it to or not." Shepard started moving, keeping some distance between himself and the bug thing. "My shots are hurting it, just not fast enough."

"Alright, I need to get this on that..." Tali held up the explosive she was working on, and hesitated. It vanished out of her hand. "Hey -"

"On it." Kasumi's voice came over the comm. "Done."

"Get in cover, Kasumi." Shepard ordered.

The thing started moving, and then bits of it were flying in all directions. "Kasumi?" Garrus tilted his head, looking for signs of her.

"Tali." Kasumi's voice came over the comm. "It is a pleasure working with you."

"Thank you." Tali bounced up out of cover. "I think that's all of them."

"Let's move."

#

He hefted his rifle, then went dark, moving in and dropping a grenade into the oncoming husks before shifting to the side. "There's the shuttle. Let's go."

Joker was getting anxious on the communicator as they got to the shuttle. Michael did a quick head count, then reached out to his left to make sure Kasumi was actually aboard before hitting the button to close the hatch. "Get to the Normandy."

"Strap in, people," Joker ordered. "Gonna make them work for it this time."

#

"Everyone in one piece?" Michael looked around the shuttle. It was intact, as was the Normandy, which means they might temporarily be out of trouble.

"There is a bone in my arm that I am reasonably certain is not mine." Thane looked up at him, his voice calm.

"If it belongs to anybody on the shuttle, take them and head to sick bay." He frowned. "Zaeed, sick bay, medigel isn't enough for that leg wound." He scanned the rest of them. Some bruises and surface wounds, but nothing else bad. "Alright..." He exhaled. "Time to go mutiny." He headed out of the shuttle. "Again."

"Call coming in from the Illusive Man, Commander." Joker's voice came over the comm. "Figure you've got a few words for him, too."

#

"Shepard. Looks like EDI extracted some interesting data before the Collector ship came back online."

"Cut the act." Michael glared. "You set us up. What the fucking fuck were you fucking thinking the fuck about?"

"We needed information on the Omega 4 relay. That required direct access to Collector data. It was too good an opportunity to pass up."

The worst part was he was right. That didn't change that Michael was pissed. "I don't like surprises. Especially when my ass was on the line."

"I put you at risk, yes. But without that information, we don't reach the Collector homeworld. And you and every other human may as well be dead. It was a trap..." TIM sat up. "But I was confident in your abilities. And don't forget EDI. The Collectors couldn't have anticipated her."

"You could have told me the plan." Hackett always had. "You say I'm important, but you sure try hard to get me killed."

"I needed the Collectors to believe they had the upper hand. Telling you could've tipped them off in any number of ways." TIM stood. "Besides, I wouldn't have sent you in if I didn't think you could succeed."

"You have one job." Michael glared. "Information. If I can't trust your intel, you're useless to me."

"It's never that simple." TIM shook his head. "You of all people should know that."

"I know that I'll be a lot more careful. With the Collectors, and with you." This was the part where, if they'd been face to face, he'd have punched TIM in the mouth. From the slight tightening of TIM's eyes, he knew it.

"This is no time for petty grudges. Things are about to get a lot tougher." TIM sat back down. "EDI confirmed our suspicions. The Reapers and Collector ships use an advanced Identify Friend/Foe system that the relays recognize. All we need to do is get our hands on one of those IFFs."

"Well, why didn't you say so? Garrus has one in his back pocket." Michael waved a hand. "I was just on the Collector ship. Why didn't you say anything about finding their IFF?"

"As I said, EDI just confirmed it. Besides, you wouldn't have had time to find and extract it. But we have options." He tapped his cigarette into some kind of disposal on the side of his chair. "An Alliance science team recently determined that the 'Great Rift' on the planet Klendagon is actually an impact crater from a mass accelerator weapon." TIM drained a cup. "A very old mass accelerator. I sent a team to find either the weapon or its target. They found both." He set the cup down. "The weapons was defunct, but it helped us plot the flight path of the intended target -a 37 million year old derelict Reaper. We found it damaged and trapped in the gravity of a brown dwarf."

Another derelict ship. "I only believe you because I doubt you'd repeat yourself so soon."

"It's no less a risk, Shepard. We lost contact with Dr. Chandana's team shortly after they boarded. Initial reconnaissance revealed no clues, and it was too risky to commit more resources - but now we need that IFF. I'll forward the coordinates to Joker." He crushed out his cigarette. "In the meantime..." He gestured. "I suggest you tell your crew I didn't risk their lives unnecessarily. It will make things easier going forward."

"EDI - tell the crew to assemble. We've got a lot to talk about."

#

"So the Illusive Man didn't sell us out." Jacob looked genuinely pissed off. Michael chose to take that as a good sign. "Could've fooled me." Miranda gave Jacob an irritated look.

"Lied to us. Used us." Mordin shrugged. "Needed access to Collector data banks. Necessary risk."

"He tries something like that again and the Collectors will be the least of his problems." Michael leaned on the conference table. "EDI, are you sure this IFF is going to work?"

"My analysis is accurate, Shepard." Her projection popped up over the table. "I have also determined the approximate location of the Collector homeworld based on navigational data from their vessel." The map floated up above the table, and her indicator light put the marker almost dead center.

"That can't be right." Miranda shook her head and frowned at the map.

"EDI doesn't make mistakes." Michael folded his arms. "The Collector homeworld is located somewhere in the galactic core." That was going to suck.

"Can't be." Jacob leaned on the table. "The core is just black holes and exploding suns. There are no habitable planets there."

"Could be an artificial construction." Mordin stroked his chin. "Space station protected by powerful mass effect fields and radiation shields."

"Even the Collectors don't have that kind of technology." Miranda actually rolled her eyes as she walked around the table, looking at the map. It was very tempting to trip her as she went by.

"Artificial homeworld for an artificial race..." Michael nodded. "The Collectors are just servants of our real enemy. And we've all seen what their masters are capable of." He shook his head. "They built the mass relays and the Citadel. Who's to say they can't build a space station surrounded by black holes?" He exhaled. "No wonder nobody's ever returned from a trip through the Omega 4 mass relay."

"The logical conclusion is that a small safe zone exists on the far side of the relay." EDI's projection flickered. "A region where ships can survive. Standard relay transit protocols would not allow safe transport. Drift of several thousand kilometers is common, and would be fatal in the galactic core. The Reaper IFF must trigger the relay to use more advanced, encrypted protocols."

"Just because we can follow the Collectors through the relay doesn't mean we can take them out. I don't want to go after them until I know we're ready." The ship might need a few more upgrades.

"Sooner or later we need that IFF." Jacob squared his shoulders. "I say, why wait?"

"It's a derelict Reaper. What if the Collectors are waiting for us? We may want to build up our team before we take that kind of risk." It was physically painful to have her agreeing with him.

"It's your call, Commander. Whatever you decide, we're with you." Jacob saluted before leaving.

Mordin gave him a sort of casual nod before following Jacob out. Miranda gave a few final looks at the map before swaying toward the exit. "Lawson."

She blinked, and turned back toward him. "Commander?"

"Armor." He walked past her on the way to the door. "Get some."

#

"Got a minute?" He tapped on the inside of the door.

"Certainly." Thane turned around, and nodded to him.

"Just want to say I appreciate you teaching the hand to hand lessons." Michael inclined his hand. "Tali just put Taylor on the deck."

A brief smile crossed Thane's face. "She is a fast learner."

"We need to have the best equipment possible to take on the Collectors. You have any leads I could chase down?" He raised an eyebrow.

"My old contact network often located rare equipment for me. Would you like me to get in touch with them?"

"Let's see what they've got." He nodded before heading down the hall to start asking others the same question.


	40. Chapter 40

"I would not have expected stillness to be in your nature." Samara glanced at him.

"My preferred weapon is a sniper rifle." Michael shrugged, then shifted his legs. "It's this position that is unnatural."

"I am glad you came." The biotic glow vanished from around her, and she stood. It took him a moment to do the same. Meditation he was getting the hang of. Standing up afterward was still an issue. "I must ask for your help." She looked out the viewport. "That is not easy for me."

"What do you need?" He shook his leg a bit, then nodded to her.

"When we met on Illium, I told you about a very dangerous person I was pursuing. Using the information you obtained, I have located her." Samara didn't look at him, just kept staring at the void. "She's been going by the name 'Morinth.' I would like to apprehend her before she disappears again."

"I'm guessing she's the type to move, meaning whatever information you have on her might not be good when this mission is done." He folded his arms. "Assuming we survive it."

"This is the best opportunity I've ever had." Samara nodded, though she still didn't turn to face him.

"Where is she?"

"Omega. A night club called Afterlife, which seems a perfect place for her to hunt." She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Killing her has been my focus for 400 years. It is the most important thing in my life and the reason I became a justicar."

Something about Samara's body language was off. "Tell me about her."

"She is an Ardat-Yakshi. It is a term from a dead asari dialect. It means 'demon of the night winds'. But that is mythology. She is simply a very dangerous woman who kills without mercy." Samara's eyes fixed on one of the stars. He couldn't tell which one.

"A special kind of murderer, then." He moved up to stand next to her.

"Morinth suffers a rare genetic disorder. When she mates with you, there is no gentle melding of nervous systems. She overpowers yours, burns it out, hemorrhages your brain. You end up a mindless shell, and soon after you are dead."

"Charming." He listened as she told him more. It was clear Morinth was not one who would stop killing. From the sound of things, they were dealing with a dangerous psychotic addicted to murder. And he already had enough of those on his ship. "It does sound like we need to introduce her to either a cell or a bullet." He nodded. "And we've got a few things to pick up on Omega anyway."

"Thank you, Commander. There are no words to express what this means to me." As he started for the door, her voice made him pause. "There is one thing more: this creature, this..." He turned to see her still staring out the viewport. "Monster. She is my daughter."

A thousand words ran through his mind, jumbling together. He bowed his head as he turned back. "It can't be easy to talk about."

"My daughter's condition is my fault. And my redemption lies in killing her." She continued not looking at him. "Do not pity me. Simply understand my situation."

Michael walked to her side. This time, she turned to face him. "You said this is genetic. How many children do you have?"

"Three. And three Ardat-Yakshi are in existence today. It is as it sounds." Her eyes took on a far away look. "Morinth was always the wild one - she was happy and free. But selfish."

He swallowed. He could remember the look on his father's face the first time the man had put him in the hospital. That was not the look on Samara's face now. "Help me understand."

"I spent my youth on the move, adventuring. I killed people, mated with them, or just danced the night away." Samara began pacing. "I learned so much, experienced so much. And then my matron days came. I could finally sit back, bask, and enjoy my family. But in one moment, it was all taken away."

There was a scar on the back of his arm. It wasn't a new one. He'd had it since he was eight. "It sounds terrible."

"I sat in a med lab while a nearsighted doctor droned at me. And I learned that nothing was as I thought it would be." She faced him again. "I gave up all that I possessed. I own nothing, claim nothing. All my knowledge will die with me." She looked back at the stars. "Now my purpose is to destroy my own children."

"Those moments..." He turned and rested an arm on the viewport as he stared out at the stars. "I got a puppy, when I was four." She started to turn toward him. "Called him King. He was my best friend. My only friend. I'd crawl into his kennel to sleep, because I was safer there." He didn't turn toward her. He wasn't sure he could look at her, right now. "My father picked up a cane and came after me, and King..." He folded his arms. "Bit him. So, my father beat him to death instead of me." He exhaled. "I was nine."

Next to him, Samara went still. "Shepard..."

He shrugged. "Omega, you said?"

Several seconds passed before Samara nodded. "Yes."

"I'll have Joker set a course." He turned and walked out of the room.

#

Rather than even try getting the right parts, he authorized Tali's access to his cred chit and told her to have fun. The squealing noise she made as she snatched it out of his hand and dashed off was not a good sign. "Yeah..." Michael glanced at Garrus. "That's going to bite me in the ass later, isn't it?"

"Well, Kasumi is going with her, so maybe she'll arrange a discount or two?" Garrus clicked his mandibles.

"So, I'm going to be broke and arrested." Michael shrugged. "You did hang onto the plan for busting me out of jail, right?"

"I've got four of them." Garrus nodded. "Miranda dies in plan C."

"I like plan C." Jack grinned. "Shepherd, go get arrested."

"I'm not even sure who is a bad influence on who anymore." Michael sighed.

#

Aria didn't know Morinth's exact location, but she was able to give them a lead. Michael left the rest of the crew behind as he and Samara went to go check it out. It was still hard to look at her.

"Are you here about my daughter?" The woman Aria had directed them too, Diana, sat down after letting them into her apartment. "My Nef died a week ago, and no one seems to care. The medics said it was a brain hemorrhage, but that's not true. It was murder. Someone killed my Nef, my baby."

I think she was murdered, too." He nodded to Diana. "We are looking for her killer."

"Oh, thank you." Diana stood. "It's so hard when no one believes you. I'm all alone now. Are you..." She looked from him to Samara, then back. "One of Aria's people?"

Since Samara apparently had no interest in speaking up, he shook his head. "I'm looking into this on my own authority."

"No one else on this hell-hole station gives a damn that my Nef is dead. If you can do something about it, I'll help you however I can."

"Tell us about her." He listened as she told him about her daughter. A shy artist. Then she mentioned the name. An Asari. Morinth. That got Samara's attention.

"I didn't like her." Diana shook her head. "She kept dragging Nef out to clubs, and I'm pretty sure she gave my daughter drugs."

"I will bring justice to the one that did this." Samara nodded to Diana.

"Nef will rest easy soon." Michael took a deep breath.

"I hope so. I hope so. Oh, my baby..." She started shaking. Tears ran down her face as she told them about places Nef had been lately, how Nef had been changed by Morinth, and how proud Diana had been of her daughter and her artistic talent. She agreed to let them look through Nef's room. "Everything is the way she left it. The way it will always be. My baby is gone. She's gone, and nothing will fix that." Fresh tears came.

Michael put an arm around her and guided her back to the couch to sit. She started apologizing, and he shook his head. "It's okay. We've all suffered loss."

"I know what it means to lose a daughter." Samara's voice was soft. "I will avenge her."

#

Nef had indeed been an artist. Her work was impressive. They found the password for the club, and some notes that he suspected were from Morinth. "She seemed like a nice kid." One head over heels in love.

"This is Morinth's work." Samara looked about the room. "She is attracted to artists and creators. Someone with a spark, slightly isolated from their peers. She impresses with sophistication and sex appeal. Then she strikes. The hunt interests her as much as the conquest."

"And she's been doing it for four hundred years." Michael nodded. "Best to be cautious."

"Morinth speaks to you on many levels. Her body tells yours that she'll bring unimaginable ecstasy. Her scent evokes emotions long hidden. Her eyes promise you things you were always scared to ask another. Her voice whispers to you after she is done speaking."

"She sounds like my kind of target practice." He looked back at the sculpture.

"You joke, Shepard - but for all your might, you will be in great danger." He blinked before turning to her, and she sighed. "Storming her den would be a mistake. She will have a hundred escape routes planned. She will go to ground and disappear for fifty years or more. This is the closest I've ever been."

"You've got an idea..." He exhaled. "And it involves using me as bait."

Samara sighed but nodded. "Afterlife's VIP section seems her preferred hunting ground. You must go there alone and unarmed. You can draw Morinth out. She'll certainly flee if she catches sight of me. But she won't be able to resist you."

Michael stared at her for a moment, then reached a hand up to trace the scars on his face. "Perhaps Dr. Chakwas should check your vision when we get back to the Normandy."

"You are an artist on the battlefield. You have the vital spark that attracts her." Samara shook her head. "Your power will draw her in."

"Keep talking like that, and you're going to have to buy me dinner." He rolled his eyes. "Time's wasting. Let's get over there."

#

Samara fixed his collar, then soothed the front of the jacket. He swallowed. "I think I should apologize."

"This man..." Samara took a deep breath. "Your father. Does he still live?"

"No." Michael shook his head.

"Good." She brushed something off his sleeve, then stepped back. "You must go in alone - Morinth will be watching. Like any predator, she is cautious. You must pique her interest enough that she will approach you. When you are face-to-face, subtly encourage her to invite you to her apartment. I'll follow discreetly and when you are alone, I'll spring the trap. Know this: until I get there, you are in great peril. She will be planning to inflict horrors on you. If you are not careful, you will want her to."

"Would this be a bad time to point out I never learned how to dance?" Michael raised an eyebrow. "Alright, what do we know about her?"

"Violence excites her. You've killed, Shepard. She'll like that."

"Going to be have to be careful on the timing." He frowned.

"I will be near, and I will come for you, Shepard." She met his eyes. "Trust me as I trust and honor you."

"Nef said she liked dancing and Hallex..." Michael nodded.

"Nef's journal mentioned a vid called Vaenia. It seemed to have something to do with glamorous women."

"I know the one." When she raised an eyebrow at him, he shrugged. "Garrus and I were trying to teach Grunt about..." He sighed. "Never mind. What was that artist's name?"

"Forta. An elcor." She nodded. "Well, Shepard, that's everything we know."

"Let's get started."

"We only get one chance at this." She touched his arm. "And Shepherd: thank you. I do not share this burden easily, and you are the only soul I can imagine sharing it with."

"Get back to your hiding spot." He nodded. "And if I do end up having to dance..." He met her eyes. "Kill anyone who records it."

#

He saved a reporter, got into a staring contest with a krogan, and punched a turian. Then he found some more turians to punch, though to be fair he did involve a knee and a kick that time. He was walking back toward the bar, wondering if he should try picking a fight with the krogan, when a shadow detached itself from the wall. For a brief moment, he thought Samara had changed into a slinky black catsuit. Then she spoke. "My name is Morinth. I've been watching you." She looked him over. "You're the most interesting person in this place. I've got a booth over here. Why don't you come sit with me?"

#

She was beautiful. He'd give her full credit for that. If he hadn't known what she was, he might have been taken in by her. Ten years ago, or maybe just five, she'd have had him eating out of her hand. Now, though, he'd have preferred a quiet cup of coffee. Though Kaidan might have been able to convince him to dance. He pushed that thought out of his mind as he flirted with a monster. "I know what I like." He licked his lips and saw her smile.

"Do you?" She leaned forward.

"What do you think of the music here?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Dark rhythms, violent pulses. It stirs something primitive in me. What about you?"

Sinatra probably wasn't the answer he was looking for. That guy at the door who'd tried hitting him up for tickets had mentioned an asari. "I'm curious about a band called Expel 10."

"They get in my head and tear it to pieces. They're in concert soon..." Her eyes flicked over his scars hungrily. "Maybe we should go together. You can lose yourself in the music here. There are ways to enhance that. You know?"

Drugs were something he'd never done. He didn't like the loss of control that came with the release they offered. "What do you think of Hallex?"

That got her predatory smile to widen a bit. He ran through the other things they'd learned she liked. Forta. Vaenia. Danger. Violence. Power. Each brought her a little closer. "Do you want to get out of here? My apartment is nearby, and I want you alone."

Every warning bell in his mind, every survival instinct honed by long years on the street and in the uniform, screamed at him to fight or flee. He smiled and followed her out of the club.

#

Her apartment was nice. He doubted she paid for it honestly. He looked around. Weapons and games of violence. Drugs. Surprisingly good taste in art. He sat down on the sofa, leaving a little distance between himself and Morinth.

Her eyes were half closed. "I love clubs - people, movement, heat. I can still hear the bass, like the drums of a great hunt, out for your blood." She definitely laid it on thick. "But here, it's muted - and you're safe. Is that what you want, Shepard?"

"I'd rather fight than hide." It was hard to keep the contempt out of his voice.

"Yes. Better to take control of your fate." She moved closer to him. "I've never understood the fascination with safety. Some of us choose differently." She seated herself in his lap. "Independence over submission. I think we share that, you and I."

Hopefully, Samara was close, because he'd had about as much as he could stand. "You compare us, but you're nowhere near my league." All her talk of liking danger, and she preyed on innocent kids like Nef.

"So strong..." She raced a finger over his scars. "I need this." She shifted to sit next to him, her eyes fixed on his face. "Look into my eyes and tell me you want me." Her eyes went black. "Tell me you'd kill for me. Anything I want." He could feel her will trying to grasp at his.

"I'm not the victim..." He narrowed his eyes. "You were hoping for."

"But you..." Her eyes returned to normal. "Who are you? Oh no..." Fury suddenly lit her face. "I see what's going on. The bitch herself found a little helper."

The door burst open. When this was done, he was going to have to commend Samara on her sense of timing. Right on cue. She strode in, biotics glowing around her. "Morinth." Then she flung Morinth into the window hard enough to crack the safety glass.

"Mother." Morinth glared at her.

"Do not call me that." Samara shoved her back.

"I can't choose to stop being your daughter. Mother."

"You made your choice long ago."

Morinth's own biotics flared, knocking Samara back. "What choice?" She grabbed at table to fling at Samara. Michael decided the other side of the couch was probably a safer place to be at the moment. "My only crime was being born with the gifts you gave me."

Their biotics were matched, as they faced each other. Morinth glanced at him and smiled. "I'm as strong as she is. Let me join you."

"I am already sworn to help you, Shepard." Samara glared at Morinth. "Let us finish this."

One of the easiest decisions he ever made. He moved in, grabbing Morinth's arm to interrupt her biotics. "End of the line, Morinth."

"And they call me a monster..." She tried to pull free but failed.

Samara moved in, and he stepped out of her way. "Find peace in the embrace of the goddess." The blow sent a vibration through the floor as Samara ended it. She stared down at Morinth's corpse for several seconds before rising. The biotic flares around her flickered and vanished. She didn't look at him. "I am ready to leave this place and get on with my life." She took a deep breath before turning. "Are you ready to go, as well?"

Reluctantly, he spoke. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Shepard." She lowered her arms. "What do you think I will say? What can I say? I just killed the bravest and smartest of my daughters. There are no words. I will try another time. For now, show mercy on a broken old warrior and let us leave."

"Let's go."

#

Garrus couldn't help but grin at Shepard's expression as he went over Tali's modifications. "You upgraded omni-tools based on Mordin's designs?" He stared at her.

"I still need to do yours." She reached for it, and Shepard actually recoiled, clutching it to him protectively. "Shepard."

"So this..." Shepard let out a long-suffering sigh before handing it over. "Is how I die." He blinked, then sighed. "No, wait..." He shook his head. "I can't use that line anymore, can I?"

"I think you have to tack on an 'again'." Garrus shrugged.

"Yeah, but 'this is how I die again' just doesn't have the same..." Shepard waved a hand. "Gravitas."

"Shepard, when have I ever blown you up?" Tali began welding something inside the omnitool.

"Are we limiting it to just this week, cause..." Jack frowned. "My count is twice in the last six days."

"If he'd stop turning himself invisible, I'd stop throwing grenades in his vicinity." Tali shook her head. "Besides, he knows to when to duck."

"Yeah, it's whenever you're anywhere in the vicinity..." Shepard poked her in the arm lightly.

"I notice Kasumi doesn't seem to have the same problem." Jacob glanced at Tali.

"Oh, you noticed Kasumi." Shepard smirked. "I'll let her know."

Garrus snickered. Jacob blinked. "Wait, what?"

#

The communicator chimed again. He glared at it. It chimed a tenth time. The message was clear. She was not going to stop. Kaidan exhaled, then touched the keyboard. "Liara."

"On his desk, on the Normandy, is a picture." She folded her arms. "The one I took of you and him on the Citadel, when I made you pose in front of that -"

"Liara..." He blinked. "Wait, you were on the..."

"The Normandy Mark 2." Liara nodded. "The only picture, the only personal touch beyond those models he collects, is of you and him smiling together on the Citadel."

Kaidan stared at her across the light years. "If you are trying to make me feel guilty about what I said at Horizon, I..."

"I'm trying to..." Liara exhaled. "I'm not the one you should be telling that to, Kaidan." She took a deep breath. "I'm sending him a care package, one that..." She smiled. "The Illusive Man cannot intercept. Do you want to add anything?"

"I..." Kaidan nodded. "Yeah. Give me a bit of time to uh..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Think it over, alright?"

"I will." She nodded.

#

"Morinth haunted my dreams and waking hours equally. For the first time in 400 years, I am free." Samara spread her hands. "I am a ruined vessel of sorrow and regret, but I am free." She turned to face him. "It is not a feeling I can describe."

"The first time I left Earth orbit, I stood in the rec room, watching the world fall away below me. I realized for the first time just how small it was." He exhaled. "And that I didn't have to bring it with me."

"One of my daughters is dead. My hopes, my dreams were all bound up in my children." She sighed. "Still, my feelings have always come after my duty. The same is true of you."

"You don't want to settle down?"

"I did. I returned to my homeworld and tried to start a family." She sat down, folding her legs beneath her. "I will fight and struggle all my life. That is my fate. When I die, it will not be in bed. I am at peace with that."

"Do not go gently into that good night." He nodded.

"I have chosen this path." She nodded. "I truly am at peace." She smiled up at him. "Due in no small part to you."

"I'll let you get back to..." He pointed his thumb at the stars outside. "That."

He was nearly to the door when she spoke again. "Shepard." He turned. Samara tilted her head a little. "May I offer you a suggestion?" He nodded. "Change your attire."

He blinked. "What?"

"You were Alliance. You wore their uniform, made it your identity." She stood and walked toward him. "The first place you ever felt you belonged. It was your Code, and it has been taken from you."

"You..." He started shaking his head.

She extended a hand and touched the Cerberus logo on the front of his current uniform. "These are not your colors, Shepard. But the longer you wear them, the more you risk becoming them."

For a moment, he just stared down at the logo. "You're honest like a punch to the gut." He slowly nodded, then looked up at her. "Thank you for that."

"You are welcome, Shepard."

"Michael." She blinked. He shrugged. "My name is Michael."

"You are welcome..." She smiled. "Michael."


	41. Chapter 41

"As your executive officer I should be informed of any modifications to the ship." Miranda arched her eyebrow at him.

"Pretty sure I wrote you a memo." Michael dealt another card to Grunt. "EDI, didn't I write Miranda a memo?"

"Yes, Shepard."

"See." Michael shrugged.

"You didn't send me a memo." Miranda folded her arms.

"I figured with all your bugs and shit all over the ship I didn't need to." Michael looked down at his own hand, then tossed a chit into the pile. He didn't miss Jacob trying to hide a quick snicker. He sighed. "Grunt, the king is higher than the queen."

"But it's a Q. Q is higher than K."

"Yeah, Shepard." Jack gave him a look that suggested he was the dumbest man in the universe. "Don't you know your alphabet?"

"He does make a valid argument there." Tali shrugged. She had that little head tilt that made him absolutely certain she had a shit-eating grin on her face under that mask.

"He does." Miranda unfolded her arms. "Unless of course you subscribe to antiquated patriarchal notions of obsolete methods of rulership."

"See?" Grunt started raking the chits toward himself.

Michael sighed before leaning forward to bang his head against the table.

#

"You asked to see me?" Michael stepped into the life support control room. Having an assassin camping out there really should make him feel more uncomfortable than it did. "Something wrong?"

"Yes." Thane exhaled. "Now that you are here, though, it seems difficult to talk about."

"I know we don't talk often, but..." He shrugged and moved to lean on the wall across from Thane. "I do keep an open-door policy. Except when its closed. I've got time. Take it at your own pace."

"Thank you." Thane stood. "I fear I've already done that for too long." He walked over to look at his gun rack. "I had a family, once. I still have a son. His name is Kolyat. I haven't seen him for a very long time."

A chill went through his blood. If this was a repeat of the thing with Samara, he was going to find whoever put together this crew roster and space them. After sending them on a dozen trips through the incinerator and shooting them in the face. "Did something happen to them?"

"I abandoned them." Thane shrugged. "Oh, not all at once. Nothing dramatic. No sneaking out in the middle of the night. No final argument or slammed door. I just..." He exhaled. "Did my job. I hunted and killed across the galaxy. 'Away on business,' my wife would tell people. I was always away on business."

"You never mentioned this before." Granted, he'd thought Thane was one of his more stable crewmen, so he hadn't spent as much time with the guy, but still. "Why now?"

"When my wife departed from her body, I -" Thane twitched a shoulder. "Attended to that issue. I left Kolyat in the care of his aunts and uncles. I have not seen him or talked to him since."

"If we're talking about this, he must have contacted you." Michael folded his arms. In the grand scheme of parent/child relationships for members of his crew, just walking away and not looking back seemed worlds better than how things had worked out for his asari.

"No, he didn't. But my condition..." Thane looked back at the guns. "I've been judging my life. Measuring what I've added, and what I've taken away. I used my contacts to trace Kolyat. He has become -" Thane shook his head. "Disconnected. He does what his body wills."

That didn't make sense, but not a lot about Thane did. "Where has Kolyat's body willed him?"

"To the Citadel. I don't know where, exactly. I only know that he traveled there and has contacted the criminal element of the station. He has been hired to kill a man. I would like your help to stop it."

"We are on our way to the Citadel, we can look into the matter while we are there." With his luck, the guy had probably been hired to shoot Anderson or something.

#

Hackett stepped into the lift and hit the override as soon as the door closed. The elevator failed to go anywhere. The man already in it went still, then nodded. "Hackett."

"Shepard." His eyes flicked over the scars on man's face, stopping briefly at the faint glow of cybernetics in his eyes. "Son, you look like shit."

"Have I ever told you how good you are for my ego, sir?" Shepard exhaled. Then he nodded. "It's good to see you." He shrugged. "I take it you have a mission you don't want -"

"Shut up, Shepard." Hackett folded his arms. "You know, the last time I saw you in civilian get up you were getting out of my car at boot camp." He shook his head.

"Cerberus has shit tailors, sir." Shepard shrugged.

"I'm sure you got the news about Ferris Fields by now." When Shepard looked away, Hackett nodded. "Alenko and Brekin got to talking at your funeral, kept in touch. Alenko was a bit worried about the colonies, so he invited Brekin and his family to visit Alenko's family place, up in Canada."

Shepard swallowed. "Brekin..."

"Wife and kids." Hackett smiled, then patted Shepard's shoulder. "You should probably check in with them, let them know rumors of your death got a little out of hand." He tilted his head. "Maybe just audio though."

"Thank you, sir." Shepard nodded.

He hit the override again, and the lift started to move. "You're still overdue for an ass kicking."

"Noted, sir."

#

"Yeah, sure, I can get you two cases by the end of the day." This 'Mouse' was standing with his back to them, looking at a datapad. When he turned and saw them, he had a break freakout. Then again, a retired assassin and a dead spectre probably weren't on anyone's expected guest list.

"Be still, Mouse." Thane patted the guy's shoulder. "You can change your pants in a moment."

The two obviously knew each other. Street rat and assassin. Heartwarming, if not for the fact he could tell Thane had once meant a lot to this kid. The kid even got a little belligerent in Thane's defense. It was sweet. He wasn't loyal enough to risk his life for Thane though, which did show the kid had brains. Michael made a mental note to ask Hackett to check up on him. Then he scratched that note out. There was a certain information broker who might be able to use a good Citadel contact. But in the meantime...

"Kid, I've made people much more important than you disappear. Whoever you're protecting isn't worth it."

"I..." Mouse nearly whimpered. "You wouldn't hurt me."

"Oh yeah?" Michael raised an eyebrow. He was a little curious to see if Thane would intervene. Thane knew what he was.

So, apparently, was Mouse. "Krios, man, I did good work for you. You gave me chocolate. Real chocolate."

"I never gave my own son chocolate." Thane bowed his head.

"I remember, whenever you talked about your kid, your eyes got like that. Like they was someplace else. Sad." Mouse shrugged. "He had that holo you took of me, you know. That's how he proved who he was. But when he turned it on, his eyes got like yours do." He paced a few steps, then shrugged again. "The guy I carried for is Elias Kelham."

Michael nodded. "One other thing. That Shepard VI you're selling?"

"Oh, shit. You hear-" Now the kid did look panicked. "Look, you were dead. It was totally legal to make a VI of you."

"Give me a copy, we'll call it even." Michael shrugged.

#

"Thanks, Liara." Michael closed the comm. As an agent of the 'Shadow Broker', Mouse should be safe from any retaliation by Kelham. He glanced at Thane. "That can't have been easy for you."

"Mouse knew more about my life than Kolyat ever did." Thane's voice became weird again. "He smiles up at me, broken teeth and scabby knees. Bare feet black. A dead-end future looking up at me. Worshiping the petty gifts I offer." He'd known guys like Thane back on the street. Guys who needed a lookout, or a bit of information. Those 'petty gifts' had meant the difference between shelter and freezing to death more than once. "I was the only good thing he had, back then. But I left him, as I left Kolyat."

Hackett hadn't. Michael walked back toward Bailey's office. His thoughts flickered back to the lift. Hackett still hadn't. Only stable ground in the universe.

#

"That may go down in history as the shortest interrogation ever." Thane shrugged as he followed Michael out of the holding cell.

Captain Bailey was waiting for them. "What's the story?" He raised an eyebrow. "Why did Kelham hire the boy?"

"Assassination. A turian named Joram Talid. You know him?" Michael shrugged.

"Joram?" Bailey nodded. "Yeah. You might have seen his posters around. He's promising to end organized crime on the ward." Bailey twitched a shoulder. "Thing is, his message is all mixed up in race politics. He's anti-human."

"Well, shit." Michael exhaled. "We should probably still stop this assassination. Can you get us to the 800 blocks?"

#

He could solve a lot of problems by just sniping the guy from here. Michael stared down from the catwalk as Talid and his bodyguard shook down various people. He wouldn't even have to use fancy ammo. One shot, right to the head. Justifiable. Guy was clearly in the commission of a crime, and he was a spectre again.

Sure, it would probably mean some paperwork for Anderson, but he'd just foist that off an Udina and he was absolutely okay with spoiling Udina's day. In fact, that sounded like a bonus.

Michael headed through the next door, only to see a stockboy staring at him, wide-eyed. "Hey, who are you? What are you doing back here?"

"What am I doing here?" Michael stared at him. "What are you doing here?"

The kid scratched his head. "What?"

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is in here?" He gestured.

"Dangerous?" The kid's eyes went even wider.

"Get out of here." Michael grabbed his shoulder and gave him a push toward the door. "Now. Before it blows."

"Blows, what the-"

"Run!" Michael shoved him.

"All right." The kid took off for the door as fast as he could.

Thane's voice sounded tired over the comm. "Shepard."

"I can't believe that actually worked." Michael just shook his head before continuing on.

#

There weren't a lot of drell on the Citadel. Which meant that was probably the man they were looking for. The fact that the guy drew a gun as Talid passed by also seemed like a good indicator that he was both the man they were looking for and not a very good assassin. "Kolyat!"

Faces turned. Talid spotted them. The kid started firing, wounding the bodyguard before chasing Talid. Michael jumped down and went after them. "Thane."

"I saw."

"He's heading toward Talid's apartment." And based on the shouting, C-Sec would not be far behind. At least the bodyguard wasn't dead.

Entering the apartment showed Kolyat did not have his father's brains. He was actually holding Talid hostage. "Kolyat." Thane shook his head.

"This -" Kolyat stared at his father. "This is a joke. Now? Now you show up?"

"Help me, drell. I'll do whatever you want." Talid was cowering on the floor.

And naturally, Bailey showed up. C-sec response time really had improved. How annoying. "C-Sec. Put the gun down, son."

"Get out of my way." Kolyat shook his head. "I'm walking out. He's coming with me."

Thane stepped forward, trying to reason with the kid. "They'll have snipers outside.

"I don't need your help." Kolyat glared at him. "All of you, back off. I'll kill him."

Michael sighed. "No, you won't." He adjusted his aim and pulled the trigger. Talid fell over, dead. Bailey gave him an irritated look. But hey, on the bright side, dead men couldn't press assault charges.

"Oh my gods." Kolyat stared.

"Hostages only work when your enemy cares if they live." Michael shook his head.

"Interesting solution." Thane raised an eyebrow at him.

"He was a criminal. And a racist." Michael shrugged.

"To some, I suppose." Thane clasped his hands behind his back. He had a sneaking suspicion the drell did not approve.

"I read your files." Kolyat pointed at Thane. "Isn't that what you do? Kill people who do bad things?"

Bailey sighed. "Take the boy into custody."

"You son of a bitch." Kolyat glared.

"Your father and I have killed a lot of people." Michael narrowed his eyes. "You haven't. There's no reason you should start."

"I read his files. What made it all right for him to kill all those years?"

Thane walked toward him. "I was six when the hanar began to train me. I didn't know any better. Your mother woke me from my battle sleep."

"Then why did you leave her? Why weren't you there when she died?" Kolyat shook his head.

"Your mother -" Thane sighed. "They killed her to get to me. It was my fault."

Michael shot a look at Bailey as Thane kept talking and Kolyat kept spitting at him. Bailey nodded. "This isn't a conversation you should have in front of strangers." He glanced at the rest of the cops. "Boys, take Kolyat and his father back to the precinct. Give them a room and as much time as they need."

He waited for them to leave, then glanced at Bailey. "Surprised you let them do that."

"You think he's the only man who ever screwed up raising a son?" Bailey raised an eyebrow.

"This is an issue for me." Michael sighed. Bailey blinked. Michael shrugged. "Normally I've got a policy about liking cops. You make three."

"I have to get back to the precinct. Come on, I'll give you a lift."

"Am I under arrest?" He followed Bailey out of the apartment that contained a dead turian.

"You have any idea how much paperwork arresting a spectre takes?" Bailey shook his head. "I'm going to have enough with this case already. That kid shot some people. Nobody I feel sympathy for, but there it is."

"Those guys were a waste of skin." He frowned. "Scales. Whatever."

"If you've got another suggestion, I'm listening."

"You know, Kolyat looks like the kind of kid who might be really good at paperwork." Michael shrugged. "Work off his debt to society under your watchful eye, fill out all those pesky forms that form some reason they won't just let you keep reusing but insist you fill out every single time anything remotely interesting happens, but nobody ever reads them anyway." He glanced over his shoulder. "You can just say I did the shooting. Nobody will question that."

"Good point." Bailey exhaled. "So, you're leaving soon?"

"Depends on how long it takes me to convince you to -"

"I'm convinced." Bailey narrowed his eyes. "So, you're leaving soon?"

Michael nodded. "Just picking up some mail and I'll be on my way."

"I'll increase security around the post office." Bailey nodded. "I want twenty-four-hour notice before all future visits so I can have the station on alert."

"No promises, but I'll see what I can do."

#

He glanced at the man next to him as they walked back toward the docks. "How'd it go?"

"Our problems -" Thane sighed. "They aren't something I can fix with a few words. We'll keep talking, see what happens."

"There won't be any charges pressed. Kid won't go into the system." When Thane glanced at him, Michael shrugged. "And since the job was carried out, Kelham won't be a problem either."

"I see." Thane nodded.

"You know, if you're into that mediation shit..." He twitched a shoulder. "You could join Samara and I sometime."

"You..." Thane slowed his pace before turning to look at him. "Mediate with Samara?"

"Yeah, it'..." He exhaled. "I thought it was kind of stupid at first but uh..." He nodded. "I'm kinda starting to like it." He narrowed his eyes. "And if you tell anyone that, I'll shoot you."

"Noted." Thane smiled.

#

"You know what it's like to think you're alone and find out you're not?" Jack stared up at him.

"Pretty much, yeah." Michael nodded.

"You don't have to agree so fast, you fucker." She punched him in the shoulder. She leaned back against the bulkhead. "That's right." She shrugged. "You had a cat."

"Got sent to a 'reformation camp'." He leaned back, then sighed. "You know, I actually tried that time. Followed the rules. Played nice." He swirled the drink in his hand. "They were big on the 'tough love' thing there, some kind of psychobabble bullshit. I smuggled Jack in and..." He took a drink. "Anyway, Jack got an infection in his eye, so I fessed up to the counselor and asked her to get Jack to a vet." He set the cup down. "They gave Jack a shot and then Jack got wobbily. He stopped breathing." He looked down at the old scars on the back of his hand. "Turned out the syringe wasn't antibiotics."

"They killed your cat." Jack blinked.

"So I set the counselor's room on fire, stole the medic's car, and crashed it into the Hudson." Michael waved a hand. "Appreciate if that stays between us, the fake name I was using managed to keep that one off my record."

"Fuckers. Sounds justifiable to me." Jack downed her drink, then looked up at him. "So you helped me blow up a planet because I remind you of your cat."

"Would you prefer if it was because I was into tattoos?" He refilled the cup for her.

"Are you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Depends on the tattoos." He shrugged. "Also, I like blowing shit up. Heavy ordnance solves a lot of problems."

"I'll drink to that." She picked up the cup. "You're weird, Shepard." She smiled. "That kind of gets me off."

#

Michael glanced at the package that had come with the rest of the stuff Liara had sent and frowned. The note on it actually had his name hand-written on the envelope. He shrugged and opened it, then fumbled for the chair.

 _'Michael,_

 _I'm sorry for what I said back on Horizon. I spent two years pulling myself back together after you went down with the Normandy. It took me a long time to get over my guilt for surviving and move on. I'd finally let my friends talk me into going out for drinks with a doctor on the Citadel. Nothing serious, but trying to let myself have a life again, you know?_

 _Then I saw you, and everything pulled hard to port. You were standing in front of me, but you were with Cerberus. I guess I really don't know who either of us is anymore. Part of me wishes I'd just said yes and joined you. But a lot has changed in the last two years and I can't just put that aside._

 _But please be careful. I've watched too many people close to me die - on Eden Prime, on Virmire, on Horizon, on the Normandy. I couldn't bear it if I lost you again. If you're still the man I remember I know you'll find a way to stop these Collector attacks. But Cerberus is too dangerous to be trusted. Watch yourself._

 _You're probably going to laugh when you open the package. I'm not really sure what I was thinking. I just don't like the thought of you being alone out there. I know you have Garrus and Tali and... I feel like an idiot just writing this._

 _When things settle down a little... maybe... I don't know. Just take care._

 _-Kaidan'_

He read it three times before setting it on his desk and looking at the package. Finally, he shrugged and opened it. At first, he thought it was some kind of sculpture inside a glass box, but then a small fluffy creature came out of the half-sphere and squeaked at him before hiding again.

A hamster.

Kaidan had sent him a hamster.

A little, fuzzy, brown hamster

Michael stared at the cage for almost a full minute before he started laughing.


	42. Chapter 42

"Well, I suppose you could use them as that, but that's not their intended purpose, exactly..." Michael sighed at Grunt, then looked around at the faces of his noble, heroic, and loyal crew. "Little help here?"

"You're doing fine." Kasumi offered Jack some popcorn.

"Yeah, Shepard." Jack took a handful. "Keep going. I'm learning a lot here."

"This is fascinating." Dr. Chakwas glanced at Mordin.

"Lacking in medical accuracy but educational in social and philosophical context." Mordin nodded.

"Do Krogan females even..." Michael ran a hand down his face. "Have breasts?" He brightened, then hit his comm button. "Hey, XO, report to the mess hall, I've got an assignment you are..." He shrugged. "Very capable of handling."

Jack nearly choked on her popcorn.

#

"That's not how the Alliance sees it. Hell, they did the same to you." Jacob folded his arms. "General public never knew you were dead or heard the real story of the Citadel. Did you know they used you on recruitment ads? You were the human ideal for like six months. Then they replaced you with a composite image they invented. Guess you didn't focus test right. You were actually the Alliance poster boy, and they still dumped you."

"Probably for the best." Michael shook his head. "I don't like the thought of soldiers following in my footsteps. The Alliance should be better than that."

"You..." Jacob shook his head.

"I don't like it, but I can see benefit in keeping some things from the public." And frankly, it was something of a relief that the general public didn't know half the things he got up to. They'd sleep better that way.

"Maybe." Jacob leaned back against the workbench. "And Cerberus isn't exactly transparent, either. Where's an honest soldier go, Shepard?"

"'Tis not too late to seek a newer world. Push off and sitting well in order smite the sounding furrows; for my purpose holds to sail beyond the sunset, and the baths of all the western stars, until I die." Michael tilted his head, then shrugged. "Again." When Jacob gave him a blank look, Michael exhaled. "Tennyson. You call yourself a soldier, Jacob, but tell me..." He met Jacob's eyes. "When was the last time you looked yourself in the eye and asked yourself what it was you were fighting for?"

#

"Shepard, I'm glad you came by. I may need your help." Tali wasn't bouncing. This was probably not a good sign. "I just received a message from the Migrant Fleet. The Admiralty Board has accused me of treason."

"And you need me to go beat the stupid out of them." He started nodding. "I'll have Joker set a course."

"I'm scared, Shepard." She leaned back against the workstation.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Nobody who knows you could believe you'd betray your people, Tali."

"I don't know." She shook her head. "They don't lay charges like this unless the evidence seems absolute." She nodded. "But thanks. I appreciate your faith in me, Shepard."

"Alright, so, what happens now?" He folded his arms. "Who do I need to punch?"

"There's a hearing, with members of the Admiralty Board acting as judges. My father is an admiral on the board. He'll have to recuse himself from judgment. I can't even imagine what he's thinking right now." She paced, then turned to face him. "The punishment for treason is exile. If they convict me, I can never go back."

"We'll handle this, Tali. And..." He caught her shoulders and stared at her. "And no matter what happens, you always have a home on my ship. Understand?"

"Thank you, Shepard."

#

"What's this?" Garrus lengthened his stride to catch up with Shepard.

"Someone slipped a shit ton of crazy gas into the Admiralty Board's environmental suits, as near as I can tell." Shepard shook his head.

"Who could think Tali would..." Garrus clicked his mandibles. "Could this be a geth plot to discredit her? Or the reapers?"

"I'm..." Shepard exhaled. "Not entirely prepared to rule those out as possibilities. We wouldn't have..." He folded his arms. "If it wasn't for Tali, we'd still be stranded on Ilos cause let's be honest..." Shepard met his eyes. "Neither of us could have driven a mako through a mass effect relay and come out anything but pancakes on the other side."

"I'm going with on this one." Garrus folded his arms.

"You going to be able to keep your cool?" Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"You know me, Shepard." He clicked his mandibles.

"Yeah. I do. And on any other mission you'd be..." Shepard rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, pretty much the only person on this ship I'd trust completely to look out for Tali. But this..." Shepard shook his head.

"What are you implying?" Garrus narrowed his eyes.

"I'll also point out that if anybody else in this galaxy looked at Tali the way you do I'd be dragging them out behind the woodshed and having a chat with them..." Shepard folded his arms again. "Right before handing them over to Wrex for lunch." He smirked.

"I..." Garrus took a step back, then shook his head. "It's not like that. Tali is..." He looked away. "She's Tali. You're protective of..." He trailed off. "It's not like that."

"Well, you need to figure out what it is like then, cause..." Shepard shrugged. "I'd really prefer not to have to shove a grenade up your ass for breaking her heart, Vakarian."

"You and what army?" Garrus glared.

"Wrex." Shephard waved a hand as he started walking again. "Grunt. Wrex. Jack. Wrex. Kasumi. Wrex. Thane. Wrex." He glanced over his shoulder. "Did I mention Wrex? Cause Wrex." He smirked. "You know he's like the king of the krogan now, right?"

"Yeah." Garrus sighed.

"Liara'd probably want in. Wrex. Kaidan too, now that I think about it. Wrex. All the engineering crew. Wrex. Yeoman Chambers. Wrex. Admi -"

"You made your point, Shepard."

"See also: Wrex."

#

"After time adrift among open stars, along tides of light and through shoals of dust, I will return to where I began." Tali paced the cockpit.

Per her request, he, Garrus, and Samara were wearing their helmets. Given it was a legal matter, having a justicar along might be beneficial. And Samara had that calming vibe. That might be necessary. Both Jack and Grunt had volunteered to come as well, but he and Garrus had the anger issues portion of the team covered. Mordin he wanted on a research station, just in case. Jacob and Miranda were Cerberus and bringing them seemed like it could be counter-productive. Zaeed was... not a people person. And if things went bad, he wanted Kasumi positioned to come break them out of whatever passed for Quarian lockup.

A quarantine and security team met them as soon as they stepped out of the airlock. The one in the lead nodded. "Captain Shepard. Tali'Zorah told me a lot about you. I wish we could be meeting under more pleasant circumstances."

Michael nodded politely. "I never actually reached the rank of Captain. Technically, I'm no longer in the Alliance military at all." Saying it out loud rankled him a bit.

"You're the commander of the Normandy, responsible for the lives aboard it. That entitles you to respect among our people." The man nodded. "May you stand between your crew and harm as you lead them through the empty quarters of the stars." That sounded good. He should have it embroidered on something.

"Keelah se'lai." Tali nodded before turning toward him. "It's an old ship-captain's blessing, Shepard."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain." Michael inclined his head. "We came as soon as we heard about the charges against Tali." He didn't actually say the word ridiculous when mentioning the charges, but he made it clear the word deserved to be there.

"It's good that you did. There were already people pressing to try her in absentia."

"What?" Tali startled. "Why? They never move that quickly."

"They're charging you with bringing active geth into the Fleet as part of a secret project."

"That's insane. I never brought active geth aboard. I only sent parts and pieces." Tali stepped up to his shoulder.

He was really hoping they could get through this without him having to shoot anyone. "What's our next step, Captain?"

"Technically I'm under orders to place Tali'Zorah under arrest pending the hearing. So, Tali..." The captain glanced at him and Garrus, clearly noting the increased hostility in both their stances. "You're confined to this ship until this trail is over."

"Thank you, Captain."

#

A quarian woman walked toward them. "Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. I'm glad you came. I could delay them only so long."

"Auntie Raan." Tali hugged the woman before turning toward him. "Shepard vas Normandy, this is Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay. She's a friend of my father's." Tali suddenly went still, then turned back to the admiral. "Wait. Raan, you called me 'vas Normandy'."

"I'm afraid I did, Tali. The Admiralty Board moved to have you tried under that name, given your departure from the Neema." Tali backed away from the Admiral as Raan spoke, moving until she was partially behind him. He shifted just a little, putting himself more between her and the admiral, and noted Garrus move to stand at Tali's shoulder protectively. Samara did the same on Tali's other side.

"I take it being associated with a human ship is a bad sign." He narrowed his eyes. With Tali it hadn't bothered him since five minutes after they'd first met, but right now he really wished he could read Quarian facial expressions.

"They stripped me of my ship name." He could hear the hurt in Tali's voice. "That's as good as declaring me exiled already." It was hard not to clench his fists.

"It's not over yet, Tali. You have friends who still know you as Tali'Zorah vas Neema..." Raan shook her head. "Whatever we must call you legally."

"I guess we should get started." Michael looked around. "Does Tali have a defense counselor, someone who speaks for her side?"

"Indeed, she does..." Raan nodded at him. "Captain Shepard. She is part of your crew, now, recognized by quarian law." Oh. No. "And remember, an accused is always represented by his or her ship's captain." Red alert.

"So, er..." He turned to look at Tali. Her eyes glowed faintly inside her helmet as she looked back at him. "You would actually speak for my defense."

"I'm not a lawyer." He exhaled. Then again, how many times had he been run in or court martialed? It wasn't like this was his first trip before a judge.

"They're trying to turn the crowd against me. That's why they changed my status to 'vas Normandy'. This whole trial is a farce."

"You underestimate us, Tali. Do not forget that you have friends as well as enemies."

#

"I shouldn't have to." Michael glared up at Raan in response to her asking if he would speak for Tali. Of course, he would speak for her. She was Tali, and he'd quite happily step between her and a missile. That wasn't the point. "When Tali helped me stop Saren and his geth army, her actions spoke for themselves." He gestured at the gathered crowd. "Without her help, none of you would be alive to put her on trial today."

"Well said, Shepard." One of the admirals nodded. "None of us should forget Tali's contributions to the Fleet.

The accusation was leveled. Michael openly scoffed in response. "Tali would never endanger the Migrant Fleet. She pleads not guilty."

"I left parts and technology for teams to pick up." Tali nodded. My father ordered me to do so. But I would never send active geth to the Fleet. Everything I sent was disabled and harmless."

The whiny admiral in the middle stepped forward. "Then explain how geth seized the lab ship where your father was working."

Michael blinked. Next to him, Tali stepped forward, panic in her voice. "What are you talking about?" She shook her head. "What happened?"

The other male admiral's voice was gentler. "As far as we can tell, Tali, the geth have killed everyone on the Alarei..." He took a deep breath. "Your father included."

"What?" Tali went still. "Oh, Keelah..."

They dared throw this at Tali? Like this? Out of the corner of his eye he saw Samara catch Garrus's wrist as he twitched for a grenade. It was all he could do not to walk up to that podium and start throwing punches. "I thought quarians valued family. How dare you justify springing this on Tali in the middle of a damn trial?"

"Our apologies." Raan made a placating gesture that just made him want to punch her first. "Tali should have been informed."

Tali turned toward him. "Shepard, we have to take back the Alarei." He heard the whiny admiral bleat about honorable death and some more bullshit. Tali responded before he could. "I'm looking for my father, you bosh'tet."

Shala'Raan raised her head. "You intend to retake the Alarei from the geth? This proposal is extremely dangerous."

"Yeah." Michael put his hand on Tali's shoulder and glared at the admirals. "So are we."

#

"How are you holding up?" Shepard turned to Tali as soon as they were somewhat out of sight. "They just threw a lot of fire at you, even before telling you about your father."

"I knew this would be hard." All the energy seemed drained out of her. Garrus put a hand on her shoulder, and she put her hand atop it. "But I guess you're never really prepared to be charged with treason."

They greeted Kal'Reegar and Veetor, both of whom had come to support Tali. She brightened, just a little, at realizing they were there. Then she chewed out Raan. Shepard didn't hesitate to do the same, though it was clear Shepard recognized Raan's actions as a tactical maneuver.

As they started walking, Garrus made sure he stayed between Tali and the more military looking quarians. He didn't openly snarl at any of them, but they gave a wide berth anyway. None of them could meet Shepard's eyes. The red glow of the cybernetics seemed just a little brighter on the quarian ship. Samara's heels rang against the deck. He knew she could walk silently if she chose, but the justicar was making her presence very clearly known without saying a word.

Garrus kept his hand on her shoulder as they headed out to retake the Alarei. He just hoped he brought enough grenades.

#

He'd hoped for more survivors, but thus far all they were finding was geth. Tali was examining a drone on a workbench. "Looks like parts from a disabled repair drone, plus a reflex algorthim that I don't recognize. I got this on Haestrom."

"Anything that might say what happened here?" Michael raised an eyebrow. Garrus had his hand on Tali's shoulder again.

"No. I don't know." Tali sighed, then leaned back into Garrus. "Shepard, I checked everything I sent here." She shook her head. "I passed up great finds because they might be too dangerous, prone to uncontrolled reactivation or self-repair." She took a deep breath. "I don't know which possibility is worse: that I got sloppy and sent something dangerous, or that Father actually did all this."

#

"Samara, what is your take on the Admiralty Board?" He turned toward her.

"I believe my thoughts are in accord with your own." She clasped her hands behind her back as she nodded to him.

"This isn't actually about Tali at all." He looked ahead at where she was looking over more parts under the protective eye of Garrus. "Koris is a whiny ass, Raan a manipulator, but..." He frowned. "I don't think I like the other two either. Gerrel is a hothead and..." He shrugged. "Xen kind of creeps me out and that's saying a lot."

"Losing your temper may not be in Tali's best interest, Michael." She gave him a pointed look.

"I know."

#

He heard Tali gasp as she saw the body at the base of the ramp. Michael shook his head as Tali ran toward the corpse. "Father." She went to her knees, her hands checking him over desperately. "No, no, no. You always had a plan. Masked life signs, or, or, an onboard medical statis program, maybe. You. You wouldn't..." She fell to the side. "They're wrong. You wouldn't just die like this. You wouldn't leave..."

"Hey." Michael moved toward her. "Hey, come here." He pulled her to her feet and hugged her tightly. Her entire body shook as she hugged him back, burying her helmet in his shoulder. Garrus put a hand on her shoulder, and Samara put her hand on Tali's other shoulder.

"Damn it. Damn it." Tali swallowed. "I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry about." He let her go, then nodded to her.

"Maybe..." She looked back at the corpse. "He would have known I'd come. Maybe he left a message." He had. He told them where to go to destroy the geth. "Thanks, dad."

They all drew their weapons as they followed her toward the target.

#

"Everything here is his fault." Tali looked around at the geth parts. "I tried to pretend it didn't point to him, but this..." She wrapped her arms around herself. "When this comes up in the trial, they'll..." Garrus put his arm around her shoulders and looked up at Shepard. Tali followed his gaze. "We can't tell them, not the admirals, not anyone."

"Rael'Zorah doesn't need you to worry about him anymore." Shepard kept his voice gentle. "You heard him say he didn't want you to be caught in the politics."

"You don't understand, Shepard." She shook her head. "They would strike his name from the manifest of every ship he ever served on. He would be worse than an exile. He'd be a traitor to our people, held up for children as a monster in a cautionary tale. I can't let all the good he did be destroyed for this, Shepard."

"We're not going to decide anything here." Shepard sighed. "Let's see what the admirals say once we get back."

"You're my captain in this hearing, Shepard." Tali reached out and caught hold of his arm. "It's your decision. But please. Don't destroy what my father was."

Shepard nodded. Garrus didn't envy him but found himself hoping that Commander Shepard could pull off yet another miracle. He patted Tali's back, then gently nudged her toward the shuttle. Tali nodded and started moving.

#

"Sorry we're late." Tali glared up at the Admiralty Board. It was all Michael could do not to smile proudly at her.

"You didn't wast much time declaring us dead." Michael shrugged, then jerked his head over his shoulder. "Go get your ship."

"We apologize, Shepard. Your success in taking back the Alarei is..." Gerrel shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Very unexpected."

"But also very welcome."

"Did you find anything on the Alarei that could clarify what happened there?"

Tali turned toward him. "Shepard..." He didn't need to see her face to know she was giving him a pleading look. "Please..."

"Does Captain Shepard have any new evidence to submit to this hearing?"

Michael walked forward. Then he shrugged. "Tali's achievements are the only evidence you should need. Come on, Tali..." He turned and nodded to her. If the quarians didn't know what they had in her, he did. "We're leaving."

"What?" Shala'Raan's voice came from behind him as the crowd started to murmur and stammer.

"This is a formal proceeding." Koris called after him.

Alright. So much for keeping his temper. He turned and strode back. "What are you going to do? Exile her?" He spread his hands. "We're probably not walking away from our next mission alive anyway. Tali saved you from the Reapers two years ago. She's saving your asses again now. Will you stab her in the back, or will you tell her you believe in her?"

There was silence, then Gerrel's voice. "Shepard is right."

#

"Commander Shepard, please accept these gifts in appreciation for you taking the time to represent one of our people."

"I didn't." Michael turned to nod to Tali. "I represented one of mine."

"This hearing is completed." About damn time. "Go in peace, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. Keelah se'lai."

#

Not all the bounce was back in her step, but there was some. "I can't believe you pulled that off. What you said..." Tali shook her head. Frankly, he was really glad threatening to leave during the middle of a trial had worked out better for her than it had him. "It's been a while since anyone shouted down the Admiralty Board. I think it was good for them. Thank you for being there for my father and me, even when..." She nodded. "Thank you."

"We can still go back and get you exiled, if you want..." He gestured at the chamber.

"Hah." She punched him lightly. "Thanks, but I'm fine with things like this." She chuckled. "It's fun watching you shout."

"About what your father said, what he did..." He squeezed her shoulder. "You deserved better."

"I got better, Shepard." She shrugged. "I got you."

"Come on, Miss Tali'Zorah va Normandy…" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her toward the shuttle. "Let's get back to our ship."

"Thank you..." She touched her head to his shoulder. "Captain."

"You know Samara was really worried Garrus and I were going to shoot the Admiralty Board."

"Samara..." Samara's voice sounded faintly amused. "Will remain concerned about that possibility until we are back on the Normandy and two systems away from this location."

"Samara sounds paranoid." Garrus clicked his mandibles.

"Only because she's met us before." Michael shrugged.

#

"It may give you point.2% more accuracy but it weighs four ounces. Some of us want to hit more than stationary targets."

"Sounds like someone needs to spend a little more time in the gym if they can't handle a measly little four ounces."

"If someone hadn't flunked out of grade school they'd know that sights don't come equipped with mass effect fields and that additional mass slows reaction time and offsets the stabilizers."

"All of which can be overcome by using a Devlon -"

"You and your Devlon. If I find crusty socks in the same drawer as that catalog I'm tossing you out the airlock."

"I'm going to ask someone what that means and have a retort for you just as soon as I'm done with this calibra-" Garrus exhaled. "Tali, that's not a point in his favor, it's just an idiom."

"Yes, but it's one I understood so..." Tali shrugged as she touched her omnitool. "Point for Shepard."

"I..." Jacob shook his head from where he was working on some armor on the other workbench. "Can you two go do this somewhere else?"

"This is the armory." Michael shook his head.

"We are supposed to work on armaments in the armory." Garrus nodded.

"Can you do it..." Jacob exhaled. "Quietly?"

"No." Tali shook her head. "No, they cannot."

#

Kaidan glanced at his communication unit and noted the light was blinking. He sat and called up his mail. For a long moment, he just stared at the name on the letter. It took him two tries to work up the nerve to open it.

 _'Kaidan,_

 _I wanted to contact you after... I should have tried harder. You deserved an explanation. I just have no idea how I would have explained. I still don't. That's no excuse._

 _Hackett told me that Brekin and his family weren't on Ferris Fields when it got hit. Thank you for looking out for them. I think I missed some birthdays, so... Look, I don't have any idea how tall he even is now or what he likes these days, but I transfered some funds and if you'd ask your mother to get Mickey something and tell him it's from me I'd appreciate it. Something fun though, nothing educational or practical or in any way good for him._

 _\- Michael_

 _PS - Did you know you can train a hamster to jump through hoops?'_

He stared at the PS, reading it again. The mental image of Michael Shepard training a hamster was... He couldn't help himself, he just started laughing.


End file.
